Take A Chance
by EyesOnFire1
Summary: After Angelo's death, Bay is left spiralling. Struggling with guilt and regret she finds that she has no one to turn to. However a surprise email from an old friend could change everything, including who she loves. But not everything is right with her old friend. Will Bay take a chance with Ty or will they both lose everything?
1. Chapter 1- Alone

**Chapter 1- Alone**

_Author's Note: I thought I was done with SAB until the amazing princessatsea posted her latest fanfic. If you haven't read it yet, go and check it out. This starts off after Angelo's death and evolves from there. I've had this idea since that episode and was finally pushed to publish it. This is a slow-burn Bay/Ty fic and it will take them time to get together. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

She doesn't want to deal with this anymore -the pitying looks, the red eyes, the pretending that everything is ok when it's not- so she sneaks off upstairs in the middle of the wake. Casserole and polite conversations have never been her style anyway.

Once in her room, she throws the lock on the door and ignores Emmett's knocks. It's no surprise that he noticed her disappearance but she didn't expect him to catch on quite so quickly. She wishes that he would just let her be alone. Normally she appreciates his steady presence and superior listening skills but she doesn't need that today. Today she needs solitude and peace to come to terms with everything that she's lost. Emmett would listen to her but he'd never truly be able to understand what she's going through. He's never lost anyone, not anyone as important as a parent that is. He might not be as close to his father as he once was but at least Cameron is still alive. Emmett still has a chance to be close to him if he wants to be. She'll never get that opportunity with Angelo ever again no matter how much she dreams of it. The guilt she feels when she thinks of how their relationship was strained before he died eats away at her and she feels tears stinging at her eyes. Instead of allowing them to fall she grabs her laptop and curls into a ball under her covers. She feels warm and safe for the first time since Angelo got into the accident. Emmett's knocks finally fade away and she relishes the silence. Bay thinks back to the time when Emmett told her that he couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be able to get away and turn off his brain. She realizes that for the first time in her life she finally gets to experience that same sense of nothingness that he described.

After staring at the pattern on the underside of her comforter for the better part of ten minutes, Bay pulls her laptop towards her and turns it on. Part of the reason she came up here was to grieve for the Angelo that she knew, not the Angelo that everyone downstairs knew. To her he was the missing part of her life that never really filled out. To them he was a man that added more to what was already full. She suspects that most of the people that are here felt obligated to show up. She wonders how much of the grief is genuine and how much of it is not. She won't being going back down to the wake so she'll never get a chance to figure that out. She doesn't really care anyway.

Bay feels a hot stab of jealousy strike her very core when she hears Daphne crying in the hall and John's soft words of comfort for her. She almost rolls her eyes at that- Daphne can't hear him so his words do no good for her. The irritation that she feels towards Daphne rises again when she hears her cry about missing Angelo. She never wanted a relationship with him in the first place and now she's crying about something she didn't really lose. Besides, she has John who is both her bio-dad and her actual dad. Angelo was nothing more than a man who left her and Regina when she was a toddler. Daphne didn't really lose anyone important to her. And wasn't she part of the reason he drove away angry? Bay shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Angelo is gone and there's no point in blaming anyone for his death. But she still can't help but feel jealous of Daphne. Bay doesn't have a bio-dad anymore and she isn't as close to John as Daphne is, no matter what he says. She almost feels like she doesn't have a dad anymore. It really isn't fair. It's incredibly selfish of her to think this way but she allows herself this one brief moment of complete selfishness. After tonight her family will need her, Daphne and Regina in particular, and she will be there for them without question.

Daphne and John have finally gone back downstairs and she can hear the quiet murmur of conversation from the guests below. She's been gone for at least an hour and no one has knocked on her door since Emmett did when she first came up. He must have told people to leave her alone. She feels a rush of gratitude towards him and makes a mental note to thank him later.

She's sweltering underneath the covers so she throws them off and leans back against the headboard, resting her laptop on her knees. She hovers the mouse over the file labelled 'Angelo' but doesn't open it. Her heart pounds in her ears and her hands tremble. She doesn't understand why she's reacting this way. They're just pictures after all. Taking a deep breath, she opens the file and quickly squeezes her eyes shut. It is alone in her room that she allows herself to really and truly miss Angelo. Not only is she mourning the loss of the man himself but of their potential relationship as well.

Steeling herself, Bay opens her eyes and looks at the picture she opened. She and Angelo are standing close together in the kitchen, looking down in horror at the blackened food in front of them. Bay smiles at this picture and the memory it brings up. There was no doubt that she had not inherited Angelo's prowess for cooking. It's not the first time that she wonders how she would have turned out if the switch had never happened. Would she have been a talented chef like Angelo? She'll never know. She likes to imagine that she would have been; that in another universe there is an artistic Daphne with dark curly hair, a snarky personality, and a talent for cooking. When she clicks over to the next photo -she and Angelo are sitting at the pool in the country club sharing a pineapple and kiwi smoothie- she is surprised to find her face damp with tears. When Bay realizes this she lets out a little sob. The pain is so deep and so sharp that she doesn't know if she'll ever recover. She clutches a pillow to her chest and holds it tightly. She'd give anything to have Angelo back.

A loud ping startles her out of her revive. She wipes the tears off of her cheeks and quickly checks her email. Her brow furrows when she sees who the email is from: Ty.

**Private First Class Tyler Salal Mendoza- Subject: **_**I heard about Angelo. I'm so sorry.**_

It's silly but the first thing she notices is that his rank has improved since she last talked to him. She can't help but smile at the thought of him doing so well. She hadn't realized until now that she had been worried about him. Without thought, she quickly opens the email to see what he has to say.

_Hi Bay. I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I just... yah. I found out about what happened to Angelo yesterday. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm also really sorry about what I did last summer. Mary Beth said she told you what I did. I know that... that this doesn't really help, but I truly am sorry. I wish I could tell you why I did it but I don't really know why. Just so you know, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure you already know that but still. I know that we aren't friends anymore but if you need anything, I'm here for you. And again, I am really am sorry... about everything. Take care,_

_-Private First Class Tyler Salal Mendoza. _

She stares at the message for what seems like an eternity. She wants to be angry with him but she can't muster up those feelings right now. Instead she feels incredibly tired. She can't believe that he still cares about her, let alone enough to reach out to her. She thought that after she'd deleted his last message, he would disappear from her life entirely. Oddly enough she's glad that he hasn't. His message of condolences is by far the simplest she's received. It also feels the most genuine. Ty had only met Angelo once when they'd gone to St Louis together but they had gotten along well, talking about cooking and working out. Her cheeks heat up at the memory of pulling over and making love passionately in his truck when before making it to St Louis. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She doesn't doubt that Ty misses Angelo. He had told her that his gentleness and kind eyes had made him feel at ease during a time when he'd been struggling.

She tries to think of what to say to him and the words come to her with surprising ease.

_Hey Ty,_

_It's good to hear from you. Thanks for the condolences. I miss Angelo so much and I don't know what to do about it. Your message really made me feel better... It really did. I'm not mad at you anymore about that. I was for a while but I figured out that I can't let stuff like that define me. You probably already figured it out but I deleted your last message. I wasn't ready to talk to you then but I am now. Can we Skype soon? I'm free for the next week considering the circumstances... :( We really should talk. How's life in the army treating you? Hope you're well,_

_-Bay_

_P.S. Here's a link to the program from Angelo's funeral_

She quickly sends the message to Ty before she can change her mind. A little voice in the back of her head tells her she should talk to Emmett about this before talking to Ty again. She banishes the thought as soon as it comes. She's an adult and if Emmett doesn't like it then he'll just have to deal with it. If he can't trust her to stay true to him when talking to Ty then they shouldn't be together at all. She hopes that he'll be trusting and supportive but deep down she knows that he won't react well when she tells him. He never does react well when she interacts with guys that aren't him, Toby, her Dad, or Travis. Before she can ponder this further her computer pings and she knows Ty has replied.

_Hey Bay, I'm free tomorrow at 3pm your time. I have a new Skype account: PFC-TSMendoza . I just added you. I'm guessing yours is still DifferentFrida22 ? I've got to go now, my daily stipend of internet time is almost up. Talk to you tomorrow, _

_-Private First Class Tyler Salal Mendoza._

She checks her account and sees that he added her. The formality of his life makes her feel sad- the stiff picture, the empty personal description, and the overly formal username all scream of unhappiness. What has happened to him in the last year? She knows that she won't have to wait long to find out... hopefully. She remembers how closed off he was from her when it came to his life when they were dating and she would not be surprised if he kept things even more bottled up now.

She exits from her Skype page and watches as the last rays of light disappear from underneath the crack of her door. It must have been hours since she came up here and yet she only managed to look at two pictures and didn't get much of a chance to grieve. Maybe she just doesn't want to say goodbye to him. She glances at the photos of Angelo before closing the file. She's not ready to look at them yet. She hopes she will be soon.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please review! **

_Random note: Salal is squirrel in Cherokee. I thought that it was cute that I could link up Ty's Cherokee heritage with the Kennish's obsession with squirrels. _


	2. Chapter 2- Bitter

**Chapter 2- Bitter **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing response! My schedule is getting busy again, so it will probably take me a little longer to update. The good news is that I have a small part of chapter 3 done already and it won't take me too long to finish, depending on how my studying, take-home exam, and essay goes. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up on Wednesday or Thursday. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay wakes up with wet cheeks. She didn't know that it was possible to cry in your sleep. A quick glance at the clock tells her that it's just past eight. Her dad will definitely be up but she isn't sure if anyone else will be. Unlocking her door, Bay peaks her head around the doorjamb. The hallway is empty but she can hear the faint sizzle of the griddle downstairs. By the smell wafting upstairs, Bay strongly suspects that her mother is making her favourite peanut butter pancakes and she appreciates the thoughtful gesture.

After making a quick pit stop in the washroom to freshen up, Bay walks into the kitchen where her whole family is sitting. There is a heavy tension in the room and Daphne and Regina aren't looking at each other. When she walks past Regina, she briefly reaches out to brush her hand over her shoulder in a supportive gesture. Regina manages a weak smile before excusing herself and leaving the room. Bay then sits next to Toby and he drapes his arm across her shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. She briefly lays her head against his arm before sitting up straight again. It is in the quiet moments like these when she realizes just how much she loves her family.

When her mother places a plate loaded with pancakes and bacon in front of her, Bay's stomach lets out a loud grumble. She realizes just how little she's eaten in the last few days and digs in gratefully. As usual her mom's pancakes are amazing. When a cup of coffee is set in front of her a few minutes later, she smiles weakly and manages to respond with a soft, "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey," her mother replies, smoothing her fingers over Bay's dark curls. Bay leans back into the touch and sighs. A thousand childhood memories flit through her mind. What she wouldn't give to be a child again, small enough to crawl into her dad's lap into front of a blazing fire while he stroked her hair and sung to her to soothe her worries.

The kitchen empties soon after Bay finishes her breakfast and Daphne offers to help her with the dishes. They haven't had a moment alone together in ages and they really need to talk.

Daphne fills the sink with hot soapy water while Bay gathers the rest of the breakfast dishes. They normally don't do the dishes by hand but there's something comfortable about doing things the old-fashioned way.

When Bay hands Daphne the last dish to put away, Daphne catches her wrist. "_Outside_?" She signs, pointing towards the pool that they almost never use. Bay nods sharply and they head out together.

The silence hangs heavy between them. Things haven't been this awkward since they first met ages ago. Bay misses the ease of their old relationship but she knows that they'll never be the same. Not after Angelo died and drove a wedge so deep between them that it makes a chasm look shallow. Bay looks into Daphne's soft blues eyes and frowns when she sees the sorrow in them. Maybe she was being too selfish when she thought that Daphne had no reason to grieve. She hadn't really thought of how Daphne had lost a potential relationship too. In fact Daphne was the only other person who really understood what it was like to have an Angelo-shaped hole in her life that never really filled out. She feels guilty for not thinking of that before.

"I'm sorry!" The words burst out of her mouth at the exact same time as Daphne's. She's not sure what they're apologizing for but doing it feels right. They both giggle nervously before reaching out to draw each other into a tight hug. They stand like that for a minute, each drawing comfort from the other. Bay is glad that she has her sister here to help her deal with everything. She's still jealous and upset with Daphne but there's some semblance of peace between them. And right now she really needs that. They'll have time later to sort out everything. Right now they just need to support each other.

After they pull apart, they kick off their shoes and dangle their legs in the pool. The air is cool but the water is delightfully warm, heated by solar panels on the roof. Bay is hit with a sobering thought- Angelo was the one who had convinced her dad to install them. She watches Daphne stiffen and wonders if she is thinking the same thing. Bay is about to say something when Daphne begins talking.

_"Where were you yesterday?" s_he signs, pausing to tuck her hair behind her ear. _"Emmett wasn't saying much, just that you locked yourself upstairs and were ignoring him."_

Bay grimaces at the words. Seems like Emmett's gesture wasn't as kind as she'd thought it was. _"I was trying to look at photos of Angelo but..."_

_"It's too hard right now," _Daphne finishes for her. _"It is for me too. We made a lemon cake together not long before... I can't eat lemon-flavoured anything now. It hurts too much. And yesterday it felt like __everything__ was lemon-flavoured "_

Bay nods solemnly. She wants to tell Daphne that things will stop being lemon-flavoured eventually, but she'd be lying. Angelo's absence will always be felt in one way or another. She wonders if she should tell Daphne about Ty. The thought of talking to him later today makes her stomach swoop. She has no idea what to say to him. She's honestly still in shock that they're talking at all; that she asked and he agreed. If somebody had told her three weeks ago that she and Ty would be talking again, she would have laughed in their face.

Bay is pulled out of her thoughts when Daphne waves her hand in front of her face. _"What's going on Bay?" _

_"Ty... he, uh, he emailed me yesterday." _The words spill out before she can stop them and she feels a red flush creeping up her neck out of embarrassment.

Daphne's fine eyebrows shoot up in surprise and disappear underneath her bangs. _"Really? Ty? Ty Mendoza?"_

Bay nods, _"That's the one." _

Daphne looks stunned and Bay can't blame her. _"Did he say why?"_

_"He said he was sorry that Angelo died. He also apologized for what he did last summer." _Bay had told Daphne what Ty had done -what he had really done- and to her surprise, Daphne hadn't been surprised. She'd explained to her that Ty didn't always handle things as well as he should have; that he pushed people away when he was afraid. To Bay that was not shocking. She'd always known that was Ty an incredibly private person. But she couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't really figured that out before- that he was afraid and that was why he had pushed her away. She wonders if Ty even knows this.

_"Wow." _Daphne is at a loss for words and this isn't something that Bay sees from her very often.

_"So what's next?" s_he asks as she draws a leg up so she can rest her chin on her knee.

_"We're Skyping later today," _Bay signs slowly, _"I'm... I'm not sure if I should talk to Emmett about this or not though."_

Daphne quickly shakes her head, "You definitely shouldn't. We both know how he'd react. Remember last time?" She stands up and offers her hand to Bay, "Come on, I'm getting hungry."

Bay allows her to drag her back to the house where Daphne proceeds to make vegetarian burritos, iced tea, and microwave mug brownies. By the time they are finished, Daphne has to leave to go volunteer at the clinic and Bay has worked herself into a nervous wreck. "You'll be fine," Daphne says as she slips on her shoes, "I'll talk to you when I get back, ok?" Before Bay can respond, Daphne has already started to walk away.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay fusses with her hair. Today is one of those 'super wild curls' days. There's no way she'll ever get her hair to lie flat. The acne on her chin is bad too. Her skin always breaks out when she gets stressed. She doesn't understand why she feels the need to look nice for Ty. They aren't dating anymore. They aren't even friends. She shouldn't feel the need to impress him, but yet she does. Before she even pull her hair back into a ponytail, the familiar Skype tune chimes from her computer at exactly 3pm. Bay sprints to her desk and quickly accepts the call before Ty can back out of it. What she sees makes her gasp.

Ty looks terrible- his hair is nearly shaven off, his skin is dull and pale, and his lips are pressed together in a thin line. What really makes her heart constrict is how lifeless his eyes are. What has happened to him since they last talked?

When Ty clears his throat, Bay realizes that she's been staring open-mouthed at him since she answered.

"Umm- wow. Right. Sorry. Hi," she stammers out, her face flushing bright red.

Ty's face softens ever so slightly, "Hello Bay," he states cordially, "how are you?"

"I'm ok," She ventures hesitantly, "how are you?"

"I'm fine. Busy and tired, but otherwise well," Ty says simply.

Bay is struck by the lack of emotions that he is displaying. Ty was never an open book to begin with but this is ridiculous. She wants to reach through the screen, hug him, and tell him that everything will be ok. But she can't say that because she doesn't know what he's been through. All she knows is that Ty is very obviously struggling with something.

"I am very sorry about Angelo," Ty whispers, startling Bay out of her thoughts, "he was a good man."

"He was the best," Bay replies, heart clenching painfully at the words, "I miss him so much."

Ty nods and Bay notices a shadow pass over his eyes. She wishes she knew what he was thinking right now. A moment of awkward silence passes over them. Bay almost regrets her impulsive decision to ask him to Skype. She wonders if he regrets his equally impulsive decision to accept it.

"How was the funeral?" Ty asks after their eyes meet awkwardly.

"Like all other funerals," Bay replies, her voice bitter, "long, boring, and painful."

Ty cringes and Bay regrets her harsh words. After a beat, Ty's features are robotic once more. "I've never been to a funeral," he supplies, "so I wouldn't know. My great aunt didn't want one and I never went to Justin's or my father's."

Bay's ears perk up at the word 'father'. Did Ty contact him down in Tulsa? She sneaks a glance at him and immediately knows that he doesn't want to talk about it. Instead of prying like she usually would, Bay decides to let Ty tell her about it when he's ready.

"How did you find out about Angelo?"

Ty looks at her thankfully for the abrupt subject change. "Mary Beth told me two days ago."

Bay is surprised that it was MB who had told him. She figured that he had read in the newspaper or online. She didn't know that Mary Beth had known about Angelo dying. They hadn't really talked much since the whole lie came out, and even less since Bay cheated on Tank with Emmett. She wishes she could talk to someone about that- someone who wouldn't judge her actions which had happened in the heat of the moment. She feels bad enough that she wrecked two friendships, she doesn't need to feel even worse about her actions. She doesn't want them to define her either.

"How did she tell you?" Bay asks, legitimately interested.

"She emailed me a link to an article in the Kansas City Herald. He was on the front page of the Lifestyle section," Ty answers simply. "It was a nice article. I can send you the link if you'd like."

Bay finds herself smiling unexpectedly, "I'd really like that."

For a brief moment, Bay notices that Ty is smiling back. Then his smile flickers and the stony expression falls back into place.

"So," she starts, leaning back in her chair, "what have you been- what's new in your life?" Bay finds herself struggling with what to say. She doesn't want to trigger Ty and at the moment he seems so... fragile.

Ty shrugs, the movement looking out of place with his otherwise militarized demeanour. "Same old, same old," he replies, looking down at his hands.

Bay finds her eyes narrowing. She knows him well enough to know that he always glances down at his hands when he's lying. "Ty... are you really ok? I mean you don't exactly seem ok..."

Ty sighs. Bay expects him to deflect her question, instead keeping everything bottled up inside.

"No, not really," he admits, "but I'm dealing with it. And please don't ask me what 'it' is, Bay. I'm not ready to talk about that... not to anyone."

Bay almost finds herself smiling- he knows her so well. One look at Ty's sad eyes and stress-induced wrinkles has her agreeing quickly. She won't press the matter. Ty is showing vulnerability to her and she doesn't want to take that ability away from him. He doesn't have anyone in his life to do that with and she'll work hard to ensure that he still feels safe to be like that with her.

"Thank you," he breathes.

Bay suspects that a lot of people have been pushing Ty far past what he's comfortable with. She promises herself that for once she won't be one of them.

For a moment they sit there in peaceful silence. It's almost like being at Brandon Hill again. Bay remembers that night fondly- laying together under the stars, the only sound that could be heard was their matching heartbeats. She shakes her head. She really shouldn't be thinking of things that she did with her ex when she has a boyfriend that she loves dearly... most of the time anyway. Bay wonders where her sudden doubt of her love for Emmett comes from. Surely it's not because of Ty? She doesn't have feelings for him anymore. At least she thinks she doesn't. At this thought she lets out a frustrated groan. A week ago she was certain of how she felt! Now she's horribly confused. She hears a faint chuckle from Ty and unleashes the full power of her glare upon him. At this he laughs even harder. Bay can't help but smile. It's good to see him happy.

"This is the best thing I've seen in months! You should see your face," he adds, his voice full of life.

Bay just shakes her head, waiting for him to calm down. "I didn't expect this when you called," she admits softly.

Ty nods in agreement, "I didn't either. Can I call you again? Thursday at the same time?" He looks downright hopeful and Bay can't find it in herself to deny him.

"Ya," Bay agrees softly, a small smile playing on her lips, "that'd be awesome."

"Until then," Ty replies.

"Until then," she reiterates. Ty closes the conversation and his face vanishes from the screen. Bay can't believe that things went so well. Things are still awkward and they have a lot to work through, but talking to Ty felt so natural. She hopes that she and Ty will be able to be friends again. He makes her happy, even with the all the troubles of their past, and she wants him in her life. She doesn't doubt that he feels the same way.

She rises out of the chair and stretches high enough that her shirt rides up a few inches. She presses her fingers to her lips and realizes that she's still smiling. But when she turns around, she feels the smile dropping off her face when she notices the presence of another person in her room. She doesn't know who is more surprised and angry.

Her.

Or Emmett.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please review! **

_Random note: I totally didn't expect to end the chapter this way! Enjoy the cliff-hanger haha. _


	3. Chapter 3- Cruel

**Chapter 3- Cruel**

_Author's Note: Thanks for yet another amazing response! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me and how happy I get each time I see one. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this fic and that you like what I've been doing so far. I'm particularly glad that you enjoyed that cliff-hanger! ;) _

_Next chapter should be up in about a week. I have two exams and one paper left to go, and those will eat up a lot of my time. The good news is that after that's over, I'll have about 2-3 weeks of free-time to write and write and write. :)_

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

For one brief moment, Bay is hopeful that Emmett hasn't seen anything; that he is angry at her because she didn't let him in her room yesterday. He shouldn't be angry at her for that but it would be easier for her to deal with. It doesn't take her long to figure out that this isn't the case. Emmett knows who she was talking with and he isn't happy about it.

"_What. Was. That?" _he signs angrily, his body tense with barely suppressed rage. Bay is hurt by the amount of hatred that Emmett is glaring at her with. She hasn't done anything wrong but Emmett is looking at her like she was.

When she doesn't answer, Emmett just gets angrier and Bay notices a vein bulging in his forehead. She's never been afraid of Emmett until now. She knows that he won't hit her but she does have a feeling that his words will be cruel.

The bulging vein in Emmett's forehead and his impossibly red face mesmerize Bay in a morbid way. She's not sure that she's ever seen someone so angry, and her father has been pretty angry at times. This is not how she wanted to bring this up with Emmett. In fact this is the last thing that she wanted. She doesn't want to hurt him or make him so angry.

"_Emmett, it was nothing. We were just talking,_" Bay sighs slowly, her face pleading with him to understand.

"_Why are you talking to __him__?!_"

Bay pauses, trying to find a way to explain this that won't make Emmett any angrier but won't expose the clearly private conversation that she had with Ty. It doesn't take her long to realize that this is impossible. Even though Ty wouldn't know if she told Emmett about what they had talked about, she would still feel bad about it. She decides to face Emmett's anger head on. She knows how to deal with Emmett when he's upset. What she doesn't know is how to lie to Ty without him knowing.

With a sigh, she signs, "_It's none of your business, Emmett. It was a private conversation. You have to trust me, nothing else is going on but Ty and I supporting each other and trying to be friends again._"

Emmett is shaking his head. It's clear to Bay that he doesn't believe her. "_You're cheating on me with him, aren't you?!_"

Bay's mouth drops open at that accusation. She's never been so insulted in her life. She wants to say that she'd never cheat on anyone ever, but she can't. She and Emmett got back together after she'd cheated on Tank with him. For the first time, Bay wonders if it was a good idea to get back together with Emmett when their reunion resulted from infidelity.

Bay cringes when she remembers the pain on Tank's face and the disappointment on Mary Beth's. She hates that she did the one thing she said she'd never do. It really hurts her that Emmett would think so low of her.

"_That's a horrible thing to say, Emmett! I'd never cheat on you. I love you for god's sake! I like being your girlfriend. You get me and my art in a way that no one else ever has. I'd never throw that away. __Never._" At the end of her spiel, Bay almost feels dirty. She doesn't understand why and banishes the thought for the time being.

Bay had expected Emmett's expression to lighten or for his anger to dissipate. But when she looks up into his icy blue eyes, she notices that nothing has changed. At that moment she feels tears beginning to fall down her face. The last few years have been a complete mess. Just when she thought she'd found solid ground, Angelo had died. His death had left her wondering if she'd ever get a chance to be happy again.

And then Ty had emailed her. The happiness she'd felt during that brief Skype call had surprised her, but it felt natural; it felt right that Ty was the one who had brought it out of her. She can easily admit that Ty not only makes her happy, but almost always manages to draw that happiness out of her so she can share it with the whole world. She also knows that Emmett does that a lot too. But she always feels a little on edge around him- like one small mistake could set him off. Sometimes she feels like that around Ty, but she understands that it is a side effect of his PTSD. What she doesn't understand is why she feels like that around Emmett.

Bay is startled out of her thoughts when she notices that Emmett is signing again, "- _cheated on Tank to be with me. Who's to say that you won't do it again?_"

Bay feels her face begin to burn with anger, "_And who is to say that __you__ won't cheat on me __again__?!_"

Emmett throws his hands up in frustration. "_I thought we were past that, Bay._"

"Well we're obviously not," she snaps, so angry that she doesn't trust herself to sign anymore.

"Why. Don't. You. Trust. Me?" she says as she wipes the tears from her face.

Emmett has no answer for that. Just as he raises his hands to begin signing again, a tall figure suddenly appears in her doorway.

"What's going on?" her father asks, his voice quiet. Bay knows that when his voice gets quiet, her dad is furious.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing_,_" she whispers, her body suddenly sagging with exhaustion.

Her dad looks at her quizzically before he turns to Emmett. "_You need to leave,_" he says as he moves to stand next to Bay.

Emmett shoots her one last glare before he storms from her room. A moment later the front door slams shut and the house is quiet again.

"Bay, sweetie, are you ok?" her father asks tenderly.

She opens her mouth to respond but all that comes out is a sob. The weight of everything is pressing in on her and she's not sure how much longer she'll be able to deal with everything.

Her father shushes her gently and pulls her into a hug, stroking her back as she continues to cry.

Eventually she stops and pulls away, humiliated that she's reacted like this.

Before her father can ask what's wrong, Bay quickly says, "Dad, let's go and watch sports."

He is too surprised to respond and Bay takes that opportunity to drag him downstairs and into the lounge.

Her father turns on a hockey game and Bay leans against his shoulder, taking in his warmth and the comforting scent of his aftershave. She has no idea what's going on in the game, but just being here with her father is starting to make her feel better.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Two hours later, her dad leaves for an appointment and Bay is left alone in the house. The quiet is starting to get to her, so she decides to go for a drive.

After an hour of driving aimlessly, Bay finds herself at the park across the street from Maui Kansas. One look at the colourful and lively entrance has her heart aching. Last summer had been the best summer ever. Her life had been stable and happy- she was closer than ever with Regina and Angelo, she'd repaired her relationship with Daphne, made new friends, and had the best boyfriend in the world. Now she has none of that.

The thoughts of last summer make Bay suddenly realize that she'll be graduating soon. That then leads her to think about how she has no plans after she hands in that last exam. She regrets not applying to more schools. KC has nothing left for her, but she has no way out. Placing all her eggs in one basket -in Pratt- was incredibly stupid on her part. Art is all she's really passionate about. There were plenty of schools that she could have gone to or apprenticeship programs that she could have applied for. Bay sighs. Perhaps for the time being, sticking close to home is for the best.

Bay watches as people stream in and out of the main entrance to the theme park. Mac had called her and asked if she wanted her old job back, but she'd declined. She thought that working there would be too hard. Now that she and Ty are talking again, she's not so sure.

Suddenly Bay feels the unavoidable urge to draw. She tries to ignore the itch in her fingers and the bounce of her knee, but she can't. She quickly pulls out her sketch pad and a piece of charcoal. She hasn't drawn much since her surgery, but she knows without a doubt that her hand is ready for a workout.

Her fingers fly across the page as she draws, smudges, and shades her portrait to perfection. Surrealism is more her thing, but her mind is pulling her in this direction and she just can't resist. Bay is signing the bottom corner when a voice startles her back into alertness.

"Wow Bay, that's amazing," Regina says as she peers over Bay's shoulder.

Bay wonders how long Regina has been standing there. She suspects that it's been a long time. When she gets into her art zone, almost nothing can stop her until she finishes.

"Thanks," Bay mumbles, looking down and blushing. She's not sure she wanted anyone to see this piece. It feels too raw and too intimate to share because it features her, Ty, and Angelo from that time they were in St Louis. Regina obviously picks up on this vibe and quickly looks away as Bay packs up her things.

"How are you Bay," Regina asks as they walk to back to her car together.

"I'm ok. You?"

Regina swallows thickly. "I've been better," she admits.

"Can I ask you about something?" Bay suddenly voices.

"Sure, anything," Regina supplies immediately, "nothing is off limits."

"Could you tell me more about Angelo?" Bay knows so little about him and is desperate to know more.

"What do you want to know?" Regina questions softly.

"Anything. Everything!" Bay says eagerly.

"Hmm," Regina says, glancing down at her watch, "Bay, baby, I'd love to talk more, but my break is almost up. I need to get back to work. I promise, we'll talk soon."

Before Bay can reply, Regina is gone.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay sits in her room and miserably wipes tears off her face yet again. How much crying has she done lately? She's ashamed to know that she can't really remember. The thoughts of Angelo, the argument with Emmett, and the rejection by Regina have really hurt her. She's not sure how much more hurt she can take.

Bay's phone buzzes and alerts her to her first text message in days. She wonders who it is. Pulling herself off the floor, Bay snatches her phone off the bed and quickly opens it to see who texted her.

When she sees that it is from Emmett, she nearly throws her phone out the window. How dare he text her after what he said today! He must have an awful lot of nerve to do this. She closes her eyes and counts down from twenty. She's glad that Ty taught her that. She already feels a little better. She opens up the text and is puzzled by what it says: **Talk? Plz?**

**Y? **

**We need 2. Cant leave things like that**

Bay sighs in exasperation. It's only been a few hours since their fight. She wants to sit and stew in her anger that is directed at him. But now she can't. She wants to repair their relationship. They missed out on so much by being broken up so long. She doesn't want to miss even more. **Its 1am Emmett. U have a curfew and Im tired. **

His reply comes quickly: **Srry.** **Ik. Im outside. Look down.**

Bay's skins crawls. While the gesture might have been thoughtful in a twisted way, she can't help but find it creepy. She peers out the window and sees Emmett standing just below her window. All thoughts of disgust fly out of her mind when she sees him and notices how sad he looks. He has a bouquet of roses in his arm and Bay's heart twinges. She loves roses. And these ones look like a mix of black and red, which is even better.

She silently slips downstairs and out the front door, nearly running right into Emmett. She presses her finger over her lips and drags him towards the pool where the underwater lights are always on.

"_What's this about?_" she questions immediately.

"_I'm sorry we fought,_" he says, his eyes sorrowful. "_I didn't mean what I said._"

Bay's not so sure she believes him, but she decides to accept his apology and leans over to kiss him. She pulls away almost immediately, disgusted by the taste of his lips. That's never happened to her before. She can't quite place what the taste is and is about to ask when Emmett starts speaking again.

"_I don't like you talking to __him__, but I won't forbid you._"

Bay immediately bristles at his words. She doesn't like what he's implying. "_Emmett..._" she starts to sign, trying to articulate her thoughts.

He holds up his hand, stopping her in her tracks. "_I want to know what you say to each other. You don't have to show me emails but I must know what's going on. I deserve that at least._"

Bay shakes her head almost immediately, "_No! Absolutely not. __That's private._"

Emmett opens his mouth to protest, and Bay stops him in him with one sharp glare.

"_If we have to go through this again, I think we'll need to break up. I can't be with you if you don't trust me._"

"_I don't want that,_" Emmett signs, hanging his head a little.

"_Then trust me,_" Bay implores.

While he doesn't nod, he does lean over and kiss her. Bay thinks that for now, this is good enough. She pushes Emmett away when the taste starts to get to her. She can't bear it any longer.

"_Emmett, what's going on? Things are a little... off._"

"_Nothing,_" he says, trying and failing to look innocent.

Bay decides to leave it at that for now. Their relationship is on really shaky grounds and she doesn't want to push Emmett any further.

With one last kiss, Emmett walks away and Bay soon hears the faint sound of his motorcycle.

Gathering the roses and heading upstairs, Bay wonders how much longer she and Emmett will last. She has a sinking feeling that it won't be long. She doesn't want to be alone but being with Emmett doesn't feels as right as it did when they dated the first time.

With those thoughts running through her head, Bay curls up underneath her blanket and falls into a fitful sleep.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay's eyes fly suddenly open when her room is still dark. She's not sure what woke her up. Blearily she looks at the clock and notices that it's only 3:34 in the morning. No one in her family wakes up at this hour. Sometimes she, Toby, or Daphne will stay up this late, but they're quiet about it. No one wants the wrath of a cranky John Kennish to come down on them. Even though it's been years since he last played baseball professionally, her dad still sticks to the early morning schedule that was his life for over a decade.

Stumbling out of bed, Bay opens her door and realizes that a strange sound woke her up. She walks towards the sound and realizes that it's coming from the washroom. Someone is crying and it's obvious that they are in a lot of pain. Heart thumping in her ears, she realizes that it is Daphne. Bay suddenly remembers that they were supposed to talk more today but that it didn't happen. Terrified, she runs into the washroom.

She immediately notices the smell of booze and realizes that Daphne is completely drunk. She has no idea what drove her to do this. Just as she steps forward to help Daphne up, the sound of vomiting greats her ears. Bay has to hold onto the counter to stop herself from fainting. She hates vomit. When Daphne finally looks at her, Bay gasps. Daphne's hair is matted and her face and hands are bloody.

"_Daphne, what happened? You look like you got into a fist fight with the owner of a blood clinic_." Bay's attempt at dark sarcasm falls flat. Daphne's still crying as she hunches over the toilet. She's crying so hard that Bay can't understand a word that she's saying. Bay decides to leave this until morning. Daphne is in no shape to answer her right now.

After Daphne stops puking and calms down, Bay gently wipes the blood off of her face and hands, and then wraps an arm around her waist, guiding her into her own bedroom. There's no way she's leaving Daphne alone tonight. After she seats her on the bed, Bay gets a better look at Daphne. Her forehead has a gash on it but Bay can tell the wound is already closed. When Bay looks down at Daphne's arm, she feels woozy. There's a deep cut there and it is still bleeding. Bay isn't sure if her first aid kit will be able to treat such an injury, but she has to try. She knows she can't tell anyone about this, not with things so fragile right now.

To the best of her abilities, Bay cleans and bandages the wound and then gives Daphne two Tylenols. Daphne swallows them dry before curling up into a ball on Bay's bed. Bay grabs a towel and slips it under Daphne, trying to avoid any unpleasant stains. Then she places the wastepaper basket near Daphne's head and gets a glass of water which she places on the nightstand.

Bay is so exhausted that the moment she lays down close to Daphne and pulls the sheets over them both, she is asleep.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please review!**

_Random note: While the main focus of the story is Bay/Ty, I have a lot planned for both Daphne and Emmett, Daphne in particular. I hate what the show did to her after Angelo died. _


	4. Chapter 4- Damaged

**Chapter 4- Damaged **

_Author's Note: Glad to see that I'm getting so many views and such nice reviews. Thanks! :)_

_Now that my Daphne and Emmett backgrounds are set up I'll be able to focus more specifically on Bay/Ty. I have a lot planned for them and I'm dedicated to fixing what the show has done wrong. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay is awoken by the sound of vomiting. She keeps her eyes squeezed shut until Daphne has finished puking into the wastepaper basket. She'll have to throw it out- she'll never be able to look at it without feeling queasy.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," Daphne groans beside her. Bay reaches over to smooth Daphne's hair off of her forehead. It's still matted and Bay is worried that it'll have to be cut off. Having dealt with her own wild hair, Bay has a pretty good idea on how to salvage hair that looks to be hopelessly tangled and she doesn't think that Daphne's hair is fixable. She'll try to gently finger-comb the knots out, but she reckons that Daphne will need to go with a pixie cut due to all the damage. Bay can't picture Daphne with hair that short but she thinks that it'll be pretty cute. She hopes Daphne won't be upset about it. Her sobs from last night still ring loudly in Bay's ears and she hopes that she'll never have to hear Daphne cry like that again.

The sour smell of vomit is starting to get to her, so she grabs the wastepaper basket and quickly runs downstairs and outside where she promptly deposits it into the large garbage can out on the curb. Breathing deeply, Bay heads back inside. Thankfully everyone but her and Daphne are out today so their actions will not arise suspicion.

When she gets back to her room, Daphne looks better. The glass on the nightstand is empty and Bay asks Daphne if she would like more water. Daphne shakes her head and rises to stand unsteadily. Bay quickly steps forward and catches her arm before she falls. Daphne tries to shake her off and stumbles backwards, landing on the bed. She sniffles loudly and allows Bay to help her to the washroom. After telling her not the get the bandage wet, Bay leaves the room and promises to be back in thirty minutes.

While she waits for Daphne to clean up, Bay decides to email Ty. It's only been a day since they talked but she has so much to say to him. Bay hadn't realized how much his friendship meant to her until she lost it. She doesn't have many friends -a result of her sharp tongue and introverted personality- and promises to herself to cherish Ty's friendship from now on.

**Hey Ty,**

**I know it's only been a day, but I just feel like talking to you. Things are still tough and I don't have much to do. I can't stop thinking of Angelo... But I did draw for the first time in ages. It felt good to do that again. I've been neglecting my art. Umm... I have a question about Daphne. Is it normal for her to sorta majorly freak out when she's drinking? Cuz if not, then I have a bit of a problem.**

**Hope you are well,**

**-Bay**

Bay sends the email and then gathers a tank top, a pair of sweatpants, and a black sweater for Daphne to borrow. They probably won't be able to hide the head wound, but it's superficial. They can simply say that Daphne tripped. The gash on Daphne's arm is what is really concerning. Bay wants to take Daphne to the hospital to get it looked at (she's 95% sure that Daphne needs stitches), but then they'd have to run it through the insurance and John would know. Bay doesn't want their family to know until she has some idea of what happened to Daphne. She just feels a need to protect her. Daphne's her sister and that's what sisters do for each other. She's sure that Daphne would cover for her if she needed it.

She knocks softly on the door before she remembers that Daphne can't hear her. There are just some things that she'll never get used to in having a deaf sister and this is one of them. She closes her eyes and walks into the bathroom, opening them when Daphne says that it's ok. Sitting on the edge of the tub in Bay's black tank top and sweatpants, Bay realizes just how small Daphne looks. She wonders what happened to her last night. She decides not to ask until she gets reply from Ty that will hopefully guide her on how to act.

Bay decides to first look at Daphne's wounds. The cut on her forehead is healing nicely, so Bay only dabs a small amount of antibiotic cream on it. When she goes to take off the bandage on her arm, Daphne whimpers. Bay realizes with a sudden horror that the bandage is stuck to the wound by dried blood.

"Can you get Dr. Jay to look at it?" Bay finds herself asking. She really doesn't want to have to be the one to do this.

Daphne eventually nods, "Ya, I can do that... Could you drive me?"

Bay agrees. This is something that she can do without passing out. She's not sure if she'll be able to go into the back with Daphne, but she'll try anyway. Bay really hopes that the sight of blood and Daphne's pain will not make her black out. She still doesn't know how she managed to stay upright last night. Shaking her head, she directs Daphne to sit backwards on the toilet. Bay looks at Daphne's hair critically. Much of it is matted. Gently fingering the bottom, Bay tries to work some of the knots out. After spending close to an hour working on her hair, Bay has only managed to salvage a small section of it. She frowns. It'll need to be cut, but at least the front can stay longer. Besides, isn't short hair in now?

"_Daphne_," Bay signs slowly, "_you'll need to cut your hair. I can't fix it._"

Daphne tears up. Bay knows how important their hair is to the both of them, and can't imagine what Daphne's going through right now.

"_I can cut my hair to match, if you'd like,_" Bay offers suddenly. She doesn't know where that came from but she knows she'd do it in a heartbeat if it made Daphne feel better. Right now she's so fragile and Bay is willing to do anything to protect her sister. She can't believe how much their relationship has changed. There was once a time where Bay didn't care what happened to Daphne and she would have been glad to see her fail. Now everything is different. Being able to act so maturely makes Bay feel really good about herself.

Daphne starts laughing, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Bay knows that the laughter is at the thought of her with short hair- she knows that she would look terrible.

"You don't have to go that far," Daphne giggles, "I'll be fine. At least with short hair it saves me twenty minutes in the morning."

Bay smiles. She's glad that she doesn't have to cut her hair. She loves having it really long. She shudders at the memory of Toby getting gum in it when she was seven and having to cut it really short as a result.

"_Doctor first or salon?_" Bay thinks it would be better to go to the doctor first, but she knows how bad Daphne reacts to people telling her what to do. She just doesn't take it well. It really reminds Bay of Regina. The switch really did change a lot. Bay wouldn't be surprised if she would have been even more stubborn than Daphne. She shakes her head at the thought. Regina and Angelo would have had their hands full with her and maybe her siblings if they existed. That thought makes her sad. There are people that don't exist because of the switch. Plus Angelo left because of the switch. She might have been really close to him if things hadn't happened the way that they happened. Bay banishes that thought. It's not worth thinking about 'what if'. They can't change it now. Perhaps it was for the best.

"Doctor, I think," Daphne replies, startling Bay out of her thoughts. "Maybe after we can make a spa day out of it, my treat. You've done so much and I... I just want to repay you."

Bay quickly shakes her head, "_You don't need to repay me. We're family and you shouldn't keep score with family. But I do need my nails done..._" Bay winks and nudges Daphne's shoulder, "_so I'll take you up on your offer to beautify my fingers and toes._"

Daphne laughs again and reaches out to link her arm through Bay's. Normally Bay hates corny crap like that, but she actually finds herself enjoying it. For once she understands why she sees girls doing this at the mall- it's kinda fun.

"_Daphne, where's your car_?" Bay asks when they get outside. She can't believe that she didn't notice that it was missing when she went to throw out the wastepaper basket.

She shakes her head minutely, "I don't know. Somewhere in East Riverside, but that's all I remember."

Bay decides to leave it at that. Daphne's obviously uncomfortable and Bay doesn't want to push her.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay can't look at Daphne without wincing. The cut on her arm required 18 stitches, a round of antibiotics, and a tetanus shot. She wonders what exactly happened that resulted in such a wound. It can't have been good.

After they get to the salon, Bay sits near Daphne as she gets her hair cut. The long strawberry blonde locks fall to the floor in clumps. Every now and again Bay can hear the hairstylist make a noise of frustration or irritation. Daphne's hair is in truly bad shape and Bay tries to keep her face neutral so she doesn't upset Daphne. She again finds herself wondering what the heck happened last night. She sincerely hopes that Daphne didn't do something stupid, but she's beginning to doubt that. She has a sinking feeling that Daphne will be in a lot of trouble once the dust settles. But Bay knows that no matter what it is that Daphne did, she will stand by her. That's what family does. She hopes that Daphne will learn to do the same for her, but she can't help but doubt it. The memory of the rejection at Carlton still sits fresh in her mind.

Bay braves another glance up at Daphne and gasps at what she sees. The short hair actually looks really good on Daphne. It's very... different, but it looks really nice. At Bay's smile, Daphne relaxes noticeably.

Once Daphne's hair is done, Bay decides to get some highlights and asks the stylist to put blue streaks in her hair. Daphne looks at her quizzically but doesn't say anything. Instead she goes over to pick out colours for their nails; black and blue for Bay, pink and light green for herself.

After Bay's hair is finished, they sit together as they get their nails done. Every once in a while, Bay sees Daphne wince and knows that the stitches are bothering her. She can't begin to imagine how much it hurts. Soon enough their nails are done and they're sitting in the car together. Bay hands Daphne two Tylenols and quickly drives home.

Once she is certain that Daphne is safely enclosed in the guest house, Bay returns to her own room to see if Ty has replied to her email. Her inbox is empty and she can't help but feel disappointed. She tries to banish the thought by reminding herself of how little internet time he gets over there. She shudders when she thinks of how much danger Ty is in when he's obviously so... damaged? Distraught? Whatever it is, he's certainly not himself and being in a war zone is making things more difficult for him. Bay hopes that one day Ty will be able to open up to her about what he's been through. Until then though she'll just have to remember that pushing him will only make things worse.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

While Bay knows that Ty opened her email and read it, he hasn't replied. She tries to ignore the hurt she feels, but she can't. She really needs him and she has no one else to turn to. Just as she started to think that he's changed his mind about being friends, the familiar Skype tune blares from her tiny speakers. Bay answers the call and realizes that it is exactly 3pm on Thursday. Of course- Ty was always a stickler for punctuality.

Since they last talked a few days ago, Ty already looks much better. His skin isn't so pale and his eyes aren't so lifeless. He's still holding himself stiffly but Bay is happy that he's improved so much in so little time.

"Hi," she says softly, suddenly self-conscious about her new hair.

"Hey," Ty says back, almost as softly, "I like your hair. Looks nice."

Bay finds herself smiling widely at him. She's glad that he noticed that she was nervous about it. Emmett's really bad when it comes to stuff like that. He just never notices when she's feeling self-conscious. Bay thinks it's because it's something he's just never really experienced himself. He learnt to put up a wall against people who judge him for his deafness, but Bay never learnt to do that to protect herself from people's comments about her appearance.

"How are you?" she asks Ty, her eyes roaming over his features.

"Fine, actually," he replies after a moment, looking more relaxed than she has seen him since before he enlisted. "You?"

Bay pauses, trying to sort out her thoughts, "I'm ok... I guess."

"You guess?" Ty says, looking concerned.

Bay feels butterflies in her stomach at that look. She misses that look. Lately the only look she gets is one of pity or sorrow.

"Uh, well. DaphnegotreallydrunkanddidsomethingstupidandI'mscared," Bay rushes out, not pausing for a breath.

Ty looks confused, "What? I didn't catch that Bay."

Bay takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Daphne got really drunk and did something... something bad I think, and I'm scared for her."

Ty looks thoughtful as he contemplates her words. "It's not unusual for Daphne to do stupid stuff... between the two of us, she was the one that drank. I mostly just looked out for her. Regina never had any idea about this because Daphne didn't freak out when drinking, even when she got wasted a couple of times. She always just managed to sleep it off"

"Do you have any idea what she did? All she remembers is that she thinks she left her car in East Riverside."

Ty shakes his head, "She probably went to a party. To whose party is anyone's guess. There are few bigger ones around, but I'm not even sure if the guys who host them are still alive. But there's one thing I do know," Ty says, looking at her seriously, "there's some terrible stuff that goes on at those parties. Drugs, drinking, fights... sometimes girls get raped or really messed up... And those parties always ended up bad. I don't remember ever hearing about one that didn't end badly."

Bay flinches. The thought of Daphne being hurt like that makes her sick to her stomach. She really hopes that nothing bad happened to her sister.

"I'm sorry Bay," Ty says after a minute of silence, "you shouldn't have to deal with this."

Bay finds herself nodding. She has enough on her plate to deal with, she shouldn't be adding Daphne's drama on top of it all.

"Umm, Ty?" Bay voices nervously, her voice getting lodged in her throat.

"Yes?" he replies, looking at her with his dark, understanding eyes.

"Could- could you help me figure out how to, like, foster a relationship with Regina? She's so cold and distant..." Bay's not sure where that came from, but she knows that if anyone can help her get closer to Regina, it's Ty.

She watches as he chews on his lip, clearly contemplating his next words. "Well you have to take it slow," he starts off, "and you have to go to her. Regina's stubborn, she won't come to you. You told me how she knew about the switch and that she had to hide her love for you deep down inside. Make her feel safe enough to show it. Promise that you'll always be around and that you'll always want her around. And if she pulls away, don't let her withdraw. She's really bad when it comes to that," Ty adds with a low chuckle. "And start off by talking about easy things. School, art, stuff like that. I know you want to talk about Angelo, but Regina isn't ready. She takes a long time to recover from losses. After my great aunt died, it took her months to get back to her old self."

Bay just stares at Ty. This is without a doubt, the most he's said to her in one go. She's a little dazed when she thinks about it. She can't remember the last time someone was so kind and so helpful towards her. She finds that she really likes being treated this way.

"Wow," she whispers, "thank you so much."

Ty nods, looking a little embarrassed, "Anything for you," he says, a red flush creeping up his cheeks.

Bay ducks her head to hide the huge smile blossoming across her face. She shouldn't be happy now considering everything going on, but she just can't help it.

Bay watches as Ty's roommate comes into the room, a surfboard resting in the crook of his arm. She finds her brow furrowing. Who would need a surfboard in Afghanistan or Germany? Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't even know where Ty is, she just assumed that she knew.

"Uh Ty, where are you exactly? Geography isn't my best subject, but I'm pretty sure there's no ocean where I think you are, where you obviously aren't at." The words twist Bay's tongue, but she's glad she managed a sarcastic comment. She's already starting to feel more like herself.

Bay watches as Ty scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hawaii," he answers after a moment of silence, "Fort Shafter in Honolulu to be exact."

"Hawaii," Bay finds herself saying blankly. "As in the state that's world renowned for surfing, pineapple, and spam?"

"And you said you weren't good at geography," he mutters. "Yes, that Hawaii, Bay. Before you ask, I've only been here a couple of days. Even Mary Beth doesn't know. And Bay," he adds, "please don't ask me why. I... I just can't. Not right now."

Bay desperately wants to know more, but manages to push her curiosity down. "Soooo, how's the land of sun and surf then?" she questions.

"Good. Warm. Safe," he adds after a pause. "You can visit if you want. There's a spare room. I live in off-base housing now. I share the house with another guy and-" Ty is interrupted by a tiny figure that leaps onto his lap.

"Daddy!" the girl shrieks.

Bay doesn't understand what's going on. Is- Ty? Does he... Is he a dad for real? The words jumble in her head and her heart aches beyond belief. She's hoping against hope that this isn't what she thinks it is.

She watches as Ty kisses the little girl on the head before he turns her to face the camera. The girl ducks her head in shyness, but Bay still manages to notice just how much she looks like Ty.

She hears Ty take a deep breath, "Bay, this is Callie Jane Mendoza, my daughter."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 4**

**Please Review!**

_Random Note: *Laughs evilly* Hope you love the cliffy! I've had this planned out since I finished chapter 1. _

_I've taken some liberties when it comes to Ty's military service, but I think that it'll make more sense (and feel more logical/natural) as the story progresses and more details emerge. _


	5. Chapter 5- Excited

**Chapter 5- Excited**

_Author's Note: Thanks for yet another amazing response! I'm glad that you're all enjoying this. :)_

_I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I did not want to delay it any further. So here it is!_

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay's mouth drops open. A daughter? Ty? What's going on? She doesn't understand her life as much as she did just five minutes before. The girl -Callie- looks to be around two years old. Wasn't Ty in a war zone at that time? Is this kid his and Aida's? Bay feels sick with jealousy at the thought. If she's their daughter then they'll always hold a special bond that Bay will never be able to break. She can't help but hate the mother of Ty's child and that thought makes her feel awful. She is pulled out of her shock by Ty calling her name.

"Bay! Bay! Are you alright?" His look of concern is deeply genuine but the confusion shines though.

"I'm- I'm- I'm," she stutters, unable to vocalize all the thoughts running through her head.

Ty's brow furrows. "Bay, just hold on a second," he says as he scoops Callie up in his arms, "I'll be right back."

When he moves away, Bay immediately notices the lush green view outside of Ty's window. She's too confused to do anything but stare at the image of a slowly swaying palm tree in the distance.

Before long, Ty is back in front of her.

"Sorry about that," he says casually, "Carter says that the she ran off on him and leapt into my lap before he could catch her." Ty pauses, trying to find his next words, "I wish you hadn't found out that way. I didn't pla- I was going to tell you, but not like that."

Bay wonders how on earth he would bring up such a subject. Ty's terrible when it comes to the tough stuff. Logically she knows it's because he's afraid of hurting her, but still. She just wishes he'd be more up front with her.

"How long did you know about her? How long did you leave her wondering where you were?! Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?! Why, Ty? Why?!" As each question tumbles out of Bay's mouth, her voice rises until she's shouting at him. Her anger isn't all directed towards him though. She knows that part of it is at Angelo, but she can't- she won't think like that when he isn't around to defend himself. Ty is though, so she takes her pain out on him even though she knows that it isn't fair of her to act in such a way.

Ty is clearly shocked and is obviously at a loss for words. "Bay," he whispers, his voice thick with pain, "it isn't what it looks like- I swear!"

"Then what does it not look like?" she spits at him.

Taking a deep breath, Ty says, "Callie's not mine biologically- not exactly anyway."

"She was switched?" Bay says incredulously

"Nononono!" he says rapidly, "she's my sister- my half sister that is."

"Daughter and sister? What the hell is going on?!" Bay screeches, thinking the very worst.

"It's not a bad thing Bay!" Ty yells at her, "you call Daphne your sister all the time. This really isn't all that different."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing! I thought... y'know..." Bay raises her hands helplessly in the air. "Am I thinking the wrong thing?"

"I'd say so Bay," Ty says stonily, "she's my half sister but I'm raising her as my daughter. I don't think of her as my little sister- I think of her as my beautiful daughter."

Bay's heart can't help but melt at the love and adoration that has filled Ty's voice. She can't remember ever seeing him act in such a way.

"I'm confused," she admits after a minute of silence, "could you please tell me what's going on? Please?"

After a brief pause, Ty nods. "Ok, but only the bare minimum. I'm not ready to talk about more," he says as a shadow passes over his features.

Bay nods eagerly. She's glad that Ty is opening up to her at least a little. That little bit means the whole world to her. She's noticed that Ty has finally become better at expressing himself- he's managed to tell her what is and isn't ok to talk about. That's such a huge improvement considering his old reaction was to either get angry or to run away in order to avoid the tough stuff. It makes things easier to navigate between them, even if the running away part of Ty is still clearly present.

Once he fully has her attention, Ty takes a deep breath and then begins speaking, "There was an attack on my convoy about 3 months ago."

Bay clasps her hands over her mouth in terror. "Oh Ty," she whispers from behind her hands, "are you ok?"

He nods tersely, "I was injured so they sent me back home to recover. There was no room in KC so I was sent to Oklahoma."

Bay recalls Ty mentioning his father in their conversation a few days ago and then remembers the conversation that they had about him when they drove to St Louis together. Things are slowly starting to come together and she feels guilty for reacting the way she did. She holds back the urge to pepper Ty with questions and lets him continue uninterrupted.

"After I was released from hospital, I was deemed unfit to be working in combat missions for the foreseeable future. I was then assigned to live in Oklahoma until a more permanent arrangement could be made where I would be working in auto mechanics."

Bay nods understandingly. She decides not to ask Ty about his injuries right now. She can just tell that whatever happened to him was severe considering it kept him out of combat.

"Because I was so..." he pauses, trying to find the right word, "badly off, they contacted my father who is my only living relative over the age of 18. I needed someone to help me make medical decisions and to assist me with stuff like groceries and laundry."

Bay can tell that there's more to this story, but she's learning so much about Ty and doesn't want to push him away. She doesn't really know what to say to him right now, so she simply nods reassuringly at him. She notices that Ty relaxes ever so slightly and offers her a small smile in return. Everything just feels so natural and familiar and easy, and Bay finds that she likes feeling like this.

"What happened after Ty?" Bay whispers as Ty nervously runs his hand through his hair.

"There was an accident and Callie was the only survivor. I am her only relative and I just couldn't let her go into foster care. I just couldn't. So I took custody of her and informed my superiors of my situation. They were understanding and thus granted me permanent stay on friendly soil. Honolulu was the first place with an appropriate opening and we moved here last week."

Bay desperately wants to know more but she can hear Callie crying in the background and the look of distress on Ty's face nearly breaks her heart. He's had such a difficult last few months that it makes her struggles look like nothing.

"You can go Ty," she says softly.

"Ok," he breaths, "I'll email you soon, ok?"

As soon as Bay nods, Ty disconnects the Skype call and she is returned to her home screen which features a picture of her and Emmett. Normally she would look and smile at the image, but for some odd reason it makes her feel sick to her stomach tonight. Heaving a sigh, Bay turns her computer off and heads downstairs to help her mother and Daphne with dinner.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay's head is still spinning as she stirs the cheese sauce that Daphne had concocted. Poor Ty- badly injured, reconnecting with his father to some degree and then losing it all except for a tiny little girl who doesn't understand what's going on. Bay wonders if Callie even remembers what happened. She also wonders why Callie calls Ty 'daddy'. She can understand why Ty likes hearing those words though; while they'd never discussed kids, Bay always got the feeling that Ty wanted a family of his own considering his rough upbringing. But what she really wonders is if Callie is confusing Ty for her father and if Ty has explained things to her yet. She would not be surprised if Ty hasn't told her anything. He just isn't good when it comes to dealing with difficult stuff.

Bay is startled back into attention when she notices that the sauce is starting to bubble over. Quickly moving the pot off the stove, Bay moves to clean up the mess and ends up burning two fingers. Daphne promptly sends her to the washroom after instructing that she run the burn under cool water and then place some burn cream on it. After Bay is finished, she sits at the island and mindlessly sketches while her family members cook. She looks up for the first time when a steaming plate of pasta is placed in front of her.

"That's an adorable baby, Bay," her mom remarks, "whose is it?"

Bay glances down at the drawing and blushes. She has a pretty good idea of whose baby this is. She doesn't want to tell anyone though that this oval faced and high cheek-boned baby with big round eyes is what she thinks her and Ty's child would look like. She's not sure why her mind pulled her in this direction and she finds herself confused. Is this the product of Callie's sudden presence in her life or is it something else?

"I don't know," she replies as she flips her sketchbook shut. "Maybe a fantasy bio-sibling," she adds, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice.

Her mom accepts this answer- it's perfectly understandable to her that she would be thinking of the switch after Angelo's death. Daphne on the other hand looks much more suspicious. Bay is certain that she sees the resemblance to her and Ty that this baby has. Daphne's smart enough to put two and two together. Thankfully she keeps quiet, picking at her food instead.

After dinner is finished, Bay heads upstairs and goes to bed early, completely exhausted from her conversation with Ty.

She dreams of dark-haired babies with high cheekbones and wide brown eyes.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

It's been two weeks since she and Ty last Skyped and Bay finds herself longing desperately for the sound of his voice. They've sent a few emails back and forth, but Bay can't help but feel like Ty is avoiding her and she's not sure why.

Feeling lonely and dejected, Bay decides to go and visit Emmett. They haven't had time alone in ages and she wants that now.

Emmett answers the door almost as soon as she presses the button to alert him that she's there. He quickly draws her into a hard kiss and she grunts at the contact. This is rougher that what she normally likes but for once she just feels like losing control. Emmett pulls her into his bedroom and the door slams shut behind them.

Bay lies in Emmett's bed for close to an hour after they've finished. She's sore but she reasons that the soreness is because she hasn't had sex in a while rather than Emmett being inconsiderate. But that gets her thinking of the few other times that they've done this and how she never really feels satisfied or enjoys herself with him when they have sex. They connect on every level except for this one. She doesn't understand why and this makes her feel self-conscious. She desperately wants Emmett to hold her but he is on his side facing away from her and he reeks of cigarette smoke. (She had finally managed to place the smell after a pack fell out of his pants pocket when she had pushed them off of him). He still hasn't told her what's going on in his life but she knows it can't be good. She just can't imagine Emmett doing such a thing without having fallen into the wrong crowd.

She reaches over to wrap her arm around him and he immediately brushes it off. Emmett just never cuddles afterwards even though that's the thing that she enjoys the most. The lack of it makes her sad. She really misses this aspect of her former relationship with Ty. Emmett doesn't listen to her when she tries to bring up the subject. He used to be such a good listener, but now he's not. She isn't sure what has changed between them, but something obviously has. Sighing heavily, Bay dresses and slips out of the apartment before Melody gets back.

As she drives home, Bay begins to piece together why being with Emmett isn't as good as it was the first time they dated. She knows that part of it comes from them getting back together as a result of infidelity and knows that another part of it comes from the fact that her heart just isn't into this relationship. Bay ponders how she'll break this to Emmett. She knows that leading him on when she isn't fully committed to them is the worst thing that she could ever do to him. He had held out hope for so long and now it's obviously not working out- she can't deal with his possessiveness, anger, and cold indifference, and he deserves more than what she's able to give him. Unable to find the words to do this, Bay decides to let things lie for now. Perhaps they will get better and she won't need to find a way to gently break up with him. Besides, she's terrible at being gentle with her words. With her, what you see is what you get, and what you get is a sharp tongue.

Lost in thought, Bay almost misses the Skype chime coming from her computer. She hadn't even noticed that she was already at home. She glances at the clock and notices that it is 3pm. Answering the call, Bay smiles broadly at Ty whose own wide smile falters when he gets a good look at her. She realizes with a sudden horror that she hasn't cleaned up since her encounter with Emmett. The look of pain on Ty's face stabs at her very core. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time.

Bay tries to find something to say, but instead finds herself uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Am I interrupting something? he asks awkwardly, not looking her in the eye.

"No! Nothing. I just got home. I was at Emmett's." Bay curses herself the moment the words leave her lips. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh," Ty says quietly. Bay can't get over how small he sounds here. He sounds just like he did when she told him about Emmett that first time. She has a pretty good idea of what he's thinking right at this moment.

"I'm... we're- I don't... it's complicated, Ty," she stutters out, "I'm not really sure how to explain it."

When he glances up at her, Bay swears that she can catch a tiny gleam of hope in his eyes.

"How's Callie?" she asks, trying to make things less awkward.

"Good. Finally transitioned her to full-time daycare."

Bay notices that Ty has returned to his stiff demeanor and wonders why he's acting like this. Surely he's not jealous? She knows he feels nothing for her aside from friendship. The thought makes Bay a little sad and she isn't sure why.

"You're about to graduate soon, right?" Ty asks suddenly.

Bay nods, "In two days. After that it's three exams and then I'm done."

"Any plans afterwards?" Ty questions quietly.

"No," she answers shortly. She hates thinking about this- about how her future is a dark empty space of nothingness in front of her. Like india ink splashed over canvas, Bay can't see what lies beyond the darkness.

"What about travel?" Ty suggests in an effort to bring her out of funk.

"I've never even left the country before. I wouldn't know where to begin," she admits softly, all of sudden feeling woefully inadequate.

Ty chews on his lower lip for a moment," Well, you could go to Europe and check out all the art and stuff."

To Bay that sounds like an amazing but expensive idea. She's got money saved up but not nearly enough to fund a trip to Europe. Her dad wouldn't fund a long trip either, so asking him is out of the question. She makes a mental note to call Mack and ask him about getting her old job back.

"Or you could come and visit me," Ty adds shyly, "I've told Callie about you. She'd love to meet you."

Bay finds herself smiling at the prospect. Seeing Ty in the flesh would be amazing. Not only because she misses his presence, but also because they'll be able to sort things out better in person where there are no time constraints and Ty can't run from her.

"When would be a good time?" she asks him, genuinely excited at the prospect of going to Hawaii. Perhaps this is the easiest way for her to set out on her own- by sticking to the familiar before branching out into the unknown.

"A month, maybe? he intones.

Bay has already opened up a window to look at flights to Hawaii. It doesn't take her long to find a deal. Her fingers are itching to book it but first she needs her credit card which is down in her studio. She doesn't want to leave Ty to go and get it. She doesn't see enough of him as it is and spending even one minute of their Skype call apart would be time wasted.

"How does June 22nd sound? For two weeks?"

Ty smiles broadly at her. "Sounds good- sounds perfect."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you."

"Same here," Ty mumbles, "I've missed you."

She can hear an alarm ring and knows that Ty has to leave. They say their goodbyes and close their screens at the exact same time. She already misses him.

Heading down into her studio, Bay feels truly excited about her future for the first time in a very long time.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 5**

**Please review!**

_Random note: I've taken some liberties with the timeline- I hope I'm not too far off. It's been a long time since I've watched the show, I'm afraid, and I can't exactly recall when Angelo died. My guess is early spring and as such, in the fic it is mid-May now. _


	6. Chapter 6- Fortunate

**Chapter 6- Fortunate **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the great response! I'm so happy that you're all enjoying this and that the response to the Callie twist was a good one. _

_I got a request for Callie and Bay to bond and I was already planning on that (great minds think alike haha) and that will be featured in chapter 7 and 8 which will comprise of Bay in Hawaii._

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay is so happy that she feels like singing. That's a big thing for her because she is a terrible singer and hates singing. Laughing lightly at herself, she prints out her flight information and hides it in her sock drawer, smiling the whole time. Her stomach grumbles loudly and Bay decides to treat herself to a doughnut and hot chocolate.

Bounding down the stairs, she nearly barrels straight into Daphne. Before Bay can apologize Daphne has sprinted the rest of the way upstairs and has locked herself in the guest room. Bay looks at the door oddly. Daphne has been acting weird lately. She's dyed her hair dark brown and has started wearing loose jeans and baggy sweaters. She simply shrugs it off as Daphne's way of dealing with everything that's going on.

Bay makes the short drive to the swanky coffee joint and settles herself into her favourite armchair. Sometimes she'll sketch while enjoying a treat but today she just feels like people watching. She finds herself smiling when she watches a father and daughter playing together at the park across the street. She wonders if Ty is this carefree with Callie. It's hard to picture him like that. She's fortunate that she'll get the chance to see him in a more relaxed state which is the result of both Callie in his life and the prospect of finishing his enlistment in friendly territory. She remembers how stressed she and Ty were at the thought that he could be redeployed to unfriendly territory in a combat mission. The reassurance that he'll be safe must be a huge weight off of his shoulders.

Bay is about to leave when she sees Regina enter the shop. At just over thirty minutes from closing, the place is nearly deserted. The newly raging storm outside also doesn't help with bringing in last minute clientele. Bay stands and positions herself in front of the door just as Regina has turned to exit.

"Hi," Bay whispers, her thoughts of a confrontation flying out of her mind the moment she is facing Regina.

"Hi," Regina says back shortly, her features laced with awkwardness.

Bay hates this. She hates not being close to her bio-mom and she hates that Regina always pushes her away. There is nothing in the world that she wants more than a close relationship with her. Daphne is lucky- she and Kathryn are very close and they spend a lot of time together. Bay wants that sort of relationship with Regina. Thinking back to her conversation with Ty, Bay thinks of how to make that happen. Reaching out to clasp Regina's wrist, Bay firmly guides her to the small table she'd been sitting at. Regina opens her mouth to protest but stops when she gets a glimpse of Bay's serious looking expression.

Sitting across each other for the first time in a long time, Bay finally gets a good look at Regina. The utter exhaustion on her face is clearly palpable. When was the last time she took care of herself? There is no doubt in Bay's mind that Regina hasn't even worked towards finding peace, let alone achieving it. Perhaps her questions about Angelo were too much too soon.

"I'm sorry about before," she finally manages to say, "I shouldn't have pressed you about Angelo."

Regina nods, accepting her apology. "It's just... _hard_, Bay. You-" she breaks off, glancing back over her shoulder, letting her words trail off uselessly.

Bay wonders what she was going to say- you shouldn't ask so many questions? You can't understand what I'm going through? You shouldn't press me about him again? Sighing heavily, Bay drops her gaze to the dregs of her hot chocolate. This isn't going as well as she'd hoped. It's nice to spend time with Regina but Bay is really craving quality time. She wants more than just awkward conversations over coffee and pastries. She tries to remember what Ty told her in order to build their relationship. After a moment it comes back to her;

"_Regina's stubborn, she won't come to you. You told me how she knew about the switch and that she had to hide her love for you deep down inside. Make her feel safe enough to show it. Promise that you'll always be around and that you'll always want her around. And if she pulls away, don't let her withdraw."_

Taking a deep breath, Bay begins to speak, "Regina, I know things have been a little... difficult lately, but I want you to know that I'm always here." Once the words are out of her mouth, it is clear that Regina is surprised. Bay is too- she hadn't expected to come across as so mature and adult in this conversation. Even a year ago she probably would have whined and gotten angry. While the way Regina treats her isn't acceptable -Bay has finally acknowledged that- she can understand why she acts the way she does.

"Thank you, Bay," Regina says after a moment, "I'm glad to hear that."

Bay scrutinizes her closely. While Regina is still closed-off, she doesn't feel as far away as she did before. Deciding that showing Regina just how much she trusts her is an important part of making her feel safe and comfortable, Bay decides to tell her about the trip she's planned to Hawaii.

"Could I tell you something?" Bay voices softly.

Regina nods, looking at her apprehensively.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Bay, what's going on?" Regina questions firmly. At Bay's sharp look she adds, "I promise not to get mad."

"I've, uh, been talking to Ty lately and I've decided to go and visit him -he's stationed in Honolulu- in a month."

"Oh. Huh. That's interesting," Regina says, obviously not mad, "you're not upset with him anymore?"

Bay shakes her head in response, "He apologized and I talked to Daphne about what he did and she helped me understand why he did it. So ya, I've forgiven him."

Regina exhales, obviously relieved. Bay knows that the relief is both because Ty has apologized and because he's safe.

"Bay, did Ty invite you to see him or did you invite yourself?"

Bay opens her mouth to retort back angrily but decides not to. She knows that Regina doesn't mean it in an insulting manner. And besides, she _has_ done stuff like that in the past.

"He asked. We've been talking a lot lately and we just really miss each other. Plus I have nothing important to do this summer."

Bay watches as Regina fails to hide a smile. For some reason this irritates her. "What's so amusing?" she snaps a moment later.

"How are you and Emmett?" Regina says instead of answering the question.

Bay finds herself surprised that Regina had asked this. She thought it was obvious that things were, well, just miserable.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the barista says with a tight smile," but we're closed now and need to lock up."

Bay and Regina leave the shop together, walking towards their parked cars. Regina's question has given her a lot to think about. She hadn't realized that she had been hiding things from her family which isn't like her. Aside from her street art, she never hide things from them. It's common for Toby and Daphne to hide things but not her. She wonders if Regina knew she was here -The Thing isn't exactly the most inconspicuous vehicle in KC- and decided to try and talk to her about it. Maybe in her own way Regina is trying to reach out by being near her.

Just as Regina says her goodbyes and starts to walk away, Bay reaches out and pulls her into a hug. "I'm glad we talked," Bay whispers, "I needed someone to confide in."

Bay doesn't miss the look of surprise on Regina's face. "Anytime Bay," she says softly. Regina gives her a gentle squeeze before saying goodnight and driving off back home.

Bay makes a mental note to thank Ty for his advice. She can already feel some of the tension melting between her and Regina. She has a feeling that they'll eventually be as close as Daphne and Kathryn, maybe even closer considering the loss of Angelo. Shifting the gears into drive, Bay makes her way home, feeling more optimistic about her life than she has in a long time.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Before Bay knows it, it is the morning before her graduation. This is supposed to be a happy time but she feels near tears. Angelo won't be here and she knows that he was looking forward to experiencing their first monumental experience together. He had missed out on so much -her first time walking, her first words, when she learnt to create art, her first day of school, and her first art award- so he was excited to be able to be a part of her high school graduation with her. But now he'll never get to share it with her.

Flipping through photos of her and Angelo for the first time since the day of the funeral, Bay almost misses Daphne walking into her room, her grad gown and dress draped over her arm. Daphne looks even more miserable than she does and that's saying a lot.

"I wish he could be here today," Daphne says after a few minutes of silence, "he really wanted to see us graduate."

Bay nods solemnly. Right now she just wants to sit next to Daphne and enjoy the solitude and comfort that she brings.

"I thought about decorating my grad cap... I could use some help," Daphne murmurs after a while.

Bay perks up at that. She loves quirky little projects. "What do you want to do with it?"

"Something involving Angelo," she replies immediately.

Bay gets to work quickly, her hands skillfully crafting an Angelo-themed cap using pictures of Daphne and Angelo, construction paper letters, and a tiny plastic lemon. When she is done Daphne squeezes her so hard that Bay thinks that she has bruised ribs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Daphne prattles, "it's better than I could have imagined!"

Looking much lighter, Daphne leaves to go and get dressed for the graduation ceremony.

Bay looks at the pictures of Angelo and then at her grad gown. Daphne's request has given her an idea. Printing out her six favourite pictures, Bay carefully clips them to the inside of her grad gown, placing her favourite photo over her heart. At least Angelo's memory will be with her and Daphne at graduation. While it doesn't bring him back, it does make experiencing this without him easier.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Sitting at the table with her family and friends, Bay finds it hard to believe that she's nearly done high school. She'll be officially done after she hands in that last exam on Wednesday. The relief she feels is paramount. High school has not been particularly kind to her.

Surrounded by the people she loves dearly, it is almost easy to forget that Angelo is absent. Having his pictures clipped to the inside of her grad gown certainly helped. She's not so sure that the Angelo-themed cap helped Daphne though, who is picking at her food and not really talking to anyone.

Once everyone has been served desert, her father stands and clinks his fork against his champagne glass. "I just wanted to congratulate my two beautiful babies on graduating high school and setting out on the world to do great things! Girls, tell everyone what it is that you're going to do with your lives!"

Bay and Daphne can only stare at John in horror. He's gotten cornier with age.

"Come on girls," John says with a tight smile, "share your plans."

Daphne takes a deep breath in and says, "I got into Stanford for premed. And I have a full scholarship too."

For a brief moment the table is silent. Then pandemonium breaks out as everyone congratulates Daphne on her tremendous accomplishment. It is clear that Daphne is overwhelmed by all of it and regrets sharing her news at all.

Thinking about it, Bay is surprised that Daphne is going to Stanford when she had only visited Gallaudet, UKC, KSU, and MSU. She strongly suspects that Daphne had planned on visiting the school -something she considered to be very important- before Angelo had died but never got around to it after he died. She is incredibly proud of her sister for being so smart and brave. Daphne will make a great doctor.

One look at Daphne's panicked expression has Bay clearing her throat loudly in order to draw their attention away from her. Everyone turns to look at her and she opens her mouth to speak, "At the end of the month I'm going to Hawaii to visit Ty for two weeks. If I like it there I'm thinking of moving there permanently and applying at the local college to become an art teacher." Bay isn't sure where that came from but the idea makes sense. She finally knows what she wants to do with her life. She loves art and wants to inspire others with it. Who better to inspire than kids -who might not have people in their lives who love and appreciate art- than herself? She knows that she can do it- not only inspire kids but fight for art too. She knows that art programs are often the first to get cut and she is certain that she is capable of making sure that that won't happen for her future students.

Silence surrounds her. She's not only managed to deflect the attention off of Daphne, she has also managed to silence her normally boisterous family and friends.

Before anyone can say anything, Emmett tosses his napkin down on the table and leaves the room, complete fury masking his face.

"Well that went well," Bay quips bitterly, "I sure am glad that all of you are overjoyed for me. Looks like another Kennish family dinner has gone belly up." At that Bay gets up and walks outside, leaving everyone else behind in stunned silence.

When she gets outside the front gate, she is surprised to see Emmett pacing back and forth. She thought he had left, but it's clear that he's too mad to even drive away.

"_What. Was. That." _Emmett spits, his hands trembling violently.

"_I didn't mean to tell you that way. It just sort of came out."_

Emmett shakes his head, _"I think you meant it to come out that way, Bay. You're just a heartless bitch hell-bent on making me miserable and embarrassing me_."

Bay openly gapes at him. She knows that she didn't handle this as well as she should have but she also knows she doesn't deserve such cruelty. She's not good at being sensitive to others but she thought that Emmett accepted and loved that part of her. It's obvious that he doesn't. Not being able to love the bad parts of her means that Emmett doesn't truly love her whole self; he loves the idea of her, but not her as a person.

The more Emmett's words reverberate through her skull, the angrier she gets. Why is she expected to forgive him for his mistakes but as soon as she makes one he blows as gasket? She really doesn't like that. Deep down she knows that that isn't healthy and that she deserves better than this.

_"No Emmett, I'm not_," she sighs, _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this privately and I can understand why you're angry, but you can't treat me like this. I made a mistake but I don't regret doing it. I want to visit my friend and I want to get away from KC.I want to do something for myself and this is what I want to do. It's the right thing to do." _

She expects this to placate him; to calm him down and help him think more clearly. But it doesn't. It just makes him angrier.

_"That isn't fair to me, Bay! You never think about me when you do stuff like this!"_

Bay huffs in frustration, _"You're right, I didn't think about you. I was thinking about doing what's best for __me__."_

_"You're just running off to that crazy good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend of yours," _he says crassly, clearly emphasizing the word crazy. _"I pity him. He'll have to deal with you while you try to whore it up with him when he clearly doesn't give a damn about you."_

_"You know what Emmett?! I pity you. Your head is so far up your own ass that you can't see anything else. The Emmett that I loved would never talk to me like this."_

Emmett just rolls his eyes as he fishes in his pockets. He procures a cigarette and lights it, casually blowing the smoke in her face.

Bay coughs dramatically and fans her hand in front of her face. _"Could you stop that?!" _

Emmett smirks before adding, _"I'm not thinking about you. I'm thinking about doing what's best for me." _At this he blows another cloud of smoke towards her.

She throws her hands up in the air and grunts in frustration. Dealing with him has become so painful and aggravating. It used to be so easy to be around him. But that was before he cheated on her because he was angry with her for talking to his mom about what was going on with him while he was living in his dad's place. While he claims to have simply made a mistake, Bay is starting to wonders if the act was spiteful.

Pointing a finger in the air to better make her point, Bay spits out, _"We're done. I'm through with you. I just can't deal with all the crap anymore." _

_"Like hell we are!" _he shouts, _"we're done when I say we're done._"

Bay honestly has no idea what's happened to the person she once considered the love of her life. He just isn't a good person anymore. She doesn't know if he's dealing with something or if he's just showing off his true colours. If it's the former, Bay hopes that he gets some help to move on and become the good person that he once was.

_"No, Emmett. You don't get to say that. I just can't do this. Not when you're acting like this." _

Stamping out the cigarette butt, Emmett says, _"Is this it then? Forever?"_

Swallowing thickly and blinking back tears, Bay nods. "_Yes Emmett. This is over forever. It has to be. Look at what being together has done to us. It's just not that good anymore."_

Eyes narrowing and the vein in his forehead bulging rhythmically, Emmett musters the most hateful glare Bay has ever seen. "_Angelo would be disgusted by you,_" he hisses, _"acting like such... such a dumb slut, fooling around with Ty and cheating on me. And you know why I know this? Before he died he told me he was disappointed in you. Think about that while you're off in Hawaii with that loser."_

Bay is stunned into silence. Her chest aches fiercely. He's telling the truth- she can tell. She's not sure when they would have talked, but she knows that Angelo was disappointed in her. It hurts beyond belief to hear it out loud.

Rooted to the spot in front of his bike, Emmett roughly bumps into her shoulder. The sharp sting shocks her into moving and she stumbles backwards, landing on her ass. She barely manages to scramble out of the way as Emmett revs his engine and speeds away, never glancing back at her.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

In the weeks that follow her and Emmett's breakup, Bay finds herself locked in her studio, painting furiously. The anger and hurt that she feels spurns her to create her largest piece ever. Filled with oranges, reds, and blacks, the canvas becomes her outlet for dealing with the vicious breakup with Emmett. Her whole family thinks that this is the result of her grieving the end of her relationship with Emmett, but Bay knows better. She's glad that Emmett is no longer a part of her life. It's his words that have her locked in here, not the actual breakup. No one knows what he said to her and she's glad. She's filled with shame every time she thinks of Emmett's declaration that Angelo was disappointed in her.

Her phone chimes and Bay looks down at the text. Daphne will be back from the clinic in an hour so she can drive her to the airport. Sighing heavily, Bay leaves her refuge and makes her way upstairs.

Tossing her clothes and other affects into her suitcase haphazardly, Bay goes to take a quick shower. Just before she steps in, she looks at the bruise on her shoulder. Emmett hadn't bumped into her that hard, but her fair skin bruises easily and she takes forever to heal.

Dressed in black sweats and a grey tank top with a knit blue sweater, Bay throws her rucksack over her shoulder and drags her suitcase downstairs, promptly tossing it into the open trunk of Daphne's car. Daphne offers Bay a hair tie, which she readily accepts, throwing her hair back into a messy ponytail.

The drive to the airport is quiet. Since the dinner debacle, they haven't talked much. While Daphne has started dressing more like herself, Bay still can't miss the attitude change. Daphne has yet to tell her what happened to her on that night she found her crying in the bathroom. Bay is starting to think that something very, very bad has happened to her. She really wishes Daphne would tell her. Bay desperately wants to help. But she can't do that if she doesn't know anything. The most she's been able to do is point out Daphne's changes to Regina. Bay is glad that she could do that little bit because it did make a difference. She just wishes she could do more.

Before she knows it, they are at the drop-off zone at the airport. Bay isn't looking forward to the long flight -she only has a short stopover in Seattle which won't leave her much time to stretch her legs- but she's glad to get away from all the misery of KC. She feels guilty for leaving Daphne behind though.

Daphne helps her unload her bag and then fetches a trolley for her. Bay doesn't need one but she appreciates the thought. Besides, Daphne has never flown before and she's obviously excited to do this for her.

"Have an amazing time Bay," Daphne says, looking jealous, "I've heard that Hawaii is beautiful. Go pick up some hot surfer and make Emmett ever regret dumping you."

Bay can't help but chuckle. She reaches out to hug her sister tightly and she squeezes back just as hard. When she steps back, Bay takes in Daphne's outfit. It's very formal for a clinic day. Usually Daphne just wears old jeans and faded t-shirt beneath her scrubs.

_"Got a hot date tonight?"_ she teases, winking comically.

"Sort of," she says, laughing uncomfortably. "Actually I've got a court date."

Before Bay can ask Daphne what she means, an airport official asks Daphne to move her car as they've been here for over ten minutes, double the amount of time allowed. Daphne sighs and drives off, waving at Bay one last time.

Deciding not to let Daphne's statement bother her, Bay makes her way through security and boards the plane, sitting beside a window near the back. As the plane begins to take off, Bay smiles as she watches her hometown disappear behind her. The weight that she's been carrying around disappears too, leaving her feeling free and happy. All she can think about is seeing Ty for the first time in a long time.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 6**

**Please review!**

_Random note: The next couple of chapters are what you've all been waiting for- Ty and Bay physically reuniting! :)_


	7. Chapter 7- Grateful

**Chapter 7- Grateful **

_Author's Note: Yet again I am blown away by the lovely reviews I get. Keep 'em coming! I think that this is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. :)_

_Sorry for the delay by the way- I've been catching up on my leisure reading which I missed during the school semester. I've also been looking for a job which has been taking up some of my time (although, admittedly, not as much as it should). _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Before Bay knows it, she has landed in Honolulu. Once the pilot turns the engines off she immediately senses the heat and humidity that awaits her. Ty had warned her that it would be very hot out the day she arrived. She's glad that she packed a dress in her carryon bag. Tossing her rucksack over her shoulder, Bay thanks the pilot and flight attendants as she steps off the plane. She's never flown alone before but she has always made a point of thanking the people that got her to her destination safely. Her mom had taught her the importance of that. There aren't many things that she'll miss about KC, but her family is certainly one of those few things.

Bay quickly changes into her dress and then makes her way downstairs where the baggage carousel awaits her. As she waits for her bag -black and spray painted with axe girl- she checks around to see if she can see Ty. When she can't, she fishes her phone out of her pocket, knocking a handful of change to the ground in the process. With her luck, her bag is making its way towards her at the same time. Before she can reach out for it, a large hand grabs it and sets it onto the ground beside her.

"Need a hand?" a familiar deep voice asks.

"Ty!" she exclaims, reaching out to pull him into a hug. He's warm and smells faintly of salt and blossoms. Her sudden hug doesn't faze him and he hugs her back, lifting her off of the ground. She remembers how he flinched when she did this last year. She's glad that he's improved when it comes to that. Bay notes that it's probably a result of Callie's presence in his life.

Without her asking, Ty grabs her suitcase and carries it for her. They are comfortably silent as they make their way to his car. Bay immediately notices the car seat and toys in the back of the car.

"She loves making up stories for me about her toys when I'm driving," Ty says when he catches her looking, "she's a good storyteller."

Bay smiles. She's glad that Ty is fostering Callie's artistic side. She knows that not all parents are supportive of their kids when it comes to things like that. She always knew that he'd be a good dad and he's proven it to her already.

"So she's in daycare right now?" Bay questions as Ty drives out of the parkade.

He nods, "Keeping her on a schedule is what's best. So you'll see her in the mornings and evenings and on the weekends. We'll have the days to ourselves. I took some leave so I could show you around."

Bay appreciates the thoughtful gesture. She know that Ty doesn't get a lot of leave. She gets a funny feeling in her stomach when she thinks about how he's doing this for her. It's odd that she doesn't feel the need to pay him back; that she knows that her gratitude is enough for Ty. Emmett never made her feel like that. She always felt like she owed him whenever he did something for her. It's refreshing to feel so comfortable with someone who isn't a family member.

They -well mostly her- chat mindlessly as Ty drives them to the small two-story house that he lives in with Callie and Carter. Everything is so colourful -the plants, the sky, the house itself, and the grass- and she is awed by it. Bay can fully admit that she is in love with this little piece of paradise already. She is so grateful that Ty decided to share this with her because she knows that he feels the same way. While he isn't an artist (although he does understand and enjoy art), Bay does know that Ty feels things really deeply, even if he doesn't admit or acknowledge it.

"Callie's done daycare at 3pm so we'll have enough time for a grand tour and a late lunch before I go to pick her up." Ty pauses and shifts uncomfortably, clearly wrestling with whether or not he should reveal something to her.

Bay reaches out and squeezes his hand gently. "What's on your mind Solider?"

Swallowing thickly, Ty says, "Callie isn't that good at meeting new people so she might not react very well."

Bay shakes her head, "It's no big deal Ty. She's still really little. She doesn't understand that stuff yet." Bay has never really been around little kids but she thinks that this is the right thing to say.

Ty nods, accepting this. "Just warning you though," he says, "Callie can throw some pretty awful tantrums for a three year old."

Bay snorts, "You obviously never heard of the infamous Bay Kennish toddler tantrums then."

Ty grins, "I guess I'll have to ask Kathryn when she calls and checks on you then."

Bay drops her mouth open in a mock show of horror, "You wouldn't dare."

A smile lights up Ty's whole face and Bay can't help but feel a little faint at the sight. "I most certainly would," he jokes. At this they both dissolve into giggles. It feels so good to be able to laugh and be carefree with a guy.

They climb out of Ty's small car and he again takes her suitcase for her, ignoring her protests that she can carry it herself. He gallantly holds the front door open and then they make their way up the narrow stairway before entering the second door on the left-hand side of the hallway. The room is small and sparse but Bay is ok with that. She won't be spending much time in here anyway. Hawaii is just too beautiful to spend time stuck inside.

Ty shows her around; the washroom is across the hall, Carter's room is the first on the left, the laundry room is across from Carter's bedroom, Ty's bedroom is the third on the left, and Callie's room is across from Ty's. Then he shows her the tiny kitchen downstairs, the sunny living room -Bay feels excited as she'll have great light to do some painting-, the tiny powder room, and the backyard which has a pool and a swing set. Bay eyes the barbeque apprehensively. Her dad loves to make octopus on the grill. She sincerely hopes that Ty and Carter's tastes are far better than that.

"The army gave you this to live in?" Bay questions as she relaxes on the squishy leather couch.

Ty nods to her from the kitchen while he makes them BLT sandwiches for lunch. "Pretty generous of them eh? I was shocked when I got here. Most of the houses are not half as good as this. I think they felt bad about Callie and all."

Bay smiles sadly. She wonders if that's the case or if Ty just happened to have the right skills and to be in the right place at the right time.

A sandwich and a glass of lemonade are placed on the small table beside her. Ty wordlessly takes a seat next to her and turns the television on, flipping to some construction show. Bay eats quietly. She loves that she feels no need to break the silence. It feels so grownup. It's still hard to believe that she's actually an adult and has graduated from high school.

Before long they have finished their lunches and Bay is dozing lightly against Ty's shoulder. He gently shakes her awake and brushes her hair off of her forehead.

"Bay," he whispers, "I've got to pick up Callie. I'll probably be gone about an hour- I need to discuss some things with her caregivers."

Bay stretches and nods. "I think I'll try out that pool while you're gone then," she says, excited at the prospect tanning her lily-white skin.

"I'll bring Callie out there when we get back then. I'll make burgers -her favourite- and hopefully she'll warm up to you."

Bay nods in agreement and then watches Ty stride out the front door.

Bay quickly changes into her navy blue bikini and heads out into the backyard. As she rubs the suntan lotion onto her skin she idly wonders if Ty will notice the nearly faded bruise on her shoulder. The light green colour almost blends into her skin, but it's still noticeable to her. She hopes he doesn't. She's not ready to tell Ty that she and Emmett broke up, let alone tell him the details about their blow up. She'll talk to him about it eventually but right now she doesn't want to upset the apple cart.

The peace and quiet of the hour she has alone refreshes Bay. Just as she is easing herself into the pool, Ty has returned home with Callie. A moment later she hears Carter's truck pull up too.

Carter pokes his head outside and offers Bay a cheery smile. "Hey gorgeous," he croons, "glad to see you made it to the beautiful island in one piece."

Bay winks at him, "Good thing too. The island needed my stunning beauty with you living on it."

Carter pretends to look wounded. After a moment he laughs. The sound is deep and rich, and Bay finds herself feeling warmed by it.

"I'll see you at dinner, Kennish," Carter says with a small smile, "you get the last laugh- for now." He closes the screen door and then turns off towards the staircase.

Bay rolls her eyes. Carter is such a flirt. She enjoys flirting back, even if he isn't her type. She's glad that Ty wasn't here to see it though. At this thought she finally hear his car door open and shut. After a brief moment she hears him opening Callie's door. A loud patter of toddler feet make their way up the gravel path which leads from the carport to the backyard. Callie quietly peers through the gaps in fence surrounding the pool and ducks her head when she catches Bay looking at her. Smiling softly, Bay rests her arms on the pool deck and allows her body to float up lazily. She's not sure where her sudden burst of shyness came from and she finds herself unable to say anything to Callie. Little kids sometimes intimidate her.

"Hey," Ty calls out, jogging towards his daughter. He unlocks the gate and leads her to when Bay is leaning.

"Callie," Ty says softly, "this is my very good friend, Bay. Can you say hi to her?"

Callie shakes her head shyly and then ducks behind Ty's leg. "Daddy," she whines faintly, "I don' wanna."

Ty gets at eye level with Callie and strokes the long dark hair back from her face. Bay notices that it is pin straight and thinks of how lucky Ty is. Her own curly locks caused some major headaches for her parents.

"Baby Girl, you've gotta be polite. Bay will be visiting and we want her to feel like she's at home."

"But I can't Daddy!" Callie whines, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Why not?" Ty says softly as he dabs at Callie's chubby cheeks.

"Cuz- cuz-," she stutters, clear unable to say why.

"I can keep a secret, Sweets, "Ty says kindly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. At this he cups his ear and leans closer to her.

Callie leans in and whispers in his ear, shooting Bay a furtive glance.

Bay watches as soft understanding crosses Ty's face. "Ok Baby Girl," Ty says, "can you at least wave?"

Callie waves at Bay and then quickly ducks her head. Ty scoops her up, "Someone is ready for a short nap," he says cheerfully. "I'll be right back," Ty adds over his shoulder.

Bay pushes back from the pool wall, allowing herself to float gracefully on her back. She frowns when she thinks of her encounter with Ty's daughter. Will he send her away because of it? She knows that people do that for their kids when their kids don't like someone. Bay frowns. She really hopes that it doesn't come to that. Ty is her closest friend... he's her only friend, really.

"You concentrate any harder and your face might fall off," Ty remarks as he heads towards the barbeque, a large plate piled with raw burgers and foil wrapped vegetables in his hand.

"Haha, very funny," she says sarcastically. "It hasn't fallen off yet so I'll take my chances."

Bay hears the whooshing sound of the propane tank being turned on. A few minutes later the grill sizzles as Ty places the hamburger patties on it. Bay realizes that Daphne's never heard these sounds. It's an odd thought. She can't imagine never hearing the most simple of sounds.

Ty turns around, studying her oddly. Bay hopes she's not making another funny face.

"Can you eat two burgers?" he asks as he sits in a lawn chair by the barbeque.

Bay nods. Burgers are her favourite comfort food. "If they're well done, I will," she adds.

"Wouldn't cook 'em any other way, particularly with a three year old eating them," Ty replies nonchalantly.

Climbing out the pool and sprawling out on the lone pool chair, Bay dries off in the sunlight. She closes her eyes and enjoys the soft sounds that surround her. There is so much more life here compared to back home.

A shadow passes over her and she opens her eyes. Ty is standing at her side, his brows furrowed. Before he can say anything, Carter has exited into the backyard with a dazed Callie in his arms. Ty gives Bay a significant glance, then leaves to push Callie on the swing. Shrugging into her dress, Bay moves to go and watch them, a smile on her face the whole time.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Dinner goes by amicably and Bay is pleased to note that Callie is less standoffish, even giggling when Bay had teased Ty. She is glad that things are better now. She's less anxious about being around a small child and Ty is noticeably less stressed as well.

Bay offers to clear the table and walks into the kitchen, her arms loaded with dishes. Just as she has set them on the counter, the dishwasher opens. Bay looks down and sees that Callie is looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

"Can I help?" she whispers, looking down at her pink shoes.

Bay nods, "Ok."

She hands Callie all the utensils and watches as she places them in the holder.

Bay bends down on one knee and says to her, "To get the knives clean, put them in pointy side up."

Callie looks surprised. "But Daddy says-"

Bay shakes her head. "Your Daddy is wrong."

Callie giggles at that. Bay suspects that no one has said that before.

Bay shoos her outside after she promises to call her back so she can put the soap in and turn the dishwasher on.

"What's this I hear about me being wrong?" Ty asks as he enters the house, Carter and Callie trailing behind him.

"You have no earthly idea on how to load a dishwasher," Bay says saucily as she pulls the soap out. She motions for Callie to pour the soap in. A little bit spills, but Callie otherwise manages fine. Bay is surprised. She didn't think that little kids could do that without spilling it all over the place. It's clear that she knows next to nothing about kids.

Ty snorts. "Well you are the girl," he remarks.

"Hey!" Bay exclaims, "Toby is way better at housekeeping than I am. I know just enough to function. It has nothing to do with being a girl."

Ty looks at her oddly. Bay belatedly realizes that she went from being snarky to being serious. After a moment she decides she doesn't care. She hates those sort of jokes. Letting Ty know will prevent them from appearing in the future.

"Well she is right, man," Carter adds, playfully bumping Ty's shoulder. At this he shoots a significant look at Callie who is sitting at the breakfast bar while colouring.

Ty looks contemplative. After a while he sighs and leaves to go outside. Bay hopes that she didn't insult him or his parenting style .

Sliding into the chair next to Callie's, Bay watches her colour with an intense look of concentration on her face. Bay wonders if she ever looked like that when she was three.

Fetching her sketchbook from her rucksack on the couch, Bay sketches Callie while she colours in her Frozen colouring book. Bay is fortunate that she is sitting remarkably still. Most people shift around too much for her to be able to do a good portrait.

"Wha- what you doin'?" Callie asks, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Drawing you," Bay replies sweetly, showing Callie the sketch.

Her thumb in her mouth, Callie contemplates the picture. "I like it!" she declares. "You a really good 'tist."

"AR-tist," Bay corrects.

"Ah-tist," Callie says. She then yawns sleepily, nuzzling herself against Bay's arm. Bay shifts and Callie wraps her arms around her neck. "Me sleepy," she whispers.

"I see that," Bay says uncomfortably as she searches for Carter or Ty. She can't see either of them, so she decides to put Callie to bed herself.

She unsteadily makes her way upstairs and slips into Callie's bedroom. Predictably it is decked out in Frozen garb. She pulls out a pair of pajamas for her and turns around to let Callie change in privacy. She then leads her into the washroom, helping her brush her teeth and get a glass of water. Bay tucks Callie into bed and just as she stands up, she hears a sniffle.

"I don' wanna sleep!" Callie cries.

"It's nighttime," Bay says in response.

"No! No! Not nighttime," she shrieks, clambering out of bed.

Bay gently pushes her back into bed. "You're very grumpy and tired. You need to sleep."

"No! No sleep!" Callie jumps out of bed, her face crimson. "Don't wanna go ta bed!" She then stomps her foot and kicks her doll across the room.

Bay sighs. Just as she is about to put her back into bed for the third time, Ty appears.

"Don't make me count to three," he says, his voice tinged with anger.

"But Daddy!" Callie crosses her arms and glares at him. "I not tired. Imma grownup and grownups can stay up late."

"One."

"Daddy! No!"

"Two."

Callie whimpers, looking at Ty and then at her bed.

Two and a half."

At this Callie climbs back into bed, but does not lay down.

"Callie Jane Mendoza," Ty says firmly, "it is your bedtime."

She sniffles and rubs her nose with her sleeve. Ty sigh audibly. "Will you sleep if I read you a story?"

Callie nods and settles back into her bed. Bay retrieves the doll and hands it back to Callie while Ty picks out a book.

Ty kneels at the bed and strokes Callie's hair back from her forehead. The moment is too intimate for Bay. She slips out of the room and collapses a few feet away from the door. Callie reminds her of herself and Ty's gentle but serious nature reminds her of Angelo. Would this have been what her childhood would have be like if the switch had never happened? -throwing tantrums at bedtime and being coaxed to sleep by a countdown and the promise of a story? It's all too much for her to handle.

"Nigh', Daddy. I loves you," Callie whispers. Bay flees the hallway for the backyard before she can hear Ty's response.

The night air is thick and warm, and Bay allows herself to be wrapped in its comforting embrace. She hadn't expected to be affected by Callie and Ty's relationship. The shock of it overwhelms her and she can't stop thinking about Angelo, the switch, and her breakup with Emmett. The emotions are crushing her soul.

Ty silently perches himself in the swing next to hers. "You gunna tell me what's going on, Eggplant? I'm worried."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 7**

**Please review!**

_Random note: Callie's speech pattern is deliberate. I haven't been around three year olds (my second cousin is only 1 1/2) so I'm unsure of how to write their speech. Hopefully I did alright. If you've seen Lilo and Stich, Lilo's voice is pretty similar to what I imagine Callie's to be. Or Darla's from Finding Nemo._

_Also, I've set up a tumblr account for this story called takeachancebt . I'll use it for sneak peeks, questions, progress updates, etc. :) _


	8. Chapter 8- Healthy

**Chapter 8- Healthy **

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows! They mean a lot to me and I'm glad that you're enjoying this. If you didn't catch it at the end of the last chapter, there's a tumblr page set up for this story called takeachancebt . I post progress updates, spoilers, extra content, etc on there and I will also answer any questions (including anonymous ones) that make their way into my inbox. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay doesn't meet Ty's eyes when she responds to his inquiry with a simple shake of her head. She trusts him and wants to talk about it but she doesn't know how to say what's on her mind. Keeping quiet and swallowing everything is all she can manage at the moment.

Ty reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently. The comforting touch lightens her enough to meet his gaze. Ty's eyes are full of soft understanding. The gentleness is a stark contrast to the fury and fear she used to see leaping out of them a year ago. Bay is glad that he's in a much better place now. Who would have thought that one day she'd be the more messed up one between the two of them?

"Emmett and I broke up," Bay whispers after a moment of heavy silence.

Ty looks at her oddly. "I thought things were serious," he replies stiffly.

"They were. I thought... I thought that it might've lead to something permanent. Something special. But it didn't." To her horror, Bay finds herself wiping away tears. She thought that she was over Emmett and the breakup. She doesn't know what to think anymore.

"You know," Ty says, "I thought the same thing about us last summer."

Bay is surprised at that comment. She didn't think that he'd felt that deeply about her. Sure he said he loved her, but she never thought that he was _in love_ with her.

"I'm sorry about what I did; that I lied to you about the panties in my bed," Ty suddenly interjects. "I didn't know about Emmett cheating on you before. Mary Beth told me when she chewed me out for hurting you. If I had known I wouldn't have done it."

Bay looks up at Ty and notices how sad he really looks. He usually hides his emotions deep inside. The guilt must be killing him if he's acting like this. "There's nothing to forgive- not anymore," she says to him firmly. "But thank you for saying it."

Ty chuckles, running a hand nervously through his hair. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

"Since you did it?" Bay replies dryly. At his look of shock, Bay smirks. "Don't think that I don't know you because I do," she says.

Ty ducks his head and smiles, his face flushing a dull shade of pink.

Bay tilts her head back to look at the stars. She hasn't seen so many since the last time she went camping. She cringes when she thinks of the disaster that turned out to be. She hopes that Ty doesn't feel the need to test her anymore. With Callie being in his life, Bay strongly suspects that he doesn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty questions as he lightly swings back and forth.

"That time we went camping," she says with a shudder.

Ty groans. "Don't remind me," he says with an arm flung over his face, "'cause that was a terrible night. Totally not what I'd planned."

Bay blushes. She knows very well what Ty's original intentions had been.

For a while things are quiet except for the soft sounds of the wind. Laying down next to Ty in the grass, Bay revels in the heat radiating off of his body. He's always so warm. It was one of the things she loved about being with him- the warm cuddles afterward. She shakes her head at the thought. She shouldn't be thinking about the times she and Ty slept together last summer, even if she is thinking fondly of the memories.

"You ok?" Ty says, rolling onto his side so he can face her head on.

Bay shakes her head, thinking of the last time she and Emmett had sex and of the things he said to her when they broke up. It still hurts to think about it.

"You can tell me anything. I promise not to get mad," Ty says softly.

Bay contemplates his offer. She trusts Ty and knows that it would be relieving to talk to someone about it. She's not sure where to begin though. The breakup? Angelo? The cold possessive behaviour that Emmett displayed? It's all a little overwhelming to think about.

Eyes drooping with exhaustion, Bay begins talking about the way Emmett treated her during their second relationship- the way he always blew up at the most simple of things, how he snubbed her affections, and his possessiveness of her. Ty listens quietly, nodding when she needs to be reassured and gently squeezing her knee whenever she chokes up.

When she finishes talking, Ty is looking at her more softly than anyone else has ever before. "Emmett's an ass. You're amazing. He'll regret treating you so badly. I know I do," he says, his voice almost too low for her to catch.

"You apologized though. I don't think that Emmett ever will. He's too proud," Bay replies, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that resulted from Ty's comment.

"I know," Ty says, his voice tinged with anger. "He treated Daphne like that too. She was the one always apologizing. Never him."

Bay realizes with stunning clarity that that was the case for her too; she was the one who always apologized and tried to make things right whenever she hurt Emmett. Emmett only ever apologized when he was losing control.

It is this clarity that prompts her to tell Ty about the breakup. When she reaches the part where she is describing Emmett's cruel but truthful comment about Angelo, Ty bristles. Bay pauses, sneaking a glance at him. Ty is more angry than she's ever seen him.

"That's not right- what he said to you," Ty says stiffly. "True or not, he had no business telling you. Besides," Ty pauses, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "I don't think Angelo said that at all."

"You don't?" Bay croaks.

"No, I don't. I think... I think he was disappointed that you weren't closer," Ty replies gently. "But he wasn't disappointed in you. How could he be? You haven't done anything worthy of such a thing."

"Oh," she breathes, her heart sagging with relief, "that makes sense. Maybe... maybe Angelo miss-signed or Emmett misunderstood."

Ty's brows furrow together. "Maybe," he responds grudgingly.

They spend a few more silent and sleepy moments together before they trek upstairs, each heading towards their respective bedrooms. Before Ty's door shuts, Bay envelops him in a tight hug. She may have once told Emmett that he was the best listener she'd ever known but he doesn't hold a candle to Ty. Maybe it was his experience in the army or maybe it was the result of becoming a dad, but Ty is now the best listener she knows. She's very fortunate that she acted like the Gryffindor she knows she is and bravely forged a new friendship with Ty despite all the struggles they're both dealing with. It would have been so easy to give up on him and on them. She's glad that she didn't. Her life is better with him in it.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay wakes up early in the morning thanks to the jetlag that she's still experiencing. If she told her family that she's managed to get up before 6am the last five mornings, they'd fall over in shock. Knowing that trying to fall back asleep is futile, Bay plods down the stairs and heads into the kitchen to make breakfast.

A deep cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich later, Bay feels much more like herself. She'd love to be able to take a shower but if the clanking pipes are any indication, then the upstairs washroom is occupied.

She wonders what Ty has planned for this lovely Saturday. Callie's at home so their activities will be modified. Bay wonders what three year olds even do and what they're capable of.

"Morning, Eggplant," Ty trills as he walks downstairs, a sleepy Callie in his arms. "You're certainly up early."

Bay scowls in response and Ty laughs heartily.

Ty hands her another cup of coffee and Bay smiles gratefully. "So- what are the plans for today?"

"I thought I'd take you and Callie to get some surfing lessons," Ty says, grinning wickedly.

"You what?!" Bay exclaims, startling Callie.

"I talked to a buddy of mine who agreed to give you and Callie some surfing lessons. She's old enough now and I figured why not have you learn alongside her. I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with a three year old."

"Three and a HALF, Daddy!" Callie interjects.

Ty smiles. "I'm sure you can keep up with a three and a half year old. You can swim, right?" he asks Bay.

"I can- sort of. I won't drown or anything, but I won't look to pretty doing it."

"You're always pretty," he says. After that comment, he takes Callie and her breakfast to the living room where they proceed to watch Saturday morning cartoons together.

Bay scoffs as she heads up to take a shower, blushing the whole time.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Standing underneath a blazing sun, Bay listens as her surfing instructor lectures her and Callie on the importance of having a proper stance. She already knows that this will be a disaster for her. She's glad that at least Callie looks excited. She supposes that it's every kid's dream in Hawaii to become a world famous surfer. Almost no one from back home knows how to surf, let alone contemplate the idea of being famous for it. The only other thing that she's enjoying about this is the Australian accent of her instructor, Bradley.

After a ridiculous exercise on the sand, Bradley declares them ready for action.

"It's a gentle day out there, so I reckon you'll both do great. Let's start with you, Bay," he says.

Barely suppressing a groan, Bay makes her way out to waist deep water with Bradley. Even though he's holding the large surfboard steady for her she still manages to topple over, landing butt first in the water. At least her hair is braided and won't become a tangled mess when this is all over.

"Alrighty, try again, Darling," Bradley says kindly after her tenth tumble into the ocean. "Lots of people don't catch on right away. You'll get it soon."

Bay shakes her head. "Doubt it. Unless there's some 'falling-over-before-you-can-even-fully-stand-up' surfing contest, I'll be doomed to the beach to get hit in the face with a volleyball."

Bradley snorts. "Well if you feel that way, we can start working with the little starfish over there."

Callie looks up, her dark hair coated in sand. "MY turn?!" she shouts.

"Ya, Starfish, it's your turn. Dad why don't you come on over and help us all out," Bradley says, gesturing to Ty.

He shakes his head. "I got called in. Work emergency. Bay, can you handle this? I'll be back in a few hours."

Shooting him a mock look of horror, she nods. His shoulders slumped, Ty jogs to his car and quickly drives away.

Bradley pulls the surfboard into shallower water, before he gestures to Callie who excitedly makes her way over. Just as she has exited the water, she hears Bradley calling for her. "Darling? We could use your help."

Bay holds the Frozen-themed surfboard steady as Callie quickly clambers on and then rises unsteadily to a standing position.

"Bay! Bay! Lookit! Look what I'm doin'!" Callie's exuberance makes her wobble but Bay manages to steady the board so she doesn't fall over. Callie is such a sensitive kid and Bay doesn't want anything to crush her. She'll let go and let her fall eventually but now isn't the right time to do it.

"Alright Starfish, turn around and put your feet just like I showed you. Your right foot goes on Anna and your left one goes on Elsa."

Giggle brightly, Callie does exactly what Bradley says. Bay is perturbed at the amount of Frozen stuff she's seen since she's been in Hawaii. She had no idea that it was so popular with kids. She makes a mental note to buy Callie an Elsa doll to match her Anna one.

"Alright, Starfish, I'm gunna start moving you around. Try and keep your balance, alrighty."

Bradley pulls Callie out to deeper water, continually checking over his shoulder for a suitable wave.

Standing on the shore with her phone in hand, Bay films as Callie catches her first wave, making it all the way to the beach before she topples over.

Bay rushes forward, terrified that Callie is hurt but she pops back up, a broad smile on her face. "Dijya see Bay? I did it! I mades it all the way 'till I fells over. I wanna show Daddy!"

"Wow!" Bradley exclaims. "My little Starfish is a superstar!"

Bay leans back against the sand, watching as Bradley guides Callie though more small waves. She falls over a few times but even Bay can tell that Callie is good at this. What's even better is that it's clear the little girl is really enjoying herself.

After several more rounds -including a larger wave which knocked Callie clear over- the lesson ends with Bradley promising to see them next week. He presses a sticker onto Callie's forehead and after a pause, does the same to Bay. Chortling quietly, he bids them a goodnight and heads back towards his stand, wet dark hair gleaming in the rays of the setting sun.

Completely exhausted, Callie falls asleep in Bay's arms and doesn't wake until Ty has started to strap her into her car seat.

Bay sits in the back after Callie refuses to let go of her hand. During the drive back home, Callie babbles out a story about Anna and Elsa coming to Hawaii and having a surfing lesson taught by her. Despite only understanding about every second word, Bay pays rapt attention to the tale. Ty was right- Callie is a good storyteller too.

After they arrive back home and have a quick dinner of soup and sandwiches, Bay helps Ty get Callie ready for bed. It's strange taking care of another human being who is completely dependent upon the care of others. Just before she lays down to go to sleep, Callie presses a sloppy kiss on Bay's cheek and whispers, "Nigh' otha Starfish," in her ear.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

After Callie is taken to a Sunday afternoon playdate with friends from the daycare and Ty is still handling his work emergency, Bay sets up a backyard campout. Her conversation with Ty from the other night pushed her to create a new and better camping experience for them. She wants to create good memories with him and feels a strange urgent need to do so. Luckily for her, she and Ty have both matured and there is no need for her to jump off a tower to prove herself.

During her return from the mall, Bay had stopped by the university and took a quick stroll around. She had felt a deep sense of longing to be there and hopes that she'll be able to get in. She knows that this is an impulsive decision but it just feels right. Teaching high school art is what she is meant to do. And with her knowledge ASL she could even organize a club or an options class to teach others the beautiful language.

Bay is startled out of her thoughts when one of the tent poles comes loose and bonks her on the nose. Huffing in frustration, she decides to wait until Ty or Carter get home. She doesn't want a repeat of her junior high wood shop class when she'd gotten nine stitches in her left pinky and a subsequent concussion when she'd passed out at the sight of the blood that was gushing out of her finger.

Carter gets home before Ty does and eagerly helps set up the tent and blows up the air mattress.

"Bay, honey, I don't think all four of us can sleep in this."

"Sure we can," Bay remarks. "But if we can't, I'm sure that you'll get voted off the island and exiled to the pool chair."

Carter gasps, "Bay Madeline Kennish, you'd vote poor little me off of the island?"

She pauses and taps her chin in an exaggerated show of deep thought. "Yup!"

"Ouch!" Carter exclaims, placing a hand over his heart. "That really cuts deep! I think I might need a kiss over my broken heart."

Laughing heartily, Bay bends over and does just that. When she straightens up, she notices Ty staring at them, a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Bay asks when Ty has retreated back inside.

"You really don't know? I think I'll let you figure it out for yourself," Carter says as he shakes his head.

Bay's thoughts are interrupted by Callie shouting her name.

"Bay! Bay! Bay!" she exclaims, launching herself into Bay's arms. "You shoulda comed with me. It was no funs without you! Playing with Jenny is so boring now! And she has a stinky baby broder. Yous more fun."

Setting Callie on the ground, Bay grabs her hand and leads her to the tent. "Look at what I did for you," she says.

Callie is quiet as she inspects the tent. She then crawls in and squeals. "Elsa! You gots me Elsa!" She stumbles out of the tent and hugs Bay again. "Daddy said I had to waits but I wanted her so bad! Anna tolds me that she missed her sister." After a pause, Callie looks at Bay sadly. "I miss my sister. Can you brings her back? Daddy says he can't but you're specials."

Bay's heart breaks. She has no idea how to answer that question. Fortunately she is saved from answering by Ty who has entered the backyard, looking much more like himself. "Hi, Lovebug," he says cheerfully to Callie. Bay feels a little pang in her heart when Ty ignores her.

"Daddy! Lookit! Elsa! Bay gots me Elsa!"

"I see that," Ty says blandly. "Why don't you take her to your room so she's with Anna?"

Callie shakes her head. "Daddy, I wanna sleep out here with Bay."

Ty huffs in frustration when Callie begins to pout. "Fine. I'll come wake you both up at the usual time."

"Daddy, can you sleep out here too? And Carty?"

Carter laughs, startling Bay with his sudden appearance. "No room for me in there, Honey."

Callie frowns before brightening again quickly. Bay wishes she had that kind of resilience. "We can squish! 'Sides, me an' Bay are little. We no need much room."

"Well..."

"Please! Please, Carty!"

"Ok, Honey, I'll squeeze in," Carter concedes.

"Yay!" With that, Callie takes her dolls and starts pushing them in the swing.

After a hearty dinner of kabobs and smores, Callie is put to bed with Carter following soon after.

Bay and Ty spend several awkward moments together and just as she opens her mouth to ask him what's wrong, he says, "You can head to bed with your new boyfriend. I can finish up here." His voice is flat, devoid of any emotion and his eyes look sad.

Understanding immediately floods her whole body. Ty thought that she and Carter had a thing. No wonder he's been acting weird. Bay wonders if maybe... maybe Ty feels something for her. Something more than friendship. The looks and the little comments would make a lot of sense if it that's the case.

She shakes her head. It's pretty unlikely. He's probably just feeling protective. Why wouldn't he be considering the conversation they had the other night. But she can't help but want him to feel that way. It's nice when someone cares about you like that.

She wordlessly helps Ty clean up, then crawls into the tent herself. The air is thick and hot, almost unbearable, but Bay is desperate to make a better camping memory and to have fun while she's here.

When she lays down between Callie and Carter -the later snoring loudly-, the small girl rolls soundlessly against her with her head propped up against Bay's shoulder. Draping a protective arm over Callie's back, Bay's thoughts drift to Ty. He's been so kind to her since he emailed her the day of Angelo's funeral; listening to her talk and cry and rant, offering a critical eye to some of her art, spending his precious days of leave with her, and simply making her laugh. Things are almost like they were last summer, except more mature. It's not any easier but Bay is more willing to compromise and work to ensure that she and Ty remain close. She'd do anything for him. She wonders if this is what being a healthy and functional adult is like.

Suddenly it hits her. It's not just being an adult that is bringing this on. It's love. Bay loves him -is in love with him- and she can't believe she never noticed before.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 8**

**Please review!**

_Random note: At long last we have gotten to the moment where Bay realizes her feelings! Things will be moving much more quickly now. _

_Bradley will become a minor character, making a handful of appearances later on. Carter will also be a significant minor character with roughly that same amount of appearances. They're both really enjoyable to write. _


	9. Chapter 9- Intimate

**Chapter 9- Intimate **

_Author's note: As always, thanks for the amazing reviews! They make my day whenever I see them. :)_

_This chapter is a wee bit darker than my normal ones as it deals with the story of Ty's Mum which is, of course, tragic. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

The past several days have all been very overwhelming for Bay. Hiding her feelings is not something that comes naturally to her. It's even harder to do around Ty because he knows her so well. He can tell something is up and he keeps probing to try and get a read on her.

She just can't tell him how she feels. She isn't ready to be in another relationship so soon after breaking up with Emmett. She wants to be able to explore being single. It has done Daphne a lot of good these last several weeks and she thinks that it could have the same effect on her.

It's hard being with him and not being able to hold his hand or kiss him or crawl into bed with him at night. She loves being in love but she wishes that it wouldn't have happened at this moment.

Bay startles when Ty begins to rub sunscreen on her back. "You're getting red, Bay. Maybe I should call you Lobster instead of Eggplant."

Bay scowls. "I hope you're not planning on throwing me into a pot of boiling water later then," she quips.

Ty snorts and shakes his head. "You wouldn't taste very good anyway," he says with a smile on his face. "Besides," he adds. "Callie is allergic to most seafood. Wouldn't want to spend the Forth in hospital, now would we?"

"I'm deathly allergic to penicillin," Bay says with a lift of her brow.

"I'm allergic to nothing," Ty replies with a tone of amused superiority in his voice. "Not sure what it is with all the ladies in my life having deadly allergies."

"What's Regina allergic to?" Bay questions curiously. There's so much she doesn't know about her bio mom and she always jumps at the chance to obtain any new information.

"Morphine and penicillin," Ty says with a frown. "My Great Aunt was allergic to morphine and all seafood."

Bay squeezes his elbow gently and shivers at the contact. Ty leans into her touch and sighs. "I miss her," he says quietly.

"When did she die?" Bay regrets asking this when she feels Ty flinch.

"On my sixteenth birthday," he says shortly. "Me and Callie- we're a real pair. We've both had multiple family members die on our birthdays."

"Multiple?" she whispers. "Do you mean-"

"My Mom died giving birth to me. She was barely fifteen. It happened in the washroom at school. She never told anyone but my Dad that she was pregnant." Ty's voice catches and he ducks his head, cheeks flushed in humiliation.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Ty," Bay says with her cheeks damp with tears. She's not sure what else she can do. Being around people who are upset is not something she's comfortable or familiar with. At least not when they're sad.

Hating the awkward silence that's been all too frequent between them as of late, Bay opens her mouth and says, "What about your Dad? What happened to him after that?" She curses herself the moment the words leave her lips. Ty is the most private person she's ever met and blurting a question out like that will just make him upset.

Ty heaves a sigh. "Can... can we talk about this later? Today is a special day and I don't want to think of stuff like that."

Bay nods and notices just how proud and handsome Ty looks in his uniform. It's extraordinarily hot out but he refuses to put on something cooler. In her gauzy white swim shorts and American-flag bikini top, Bay looks like most of the other girls on the beach and for once it doesn't bother her. It's Independence Day after all. This is the most patriotism she can muster up without feeling fake or corny.

She wishes that Ty would come in the water with her or surf with Callie but she understands his unspoken distrust of the ocean. It's wild and unpredictable and powerful. Bay knows that Ty avoids stuff like that. She wishes he wouldn't -that he would be braver about trying new things- but she accepts that part of him. She loves the whole Ty, flaws and all. She wasn't like that last summer and she regrets her behaviour. She knows that she must have hurt him. It certainly hurt her as well.

Bay looks at all the other families on the beach. It's mid-afternoon and the beach is packed with people celebrating the Fourth of July. While it's normally busy here, Bay has never seen it quite so packed. She spares a glance at Ty and notices the slight tension in his shoulders. She supposes that crowds still set him on edge due to his PTSD. Although it could just be his personality. He wasn't much of a crowds person before either. Shaking her head, Bay promises to herself to think of Ty as just-Ty and not Ty-the-damaged-soldier. It isn't fair to think of him that way. He's more than just his military experiences.

Stretching out like a cat, Bay relaxes back in the sand and takes in the sound of the ocean. It's not as peaceful as it usually is -too many people and too much noise- but she'll take what she can get. She's leaving early in the afternoon on July 8th and the day before will be filled with laundry and packing. There isn't much time left for her to enjoy all of this. Soon enough it will be back to KC where memories of Angelo and drama with Daphne and Emmett plague her. It was nice to get away for a while.

"Bay! Daddy! Lookit! Look! This shell is so pretty!" Callie is nearly vibrating with excitement. Bay notes internally to never give her this much sugar ever again. If there were walls around, Callie would be bouncing off of them. Carter flops down beside her in exhaustion, moaning something about how swimming to Japan would leave him less tired than swimming with Callie.

"Wow! That's the prettiest one yet! But not as pretty as you, Lovebug," Ty exclaims softly, drawing Bay's attention back to him and the happy little girl.

Callie giggles brightly. "Bay, woulds you comes and help me finds more shells?"

"Sure thing, Munchkin," Bay says as she stands and grabs her snorkel set.

"Good luck, Kennish," Carter intones with a knowing smirk. "You're gunna need it."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Even after a hearty dinner of hot dogs, salad, fruit, and cheesecake, Bay is still exhausted. She can barely manage to muster up enough energy to glare at Carter. She'd thought that his words of warning were overdramatic. Instead it turns out that he was understating the amount of energy it took to watch over Callie while she swam. Bay swears that the kid is part dolphin or something. She's never seen anyone take to the water the way she has.

It's nearly dusk and Bay glances at the slumbering Callie in Carter's arms. It's far gone past her bedtime and she's had an unusually busy day. Bay knows that Callie wanted to see the fireworks but it's clear that they need to head home.

As she and Ty begin to pack up, Carter stops their movements with a squeeze to her wrist. "I'll take her home," he says quietly. "You two can stay and enjoy the fireworks." There's a twinkle in his eyes that Bay doesn't quite understand but she graciously accepts his offer and gets Ty to do the same.

Bay chats pleasantly about art, including one of her most prized pieces which is the non-traditional sketch of Tank. Ty looks suitably impressed and lauds her in not giving up in the light of difficultly. She flushes at that statement. She doesn't get to hear that people are proud of her very much. It's nice to hear it coming from Ty.

Bay shivers and Ty immediately throws his arm over her shoulders, bringing her in closer to his side. She wishes that she would have brought a t-shirt to cover up with because being this close to Ty with such little clothing on is maddening.

The first of the fireworks start to go off and Ty flinches violently. Bay wraps an arm around his waist and Ty relaxes into the touch, noticeably calming down. "Thanks," he breaths into her hair.

He slowly brings a hand up to her face and traces the line of her jaw. He then slides his hand back to cup the base of her skull. Bay feels like her head is tiny in his large hand. She's never noticed how big his hands are. Bay's eyes flicker up to meet his. Ty's eyes are wide and fearful. She wonders what hers look like.

Just as the last of the fireworks start going off, Ty brings his lips to hers. He pulls back an instant later, his breathing harsh and uneven. When Bay doesn't pull away, Ty presses his lips back to hers, this time more urgently. Bay responds naturally, letting Ty control the pace of this kiss. She'd never expected this in a million years. She was sure that he felt nothing more than friendship for her. She's starting to doubt that now. You don't kiss your friends like this.

Full of heat and passion, Bay and Ty pull apart when the fireworks have finished and people have started to vacate the beach, most of them heading towards the cluster of hotels which line the far edge. Even half-full of people, it feels like it's just the two of them sitting here.

"Um- wow," Bay says softly. "Why'd you do that?"

Ty flushes and looks down at his hands. "I never really wanted to stop... not the first time we were together or the second."

"Oh," Bay says, unsure of how to reply. She's not really sure what she should do. "We should get back," she says awkwardly, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb.

Ty's features fall momentarily before hardening into what Bay calls his 'army mask'. She can no longer get a read on him. It's like he's a coated canvas without any tools to reveal the beauty that lays beneath. She wants to tell him that's she's not rejecting him but rather she's just confused and has a lot going on at the moment. She almost wishes that he hadn't kissed her. Things are much more complicated now.

The drive back to the house is silent and Ty bolts from the car before Bay can even begin to open her mouth. It's when he's gone that she finally finds the words to explain what's going through her mind.

Walking through the house, Bay looks around hopefully for Ty. When she doesn't find him and he ignores her knocks on his bedroom door, Bay gives up and trudges outside to sit by the pool while Carter floats on his back, his eyes full of concern.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bay wonders why Ty has been avoiding her these last few days. Every time she goes to talk to him, he disappears. She's not sure if she should be hurt or angry. She's leaving tomorrow afternoon and they haven't said a word to the other since they kissed on the beach. Bay knows that Ty struggles with emotions but this is simply ridiculous. She hasn't even rejected him and he's acting like she did. It's simply maddening to have to deal with.

Pulling her last load of laundry out of the dryer, Bay tosses the basket in her room, not caring that everything lands in a heap. She quickly folds the sheets and deposits them in the cupboard under the stairs. She remembers the joke that Ty had made about putting her in there like Harry Potter. Bay misses that side of Ty. Things were easier then.

Perching herself on the bottom step, Bay stretches her legs out and decides to wait for Ty. He can't avoid her here, not unless he wants to skip his usual evening shower.

Three hours later, Ty finally makes an appearance, covered in grease and grime from his twelve hour shift on base. He stops short when he sees her stretched out across the stairs. Scowling darkly, Ty moves to step over her but stops when Bay makes it impossible to move without tripping over her. She's glad that he's not mad enough at her to hurt her. Emmett's fury resulted in him lashing out. Ty's fury shuts him down and makes him run away until he eventually explodes from the overwhelming emotions. Bay much prefers Ty's reaction. It's a lot easier for her to deal with even if it's the opposite of how she reacts. Perhaps that's why she and Emmett were a beautiful disaster together- they were too much alike.

"You gunna move?" Ty grumbles as he runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

"No. Not until we talk," Bay says firmly. "You've been acting all weird since the night at the beach. What's going on with you?"

Ty frowns, looking exasperated. "I'm sure you know why, Bay. After all, you made it perfectly clear you're not interested."

Now it's Bay's turn to frown. She knows she was wrong in not explaining things right away but the way Ty is acting isn't right either. After a moment she says, "I'm not a mind reader, Ty. I can't make it right if I don't know what it is I need to fix."

"You don't have anything to fix," he mutters. "It's my problem, not yours. You always act like everything is your problem. You're not always a victim, Bay."

She can't help but flinch, remembering the time that Daphne had said very similar words to her. Daphne had been right then and Ty was right now- Bay does feel like she's a victim, even when she's not one. She's not sure why she acts like that. It's better now than it was last year but she apparently still needs to work on it.

"Is this about the kiss?" Bay questions without preamble, getting directly to her point.

Ty averts his gaze, a faint nod being the only indication that he heard her question. He's shutting down again. If Bay hadn't have cornered him, Ty would have likely run away by now.

"Look," Bay begins, nervously wringing her hands in the absence of a sketch pad. "I'm not rejecting you." Ty looks up in surprise, cautious hope blooming across his face. "I'm not," she repeats with a hand over her heart. "I promise."

"But?" Ty implores as he seats himself a comfortable distance away from her.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship again. It's too soon after Emmett." At Ty's furious look, the words rush forward and tumble out of her mouth. "I don't feel anything for him- not really. But it was so serious and ended so badly that I was left spinning like a lump of clay on a pottery wheel." Ty smiles faintly at this and Bay feels a rush of confidence. He's not upset at her words. He gets it. She knew he would. Ty always listens to her. "I just need time to be by myself so I can find myself again," she whispers.

"You sure she's not locked in the cupboard under the stairs," Ty quips bitterly.

Bay shakes her head ruefully. "Are we ok?" she asks softly.

Ty sighs deeply. After several heavy moments he finally says, "Ya, we're ok, Eggplant." He doesn't look ok but Bay appreciates the gesture.

"You know, just because I'm not ready now doesn't mean that I won't be ready eventually," she says simply. "I... I do want to be with you. Just not right now."

Ty looks surprised. Was he truly oblivious to her feelings for him? She has felt so clumsy since the moment she realized just how deeply she cared for him. "Really?" he says.

"Really," she replies back firmly. At this she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She then stands and heads back up to her room to finish packing. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she glances down to see Ty smiling, his features peaceful and happy for the first time in days.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

After saying goodbye to Bradley and Carter at the house, Ty drives her to the airport, a grumpy Callie seated in the back next to her. Callie has refused to let go of Bay's hand all day and Bay is worried about the reaction that she'll have once she has to let go. There hasn't been a single meltdown since the very first night and Bay hasn't seen how bad Callie's meltdowns can apparently get.

The drive to the airport feels horribly short to Bay and Callie grips her hand tighter when she realizes just where they are.

"Look at that giant plane, Munchkin!" Bay says in an effort to calm Callie down.

Callie looks up at it and smiles faintly. "Is yous plane gunna be that big?"

"Nah," Bay chimes. "My plane only holds 180 people. It's little. Those super big planes hold waaaaay more than that!"

"Wow," Callie says with wide brown eyes. "Daddy, I wanna be a pilot and fly super big planes just like that one!"

"Sounds like a plan, Lovebug," Ty says. "Here, let's start training you now." At this he lifts Callie into the air and runs around the car twice while making plane sounds. The joyful laughter that Callie is omitting makes Bay smile broadly. She'd never really thought of having kids but being around Callie has made her want them. It's much more rewarding than she ever thought it could be.

"Baaaayyyyy! We're gunna fly away without yous!" Callie squeals as Ty flies her out of the parkade.

Her rucksack draped over her shoulders and her wheeled suitcase in her hand, Bay jogs to catch up, crashing into Ty's back.

"BOOM!" Callie shouts. "Baaaayyyy! It's bumpa cars, not bumpa planes."

Bay can't help but laugh. The kid has picked up on some of her sarcasm and she couldn't be prouder.

It's when Bay has grabbed her passport and trip code sheet that Callie first starts to fuss. She squirms and whimpers until Ty has no choice but to put her on the ground lest she crash head-first to the concrete below.

Callie throws her tiny arms around Bay's thighs and starts to wail. "Don' go! Don' leaves me, Bay! Baaaaayyy! Imma be lonely ands sads without yous. Stay here wif me an' Daddy forevers!"

"You know I can't, Munchkin," Bay says as she strokes her fingers through Callie's fine dark hair. "I've gotta go home so I can see my Daddy. I miss him lots. And my Moms and sister, too. You'd miss your Daddy if you didn't see him for two whole weeks."

"NO! NO! NO!" she shrieks, stomping her foot. "You're mines! Daddy won't let you leaves."

"Oh, Babygirl, Bay's gotta go home. But you know what?" Ty says as he kneels on the ground," She'll be back. She's gunna try and come to school here to become an art teacher. Then you'll see her for many, many days. Maybe even forever."

"Noooooooo," Callie keens, her face bright red. "Yous stayin' here." Her tiny arms tighten around Bay's thighs and Bay can't help but wince. She's holding on so tightly that she wonders if she's bruising. Wouldn't that be weird- a nearly healed bruise brought on by fury accompanied her here to Hawaii and a newly formed bruise brought on by love will join her on the journey out.

Huffing impatiently, Ty pries Callie away from Bay. At first she is so surprised that she is completely silent. Then she howls before breaking down into sobs. Several passengers stare openly at them, some even muttering darkly.

"I don' want her ta go, Daddy. I loves her," Callie chokes out, her voice heaving due to her crying.

"Shh, it's ok, Lovebug," Ty soothes as he cradles Callie in his arms.

After several long minutes and a lengthy trip to the washroom, Callie has calmed down enough to kiss Bay on the cheek and say goodbye.

Bay nearly cries at the sight of the red-faced little girl sitting on her suitcase and sniffling. She knew that leaving would be hard but she didn't know it would be quite this horrible. Callie's reaction was way worse than she ever could have imagined. Even Bay couldn't throw a fit quite like that. She's starting to wonder if the accident and Ty's refusal to discuss it have had a significant impact on Callie's psyche. It's not her place to say anything about Ty's parenting and she just barely manages to bite her tongue when the words bubble up from deep inside her.

After a brief awkward moment, Ty pulls Bay into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She feels so safe and warm and doesn't ever want to leave. She knows now more than ever that she truly wants to be with Ty... maybe even forever. But before she can be in such a serious relationship she needs to heal and learn to love herself again. She hadn't realized that she didn't anymore. No wonder she played the victim so much since learning of the switch- it got her the love from others that she no longer had for herself. She can't love Ty with her whole heart if her heart isn't whole. It will be someday though and when that day comes, she hopes that Ty will still be there waiting for her. She thinks that he will be. He always is. It's one of the reasons she loves him.

Ty's fingers brush over the spot on her shoulder where Emmett had bruised it after storming off and bumping into her. The gentle touch is such a contrast that her breath catches in her throat. It's oddly more intimate than anything else she has ever experienced in her life.

Ty draws away slowly, his expression guarded. "I'll miss you," he says quietly. "Skype me as soon as you get home. I'll be waiting."

Bay nods and stretches up to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Will do, Captain," she chimes.

Ty snorts. "I'm a Private, not a Captain, Kennish."

"Oh! That reminds me," Bay says as she hurriedly rummages through her rucksack for her sketchbook. After carefully pulling one page out, she wordlessly hands it to Ty.

Ty looks at it silently, his eyes widening as he takes in the sketch. "Wow," he whispers. "This is amazing, Bay."

"What?! Wha' is its, Daddy?!" Callie cries out, jumping off of Bay's suitcase.

"Look at the beautiful drawing Bay made of us," Ty says, angling the drawing towards her.

"OOOOHHH! So pretty!"

Bay can't help but smile. When she saw Callie perched between Ty's knees at the beach on the Fourth, she knew she had to draw it. It's similar to her drawing of Tank but instead of being inspired by a football playbook and leadership, she was inspired by Hawaii and family and dedication. She doesn't usually like to repeat mediums, particularly those from her favourite pieces, but she just couldn't resist.

When Ty glances down at his watch, Bay knows that it's time to go. She gives him and Callie one last hug and kiss each and then checks in and heads off, glancing back one last time to see a red-faced Ty holding a crying Callie while she clutches her dolls in one arm and the portrait in the other.

It's when the plane has taken off that it really hits her- she's leaving Hawaii and is heading back to a home without Ty and Callie. The next time she goes to Hawaii it'll be without a planned date of departure. The thought makes her shiver. She hopes beyond hope that things between her and Ty work out. She's not sure what she'd do if they didn't. She just loves him that much.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 9**

**Please review!**

_Random note: Don't fret! Bay's self discovery won't last more than a chapter and she and Ty will be exploring something beautiful together from chapter 11 onwards. It's very important to me that Bay first learns to develop as her own person before embarking on a serious and long-term/permanent relationship._

_Just as a reminder, this story occurs before the consent storyline that involved Bay and Tank. As such, Bay and Tank are still friends (although they are still strained due to Bay cheating on him) and Bay is not triggered by thinking about him and the piece of art she created of him. _


	10. Chapter 10- Joyful

**Chapter 10- Joyful **

_Author's note: Thanks for the wonderful response everyone! I appreciate every view, favourite, follow, and review that I get. _

_This chapter was shorter than anticipated but it ended so well that I couldn't possibly write anything after that last line. Expect the next chapters to be longer as they will be cover significant time spans. _

_Also: in the text, italics in a conversation with Daphne signify ASL. Later on in a conversation with a different character they signify that French is being spoken. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

The journey back home was much more exhausting than the journey out. Bay supposed that having nothing to look forward to for months on end was the main reason. Sure she's missed her family, but they're the only thing here for her in KC. Her hometown is nothing special to her, not anymore.

Hauling her suitcase off of the conveyor belt, Bay looks around for a familiar face. She's not sure who's supposed to be picking her up and hopes that they waited for her flight despite the three hour delay due to thunderstorms. After twenty minutes of scouring the crowds, Bay finally spots her father and brother. Smiling exhaustedly, she flings herself into her dad's arms, not caring that her suitcase lands on Toby's foot.

"Baby Baby Baby Bay! How's my beautiful and red daughter doing?!"

"Dad! Not. Funny." Bay says as she withdraws from the hug.

"For a second there I thought a stop sign had dropped its suitcase on my foot," Toby says mockingly. "Then I realized that stop signs don't have arms."

"Ha ha, so funny," Bay says as she hugs her brother. When she pulls away she notices a weary crease between Toby's brows. A subtle shake of his head has Bay holding her questions in until they're alone. John may be a great father but he has a short fuse when it comes to any form of disobedience or non-conformity. Bay muses that it's the professional athlete in him, hence why she and Toby never seem to manage to stay in line.

During the drive home, Bay falls just deep enough asleep that she is disoriented when she wakes up. Even with her dad's arm around her shoulders she barely manages to make it into the house before stumbling onto the couch and succumbing to the darkness.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

When Bay awakens she's covered in a soft blue and gold afghan that her mom must have knitted while she was away. Weak watery sunlight streams into the room through a small crack in the curtains and Bay realizes that she's been asleep since she got home. A thought is nagging at the back of her head and she can't help but feel as if she's forgotten something important. Chalking it up to jetlag, Bay slinks into the kitchen and prepares herself a generous cup of coffee and takes a large swallow, sighing heavily.

Stepping out onto the patio by the pool, she breaths in deeply and relishes the crisp morning air. She hadn't thought that it was possible to miss something so small and insignificant. If she does end up going to school out in Hawaii she'll really miss this. She wonders what other little random things she could end up longing for. Perhaps she had been too short-sighted when she'd declared her intentions to go to school in Honolulu.

Running a hand through her greasy and tangled hair, Bay makes her way upstairs and takes a long relaxing shower which completely rids her of the leftover fog from the jetlag.

Feeling completely refreshed, Bay cracks her computer open for the first time in over two weeks and is bombarded by three dozen different alerts, almost all of them from Ty. Suddenly thick and heavy dread fills her stomach and Bay realizes just what it is that she'd forgotten- her promise to Skype Ty as soon as she got home. In her exhausted state she simply hadn't managed to do that. The guilt is eating away at her and she hopes that she didn't worry him.

Taking a deep breath, she clicks on the call button. Ty answers almost right away, his hair wild and eyes panicked.

"Bay! Are you ok?! What happened?!" he half shouts at her.

"Geeze, relax," she says brazenly, a little perturbed by his reaction. "I'm fine. What did you think happened?"

"I thought that you'd died!" he bursts out, his eyes flashing with fury and fear.

Bay's brow crinkles. This isn't like the time she had foolishly run off in the woods with a sprained ankle after they'd fought. He had every right to be afraid then. Right now though it feels really suffocating. Perhaps taking some time before re-entering a relationship will do Ty a lot of good too.

"I'm fine, Ty," she finally answers blandly. "It was a long day. I fell asleep as soon as I got home from the airport."

He exhales heavily and runs a hand through his messy hair. With dark circles under Ty's eyes, Bay wonders if he was up all night. It wouldn't surprise her if he was. He never did manage to sleep much when he was upset.

"How's Callie?" she questions softly, suddenly remembering the gut wrenching sobs she'd heard from the little girl yesterday.

"She cried for five hours before falling asleep," Ty answers flatly. "She was very upset that you didn't call."

Bay can't help but wince. She hadn't thought of that. "Can I talk to her?" she whispers.

"No. She's finally sleeping. Carter managed to coax her to bed by pitching up the tent in the yard." Ty then crosses his arms and looks at her sternly. Bay doesn't like how he's making her feel like a naughty schoolgirl.

"Look- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep as soon as I sat down on the couch. I didn't mean to worry you or make Callie cry," Bay answers heatedly. "You know I'd never do that on purpose."

"Just forget it, ok," Ty says irritably.

"What's with you? I didn't die. I'm not going to disappear."

"You know what's wrong, Bay," Ty says forcefully. "Sorry for actually caring." At this Ty disconnects the call and Bay is left staring at an empty screen. Hours later she's still too stunned to comprehend just what happened.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_6 Weeks Later(End of August) _

Sitting in the neighbourhood café with Daphne, Bay stretches out her sore muscles tiredly. Mack had put her on grounds duty -the only job left at Maui Kansas- and the heavy workload was killing her. While she prefers the steady solitude of cleaning, she misses the ease of working in the booths. She'll take what she can get though and is grateful that Mack held onto a spot for her, even if it's not in a position that she prefers.

Nibbling on the corner of a ginger cookie, Bay can't help but miss the ease that used to be present between her and Ty. Now all that's there is discomfort and drama. Being the centre of drama all throughout junior high and high school, Bay had experienced her fill of it and had been looking forward to a drama-free adulthood. It seems that it just wasn't meant to be. She is simply destined to be a drama magnet.

A hand waving in front of her face startles her out of her thoughts. "You ok?" Daphne asks softly, concern clearly present on her freckled face.

"_I'm fine_," Bay answers simply trying not to think of the strained and awkward conversations she and Ty have had lately. "_Just thinking about when to send in my applications for school... if I even still want to go. I'm confused_."

"Ahhh," Daphne responds knowingly. "You have plenty of time. Relax, enjoy your tea, and tell me about what's going on with Toby."

Bay can't help but to smile wryly. Daphne sounds like an old sage here. "_He hasn't told you?_" she asks after a moment.

Daphne shakes her head. "We haven't had much time to talk."

"Well," Bay starts, moving her hands around awkwardly. "_You know that he and Nikki are finalizing their divorce, right?_" At Daphne's nod, Bay continues on. "_Well.. uh, well-"_

"Spit it out, Bay! It's not horrible is it?"

"Depends on your definition of 'horrible'," she mutters.

Clearing her throat, Bay begins to rapidly tap her fingers on the tabletop. She has no idea how to bring this up and is almost tempted to use her art as a way of communicating it. Toby had begged her to tell Daphne his news for her because she was much closer to Daphne than he was. She'd refused to do his dirty work for him but now it looks like she has no other choice.

Daphne slams her hands down on top of Bay's and begs her to share the news before she goes crazy from the vibrations.

Pulling her hands away from Daphne's, Bay simply signs out, "_Nikki had a baby. It's Toby's._"

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_2 Weeks Later (Middle of September)_

Looking at the picture of Toby's son that Nikki had just posted on Facebook, Bay finally believes that the kid is really his. Other than his eyes, the boy looks just like Toby did at that age. It's kind of unnerving for Bay. She'd heard of kids looking just like their parents but it's a whole other thing to actually see it.

Miguel, named after one of the boys that Nikki was helping in Peru, was supposedly born sometime around their graduation a few months ago. Apparently Nikki had returned home to give birth and had told Toby about it a few weeks after, sometime during Bay's trip to Hawaii. She was surprised that Toby wasn't angrier about Nikki deceiving him. Instead he was mostly pensive, quietly rethinking almost everything about his life. Bay was doing that too and thought that it was nice to have someone around who understood what it was like, even if Toby's situation was much more dire.

Flopping down on her bed, Bay fully admits that she is bored. It hasn't even been two weeks since Daphne left for Stanford and she already misses her sister like crazy. Glancing down wearily at her still packed suitcase, Bay moves to dump the contents all over her bed. Tossing her musty clothes towards the hamper and her shoes in the general direction of the closet, she finds a tiny sock at the bottom of her bag. Hot pink with tiny green hearts, Bay knows just who this sock this belongs to- Callie. Struck with a sudden urge to call her and Ty, Bay boots up her computer, heedless of the mess she's created. Things have been cold and awkward as of late and she wants to make them right. She's not sure why Callie's tiny sock brought that out of her but it simply did.

"Hey," she says softly when Ty answers the call. "What's up?"

Ty shrugs. "Nothing much. Just finished work."

"I can see that," Bay says back as she takes in the grease and sweat that coats his handsome face.

Ty turns over his shoulder and shouts for Callie. "She wanted to talk to you today. Said she wanted to show you something."

"Daddy! Daddy! Is its Bay?" Callie shouts as she jumps onto his lap.

"You betchya, Lovebug. Look."

"Bay! Bay! Bay!" Callie cheers exuberantly, her pigtails bouncing madly. Bay is glad that the little girl didn't stay angry at her for long and that she is now as joyful as ever. At least she hasn't screwed up with one Mendoza lately.

"Hey, Munchkin," Bay replies with an easy smile. "What's going on?"

"Imma learnings a new language!" Callie says triumphantly.

"Ooh, cool. Which one?"

"French! French! French!" the little girl shouts back, accidentally elbowing Ty in the nose. "I knows how to say hi and bye and daddy and thank you."

Bay looks at her thoughtfully, remembering the French lessons that Angelo had given her. She can't remember much of what she learnt and regrets it now that her only connection to the language is gone.

"-bonjour an' merci," Callie chatters rapidly, oblivious to Bay's discomfort.

"Baby Girl, Elmo is on now," Ty says, gently shooing her towards the television.

"Sorry about that," he says apologetically. "She's too little to understand."

Bay waves him off. "I was just thinking if it would have been like that for me growing up with Angelo around... What my life could have been like if the switch had never happened." Bay knows that Regina said that things probably would not have been that ideal but she can't help but long for it all- bio siblings, close relationships with her bio-parents and other bio-family members, growing up in a neighbourhood that suits her personality more, all of it.

"It's never too late to start," he says simply.

Bay shakes her head. "What's the point?"

Ty looks thoughtful for a moment. "Would he have family in France or something for you to reach out to?"

Tears immediately trickle down her face. "Ya... I do. My grandmother. Me and Daph' managed to get her on the phone so she could say goodbye to Angelo."

"Oh," he breathes. "I bet she'd like to see you. You're one of her last connections to Angelo after all."

Chewing on her lip, Bay faintly recalls Angelo promising to take her to France to meet her extended family. Didn't he say that his mother would love her? Her face falls when she remembers that the woman doesn't know more than a few words of English. Travelling to Europe by herself to meet an unknown family member is a lot harder than going to Hawaii to see Ty.

"I don't speak French very well," she admits after several heavy moments. "There isn't much point to going."

"I can help," Ty replies softly.

"You know fluent French?" Bay says incredulously, her brow arched in surprise.

Ty laughs deeply. "Not at all. I'm terrible at learning languages. Communicating to Daph with rudimentary ASL was hard enough. I actually know someone who might be able to tutor you."

"Ya?" Bay breathes, barely able to keep her hopes up.

"Carter!" Ty calls out towards the kitchen. "Your sister up to tutoring Bay in French?"

"Mmhhmm," she hears him reply back. "She was looking for an friend from the homeland to keep in touch with at more reasonable hours. I'll call Maxi later and let 'er know."

When Ty turns back to face Bay, she isn't sure what to say. It's so kind and considerate of him to do this for her. Not even Regina has bothered to help connect her to her bio-family. It says a lot about Ty that he's willing to help her.

"Thank you," she finally manages to say.

"It was no problem," he whispers back. And Bay truly knows that it wasn't one at all.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_8 Months Later (Early April)_

Sipping on a piping hot latte, Bay glances thoughtfully out of her bedroom window at the Eifel Tower in the distance. She's been in France for nearly a month and couldn't possibly be happier. After having spent a week rooming with Maxi in her tiny two-roomed flat an hour from the city centre, Bay had made her way to the comfortable apartment in the heart of Paris which had been owed by Angelo's family for nearly a century. When her grandmother had first opened the door, Bay had nearly fallen over in shock. After spending months wondering if she resembled Angelo or Regina more, Bay finally had an answer- she looked significantly more like Angelo's side of the family. It was clearly apparent where she and Angelo both got their eyes from.

Sinking more deeply into the cushions which stretch across the small window bay, Bay etches the image of the city onto a thick block of maple wood. She hasn't tried this medium before and strangely finds herself enjoying it. No wonder her dad spends so much time on his shop projects.

The last several months have given her ample time to come to peace with everything, particularly the loss of Angelo and her tumultuous relationship with Emmett. She's grown as a person and finally feels proud of who she is -she is Bay Madeline Kennish, bright artist and fiercely independent woman.

Just before leaving for France she'd sent in several school applications to universities in the west -including Alaska and Hawaii- and had come to love the idea of teaching art thanks to Maxi's guiding presence.

Being a teacher herself, Maxi had a lot to say on the subject. She'd managed to get Bay to open up about it in a way that no else had accomplished. She'd also firmly called Bay out on her rash plan in regards to applying to only one school. After voicing her fears about Ty, Maxi had told her to talk to him about it. Bay had then spent close to two hours talking to Ty about those insecurities and, as typical of him, with a few simple words he had gently managed to quell her fears. He'd promised that he'd be waiting for her until she was ready for him, no matter where they were living. And besides, he had added, Christmas, spring break, and summer were always times that they could get together, even if they were limited to whatever friendly base he'd be on.

It was those last words that had really spurned Bay onto applying to other schools- there was no guarantee that Ty, Carter, and Callie would be in Hawaii. Ty had privately told her that he expected to be deployed somewhere else, perhaps to Japan or New Zealand, within half a year. With Emmett having transferred to NYU and Bay wanting to spread her wings, she'd purposefully applied to schools west of the Rockies. The close proximity to Daphne was also an asset that she considered to be important. After her sister had finally told her about what happened that night she came home sobbing, Bay felt deeply protective of her and wanted to stay close to be there in case she was needed.

A gentle knock on the door startles her from her thoughts. "_Yes_?" she calls out to her grandmother.

"_My darling, Bay. Will you be headed to bed soon? We will have a busy day tomorrow revisiting the Louvre and the crafts markets on the Seine_."

Swallowing the last bite of her biscotti, Bay nods. She walks over and squeezes her grandmother's tiny shoulders, pressing the woodblock etching into her hand. At barely five foot four, Bay wouldn't consider herself tall by any means. Around her grandmother however, Bay feels like a giant. Her grandmother had explained that growing up during the war had severely limited her food intake and had stunted her growth as a result. Vague memories of lessons about World War Two had floated to the surface of her mind and Bay had simply let the subject drop. It seemed to be a very sore point and she didn't want to cause any pain for the sweet woman who had opened her home to Bay without a second glance.

Watching as knobbly fingers graze over the piece, Bay lets out a hearty yawn. With so much to do and see in France she hasn't been getting much sleep or downtime as of late. She deeply wishes that Ty could be here with her because he'd love it almost as much as she did.

"_Beautiful_," she whispers appreciatively. Stepping out into the living room, her grandmother sets the block on the old writing desk which Bay has spent an inordinate amount of time at.

"_I'll never tire of that view,_" Bay says softly. "_I bet people would kill to have it._"

"_My attorney is eagerly awaiting my death so he call sell it,"_ her grandmother says gruffly.

Bay snorts in response. Her dad had always called them mosquitoes for a reason.

Calloused hands squeeze her shoulders. "_My darling, Bay, I have much to discuss with you._"

Facing Adaline Sorrento head on, Bay nods to show that she is indeed fully paying attention.

"_It won't be long now until I pass on to the next great adventure._" Bay opens her mouth to protest and is stopped with a hasty shush. "_When the time for that adventure comes I would like for you to start your own adventures using my humble home._"

Completely speechless, all Bay can think to do is to tightly hug Grandma Adaline. The offer is too generous but she knows better than to refuse it. No one is allowed to refuse her grandmother who was even more stubborn than Bay herself.

After brushing her teeth and laying down in bed, Bay feels an urge to text Ty. Pulling her phone out from under her pillow, she knows just what she wants to say to him.

**Just wanted 2 tell u that I love u. Gnight. -B**

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 10**

**Please review!**

_Random note(s): Several things to point out here: Daphne's story is purposefully vague as the extra details are currently not important. This may change later on down the road. Secondly, I changed the name of Angelo's mother (pronounced ADD-a-line) to something that felt more regal and old-fashioned than what it was in the series because that's how I picture his mother to be. Third, Ty's reaction to Bay's "I love you" text will be revisited later on. Lastly, the next several chapters (basically everything up till the point in which the story is complete) will feature time jump patterns like the ones in this chapter._

_Also, five points to the first person who catches the reference to Harry Potter in this chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11- Kind

**Chapter 11- Kind**

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews to those who left them. :) _

_As mentioned previously, all the chapters up until the end of the story will be done in a time jump format. This chapter is a nice long one and covers a lot of ground. _

_Keep in mind that I am not American and as such, I am not overly familiar with the college/university system there, nor am I very familiar with the military. _

_The Harry Potter reference in __the last chapter was directed towards Dumbledore who also described death as the next great adventure. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_4 months later (middle of August)_

After a tearful departure from her grandmother, Bay continues to travel throughout Europe, trying to visit as many historical sites and museums as possible. Her favourite place to visit was Amsterdam. There was just something about it that Bay loves dearly. She knows that she'll return in the future, hopefully with Ty by her side. He's never gotten a real chance to travel and Bay wants to show him the joy that it brings and the knowledge that it inspires.

With the extra suitcase that her grandmother had given to her, Bay struggles to make her way to a taxi. Because everyone is at work or taking summer classes, she has no one to pick her up at the airport today. She doesn't mind though. Having spent the last several months travelling alone, Bay has learnt to love her alone time and no longer feels ashamed being out and about by herself.

Lugging her suitcases up the stairs and cringing every time they smack against the stairs or the wall, Bay heads into her bedroom and makes an immediate beeline for the stack of envelopes on her desk. Quickly sorting through them, Bay puts the handwritten letters from Ty and Callie to the side, tosses the one from Emmett into the trash, and grabs the twelve university responses. Noting that just under half the letters are thick, Bay bounces downstairs and makes herself a proper cup of coffee, just like she was taught by her cooking instructor in Italy.

Sighing happily, Bay begins by opening the thin letters, all of which are politely worded rejections. She can't help but frown at the sight of the rejection letters from Stanford and UCLA. Those had been her top two choices, desires which had been developed while she had travelled throughout Europe. Setting them aside, Bay decides to do a burning ceremony with Toby later. He'd promised to do that with her once she got home, mentioning something about purifying the house from evil rejection spirits.

Silently thanking Maxi for encouraging her to apply to more than just one school, Bay begins opening the thicker letters. Laughing slightly in amazement, Bay looks at the five acceptance letters that are laid out in front of her. She's been offered acceptance from the University of San Diego, the University of Washington, the University of Hawaii at Manoa, the University of Alaska Anchorage, and the University of Portland.

Sighing heavily, Bay rests her head in her hands. Which school should she go to? Reading each of the letters makes her feel a bit better. It's nice to be wanted by so many schools.

Going with her gut, Bay places the letter from the University of Portland in the reject file. That letter is soon joined by the one from Alaska. Bay hates the cold anyway and is thankful that she'll be able to study somewhere with a mild or warm climate. The last three letters are much more difficult to sort out than the first two. These were the schools that had rounded out her top five choices and she's ecstatic that she's been accepted into them.

Reminding herself that Ty is due to be sent to Japan in a few weeks, Bay tentatively places the letter from Hawaii in the rejection pile. She likes the art and education programs at that school less than the other two. While she loved -loves- Hawaii, being there without Ty and Callie would be extremely hard.

Looking down at the last two letters, Bay calculates which school she would prefer to go to. Both have offered her nearly identical entrance and art scholarships. Academics wise is a wash to her- Washington has a better art program and San Diego has a better teaching one. While San Diego has better weather and better light to work with, Seattle has a much better art community. There was also the bonus that Seattle has a coffee culture that far exceeds that of San Diego. Daphne was closer to San Diego but it wasn't like Seattle was that far away. Both were close to other countries which allowed for travelling ability. Bay thinks hard. It's almost too close for her to decide.

Taking a deep breath, Bay settles on the University of Washington. She feels more of a pull towards it for some unknown reason. Going with her gut has done her well before. After all, if she hadn't, she never would have met Ty or Angelo or found out about the switch.

Gathering the letters up in her arms, Bay glides upstairs and proceeds to deal with the mountain of paperwork that results from getting accepted into one university and rejecting the offers from four others.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

A few days later, Bay finally manages to catch Ty on Skype. With him headed off to Japan soon, Bay knows that he's extremely busy, particularly with explaining everything to four and a half year old Callie. Ty had confessed a month or two ago that Callie was starting to display behavioural issues- acting up in preschool, throwing temper tantrums on a daily basis, damaging her toys and books. To say that Ty was bewildered by this was a understatement. Even with her biweekly Skype calls with Bay, Callie was still having a rough go of it.

"Hey," Bay says tiredly. "How's it going?"

With a long, shallow scratch on his face, Ty shrugs and grunts nonchalantly. "Packing," he says after a moment.

Bay openly gapes at him. "What's with the scratch? And why pack now? I thought you weren't moving until the end of next month."

"Callie," Ty says flatly. "She got upset when I packed up her toys while she was at preschool."

"You didn't?!" Bay gasps. "Ty... We've talked about this. Callie's having a rough time and she needs the things that make her happy."

Ty shakes his head. "I had no choice. Army bumped up our moving date to the day after tomorrow. A shipment of Humvees will be arriving in Japan the day after that. They need me there to work on them because they're in such bad shape."

"You're moving in two days?!" Bay squeaks. "But I was gunna... Oh, Ty!"

"So did you figure out where you're going to school?" Ty questions, completely avoiding the subject.

Deciding not to probe him further, Bay replies, "I've decided on the University of Washington."

"At least we won't be that far apart then," Ty says softly. "I was worried you'd be in New York or London or someplace that's glamorous for artists and stuff."

"Nah," Bay replies back. "I'd rather be near Daphne," she says softly. "And you," she adds with a whisper.

"Oh," Ty breaths. "Bay..."

"Will you go out with me?" she says, steamrolling over whatever it was that he was saying. Fingers twisting and trembling, Bay acknowledges that she's nervous about his response. While she knows he promised to wait for her, Bay can't help but be afraid. After all, Ty has broken significant promises to her before.

When she looks up, she notices that Ty is smiling widely. "I thought you'd never ask."

"So is that a yes?" Bay replies quietly.

"Of course it's a yes!" he shouts. "Did you ever think I'd say no?"

"You might after what I tell you..." Bay intones remorsefully.

"What... No! Please tell me it's not Emmett!"

Bay can't hide the look of disgust that flits across her face at the mention of his name. "No!" she spits. "He sent me a letter and I threw it out. I don't want to hear anything he has to say."

Ty lets out an audible sigh of relief. "What is it then?"

Bay shifts uncomfortably. "Umm... well... When I was Europe, I kinda had a boyfriend." When a mixture of fury and hurt crosses his face, Bay rushes to continue. "We kissed a couple of times, that's all- I swear! Sometimes I was really lonely and he was so nice... He was just some guy from Canada who was soul searching too. And he knew more about art than I did! I mean, how is that possible?! No one knows more about art than me. I've never met anyone smarter, no offence. I spent most of my time with him going to galleries and picking his brain. He was more of friend than anything... Just a friend that I kissed a few times."

Once she is finished rambling, Bay braves a glance at Ty. To her surprise he looks amused. He was even smiling at her!

"You're not mad?" Bay voices softly.

"No," Ty replies immediately. "After you texted me... I knew that I had nothing to worry about because you don't say those words lightly."

Bay exhales shakily. "So you'll be my boyfriend then?"

Ty flushes and softly whispers, "Ya." After a moment he adds, "I love you, Bay."

"I love you, too," she replies a minute later, a small smile blossoming across her face.

"I really wish I could kiss you," Ty mumbles. "It's been too long."

"I'll come visit you at Christmas. I'm sure we can manage 'til then," Bay responds thickly.

Ty grins at her. "I can't wait until that very day."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_4 Months Later (middle of December) _

Dressed in a thick University of Washington hoodie and a pair of leggings, Bay practically flies off of the airplane and quickly makes her way through customs. Despite being stuck in the back row of coach for over ten hours and the massive time change, Bay has more energy than she's had since long before Hell Week.

After pulling her Axe Girl suitcase off of the conveyor belt, Bay looks around for her boyfriend. Easily towering over everyone in the vicinity, Bay spots Ty almost immediately. She also notices that he's holding one of those dorky signs with her name on it. Smiling widely, Bay flings herself into his arms, sighing happily when he wraps them tightly around her. She's missed this immensely. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Bay gives Ty a short but passionate kiss.

When they pull apart, Bay notices the scowls from some of the locals. She cringes when she remembers from her sociology class that public displays of affection aren't particularly common in Japan.

"How was the flight?" Ty asks as he gallantly opens the car door for her.

"Long," she admits. "But great knowing who I'd get to see on the other end."

"I am pretty great," Ty teases cockily.

"I was talking about Callie," Bay says, smiling at the cramped and scowling girl in the backseat. "How's my little Munchkin doing?"

"Fine," the five year old says shortly. "You missed my birthday," she adds after a moment.

"I'm sorry," Bay says softly. "I had a lot of exams and papers to do. I promise to make it up."

Callie raises a skeptical eyebrow before conceding to the offer, convincing Bay to take her to the aquarium and the indoor water park.

After a short drive, during which Bay finally manages to get Callie to smile, they've arrived at the house. Bay can't help but stare at it. It's easily half the size of the Hawaii house, plus it's on base, a fact which Bay knows that Ty hates.

"I'm afraid that there isn't a guest room. As it is, Callie already sleeps in the dining area."

Bay grimaces. No wonder the little girl has been miserable as of late.

"So I'll be on the couch?" Bay asks with a twinkle in her eye.

Grinning crookedly, Ty nods.

Shivering from the cold downpour of rain, Bay and Callie quickly make their way inside and are greeted by the smell of homemade soup. Ty follows soon after, Bay's suitcase and Callie's Frozen dolls in hand. Plopping down on the couch, Bay immediately pulls Callie towards her and tickles her sides. She is met with loud peals of laughter and high pitched shrieks.

When she stops and Callie lays on the ground with residual giggles making her sides heave, the girl whispers, "I've really missed you, Bay."

Smiling at the much improved speech pattern -Callie is growing up so fast before her very eyes-, Bay scoops the girl up and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I've missed you a whole bunch, Kiddo. To the moon and back."

Callie smiles. "I like that. It sounds pretty. The moon is so far away!"

"It is. But the moon and the earth will always be together, just like you and me," Bay says softly, her heart full of love and affection.

Glancing back at Ty who is standing in the tiny kitchen, Bay sees a look of deep longing cross his features. Not understanding what that look means, Bay ignores it and begins to read Callie her favourite childhood book, Charlotte's Web.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Gasping at the feel of Ty's lips making their way down her neck, Bay fists the covers in her hands and bites on her lip to stop any further sounds from escaping. With paper thin walls, noise travels easily throughout the house and even the smallest of sounds can be heard down the hall.

Living in a double had prepared Bay for this. After all, she didn't want to alert her roommate Rose as to what she was doing with Ty during their Skype calls. At first having conversations like _those _had weirded Bay out. However, after becoming more comfortable with her body and sexuality, Bay began to look forward to those calls, even initiating the more enjoyable ones herself.

Yanking her shirt off and frantically clawing at Ty's, Bay lets herself live in the moment. She's missed this aspect of a relationship -the passion and the caring during moments like these- and she isn't sure how she'll survive without this once she returns back to campus in a week.

After they've finished, Ty holds Bay against his chest. Dozing lightly, Bay listens to the soothing sound of Ty's heart beating. There's a different sort of pleasure to this, but it's just as important to her as the pleasure of their prior activities. These cuddles afterwards make her feel even closer to Ty than she ever was before. Sometimes they laid there silently and other times they talked to each other. Those conversations were some of the most intimate she's ever experienced. Ty had never been one to bare his soul, but during those small moments he did just that. Bay had learnt how his father had abandoned him at a playground when he was five and how he'd spent three months bouncing between foster homes before his only known relative -his great aunt- had been located. Now Bay understood better than ever why exactly Ty had taken Callie in and raised her as his own daughter. She'd also learnt about the extent of his injuries that had sent him home- a fractured skull which required surgery, a bad concussion, and a slipped disc in his back. He'd been back home for months afterwards and had barely entered a normal routine when Angelo had died. Ty had been very close to death himself. Bay isn't sure what she would have done if he had died too.

In turn, Bay had talked more about the switch and her guilt surrounding Angelo. While she'd come to terms with both of those things during her soul searching trip throughout Europe, it still felt good to get it off of her chest. Ty being the best listener in the world had made her feel even better about herself. He really did care, and he understood too. While he himself had not been switched, he did know what it was like to be raised by someone other than a bio-parent. He didn't know what kind of person he would have been if his mother had lived or if his father hadn't abandoned him, just like Bay wouldn't know who she would have been if she'd been raised by Regina and Angelo. It was hard talking about this with Daphne as she had adjusted so easily to everything. Bay wishes that she was that adaptable and strong. Growing up in East Riverside had done Daphne a lot of good. Bay isn't so sure that the Daphne she loves now would be a decent person if the switch had never happened.

Feeling Ty's chest rise as he yawns deeply, Bay shifts and glances back at the clock. "Merry Christmas, Ty," Bay whispers when she realizes that it's just past midnight. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Bay," he says back quietly. "I love you, too."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_4 1/2 Years Later (Middle of June)_

Nudging her perpetually slipping grad cap back over her forehead, Bay feels a flutter of nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She still can't believe that her whole family has shown up. Braving a quick glance up at the top section of the gym, Bay smiles at the sight of Daphne, her parents, Regina, Toby, Miguel and Nikki, Ty, Callie, Carter, Maxi, and her Grandmother Adaline. The only person who hadn't made it was Bradley who had gone to Perth to visit family.

Her roommate Rose gently teases her about the battalion that has shown up for her. Bay hadn't expected such a crowd. She'd only expected her parents, siblings, Ty, and Callie to show up. A quick study of her Dad's face tells her all she needs to know- he'd organized this, just as he had done for Daphne last year.

After stumbling across the stage -the crowd laughing good-naturedly- and accepting her degree with an awkward smile for the cameras, Bay waves goodbye to Rose and makes her way up the stairs where she is greeted with shouts of congratulations. After giving everyone a tight hug (along with a kiss for Ty), Bay is pulled off to the side by her Grandmother.

"_Bay, my darling, I wish to give you something._" Waving off Bay's feeble protests, her Grandmother presses a delicate gold locket into her palm. "_I kept my family close to my heart in this and I want for you to do the same_." At this she shoots a significant look at Ty and Callie. "_That boy loves you a great deal. Hold onto him and you'll have a happy life_." After Bay places a kiss on her cheek, Grandmother Adaline relaxes back into her metal chair and closes her eyes, peacefully ignoring the noise around her.

"Nice trip, Kennish," calls out Carter. "You probably reached Bradley in Australia with that fall."

"Carter!" Maxi shouts. "That's not very nice."

"You've said way worse things, Big Sis! Where do you think I learnt it all from?" Carter says with a knowing smirk.

"Excuuuussseeee me! I'll have you know-"

Stepping away from the squabbling siblings, Bay quietly takes in her family. Ty is deeply engrossed in a conversation with her Dad and Bay wonders just what it is they're talking about. Dragging her eyes away from that scene, Bay watches as Nikki and Toby talk quietly in an out of the way corner. Bay's glad that for Miguel's sake, they get along beautifully. She smiles at the sight of Daphne and Regina laughing together. Things have been rough between them for a long time, even with Bay's attempts at mediating the situation. Finally her gaze lands on the kids. At nine and five years of age respectively, Callie and Miguel appear to get along splendidly. With a few scattered piece of paper, they're working on making paper airplanes together. Bay can't hold back her laughter when one plane bonks Carter right on the nose.

Piling into several sets of rental cars, Bay and her family make their way towards an old restaurant that her Dad used to frequent back during his ball playing days.

It's too loud and rambunctious in the small Italian restaurant for Bay's tastes but she loves it anyway. Her chest aches at the thought of not spending as much time with her family as she wishes she could. Growing up and adulthood was way harder than she thought.

Thinking back to her last five years of school, Bay can fully admit that she is proud of herself. She achieved a lot in those years. Smiling thoughtfully, she decides to relax and reflect upon her experiences.

0o0o0

(1st Year)

_Jiggling nervously, Bay perches on her bed with its too thin mattress and strange smell. Coming here after having said goodbye to Daphne, Bay feels totally out of her element. Her sister had jumped in right away, joining several student societies and making fast friends with her floormates even before she'd set up her dorm. Being a second year seemingly came with significant social credit. _

_With an almighty crash, her roommate Rosemarie Asher makes her presence known. Bay already knows that she'll like this girl who laughs hysterically as she lays flat on her back on the floor. _

_"Hey," she says. "I'm Bay."_

_"Rosemarie," the blonde short-haired girl replies in turn. "But if you call me that, I'll go all Vincent VanGogh on you and slice off your ear." _

_"You like art?" Bay questions, deeply surprised. _

_"Of course," Rose says as she begins carefully placing a smattering of art pieces on the wall above her bed. "I'm an art major after all." _

_"Me too," Bay replies happily. "Doubled up with education."_

_"No way! I'm doubling up with psych! Insane right? Double majors are super busy I'm told."_

_Bay laughs nervously. "Well I'm glad we're in it together then."_

_"Forever," Rose says with a smile. "I like you. And I don't like most people."_

0o0o0

_"You think she's interested?" Rose voices nervously over a cup of coffee._

_"Of course. I think being forward is the best way to approach this." Pausing to briefly fiddle with the small charm bracelet Ty had given her, Bay smiles fondly at all the memories it brings up. "Look at where I am because of it."_

_"True enough," Rose says with a smile. "But Ty might be different. You've told me for the last seven months just how different and special he is." _

_Looking across the rez cafe at Ally, Bay catches her stealing a glance at Rose. "I think she's waiting for you to make a move."_

_"Really?!" Rose squeals. _

_"Really," Bay confirms. "Go for it and go for it now. We can't be late to our figure drawing class. You know how tough Professor Weston is on late arrivals."_

_Rose grimaces. "Duly noted. Wish me luck!" _

_"I wish you luck," Bay intones. "Now go!" she says with a laugh. _

_Bringing her wrist closer to her mouth while Rose talks to Ally, Bay presses a kiss to the small charm she got in Tokyo during spring break. "I miss and love you," she whispers. _

_"She said yes!" Rose shouts gleefully. "You were right! She was waiting for me. You're the best, Bay!"_

_Linking arms and chattering excitedly, they head towards Bay's least favourite class ever- figure drawing. _

0o0o0

(Second Year)

_Bay looks down at the small 'F' for the twentieth time since it was released three months ago and tries not to cry. Everyone had warned her that Weston hated surrealism, but Bay had been too stubborn to listen. She had thought that she could try to change his mind about her favourite art subtype. After all, how could someone not love Frida Kahlo's self-portraits? They were some of the best works of art Bay has ever seen. There was just so much introspection and critical and creative thought put into those pieces. How could Weston hate her version of such masterpieces? They were the only way she had managed to get through drawing naked people. Despite becoming more comfortable with her body (and obviously with Ty's as well), Bay was still dreadfully uncomfortable around nudity and struggled to complete even one drawing without fumbling. _

_Wiping her face miserably, Bay vows to not let this class get in the way of her degree, no matter how much she hates it. And besides, it was just one class. She'll have to retake figure drawing again as it's required, but Bay knows that her favourite professor will take her under her wing during the current autumn session. _

_Calling up Ty on Skype, Bay manages to convince him to pose for her so she can get some practice in. With Rose often spending weekends with Ally, Bay has lots of time to enjoy his beautiful presence, even when the purpose of the call eventually dissolves into something else entirely. _

0o0o0

_Digging her hands more deeply into the thick earthy clay, Bay relaxes into the sensation and breaths in deeply. Whilst pottery is one of her few artistic weak spots, Dr. Ann Meeve had made it so enjoyable that Bay couldn't possibly hate the class or the medium. _

_With Ann standing over her shoulder, Bay manages to gently guide the clay to form a lopsided jack o' lantern ornament for Halloween. If it turns out alright, Bay plans on sending it to Callie as a surprise gift. At seven years old and recently finished the first quarter of her school year, the not-so-little girl had surprised everyone with straight A's. Being born in December had allowed Ty to hold her back a year, a decision that had clearly worked out for the better. _

_A few days later she finds herself looking proudly down at her piece and the kind commentary notes that her favourite professor left beside it. Bay notes that while it isn't the prettiest pumpkin present, it's easily the best sculpture she's done yet. _

0o0o0

_"Bay, this is the coolest present in the history of the whole wide world!" Callie exclaims, happily displaying the pumpkin that made it to Guam intact. _

_"Thanks, Munchkin," Bay replies fondly. "Perhaps you'll manage to convince your dear old Dad to give you some candy to celebrate Halloween."_

_Callie grimaces. "I dunno about that... he doesn't like sweet stuff." _

_Bay shakes her head. "I bet he'll lighten up for one night," she replies knowingly. "Callie, I gotta go. Tell your Dad I'll call him in a couple of days."_

_The girl nods. "I still can't believe you get to go to Disneyland! I wish I could come."_

_"Someday," Bay promises. "Your Dad's service is up soon enough and after that I'll take you both to Disney, my treat."_

_"Really?!" Callie says, her fine eyebrows disappearing up into her bangs._

_"Really," Bay replies. "Cross my heart."_

0o0o0

_Screaming as the log plummets down Splash Mountain, Bay and Daphne both end up soaked. After departing from the ride, the both laugh hysterically at the picture of them._

_"We have to buy it," Daphne signs. "We could send it as a Christmas card!" _

_"I like the sound of that, Sis," Bay signs back. _

_Digging out a handful of wet crumpled bills, Daphne buys a single copy of the photo. After they step away, she whispers, "Ryan will make more copies with his scanner. That way we save money." _

_Bay tries not to grimace at the mention of Daphne's boyfriend. There was something... off about him. During their water park visit that she and Daphne had made into a tradition for the last weekend before move-in day, he had shown up uninvited. He had kept his hands all over Daphne despite her clear discomfort and had controlled her actions the whole day, right down to how many fries she ate. _

_Signing heavily, Bay decides not to bring the subject up again. One of the reasons she'd decided to go to school out west was so she could protect her sister and be there if she was needed. What she hadn't counted on was Daphne falling for someone so terrible yet charming as well. He'd claimed that he'd learnt ASL just for her and had helped her excel in all her classes. No matter how terribly she was treated, Daphne just never seemed to see that side of Ryan. For once Bay is ecstatic that the switch happened. It's clear as the blue sky that this was the result of growing up with Regina. As much as she loves and admires her bio-mom, Bay knows that she has terrible taste in men. Daphne was much the same. In Bay's opinion, Daphne's only good boyfriend was Wilke. Sometimes Bay has trouble comprehending just how long ago that was. _

_Swallowing a bite of her delicious pineapple whip, Bay watches thoughtfully as Daphne talks to Ryan on Facetime, her hand flying so fast it almost blurs. _

0o0o0

(Third Year)

_Looking at the slight distortion of her toes in the crystalline waters, Bay listens as Daphne sobs into her ear. For spring break Bay had surprised Daphne with a ticket to go and visit Ty in Guam. She had hoped that the person that Daphne had once referred to as her big brother would help her see straight when it came to Ryan. _

_Bay had been right. Ty had been the one person who had managed to get Daphne to come to her senses. Now she was sobbing in Bay's arms, terrified at the thought of returning to school and seeing Ryan again. _

_Bay comforts her as best she can, soothingly spelling words into Daphne's hands, just like Helen Keller's teacher, Anne Sullivan, had once done. _

_After cofounding the ASL club at the university, Bay had made it her mission to understand as much as possible about Deaf culture and that included Helen Keller and her teacher. She was even more determined to teach other the beautiful language and had manage to instruct twelve people to fluency levels and a further fifteen people to middling abilities with a promise to get them up to fluency levels. Even Callie had begun to learn the language after unsuccessful attempts at learning French and Japanese. Ty, not one for learning languages himself, had insisted that his daughter be able to speak a language other than English fluently. _

_As Daphne's tears dry, Bay vows to never let anyone hurt her sister -not Ryan, not the guy at that party a from a few years ago, and not Emmett who had said some particularly foul things to Daphne not long ago._

_Wrapping an arm around her Daphne, Bay pulls her towards the deck and lays down in the hammock with her, enjoying the beautiful ocean view the whole time. _

0o0o0

(Fourth Year)

_Scratching out yet another awkward sentence in her essay on the sociology of the education system, Bay rubs her eyes tiredly. This semester has been hell on earth and she hasn't had a single iota of free time. She hates that her relationships with Ty, Callie, and Daphne have fallen by the wayside, but she has no other choice- her education will always take top priority, particularly now that she's nearing the midpoint of her fourth year. _

_Glancing down scornfully at yet another letter from Emmett, Bay hears a knock on her door. Assuming that it's Rose asking for grocery money, Bay pulls thirty dollars out of her wallet and thrusts it at the chest of her disturber. _

_"Is that the way to treat your boyfriend?" a deep voice asks her. _

_"Ty? What are you doing you here?!"_

_Drawing her into a passionate kiss before he even enters the room, Bay feels a little weak in the knees. "Happy birthday," he whispers._

_"It's my birthday?!"_

_Ty looks at her bemusedly. "It is for another two and a half hours, Eggplant." _

_Glancing down at her phone, Bay looks at the mass accumulation of texts. She must've been really out of it. _

_"Oh," she says absentmindedly, stomach curling at the text from Emmett which declares that they need to talk. _

_Kissing her deeply as he backs her towards the bed, Bay can feel the chuckle that Ty is trying to suppress. "You're telling me that you forgot you turned 24?"_

_Running a hand through her greasy and tangled hair, Bay nods. "It's this paper. It's killing me, Ty." Humiliated by the tears that sting her eyes, Bay looks outside and watches as several raindrops splatter against her window. "Could you take a look over it for me while I shower? I feel like I'm doing something wrong but I can't tell what. And you came all this way! I'm sorry. I just don't want to be all stressed out and gross and sweaty."_

_"We'll just be getting sweaty all over again," Ty says with a smirk. "Of course I'll look over your paper for you."_

_Smiling gratefully, Bay heads into the washroom across the hall and takes a quick shower, feeling much more like herself as she steps out into the cool air. Wrapping up tightly in her towel and housecoat, Bay makes her way back into her room. She had expected to see Ty hunched over her paper, his brow furrowed as he offered her the limited critique that he could give. Instead what she sees is Ty pacing back and forth agitatedly, a crumpled letter in his hand. _

_"What the fuck is this?" he whispers furiously. "Emmett gave you herpes?! How long have you known? Why did you not tell me before we switched out condoms for the IUD?! Are you insane?"_

_Snatching the letter out of his hand, Bay hisses, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Quickly reading the letter, Bay feels the blood drain from her face. "He's lying. He's doing this to break us up. He has to be. There's just no way this is possible."_

_"How do you know?" he mutters bitterly. _

_Sighing heavily, she reaches for Ty and guides him onto the bed. She is pleased when he complies without resistance. "I know because he never had herpes. Not when we were together. I wouldn't doubt that he has it now though. He's never been all that smart when it came to this."_

_Ty shifts against her side and mumbles something unsavoury under his breath. Bay gently strokes his knee and she feels the tension leave his body. It leaves hers as well. "You know how Emmett gets when he loses control. He and Daphne had a bit of fling a while back at the beginning of her third year and my second. After she met Ryan, she broke the fling off and got super serious with Lord Jerkface. He was really awful to her because she'd ended the relationship and not him." _

_Nodding beside her, Ty laces his fingers with hers. "I wish you had never met him. You deserve better than an asshole like him."_

_Shaking her head, Bay says, "I don't think so. I certainly deserved to be treated better than I was, but I don't think that we never should have met. Emmett was an important part of my life when things were so chaotic. He might have done bad things, but I wasn't innocent either." Holding up a hand to stop Ty's rant, Bay continues on. "He shaped my life, too. I wouldn't be the same person that you love if we hadn't have met. I might have made the choice to learn and grow myself, but it wouldn't have happened without Emmett's influence in my life. Before him I was perfectly content being an angry, spoilt, and self-absorbed child. He was part of the reason that I realized differently. The people in our lives help shape who we are. I wouldn't be me without him. I wouldn't be me without you, too." _

_Ty looks at her thoughtfully. "Has anyone ever told you how smart you are?"_

_Shaking her head, Bay smiles bemusedly at Ty's shocked reaction. "Not everyone appreciates self-intelligence. It's something that most artists have. After all, what would we have to paint about if we didn't know ourselves so well?"_

_Ty smiles at the words once long forgotten. "That's still the best date I've ever been on," he admits. "No one ever cared to show me the 'real' them. Just you. It was then that I knew that you really were someone special." _

_"I love you," Bay says simply. "Thanks for not overreacting."_

_Ty leans forward wordlessly and kisses her deeply. Bay responds eagerly to his increasingly urgent touches, surrendering herself to the moment, to him, and to them and their love._

0o0o0

(Fifth Year)

_Leaving the classroom the moment her supervisor departs, Bay dashes to the staff washroom and locks the door. She promptly spits out a mouthful of orange paint, her least favourite colour. The taste makes her gag almost to the point of vomiting. As she rinses her mouth out, Bay begins to cry. She hadn't wanted to teach junior high kids how to paint but she didn't have a choice. After having sent her student teaching application in on the last day, she'd been sent to a K-12 school in a tiny town ninety minutes from the coast and from her apartment that she shared with Rose and Ally. Junior high had been the pits of hell for her and teaching kids from approximately the ages eleven to fifteen had not been on her radar at all. _

_She loves to teach, but not kids at those ages. The elementary classes were her favourite, particularly the kindergarteners who all lit up with passion whenever they worked on a project. Teaching high schoolers was also fairly pleasant because those students were the most skilled and actually wanted to be in her class. She even had two or three students who shared her passion for surrealism, and talking with them was always enjoyable. _

_Glancing down at her phone, Bay wonders if it's the right time to contact Ty despite it being the middle of the night where his is. He was still stationed in Guam, much to his and Carter's surprise and to Callie's considerable benefit. The time difference had made things difficult for them but Bay didn't mind as it was so good for Callie. _

_Bay remembers Ty's words from her tearful confession that she wouldn't be visiting him during any of her breaks due to her family (something she'd neglected) and her teaching schedule- 'I will always be available to talk to you, even if it's only enough time to tell you that I love you." That was the kindest, most considerate thing he had ever said to her and Bay had fallen even more in love with him. _

_Pressing call, the phone rings several times before she is met with a sleepy 'hello'. _

_"Is this a bad time?" Bay asks softly, thankful that the staff washrooms are single isolated rooms. _

_"It's never a bad time for you," he replies back. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"_

_Sniffling, Bay says, "I think I made a mistake." _

_"That bad a day, eh? Want to talk about it?" _

_"Not really," she hiccups. "Did you hate art class at thirteen?"_

_"We didn't have it at my school. They focused more on the football players than on everything else combined." Ty pauses and then says, "I don't actually remember ever taking any art classes. Maybe that's why I can't even draw a straight line."_

_Bay can't help but laugh. "I'm not sure art class could help someone so hopeless."_

_"I suppose not," Ty says with a chuckle. "Bay, you'll be a great teacher. I know you will be. I've watched you with Callie. You'll do great. Just avoid the middle schoolers, Honey, and things will go smoothly."_

_"Considering I don't want another faceful of paint, I'd better." Smiling softly as Ty laughs in her ear, Bay peels herself off of the ground. "I love you," she says. _

_"Love you, too," Ty replies back. _

0o0o0

Bay is shaken from her memories when a tall flute of champagne is placed in front of her.

"Congratulations, Bay!" her Dad declares. "I never expected you to take this path, but I couldn't possibly be prouder of you."

"Thanks, Dad," she replies, relishing the word. She missed Angelo a lot today and wonders what he would've thought about her degree. Would he have laughed as she tripped across the stage? Would he have cheered loudly or clapped politely as directed? It hurts that she'll never really know the answers to those questions.

Chatting softly with all the people who were here for her today, Bay feels some of the tension lift of her shoulders. The vast amount of support she consistently received was something she had always taken for granted. In her focus on what she had lost and what she never would have, she had lost sight of what and who was a part of her life.

As she splits a chocolate lava cake with Callie and a sleepy Miguel, Bay sees Ty rise from his position across from her. A jolt in her stomach has her realizing that this is it- this is the moment that he'll be proposing to her. Marriage wasn't something she'd ever really thought about but in this moment she knows that she wants it and that it's the right time. Ty's service was due to finish in a couple of weeks and then they'd be able to start their lives together. Callie would be able to start school right on time and she would be able to surf in Washington's dark and frigid water. They'd have a happy life together. Simpler than what she'd had growing up, but fuller and happier than Ty's dark childhood.

Smiling nervously, Bay inconspicuously slides back from the table.

"Umm, I have an announcement I'd like to make," Ty says uncomfortably. " I've been keeping a secret. I, um, was never one for school. Doing something after my GED was just... not an option. But Bay inspired me to go back and work on some stuff. I worked on aviation mechanics... I'm good with cars, so I figured I'd be good with planes and stuff."

Bay smiles up at him, proud that he's gotten more experience. Thrill fills her belly when she realizes that Ty can work at Boeing and they'll be able to stay in Seattle where she has signed a teaching contract at an elementary school for the next three years.

Before she can say anything out loud, Ty painfully continues on. "I was, uh, recommended by my Sergeant to enlist in the Air Force. He knew someone who would put in a good word for me. I took his recommendation and I've enlisted in the Air Force. I'll start two weeks after my time with the Army ends. I've got everything all planned out and it's all because of Bay."

The table is filled with silence for a heartbeat. Then pandemonium erupts. Callie throws her napkin to the floor and stomps off. Ty is met by words of congratulations from her Father and Toby while Daphne scolds him scornfully. Her Mother and Regina speak in worrisome hushed tones. Just as her Grandmother starts to speak softly in her ear to comfort her, Bay storms off to the washroom where Callie has taken refuge. She can't believe that this just happened. She isn't even sure what happened at all. All she knows is that she's madder at Ty and more hurt by him than she has been in a long time, possibly ever.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 11**

**Please review!**

_Random note: Sorry for the delay! This was a long chapter to churn out. I'm unsure of the last little bit, but you've all waited so long and I figured that the rest of the chapter is well-done, so I posted it. _

_Now that we're eleven chapters in, can anyone catch the pattern(s) I've done with my chapter titles? :)_


	12. Chapter 12- Love

**Chapter 12- Love**

_Author's note: As always, thanks for all the love and support. I couldn't do it without you guys. :)_

_Warning: This chapter deals with a sensitive subject. It begins at the page break that is boarded by four Xs on each side and continues for the rest of the chapter. If you would like to know beforehand what this topic is, shoot me a message here or if you wish to remain anonymous, send me a question at the tumblr page for this story (takeachancebt). _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Locking the washroom door behind her the moment she steps into the room, Bay lets out a shaky breath. What was he thinking? Surely Ty knows how hard this military stuff is on her and how hard it is on Callie. Startled into clarity at the thought of the girl's name, Bay walks the length of the washroom, methodically pushing each stall door open. She finally finds Callie crouched in the handicap stall at the far end, her knees scrunched up under her chin.

"Go away," Callie grumbles. "This is your fault! Dad wouldn't have done this if it weren't for you!"

Bay sighs heavily and exits the stall, slipping into the spot next to Callie's. She can just barely see the girl; only the edge of her jeans and the bottom of her mane of hair are visible in the gap between the wall and the floor.

Fingering a loose thread on her dress, Bay says, "I don't want this anymore than you do. I might be happy that he went to school and got a degree, but I don't support the way he's planning on using it."

Callie sniffles but doesn't otherwise respond.

A knock on the door and the muffled sounds of Ty pleas reach her ears. Bay ignores them and watches as Callie shifts uncomfortably, staying seated on the cool tile floor.

"Do you want to stay in Guam?" Bay questions softly.

"I guess," Callie replies. Bay can almost picture her shrugging. "We lived there for such a long time. I have friends now."

The pounding on the door increases and Bay steadfastly ignores it. She's in no mood to speak with Ty. It seems Callie is though as Bay watches her small converse clad feet make their way towards the door.

"Would you just shut up!" the girl screeches, stomping her foot. "Leave us alone. We have nothing to say to you."

Peaking around the corner at the sound of frustrated grunts, Bay watches as Callie struggles to shut the door, even throwing her entire body at it. It's no use however. Ty is simply too strong and Callie is small for her age. Ty's chuckles start and Callie's laugh soon follows, nearly matching that of her father's. Bay hadn't noticed that they had nearly the same laugh.

Edging back into the stall at the sound of sobs and locking the door, Bay stands on the toilet and awkwardly peers over the tops of the stall walls. She can just barely see the shaking shoulders of Callie. She watches as Ty moves to comfort her, only to be met by a shift punch to the shoulder.

Hearing him sigh audibly and say that he'll come back later, Bay watches as Ty makes his way towards her. Ducking back down into the stall, she perches on the tank and hopes that she hasn't been seen. While she's ok dealing with Callie, she doesn't really want to have to deal with anyone else at the moment.

"Bay?" Ty says tentatively, the door rattling slightly as he pushes against it. "Can we talk?"

"Considering we're already talking, I suppose so," she replies back snappishly.

"I'm sorry," he says with a great deal of effort. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Bay nods in acceptance before she realizes that he can't see her. "Ok," she says quietly.

"I thought me going to school would make you happy. You always talk about how much you liked university and how important it is to you."

"I do," she says slowly. "But I've never said anything about you reenlisting. You seemed to have told me that you were done."

Bay watches as a narrow brown eye peers through the crack in the stall door. "Done with the Army, yes. I never said anything about the Air Force or the Navy."

"The Navy, too, eh?" Bay intones flatly. "You can't even swim."

Ty chuckles darkly. "Well perhaps we can rule out the Navy."

"I certainly hope so."

Ty sighs deeply before plaintively stating, "Open the door, Bay."

Gingerly shifting the latch, Bay watches as the door swings open. Callie's muffled sniffles and soothing tones from Daphne greet her ears. They disappear as Ty crowds into the stall, elbowing the door shut behind him.

"You haven't even asked me for the details," Ty whispers.

"Is there a point?" Bay asks pointedly. "There may be an Air Force base on Guam, but I certainly know that that's not where you'll end up."

Ty gulps. "I hate to have to ask this of you, but-"

"Ask of me what?" Bay interrupts, her face feeling hot.

"I'll need to do training and physicals and stuff again. Mostly to make sure I'm capable considering the accident and all..."

"And your point is?" Bay huffs, shifting as far back as she can get.

"I'll be at the Academy in Colorado. Training lasts something like six or seven weeks. I really don't want Callie to miss any school so I've registered her at the school you're teaching at."

Bay thinks that she must've burst a blood vessel because all she can see is red. Before she can open her mouth to berate him, Ty adds, "At least do it for her. She deserves stability and a family."

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you enlisted in the Air Force," she hisses.

Ty rubs the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I already feel awful enough as it is. Do you really need to keep piling it on? I know I made a mistake doing this without talking about it first, but I wanted to do something for me. I need you to support me Bay."

The ice inside of her melts slightly at his pleading tone. Taking a deep breath she says, "Fine. I'll support you."

As she tries to edge her way out of the cramped stall, Ty catches her wrist. "I wouldn't have done this if they hadn't told me that I'm guaranteed at least a year in Washington state. I might not be as smart as you or Daphne or Callie, but I'm not that stupid."

Trying to suppress a smile, Bay leans forward and kisses Ty briefly. She doesn't say anything as she leaves the stall, only stopping to gently tug Callie up, quickly guiding her towards the car. When she has fastened the girl into her booster seat, Bay sends Ty a text.

**Cal and I need girl time. Having a s-over. Will bring her back to hotel after brekkie. Talk 2 u l8ter -B**

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Gently running a comb through Callie's long locks, Bay's eyes meet hers in the mirror before flickering away awkwardly. Surveying the girl, Bay finds it a little unnerving to see just how much Callie resembles Ty. If she didn't know any differently, she would have no doubts that he was her biological father.

"Bay?" Callie questions quietly.

"Ya, Kiddo?"

"Can I come live with you? I don't wanna move again."

Bay sighs heavily as she begins clumsily braiding Callie's hair. "You know what your Dad told me?"

"What?" she bites out harshly. "That we're moving to Africa?"

Rolling her eyes and wondering if she was this much of a pain for her parents at nine, Bay says, "No. He said you'll be living with me while he's at training and then we'll move into a house, probably on base."

"Really?" Callie says skeptically, fingering her messy braid.

"Yup," she replies, popping the 'p'. "You'll even be going to my school."

"Cool." The girl pauses briefly as she finger-combs out the knots in Bay's hair. "You'll really come live with us? Forever?"

"I hope so," Bay says with a small smile. "After all, we are a family."

Sitting down across each other with matching messy braids and Seahawks t-shirts, Bay watches as Callie swallows several times, glancing around the tiny apartment at the photos of Kathryn and Regina. "Does he ever talk about my Mom?" she voices quietly.

Swallowing thickly against the guilt that fills her body, Bay shakes her head. "I'm sorry. He hasn't said anything."

"Oh," she says in a small voice. "I always wonder..."

"Wonder what, Kiddo?"

Frowning deeply, Callie shakes her head. "Never mind."

Clasping the girl's hands tightly between her own, Bay firmly says, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it." Reaching up to brush Callie's tears away, Bay continues on. "They loved you. They really did. It's ok to be sad about it. Dying might be a part of life, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

Callie nods shakily. "I can't even remember my Mama or Sissy. Dad won't tell me anything!" Huffing in frustration, she stabs bitterly at a strawberry. "I wanna know. All I remember is that my sister's name was Carly and she was older."

"I'll talk to him about it," Bay replies firmly.

"Pinky swear?" she says seriously, holding out her little finger.

"Pinky swear," Bay confirms, linking her finger with Callie's.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Being tugged out of bed by a chipper Callie, Bay stumbles into the kitchen at barely seven in the morning. Grimacing as she decides that instant coffee is her best bet, she sets the kettle on the stove and pulls out a box of fruit loops. Swearing under her breath as she spills some of the milk, Bay sets the cereal in front of Callie alongside an orange and of all things, a cup of green tea, the girl's favourite drink.

"When are you and Dad gunna get married?" Callie blurts out suddenly, staring at the television.

"What?" Bay sputters, choking on a swallow of her weak coffee.

"Married," the girl replies forcefully, gesturing at the television with her spoon. "You've been together, for like, a million years. Don't people get married when they love each other? You do love each other, don't you?"

Caught off guard by the brazenness of Callie's questions, Bay finds herself focusing on the elaborate looking wedding of some couple she doesn't care to recognize.

"You'd have to ask your Dad," she finally manages to answer. "I'm waiting for him to ask me."

"Why don't you ask him?" Callie questions innocently, carefully peeling her orange.

"I don't know," Bay replies thoughtfully. "I guess it's because I don't know when's a good time for it."

"Oh," the girl whispers disappointedly.

"Callie," Bay says, catching the girl's attention. "Your Dad and I love each other very much. When it happens, it'll happen. And if it doesn't in three years when he's done in the Air Force, then I'll ask him myself."

"Promise?" she says shyly.

"Of course," Bay replies. "You can even be a bridesmaid."

"Cool," Callie replies as she tugs her braid over her shoulder. "Bay?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbles through a swallow of coffee.

"What's being in love feel like?"

Bay coughs as she swallows the wrong way. "It's... it's the most amazing thing in the world. Scary, too. And so natural feeling. Why do you ask?" she sputters.

Blushing deeply, she replies, "I think I'm in love with Alex."

"Ooh!" Bay teases, trying to hide a secret smile. "And who's Alex?"

"He's in my class at school. Or at least he was," the girl answers with a frown.

Heart tugging painfully at the sadness she sees settling over Callie's features, Bay reaches over and tugs her onto her lap. "Cal, it'll be ok. You've got a lot of growing up to do. I thought I felt that way about lots of boys until your Dad and I got together. It's different with him. I'd do anything for him."

Grumbling as Bay pulls her thumb out of her mouth, Callie replies, "Even be ok with him moving lots and lots and lots again?"

Sighing heavily, she says, "Yes, Kiddo. Even be ok with him moving and living very far away."

"Did Daddy love Mama like that 'til she died?"

Stiffening at the question, Bay immediately banishes the thought of telling Callie about her past. It clear as day that she needs to know more so she can find peace. Reminding herself to talk to Ty about it, the only answer she can offer at the moment is a soft, "I don't know, Munchkin."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_(2 1/2 Months Later-Early September) _

Flipping wearily through yet another sketchbook featuring a rudimentary drawing of a tree, Bay knows that she'll have a lot of work to do to get the art skills of her kids up to snuff. She doesn't care how well they can draw -it only counts for a fifth of the grade in her syllabus- but she does care about how much passion and imagination they put into a piece. She'll have to start out more easily, even for her older students. She hadn't expected that her assignment of 'draw what you really see outside of a window in your home' to go over so poorly. Only a handful of students had really gotten the message. Her favourite piece had been done by Claire Duncan who had drawn half the city skyline during daylight, complete with a cloud strewn sky and a smiling sun and lively looking office buildings, and the other half of the city at night, including a sky empty of all but a few stars and a sinister looking moon and office buildings that appeared abandoned. She was amazed by the cleverness of the nine year old girl and made a note of it to tell her parents at the parent-teacher interviews in five weeks.

Stretching out her stiff muscles, Bay glances over at Callie. The last six weeks with her living here have been a dream. They get along splendidly, and aside from one meltdown about homework and one about bedtime during the school year, they haven't fought at all. Being responsible for another life has given her a sense of renewed purpose. She's decided that when Ty gets back, she'll bring up marriage to him. She knows she's ready and wants to know if he is too.

"Bay?" Callie calls out. "Can you help me with my math?"

"I'll try, Kiddo," she replies back. "It's not my best subject though."

Sitting down beside her, Bay looks at what she's working on- a revision of her multiplication tables and division, both without the use of a calculator. "Be right back," she says as she heads toward the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cupboards, Bay finds several packages of skittles. Dumping them all out into a bowl, she grabs a few other snacks before plopping down across from Callie at the coffee table.

Pouring out most of the candy onto the table, she is met by a look of shock from the girl. "This is how I learnt to do this," she replies easily. "It helped if I could see and feel what I was doing."

"Ok," Callie says, pulling a handful of candy towards her. "How?"

Looking at the next problem on her worksheet, Bay smiles fondly. "You see the first number?" Callie nods. "That's the number of groups."

"So six," the fourth-grader replies.

"Yup," Bay says. "And the second number is how much is in each group."

"Four!" the girl confidently answers.

"So show me what that looks like," Bay directs after she swallows a swig of diet coke.

Callie carefully separates six groups of skittles, each with four pieces in them. Looking down at her candy, she thinks carefully. "Twenty-four?" she says cautiously.

"Right!" Bay replies joyfully. "Try another."

Callie steadily makes her way through another fourteen proofs before she stops using the candy as a crutch and finishes her thirty question multiplication worksheet without a hitch. When she looks down at the division sheet, Bay notices a look of dismay on her face.

"I'm not good at this," Callie admits. "Division makes no sense! Why do we gotta learn it? There's no point 'cause it's friggin stupid."

"Callie Jane Mendoza," Bay warns sternly. "We don't use that kind of language."

"You do all the time," she retorts.

Running a hand through her flat-ironed hair, Bay sighs and says, "Let's take a break. Your Dad will be calling soon anyway."

The girl nods and pulls out a book on airplanes, settling back into the couch cushions comfortably.

It's not long after Callie has finished both her worksheets and is logging her reading for English class when the phone rings. Relaxing back into the leather couch, Bay smiles as she watches Callie talk to her dad, ponytail bouncing in excitement.

"You'll really be back in three days?!" the girl shouts happily. "Awesome! I've missed you Dad."

"-love you, too," she chimes. "Here's Bay."

Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, Bay slips into her bedroom for privacy. "Hey, Ty," she says huskily. "I hear you'll be home soon."

A light laugh greets her ears. "Yup. Oh! I have good news, too!"

"What?" she says cautiously, heart hammering in her chest.

"I performed so well that I managed to get an extension to stay in Washington."

Smiling widely, Bay cheerfully replies, "That's awesome! How much did it get extended by?"

"An additional six months," he tells her calmly. "Callie will be able to stay at that school longer and we'll be so close together! No more plane trips for us."

Heart sinking slightly, Bay distracts herself by chipping at the purple polish on her big toe. He didn't say that they'd live together, just close. She can't help but be disappointed. She gives Ty a distracted farewell with a promise to pick him up at the airport when his flight lands at noon on Saturday. Normally she'd have a lie-in, but Ty is worth getting up for, even if she still feels a bit disappointed by some of his words.

Tucking Callie in and stroking her hair as she reads her chapter fifteen from the first Harry Potter book, Bay feels a longing for a family of her own creation deep down inside. The features of Callie so closely resemble Ty that Bay finds herself wondering what their own kids would look like. Would it be like having identical twins or triplets running about? The thought amuses her deeply and she feels some of the day's tension slipping away. Kissing Callie's forehead, Bay turns on the Seahawks nightlight and says, "Good night, Kiddo. Love you to the moon and back."

"Nigh', Bay," she says back sleepily. "Love you to Pluto and back."

Smiling softly and closing the door behind her, Bay heads into bed herself. She dreams of three familiar looking children playing on a playground, the chime-like sound of their laughter surrounding her like a warm blanket.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_1 Year Later (Early September) _

Watching as Callie dashes towards Claire Duncan, her best friend, Bay finds herself truly smiling. Fortunately for Callie she didn't pick up on Ty's awkward sociality. Things have been difficult lately with the awkwardness of the rejected marriage proposal between her and Ty and the massive argument that they'd had after Bay had told Callie about her family history. It has hung over them like some of her more elaborate projects, but unlike those she couldn't see something beautiful coming out of it. She's starting to think that they're sticking together just for Callie, who at ten has started going through what Bay likes to call the 'precarious puberty times'. The kid's been really snappish as of late and Bay doesn't want to add to her stress by getting her involved in relationship drama.

It still stings to think of Ty's rejection to her proposal. Her deep loathing of administration has carried on since her school days and has been further fueled by the bureaucracy of military life. If it wasn't but for a simple rule, they could be married by now and living together, possibly planning out a family. Instead of that they've been tiptoeing around each other. Bay knows she's afraid of saying something to set Ty off on a tirade and she also knows that he's just as afraid of hurting her more. It's a testament to how much she loves him though as there's no way she could survive this without the love that helps make her stronger.

Looking up at the colourful calendar on her wall, Bay knows that it'll be a long two years before she'll be able to breech the subject again. Shivering at the thought that Ty is up for a review in four months to determine his next location, Bay banishes it to the back of her mind. Today is a happy day and she can't colour in her bright canvas with darkness just yet.

Sitting in her stiff wooden chair, Bay relaxes back and closes her eyes, thankful that she doesn't have any classes to teach before ten in the morning this year. Twisting the promise ring on her left pinky thoughtfully, Bay thinks back to the day she asked Ty to marry her and the resultant aftermath.

0o0o0

_12 Months Earlier (Mid September)_

_Catching Callie's balloon ornamented sign as it starts to float away again, Bay glances around the SeaTac baggage area anxiously. The flight from Denver is a short one, but she can't help but feel lingering anxiety. She's missed Ty a lot and is looking forward to spending quality time with the love of her life. _

_As if on cue, the phone in her pocket buzzes._

**Dont worry Sis. He's coming back 2 u. He always does. :)**

_Smiling at down at Daphne's words, Bay almost misses the sleepy greeting of, "Hello my beautiful girls," from Ty. _

_"Dad!" Callie shouts, letting go of her sign and hugging him tightly. "You're back!"_

_"I'm back," he confirms softly, voice muffled from Bay's thick hair. Clinging to them tightly, Ty breaths deeply several times. "I've missed you both like crazy." __Pressing his lips against her ear, Ty softly says, "I've never had a family to miss before."_

_Shivering at the sound of his sentence, Bay withdraws from the hug and moves to hoist Ty's duffle on her shoulder, staggering at the weight. "What's in here- a ton of bricks?"_

_"Half-million in cash," he returns with a smirk, pulling it off of her shoulder. _

_"Wait 'til you see where Bay lives, Dad! Across from the cemetery! It's so spooky, but Bay says that at least our neighbours are quiet."_

_Chuckling tiredly, Ty allows Callie to tug him towards the car, pushing him into the backseat next to her. _

_Watching as Ty curls up on the old leather couch, Callie seated by his head while she works on a science project, Bay carefully heats up a couple of cans of soup. Her culinary skills haven't advanced much beyond soup and cereal, but no one gives her grief over it anymore. However she can almost picture Angelo standing at her shoulder, gently scolding her as she lets the soup boil for too long. Glancing up again at her family, Bay smiles fondly. The domestic scene spread out in front of her warms her heart. With her own family dinners all ending in disaster, it's nice to be able to sit and enjoy the company of the people she loves. _

_A ball of nerves steadily grows in the pit of her stomach as she and Ty tuck Callie into bed and read her the first chapter from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. When the girl is sleeping deeply, they shut her bedroom door and make their way into Bay's own room where they proceed to rid the other of clothing._

_As they lay in bed together, trying to catch their breaths, Bay is reminded of the things she wants to say to Ty. It never ceases to amaze her that they are so open with each other in bed. Stroking the back of his left hand, Bay tries to find the words to discuss what's been sitting in her heart for some time now._

_"Do you ever want to get married?" she finally manages to question softly._

_Ty's muscles go very ridged and his breathing becomes harsh and heavy. "I can't," he finally bites out, his words thick with venom._

_"And why not?" Bay retorts, sitting up and clutching the sheet to her chest so she feels a bit less vulnerable. _

_"Because I just can't."_

_"Don't you love me?" she whispers, her words coming out more brittle than she'd intended. _

_"Of course I love you!" He pauses as he pulls on his boxers. Hands perched on his knees and his gaze on his feet, he says, "I can't because I'm worried about my status."_

_"Status?" Bay says blandly, not understanding. _

_"Of where I'll be. Because I'm an unmarried single parent, I can't be sent to combat." _

_Comprehension begins to dawn on Bay and she suddenly feels very selfish. _

_Clearing his throat, Ty continues on. "If we get married that means I can be deployed. I'm afraid I'd be sent to Syria or Iraq or something. It's just easier if we wait until I'm out."_

_"Three years is a long time," she says heavily. _

_"I know," he sighs. "But until then, we've gotta keep us on the down low."_

_Bay's brow furrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Ty looks away again, shrugging his muscular shoulders heavily. "We need to be discreet. If people find out just how serious we are..." He trails off, shaking his head slightly. "It wouldn't be good for anyone."_

_Laying back down in bed, Bay tries not to get emotional. She hates this. "Callie'll be upset," she says after a moment. "She was talking lots about weddings these last few days." _

_"Oh ya?" Ty says with a fond smile. "Well she'll have lots to talk about for the next few years then. I'll take her out and have her help me pick out a promise ring," he adds._

_Bay smiles. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."_

_Tugging Ty back down, Bay curls up against his side and falls into a deep sleep, comforted by the steady sound of her almost-fiancée's heart slowly beating beneath her ear. _

0o0o0

_Smiling as Callie giggles while watching her cartoons, Bay pours herself another liberal cup of coffee. She's going to need the caffeine to get her through the day considering the late night with Ty and the realization that she promised to bring up Callie's mother to him. She already knows that it isn't going to go well, particularly when she considers the defensive nature of her boyfriend. _

_Deciding that discussing this sooner rather than later is the best course of action, Bay declares that they should head to the playground so they can make the most of this rare warm and sunny day. It isn't hard to get Ty to agree to come look at the place where his daughter is going to school and Callie is always eager to play at the park. _

_Pushing Callie towards the playground, Bay plops on a bench next to Ty and watches as the girl attempts to make her way across the monkey bars. Her boyfriend relaxes into her side, sighing contentedly at the feeling of Bay's fingers stroking his thigh. _

_"She looks more like you every passing day," Bay remarks kindly. _

_Bay watches as Ty smiles fondly. "It's kinda weird," he laughs. "I didn't know I took after my Dad until we... you know, reconnected a bit and stuff." _

_Sorting through her thoughts, Bay carefully tries to find a way to broach the subject of Callie's bio-origins without upsetting Ty in the process. _

_"What are you thinking so hard about?" his soft voice interrupts her thoughts. _

_Shrugging, Bay replies, "About Callie's Mom. She wants to know about her, Ty." _

_He immediately shakes his head. "No. She doesn't need to know about it."_

_"She deserves to know," Bay replies back forcefully. "Trust me, she does."_

_"It's not the same thing," Ty says firmly. "Regina isn't a bad person and she isn't dead."_

_"Bad person or not, Callie deserves to know about her mother." Pausing for a moment, Bay works up the courage to say, "She deserves to know the whole truth, Ty. She can't go her whole life feeling as if something is a little... off and missing."_

_Again, Ty shakes his head. "It wouldn't make a difference. She just doesn't need to know."_

_"But what if she has medical concerns? She'd need to know her family history. Do you know it to a tee? Do you even have the same blood type?" _

_Scowling, Ty says, "No we don't have the same blood type. And how much does family medical history matter anyway? Neither of us know much and we're both fine." _

_"Because we've been lucky," Bay replies, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into fists. "And for me Regina is still around if anything happens." _

_"I'm still biologically related to her, in case you've forgotten," Ty spits out. _

_"How can I forget?! She's like a female version of you for god's sake." Dropping the volume of her voice when she notices that Callie is looking curiously at them, Bay continues on, "It isn't enough. It would be like saying I'm enough to help out Abby. It's a start, but it's just not enough."_

_Ty grumbles under his breath. "I still don't see how needing to know that makes it necessary to tell her about it." _

_Bay sighs heavily. "Let's just drop it." _

_Ty studies her and Bay hopes that he can't sense her plans. After a minute he simply says, "Ok," and moves to join Callie on the playground. _

0o0o0

_Shivering in the cool damp air, Bay watches as Callie catches another wave, a bright smile stretched across her face. The nine year old is clearly talented on a surfboard and Bay is glad that the girl has something that is as significant and special in her life as art is for her._

_Handing her a warm towel, Callie wraps up and plops down beside her. "It's cold out," she complains. "Is today the last day we'll do this before spring?"_

_Bay taps her chin thoughtfully, "Probably, Kiddo."_

_Scowling darkly, the girl wraps the towel around her shoulders more tightly. "I miss Guam," she mutters. "I never had to stop surfing 'cause of the cold there." _

_Twisting so she's sitting directly in front of Callie, Bay looks as her head on. "I talked to your Dad about your bio-family."_

_Callie's brow furrows. "You said that funny..." _

_Wincing internally, Bay softly asks, "How much do you remember about the accident?"_

_"Not much," she admits with a shrug, casually pulling her Bluejays baseball cap down her forehead. "Just a lot of noise and light and then it hurt and went black." _

_"What about your family? You said you remember you sister a little bit, but not your Mom. Do you remember what your Dad was like before?"_

_The girl looks down at her hands in concentration. "I think... I think he was skinny. And his eyes were really bright... like the sky!" Her head suddenly shoots up and her dark eyes are wide and shiny with fear. "Are you saying," she swallows thickly, "that he's not my real Dad?"_

_Bay looks at her in amazement. She always knew that the kid was bright. "He's still your real Dad... he's just not your bio-dad."_

_"Wha- what? I don't understand," Callie says slowly. _

_"In the accident... you were the only survivor. Ty -your Dad- wasn't in that car. He was all you had left... and you were all he had left."_

_Glancing up at the sound of a sniffle, Bay feels her heart breaking at the sight of Callie's face. She wonders if telling her was the right idea after all. _

_"Why," she hiccups, "didn't he tell me!? Why!? Everything is a lie! All of it!"_

_"I don't know, Kiddo," Bay says soothingly, moving to rub the girl's back. "I think he was scared." _

_"That's no excuse!" she says hotly."I deserve to know! Was he going to hide it forever?!"_

_Bay's silence answers Callie's question. "UGHHH!" she screams in frustration, stomping her foot. "I HATE him. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!"_

_Shivering from more than just the cold, Bay catches Callie's wrist and pulls her against her chest. "Shhh," she whispers in her ear. "Relax." _

_"Noooo," she hears the girl moan quietly. "Bay, I don' wanna see him." _

_Swallowing heavily, she simply says, "Ok."_

0o0o0

_Looking at the girl slumbering under a mountain of blankets, Bay fidgets with her cell phone. Ty is going to be so mad when she tells him what she did... She's starting to doubt if it was the right thing to do. She hadn't expected the girl to react with such rage and despair. _

_Tugging on her Gryffindor pendant for luck, Bay presses call, holding her breath as the dial tone drones on and on. Just as she is about to give up, Ty barks out a sharp, "Hello!"_

_Wincing at the harshness of his greeting, Bay slips outside onto her small balcony that overlooks the cemetery across the road. "Hi," she says softly, glancing back at the still sleeping girl on the couch. "Callie's with me. We had an... interesting talk."_

_"Oh no. No. Bay, you didn't- no, you did, you must've. I can tell by your voice. You told her everything, didn't you?"_

_See no point to lying, Bay states, "Yes, I told her everything. Or as much as a little girl should know."_

_"Damn it, Bay! Why'd you go and do something so fucking stupid!?"_

_"She deserves to know! If I didn't do it, then who would? Certainly not you!" she growls out. "I know what it's like to wonder... Callie was bound to start wondering soon."_

_"It wasn't your place, Bay," Ty says flatly. _

_"But it was," she says faintly. "I know what it's like. And I love her just as much as you do. When you love someone sometimes you have to tell them things that might hurt them."_

_She hears Ty exhale heavily on the other end. "So she's hurt, then."_

_He states it as a fact, rather than a question, but Bay finds herself answering anyway. "Yes, she's upset. She's rather angry with you."_

_"Can I talk to her?"_

_"No," Bay states firmly, glancing back at the slack-jawed preteen sprawled across the couch. "She's sleeping. Just let her be for a few days. She needs to take it in and talk to someone who gets it."_

_"Fine," Ty says emotionlessly. "Just drop her off in a week. She should be fine by then."_

_"Ty-" Bay begins awkwardly, only to be met by the dial tone "-it's not that easy." _

0o0o0

Snapping her eyes open at the sound of the bell, Bay realizes that she's been daydreaming for over an hour. Yawning tiredly -it's still only nine thirty- she realizes that she feels unsettled. There's something nagging in the back of her mind that her waking dream triggered, but she can't quite figure out just what that was. Shrugging it off, she decides to finish sorting through her bin of markers and pencil crayons.

It suddenly hits her when she comes across the lone perfect lemon-scented marker from her scented marker sets.

Angelo.

DNA.

Family medical history.

Deadly aneurysm.

Sitting down and resting her head in her hands at the sudden wave of dizziness, Bay doesn't know what to do. Telling Ty is out of the question. She doesn't want to worry him even more considering the stress and anxiety that his upcoming status review has wrought upon him. Her Mom and Dad are out of the country, visiting some distant relatives from Kathryn's side of the family in Switzerland. Groaning out loud, Bay realizes that her only option is Regina, someone whom she hasn't had a true in-depth conversation with in over two years.

Fingering her cell phone, Bay tries and fails to pluck up the courage to call Regina. Pushing it aside for later in the day, she welcomes her first class of the new school year- an unruly group of grade five students, which include both Callie and Claire. Smiling warmly at her students, Bay begins pulling out several pieces by Magritte, including one of her favourite pieces of art ever, The Treachery of Images.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_2 Months Later (End of October) _

Carefully pulling apart several cotton balls into very thin layers in order to make fake cobwebs, Bay allows her mind to drift as she decorates her classroom for Halloween. She's glad that this class of kindergartners is fairly tame compared to the kids from last year because if her mind had drifted then, someone would have lost an eye or a finger. Things between her and Ty have settled into a comfortable place and they've finally overcome the awkwardness of the proposal and her confession to Callie that had hung over them for far too many months.

Standing and walking around the classroom, Bay yet again marvels at just how tiny the kids are. She can't ever remember being that small. The bells soon rings and her students all scramble out of the classroom, overjoyed that it is lunch time.

Fishing out her phone for the twentieth time that day, Bay studies Regina's number cautiously. Taking a deep breath and drawing strength from the scent of paint and wet clay, she presses call. Holding her breath as it rings, Bay hopes that Regina doesn't pick up and that she'll be able to ignore everything and go on her merry way.

Regina picks up on the second ring. "Hello?" she says simply, her voice deep and soothing.

"Hey. Hi, Regina. It's me. It's Bay." She hopes that Regina hasn't picked up on the nervousness that she's feeling.

"I'd recognize the sound of my daughter's voice anywhere. How are you?" Regina says matter-of-factly.

"Fine... sort of... not really," Bay responds awkwardly. "I've been thinking..."

"About what, Bay?" her bio-mom interjects. "You sound very nervous. You know you can trust me."

"I know," Bay sighs. "I just don't want to upset you."

"Unless you're a serial killer, Honey, nothing you do or say could upset me that much."

A nervous bubble of laughter escapes her lips. "I was just thinking of Angelo..."

"And?" Regina prompts gently.

"He died of a ruptured aneurysm. Grandma Adaline said that his sister died of one young too- I think anyway. And ya. I was talking with Ty about Callie and genetics and stuff, and it sort of hit me." Pausing to sort out her swirling thoughts, Bay almost misses that sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

"Are you saying that you're worried about being like Angelo and your Aunt?"

... "Yes," Bay admits slowly. "But not just that. I've been wondering more about my genes in general. I don't know anywhere near as much about that stuff compared to Daphne."

"Ok, Bay. What do want to know?"

"Anything! Everything!" she gushes out.

"Hmm, ok." Regina pauses and Bay can hear the light tread of her footsteps as she climbs the stairs to her apartment. "You already know you take after Angelo's side of the family appearance wise."

"Except for my hair," Bay says with a smile.

"Yes, except for that. You get those curls from me. You know, Bay, that's actually the reason I went into hairdressing."

"Oh ya?" Bay responds with a laugh.

"Both sides of the family have really good teeth. Grey hairs and declining vision will come later in life for you, too. My side of the family talks really fast and you've obviously inherited that..." Regina trails off. "Of course you know you'll have be careful when it comes to drinking. I can't stop at just one beer. Neither could your grandfather."

Swallowing thickly against painful memories from the years gone by, Bay whispers, "It's hard to tell what comes from my genes and what comes from me being raised as a Kennish."

"It is hard," Regina says simply. "But some of this is important to know, like allergies and illnesses. You'll need to be careful. Us Vasquez women might be tough and stubborn, but our hearts can literally give out. And with Angelo-" Regina chokes on a breath -"you'll have to be extra careful. Your cardiovascular system could take after both sides."

Fidgeting with her ponytail, Bay is quiet for a few moments. "So I should get a MRI done."

It isn't a question, but Regina answers anyway. "Yes you should. I can be there, Bay, if you need me to. "

"Would you!?" Bay says hopefully.

"Of course, Bay! Besides, I don't see enough of you as it is."

"That's true," she responds with a smile. "How's that gunna work with your job and all?"

Regina hums slightly in thought. "I'm sure I could manage to get Wes to send me to Seattle to look at modernist and minimalist architecture styles. Lord knows we lack it in much of KC."

"I'll call them today and book an appointment!" Bay exclaims. "Let's say... in four weeks? Make it a Thanksgiving trip?"

"Sounds like a plan, Kid," her bio-mom replies.

Wishing her goodbye and telling Regina that she loves her -something that Bay hasn't done very often-, she hangs up the phone and immediately begins planning out a list of things to do with Regina other than waiting in a drab doctor's office.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_Four Weeks Later (End of November; close to Thanksgiving) _

Squeezing Regina's hand when she's called up, Bay hands the mostly filled out medical record to the attendant, who then gently guides her into one of the rooms in the back.

Stripping down to nothing more than a paper gown and booties, Bay shivers in the cool air. Regina had warned her that the room would be freezing in order to offset the heat of the machine, particularly for appointments that were later in the day. Grimacing as an IV is placed in her hand for the contrast dye, Bay perches on the edge of the bench while she waits for the attendant and doctor to enter the room.

Just as she is starting to daydream about what she and Ty did a little more than a month ago on her balcony, she is startled by the door being thrown open by a doctor who looks a lot like House. Trying not to openly gawk, Bay shakes his hand.

"So you're here because you have a couple of concerns," he says warmly, acting in completely the opposite manner of his doppelganger.

Nodding, she simply says, "Yes. My biological father and his sister both died very young because of aneurysms."

The doctor grimaces. "I'm sorry to hear about that. You're certainly smart in bringing up your concerns. You're a little young for such scans considering you just turned twenty-six, but with the gaps in your medical history a baseline checkup is a good plan."

"You know about the switch?"

The doctor nods. "My daughter is in obstetrics. You and the other girl are a case study."

Bay feels her eyes widen. "Wow. That's cool. My sister -the other- girl, will love to hear that. She's finishing up med school now."

"And what is she taking?" Dr Vickers says kindly while gently probing her neck. Bay barely manages to hold back a wince at his touch.

"She's specializing in neurology. She thought of doing emergency work but changed her mind after a month of interning at the downtown San Fran hospital."

Dr Vickers groans good-naturedly. "That's a very tough assignment," he says. Flipping through her chart, the doctor fills in a few more details before squeezing her shoulder and handing her his card to give to Daphne.

"Now Bay," the young technician begins, "can you confirm that you are not pregnant and that you do not have any sort of metal objects on or inside of you whatsoever?"

"I can confirm that," she responds firmly. "I had surgery on my hand a few years back to fix severed tendons, but I Googled it and it doesn't matter for an MRI."

"That's correct," Denise responds thoughtfully. "You can't fix tendons with plates or screws, I'm afraid. Fortunately your medical records indicate that you eventually healed up nicely." She then declares Bay ready for the MRI and gently arranges her on the table, reassuring her about the procedure the whole time.

It takes longer than Bay expects and as soon she is dismissed, she rapidly pulls on her clothes, swallowing back a wave of nausea as she bends down to tie her shoes.

Nodding vaguely as the medical receptionist at the front desk tells her that they'll call her in a few days to confirm the results, Bay allows Regina to guide her into her car and buckle her in. "You ok, Bay?" Regina asks gently. "You look a little out of it."

"Just tired," she lies. "I know you have a tour scheduled to check out and I'll be fine alone. Ty isn't that far if I need someone."

"I won't be far either," Regina reminds her patiently. "Wes would understand if I cancelled it."

Bay shakes her head. "No. I'll be fine once I take a bath and have a nap."

"Ok then," Regina says skeptically, her eyes roaming over Bay's figure. "If you say so."

"I do." Bay hopes that Regina didn't see her wince from the sudden agonizing abdominal cramp.

Hugging Regina in the front hall, Bay hands her the keys before shutting the door with an audible snick. She barely manages to peel off her jeans before she collapses onto the toilet with a painful thud.

XXXX~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~XXXX

Moaning as another cramp hits her, Bay blindly fumbles for her phone. The screen of her brand new device is cracked from her haste to pull her pants off, but at this moment she doesn't care. All she wants is Ty and a backrub and the strongest pain meds possible.

**Need u. Come qwik. **

Leaning over, Bay wraps her arms around her middle in an effort to stop the pain. Her shirt clings to her torso from all the sweat that is pouring off of her. Raising a shaky hand, she just barely manages to twist the tap on to run a hot bath.

Slipping into the tub, Bay sighs from the soothing feeling of the hot water sliding over her skin. It hasn't rid her of her pain -not even close- but she'll take any relief she can get.

"Bay! BAY!" she hears Ty shout from the front hall twenty minutes later.

"I'm in here," she manages to call out weakly.

The washroom door smashes against the opposite wall, leaving a fist-sized hole in the drywall. "Bay! Honey! What's wrong? Are you ok? You scared me half to death with that message!"

"Cramps," she manages to grit out between her clenched teeth. "Really bad ones."

Ty glances over her form and then at the toilet. "You were bleeding!" he exclaims.

She tries to shakes her head, but is stopped by another wave of dizziness that overtakes her. "Normal," she whispers. "Nothin' to worry 'bout."

Ty shakes his head. "I'm not a woman and all, but what's going on isn't normal. No one is in that much pain from... y'know," he says awkwardly.

All Bay can do is moan in response. The slight pain relief from the hot water is disappearing and her thoughts are quickly becoming fuzzy.

"That's it!" Ty declares. "I'm taking you to hospital."

"Noooooo," she whimpers.

Ty shakes his head. "No arguing allowed. You're going. End of story."

Her boyfriend then scoops her up in his arms and wraps her up in her housecoat and the worn comforter from her bed. Muttering under his breath frantically, Ty sprints to his truck and gently places her inside before he speeds away so quickly that the tires squeal as he takes off for the hospital.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Bright lights.

Pain.

A sensation of something sharp and cold.

Blissful relief from the never-ending agony.

Tight pressure on her arm.

Hurried questions that she can barely comprehend.

Cool gel on her stomach.

A metallic tang in her mouth.

Terrified shouts.

A warm hand clasping both of hers.

Whispered words of love.

A painful prick.

Blissful darkness.

Things slowly become less fuzzy as the cold and steady pressure in her wrist increases. The pain is long gone and the only sensation that she can feel in that area is a deep and terrible itch. It's a significant improvement from what she was experiencing earlier.

"She's coming to," a disembodied voice says.

"Oh thank god," a familiar voice responds. "When I got back to the apartment last night... I never want to have to see something like that again."

"I'm sorry," a deep voice whispers hoarsely. "I would've called you-"

"Don't apologize," the familiar voice says thickly. "This was an emergency." The person chokes on a breath before continuing. "I should have been there. Something wasn't right, but I left anyway. I left my own daughter!"

"Shhh," the other person soothes. "You couldn't possibly have known it was this."

Blinking owlishly against the bright lights, Bay tries to focus on the fuzzy outlines of the two people in the room.

"Bay!" Ty exclaims, dropping a quick kiss to her chapped lips.

"What happened?" she says with a groan, taking in the stark white walls and the light grey blanket draped over her legs.

Ty and Regina share a significant glance. It's as if a thousand words were being spoken between them in that short moment. Finally they both move closer to the bed. Ty clasps both of her hands tightly in his while Regina perches herself by Bay's hip. After a minute of listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor she clears her throat. "Honey," Regina begins soothingly, "something unfortunate happened."

"What?" Bay croaks, her voice craggy from exhaustion.

"You had a miscarriage," Regina states simply. "It was an ectopic pregnancy."

"A what?!" Bay exclaims, wincing as she struggles to sit up.

"It's when an embryo attaches to something other than the uterine wall. Yours was the common tubal attachment." Regina moves her hand to stroke the damp strands of hair off of Bay's forehead. "They couldn't save it, Honey. I'm so sorry."

Lifting her eyes to Ty's, Bay notices that they're teary. "You almost died," he whispers. "There was so much blood..." Coughing to cover up a sob, he ducks his head from embarrassment. "They think you were seven weeks along." Her mind immediately flashes back to the night on her balcony. Was that the night that it happened?

"What?" Bay says again, incapable of saying anything else.

Ty and Regina share another significant glance. "We're going to get the doctor, Bay. Then we'll get you something nice and cold to drink." At this Bay smiles gratefully. Something nice and cold sounds really good at the moment.

The gentle words of the doctor mostly fly right over her head. All she can remember is something about haemorrhaging, an emergency surgery, normal fertility, release in a couple of days, and a support group.

Cautiously lifting up the blankets and shifting her hospital gown over her waist when she is alone, Bay stares at the small square of gauze that is tapped to the lower left side of her abdomen. Holding out a shaky finger, she gently traces over the small incision. She doesn't feel anything, not even when she presses down more firmly. It isn't possible for her to comprehend just what happened. Surely her appendix ruptured because there was no way she had gotten pregnant while using an IUD. No way at all.

Clumsily drinking down the pineapple slushy that Regina and Ty brought her -a pang hits her heart when the innocent and happy memories of Maui Kansas flood her mind-, Bay allows her eyes to wander. Folded up neatly in a plastic bag are her quilt and housecoat. Both objects are bloody and she has to force down a wave of nausea at the sight. She's glad that she can't remember much after Ty placed her in his truck.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Bay curls up closer to her almost-fiancée's side. She just wants to go home. Choking back a sob, she blindly reaches out for Regina's hand and holds on more tightly than she ever has before. Normally she's so strong and independent and stubborn, but for once Bay acknowledges that she can't do this alone. She simply doesn't have enough strength and needs some of Ty's and Regina's or she'd never survive this.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 12**

**Please review!**

_Random note: I think that there are only a couple of more chapters left before this story is finished. With university resuming tomorrow my schedule will soon become much more hectic, particularly as I will have several major essays this semester. _

_The sensitive topic in this chapter will continue in the beginning of the next one.__ I hope that I am doing a decent job with it so far. I consider it to be an important topic to discuss and portray, and I will be trying very hard to do so in the best possible manner. _


	13. Chapter 13- Mourning

**Chapter 13- Mourning **

_Author's note: Thanks for the response guys! Please let me know what you think! It really does make a difference to hear your thoughts and suggestions. _

_Bay will be dealing with the aftermath of the ectopic pregnancy and subsequent loss for much of this chapter. As such, she will be struggling a lot and will have certain thoughts and behaviours that might seem irrational or unlike her. These thoughts and actions don't match up with her personality or her actual beliefs (nor do they match up to mine), but I think that these sorts of things would enter her mind in the light of such a sudden and personal tragedy. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_3 Weeks Later (End of December; just before Christmas)_

Shuffling slowly into the stuffy church basement, Bay plops unceremoniously into a metal chair at the back of the room. Twisting the promise ring on her pinky, she watches as several other women enter the place, most of them looking just as warn and drawn as she does. It doesn't escape her notice that she's the youngest person here. Everyone else looks like they're at least in their mid-thirties. It surprises her just how quickly the room fills up. She never could have imagined this affecting so many different people. Grimacing as a woman with her hair pulled back in a tight and precise bun slips into the seat beside her, Bay starts to doubt that this is the right place for her. There's no chance that she'll be able to relate to anyone in the room, least of all the conservative woman sitting next to her. Just as she has convinced herself to get up and leave, a woman steps to the front and clears her throat. She looks so much like her grandmother that Bay feels compelled to stay.

"We've all been brought here by a terrible loss," the woman starts softly, her voice soothing the edge of Bay's apprehension. "Young and old, rich and poor, parents and non-parents, planned and unplanned, we are all here for the same reason: we have lost someone or something unexpectedly." Bay looks down at her hands. She wonders just how many people here have to come to terms with finding out that they were pregnant and losing it in the same breath. It's still next to impossible for her to believe that she was pregnant, let alone that she lost it.

"For the first meeting I would like to focus on who you are. Not about what you lost, although you may speak briefly of that, but about you. Who you are, what you like, what you do. To create a safe and supportive atmosphere we must be open with each other. Everything said in this room will remain confidential. Please do not be afraid to speak up." At this the elderly woman gestures to someone sitting at the front. One-by-one, women stand up and say a little about themselves. Bay marvels at how many of these women have children already.

Rubbing her hands on her black jeans, Bay stands nervously when she is pointed to. She's not quite sure as to what to say. "Um, hi," she starts. "I'm Bay Kennish. I teach art and sign language at an elementary school. I, uh, don't have kids and I'm not married, but I've been with my boyfriend for about six years. He has a daughter who I adore. I was switched at birth. And I love art. Um, ya. That's all."

"Thank you, Bay," the group leader says as Bay settles back into her chair.

Without being prompted, the woman sitting next to her stands. "My name is Tina Marie Donaldson. I'm the head accountant for the Seattle Political Association. I work ten hours a day, sometimes up to fourteen during busy times. I have three beautiful and smart little girls- one set of identical twins and then a singleton. I bake everyday and go for runs in the mornings. I also like to sew, do hair, and garden. I w- I've been married for ten years. My e- my wonderful husband works as a pilot." She then sits down gracefully and brushes out non-existent wrinkles from her skirt and silk blouse as people murmur about the difficulties she must face in having a husband who's away so often.

Bay tries not to openly gape at her. She dislikes this woman, but is also amazed by her. Not because of her success, but because of her ability to fool everyone in the room. Having picked up on the tells for lies as a result of dealing with naughty students, Bay knows that this woman is fibbing about her husband. It's not even thirty minutes into the first meeting and someone has already broken the golden rule of being open and honest with the people in this room. She really doesn't like that.

After an hour of banal chatter the refreshments are put out and everyone is encouraged to mingle before they retire for the night. Making a beeline for the cooler where the stiff Donaldson lady is standing, Bay reaches down and snatches up a diet coke. After taking a swig she says, "I know it isn't true." Tina Donaldson gives her a look of mock concern, but Bay can also see an undercurrent of fear.

"You aren't making any sense, dear, "the stiff lady says patronizingly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Barely suppressing a flinch, Bay scowls at her. "I'm a teacher. I know when people fib about stupid shit." Ignoring the look of disdain that she receives as a result of her crude language, she continues on. "You stuttered, you were too specific, and you paused a lot. I can even tell what you were lying about," Bay says loftily.

"And what's that, sweetheart?" the woman says, a slight southern accent slipping out.

Lips quirking up in a cocky smile, Bay opens her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by two women who want to ask her about the switch. "It was so nice talking to you... I'll be sure to tell the others to get to know you." And with that, Bay walks off with the two women, trying her best to sound animated about the switch while attempting to ignore the genuine look of fear and pain on Tina's fine and delicate features.

0o0o0o0

Sitting in her car parked in the empty lot, Bay takes several deep breaths. She's not sure what came over her and why she'd reacted so harshly toward Tina Donaldson. Perhaps group therapy just isn't right for her. She should have known better. Working on her art alone is what really makes her feel good, not engaging in polite conversation with a group of strangers that she can hardly relate to, let alone like or trust.

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Bay makes the short drive home and soaks in the scent of the winter air. The darkness and the light layer of snow leave her feeling more peaceful than she has since her... emergency. Regina had left a week after her release from hospital and the rest of her family had come to visit her in the days that had followed. They had only just left today. All that noise and the presence of so many people have distracted her from what happened on that November night. She's not quite sure if that was a good thing or not, but she certainly knows that she needs this alone time to decompress and prepare herself to return to work on January fifth, a short two weeks away.

Tossing her keys haphazardly onto the floor, Bay glances about her unusually clean apartment. While it had never been messy -Ty's army wrought obsession with cleanliness had ensured that things were kept up to some extent- it is positively gleaming now and it's nearly ready for her to move out of. The knowledge that she'll be moving in with Daphne on the second is the only thing that gets her through the nights here. She can't stand the thought of spending one more moment in this place.

To say that Daphne had been grateful when Bay had helped her get a job with Dr. Vickers was an understatement. Daphne still hasn't gone a day without thanking her in some way or another. It's the only thing that brings any semblance of happiness into Bay's life right now; the only thing that she doesn't feel guilty about and the only thing that she's done right since that fateful night on the balcony. The feeling of being punished for being with Ty on that balcony -for doing it in public and while unmarried- has become a more prominent thought as of late. She doesn't even want to be touched by Ty anymore. Not only does her body no longer feel like her own, she's disgusted with herself too. What happened was all her fault.

Shaking her head slightly to push those painful thoughts away, Bay curls into a tight ball on the couch and soon finds herself drifting off into a restless sleep.

Blinking slowly when the light of dawn weakly greets her, Bay shifts deeper under the blankets and wraps her arms around herself in attempt to feel a little less alone. Memories of last night's meeting fill her head and Bay wonders if there is a point to going back. It hadn't helped at all and she feels more lonely this morning than she did yesterday.

"Bay?" a voice tentatively says as footsteps creak into her living room. "I brought peanut butter pancakes."

Glancing up, Bay realizes that it's Ty. The feeling of being alone with him for the first time in ages makes her tremble slightly.

"Please talk to me," he pleads after a moment.

Lips quirking up into a half-smile, Bay whispers, "Hi."

After a moment, Ty says, "Hi, too."

Pulling her nest of blankets around her tighter, Bay watches as Ty begins unloading their breakfast. In addition to the pancakes, he'd made bacon, a fresh fruit bowl, and a thermos of tea. Everyday, three times a day Ty has come by during his breaks in order to bring her something to eat. She appreciates it far more than she lets on.

Eating slowly and silently, Bay watches Ty watch her. These last few weeks have been far too silent between them.

"How's Cal?" Bay finds herself asking in order to break the oppressive barrier of silence.

Tension visibly seeps from Ty's body. "She's alright. Misses you," he says with a frown. "She's..."

"She's what?" Bay questions nervously.

"Acting out and stuff. Even Carter's fed up with it and you know he has the patience of a saint."

Bay smiles at that. She knows all too well the extent of his gentle and humorous nature. The army has taken a lot of things from him, but they haven't taken his true nature away. He's one of the lucky ones.

"Acting out how?" she asks after several minutes of nothing but the sound of chewing.

"Swearing mostly. Throwing fits every now and again. Punched me the other day, too, when I said she couldn't have Claire come over for a sleepover." It is then that Bay notices the faint bruise on Ty's left cheek.

"She... punched you?" she makes out, the words feeling awkward in her mouth.

Ty nods, then looks down as an expression of shame crosses his face.

Sliding closer and taking his hand in hers, Bay rests her cheek against Ty's shoulder in a show of support. After a moment he leans heavily against her and whispers, "I was so close to hitting her back. I was just so angry. I was... I was just shaking, Bay." Choking on a breath, Ty pauses. "I had to go outside and count to one thousand. Callie looked so scared when I went back in."

"Shhh," Bay soothes, rubbing gentle circles between his shoulderblades. "You did the right thing. You realized you were angry and you stepped away. That's such an improvement compared to the time that I saw you that angry."

Ty shakes his head. "Those guys were jerks. Callie's just a little girl."

"You know it's ok to be upset with her, right? At the end of the day she'll still love you." As the words pour out of her, Bay feels some of the pain leave her body. She hadn't realized until just now that she'd been upset with Ty. Not because of what happened, but because of how he'd reacted afterwards. Bay had felt alone in her grief and further isolated by guilt. Sometimes it was hard to remember that it was ok to be upset with someone and still love them. Bay had learnt that time and time again. She wasn't so sure that Ty did though. The urge to destroy everyone that had hurt him as a little boy resurfaced so suddenly and powerful that she has to take several deep breaths.

"Ok?" he says softly.

"Working on it," is all she can manage to reply. And it's true- for the first time since she had the surgery -since she lost the baby- Bay is working on being ok.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_2 Weeks Later (Early January- last day before classes resume) _

"... thank you, Jennifer, for sharing your story with us," the therapy groups chimes.

"Yes, yes, thank you Jennifer," the group leader, Magdalena Gorbachuk, says. "Would anyone else like to volunteer to tell their story?"

After a long moment of silence, Bay feels Magdalena's eyes rest on her. "Young Miss Bay, perhaps?" she prompts.

"Uh... Umm, sure. Ya. I guess." Clambering awkwardly to her feet, Bay tugs on her black knit sweater awkwardly. "I remember the night it happened," Bay starts. "My boyfriend and I... we... we were trying out something new. Something... just something different. Tried to push each other out of our comfort zones."

"That's always a good thing to try in a relationship, provided it's respectful and consensual- that it's responded to enthusiastically," chimes a woman sitting three rows in front of her.

"You're so young and already so wise about relationships," an older woman states kindly.

Bay nods gratefully. For a moment she thought that they'd be disgusted by the hints of that night on the balcony. Taking a deep breath, Bay continues on. "I hav- had an IUD. I never thought it was possible to get pregnant on one of those."

Magdalena nods at her. "How many of you have ever gotten pregnant while using any kind of contraceptive?"

About half the women raise their hands. Bay is shocked that it's so common.

"Happened with my triplets," the redheaded woman sitting in the front says. "Had quite a shock when I found out after my sister insisted I take a test. She has this sixth sense you see. Can always tell when a woman is expectin'."

Bay fails to hide a smile at that. "I didn't know, y'know," she whispers. "How could I not have known?"

The room is silent. Bay finds it comforting to know that she now has everyone's full and direct attention.

"I found out about it and lost it in the same breath. I didn't even really know until after I'd had the surgery." Swiping at a tear that has slipped out, Bay presses forward. "For a long time I had no idea as to what had happened, just that I could have died. I thought that I was being punished. That it was all my fault."

A pale hand reaches out to squeeze hers tightly. "I don't... I couldn't have gotten through this without my boyfriend and family," Bay admits shakily. The hand withdraws from hers quickly and she can't understand why. "I... It sounds silly, but all I have left is the scar. No memories of being pregnant. I don't have those happy times to think of- buying tiny clothes and seeing it on the ultrasound and picking out names."

"That's not silly at all, Bay," Magdalena says soothingly. "It happens for a lot of women, particularly those who are in a situation like yours. Tubal pregnancies are very common and always result in losing the pregnancy."

"Then why not pick a name for it?" someone pipes up. "Plus you said you were an artist. Get a couple of baby pictures of you and your man and draw what you think it would look like."

"Yes, that's an excellent idea, Rosie," Magdalena says softly. "Bay? What do you think of that? Oftentimes naming the fetus helps with the grief and coming to terms with the loss."

Bay manages one shaky, sullen nod.

Sensing that she needs privacy to think, the group thanks her for sharing and Magdalena then moves on to discuss the importance acknowledging grief for the loss and how to deal with the anxiety surrounding telling others about it.

Heading straight to her new home once the meeting ends, Bay strips down and runs a hot bubble bath. There, under the cover of flickering candlelight and foam, she runs a single finger over the barely-there scar. That was where he was before he died. He. Bay's not quite sure why it feels so natural to refer to the fetus as a boy, but it just does.

Closing her eyes tightly, Bay tries to picture what he would look like. Pale skin like her, a more angular face like Ty's, her and Angelo's eyes, Regina's nose, Callie's smile, her curly hair, Ty's long fingers and broad hands. Slowly piecing each image together, Bay manages get an idea of what he would have looked like- soft and strong and artistic with wild hair. It brings a smile to her face.

Wrapping up in a black towel, Bay quickly makes her way to her easel in her bedroom and immediately begins sketching the image of the boy in her mind. Hand flying so rapidly that it twinges where the old tendon surgery scar is, Bay is completely absorbed in her work. She doesn't even notice as the sky begins to lighten with the faint rays of sunlight. It is only when the door opens to reveal Ty does she manage to stop. Slipping off the stool and wincing slightly at the stiffness of her neck, Bay steps back to study the picture.

"Bay," Ty says cautiously, "are you alright?"

"Fine," she croaks out. "Come look."

Looking slightly nervous, Ty moves to stand next to her. At the first glimpse, his eyes widen. "Bay," Ty breaths. "Is that..."

"Ya," she whispers. "That's him. That's our little Angelo Liam Kennish-Mendoza."

"He's beautiful," he says simply. "And perfect. Angelo Liam Kennish-Mendoza. Suits him." Raising a shaky hand, Ty gently traces the outline of Angelo's face. "I've never... I don't..."

"I know," Bay replies simply. And she does get it. This is something that is just too much to put into words. Stretching up to her whole height, she gently kisses him for the first time since that awful night and then steps away to get dressed for her first day back at work.

She's finally ready to face the world.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_1 Month Later- Early February _

Tossing her keys into the bowl by the door, Bay steps into the apartment with Daphne and makes a beeline for the answering machine. "_It's for me,"_ she signs. Daphne nods and says, "I'll go make dinner. Tacos sound good?"

Bay nods and presses the messages button. "_Hello, Miss Bay Kennish, this is Denise calling from Dr. Vickers' office. We tried to reach you several weeks ago, but were informed that you'd had a medical emergency. We would like you to come in at your nearest convenience in order to discuss the results of your MRI. Please call us at 425-975-0016 in order to schedule an appointment to do so. Thank you for your time and have a nice day." _

_*beep* _

_To repeat this message, press one. To delete it press two. To-_

Collapsing to the ground as soon as she turns the machine off, Bay rests her head in her hands. Things had been going so well lately. She'd moved out of her old apartment, gone back to work, named Angelo and told others about him, and only yesterday she had been greeted with the joyous news that Ty's stay had been extended until the end of May. Things had been looking up for her and the dark hadn't been quite so dark lately.

"Bay?" Daphne says, peeking her head around the corner. "Bay! Bay!"

_"It's the MRI," _she sniffs. "_They want me to come in to discuss the results._"

"Oh, Bay," Daphne says softly. "I'm sure it'll be ok."

_"Don't they only ask you to come in when something bad has happened?_

"_Not at all," _she signs softly. "_They ask you to come in if any irregularities are seen, even if they pose no risk."_

_"Can you get access to my file?" _Bay pipes up, suddenly remembering all of the mischief Daphne used to get into.

Daphne shakes her head. "_I'm sorry, Bay. I really am. Not only do I not have access to your files because we're sisters, I wouldn't jeopardize my career even if I did."_

_"Who are you and what have you done with Daphne Vasquez," _Bay teases.

Shaking her head slightly as she laughs, Daphne pulls her to her feet. "Call them," she directs firmly. "Then call Ty when his shift is over. The sooner this is dealt with, the sooner you'll feel better."

0o0o0o0o0

A few days later, Bay finds herself standing outside of the doctor's office, Ty right by her side. "You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" he asks softly.

"I'm sure," Bay says firmly. "Just... could you be in the waiting room? I know you want to get groceries and all, but..."

"Of course," he says simply. "I'll be right there by the fish tank, watching Nemo swim around."

Nodding slightly, they step into the office together. Bay is immediately directed into a small room and her nerves shoot up exponentially. Perhaps Ty should have come in with her after all. Just as she begins to work up the nerve to go out and get him, the door slams open, making her jump a metre in the air. She's beginning to think that this is a thing with Dr. Vickers.

"Hello Miss Kennish," he chimes out brightly. "You're my last patient of the day and for that I get to share a little something with you." Rummaging around in the bag behind his desk, he fishes out a brownie and splits it in two. "You like double chocolate peanut butter brownies?"

"I love them," she admits after taking a small bite. "Don't have much time to bake these days though."

The doctor nods as he pulls the blinds shut and dims the lights before beckoning her behind his desk. "I trust all is well?" he asks kindly as he pulls up her file.

"I'm ok," Bay manages to reply. "Just trying to make sense of things." The doctor nods and offers her a wan smile.

"This is your MRI," he says softly, gesturing at the screen. "And this is the area of concern," he says after a moment, circling an area on her MRI. Bay can't make heads or tails of what she is seeing.

"Concern?" she finally manages to voice.

"Yes, yes," Dr Vickers replies. "_Minor _concern," he stresses. "This is a very small aneurysm. I can't quite tell, but it also appears to be in the skull itself or perhaps in the scalp. There is a small chance that it's in the brain." Bay staggers back slightly when she hears that. She can't end up like Angelo. She just can't.

"It's a very small chance, Bay. No need to worry. For the next two years, you'll have biyearly visits. If all looks stable, then we will decrease those to once yearly visits for the next three. And if things continue look well, we will schedule you for typical higher familial-risk routine screening visits once every five years until you are sixty, then increase those to once every two years, provided your health is still well. Any questions?"

"Do... do I book the appointment now?"

Dr Vickers nods. "We'd like to have you in for an MRI sometime in late-May to early June. Any other questions?"

Bay hesitates. "Well..."

"You're ok," her doctor encourages. "This is a safe space. Nothing is a stupid question. Not here."

"The MRI... can it... can it cause miscarriages?"

The doctor looks at her sadly. "No. No they can't. They've never been shown to cause harm. We only ask that question for patients receiving the contrast dye. It's not dangerous for pregnant women, but we allow them to be cautious about what they put into their bodies."

Bay nods and shakes his hand. "Thanks," she says as she stands and leaves the room.

"Put Miss Kennish down for an appointment sometime in late May or early June," Dr Vickers tells the medical receptionist.

"So, when would be best for you?" the receptionist asks her. Bay glances back at Ty, who shakes his head. They won't know where he's stationed by that time, let alone what will happen between now and then.

"Doesn't matter, just as late in the day as possible."

"So how does June third at seven in the evening sound?"

"Fine," Bay says softly, simply wanting to get out of there and talk to Ty about what was discovered.

"Alright Miss Kennish, we'll call you the day before to confirm your appointment. See you then."

Clutching Ty's hand in hers, Bay immediately pulls him out of the doctor's office and into his truck. As soon as she is safely enclosed, she drops her head into her hands and starts to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ty tries to soothe, pulling her into his arms. "Don't do that."

After a few minutes, Bay's tears stop and she presses closer to Ty's chest. "Did I kill our baby?" she mumbles into against the soft cotton of his shirt.

"No!" Ty shouts, "Absolutely not. It was a tubal pregnancy. The surgeon said it was impossible for it -for him- to live."

Feeling slightly awkward and ashamed of her question and surprised by Ty's response, Bay immediately changes the topic. "They found an aneurysm."

Dread floods Ty's features.

"It wa- it is a very small one. They think it's in the skull or scalp," Bay says softly, trying to comfort him.

He nods slightly in response. "Ok. Alright. Ok." Taking several deep breaths, his breathing settles and become steady. "I love you," he says passionately.

"I love you, too," Bay replies. "More than I've ever loved anything. Even more than art."

Ty's lips quirk up in teasing smile. "More than art, eh? Guess I must be pretty great then."

"Ya," Bay answers, thoroughly enjoying this rare joking side of him. "You really are." And she truly means it. He truly is one of the greatest things in her life. Reliable. Trustworthy. Kind. She only wishes that everyone else could see him as she does.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_3 Months Later (Early May) _

Sighing in pleasure, Bay relaxes back into the gentle probing touch of Ty's hands. Things are finally, _finally_, falling back into place. There's a little piece of her that is still missing, but things have grown to surround and reinforce that hole. The pain and the grief has gone, but Bay always knows that little bit of sadness will always remain when she thinks of her little Angelo Liam.

Draping an arm around Ty's naked waist, Bay hums in pleasure when his lips begin to back their way down her neck.

"I was thinking of taking a last minute trip to Europe," she says as she threads a hand in Ty's dark hair. "Take up some of that leave you have saved," Bay adds. "The school will be closed for another week and a bit because of the fire damage. Callie could come with. Never too early to see the world."

Ty nods. "Alright. We have a good chunk of money saved up. It's Sunday now, so do you reckon we can manage to leave by Wednesday?"

Bay nods and smiles. "You'd love Amsterdam. And France! And London! Italy is pretty great too," she adds.

"Do we really have enough for all of those?" Ty asks with a frown.

"Well maybe not for Italy," Bay says softly," but we do for the others. London almost always has the best flight deals and of course we'd stay with Grandma Adaline in Paris. Really, Amsterdam is our only splurge, but you must see it. Besides, isn't Cal reading Anne Frank's diary? We would definitely stop by the Anne Frank Huis."

"How do you breathe when you talk so fast?" Ty says with a teasing smile as he pulls up Expedia on his laptop.

"Natural talent," she answers with a cocky grin. "Besides, someone has to do the talking. I swear, out in public you barely utter more than three words an hour."

Shaking his head slightly in amused exasperation, Ty quickly finds a flight deal to London and packages it with hotels in London and Amsterdam. It's only a short trip -two days in each city- and they'll get back the night before the school reopens. Part of Bay wonders if Ty and Callie will even have a Seattle home to return to afterwards. It hasn't escaped her notice that his status is due to be announced the Friday after they get back. Bay can't help but to feel extremely on edge. This trip could very well be the last significant amount of time that they get to spend together for the foreseeable future.

"Will Adaline be ok with us three staying over?" Ty asks with a frown.

"Of course," Bay replies immediately. "She adores you both. And besides, the apartment is pretty big, at least when it comes to Paris. Callie will kip on the couch and we can share the twin bed in the guest room."

"Alright," he replies disbelievingly. "I'm going to find her some kind of gift or something. Seems like the decent thing to do for having her put up with us."

Shaking her head at Ty's lack of understanding surrounding the notion of family, Bay pulls out her phone and makes a quick call to her grandmother who is clearly overjoyed at the prospect of them coming to visit. Having a stroke six months prior has really limited her mobility and Bay strongly suspects that she is very lonely.

With her grandmother's words of love echoing in her ears, Bay has a quick dinner with Ty before kissing him as he heads to pick up Callie from a slumber party at Claire's apartment.

Dragging her suitcase out of the closet, Bay begins methodically packing while humming along to Taylor Swift's latest album. Carefully rolling three dresses and two pairs of leggings into a log, Bay is glad that it's spring and that it'll be warm enough for dresses which take up a lot less room. She still can't understand why baggage fees are still a thing when plane tickets are so expensive.

Just as she has dumped a few of Callie's spare clothes from Daphne's room onto the middle of her bed, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hello," she says without checking the number.

"Uh, ah, 'ello," a heavily accented voice replies.

"Who is this?" Bay says cautiously.

"Uh, yes. It is... cousin. I am Garielle Sorrento."

"Do I know you?"

"You Angelo Sorrento's daughter, yes?" the person says slowly.

"... Yes," Bay replies equally as slowly. "Can I ask why you're calling? Isn't it the middle of the night in France?"

A light tinkling laugh greets her ears before disappearing as suddenly as it appears. "I am from Italy! Not France."

"Right. Sorry," Bay says, wondering if she's insulted her cousin. "Is everything ok?"

Garielle sighs heavily before answering, "No. No it is not ok." Garielle sniffs loudly and says, "Grandmother... Grandmother, she is with Uncle Angelo sitting by the angels."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Bay says, "Could you say that again? I don't understand."

"Grandmother Adaline is no longer with us. She will rest eternally with Uncle Angelo and Aunt Arielle and Grandfather Pierre in heaven."

Slumping onto the edge of her bed, Bay stutters, "I just talked to her an hour or two ago. It's not possible."

"I got... I got the phone call from hospital less than one hour ago. A... another stroke they said. 'Er phone said that this was the last number that rang her. I would recognize your name from anywhere. It is so bella. And you look so much like Angelo and Grandmother." Garielle then trails off, crying softly.

"Is... is there a funeral?" Bay finally manages to voice.

" Sì, sì. It is the next Sunday in the most lovely church in all of France. Grandmother married there."

"We... we we're supposed to visit. London on Wednesday, then head to Paris on Friday and then Amsterdam late Sunday."

"You must come! Grandmother would simply be so upset if you didn't. She cherished you. When Uncle Angelo joined his sister and father in the eternal resting place, Grandmother told me what you did for 'er so she could whisper her love to him before he departed our world. It was the most bella thing I 'ave ever heard of."

Sighing sadly, Bay says, "Of course we'll come. I'll figure out how to fit everything in. When is the funeral?"

"When the birds starts to sing and the light warms the earth," her cousin replies with in a dreamy tone. Bay is torn between irritation and amusement at the Luna Lovegood-like personality of Garielle.

"So early?"

" Sì, sì, sì. About seven in the morning. Just as the sun rises. The windows face the east and we will start just as the light starts to shine through."

After managing to pry a few more details from her eccentric cousin and once again promising to show up, Bay tosses her phone onto the nightstand and leans back against her pillows, covering her eyes. She's not sure how to feel about this. Her Grandmother was 88 years old and Bay knew that this had been a possibility ever since she had come to Europe to visit eight years prior, but it was still a shock. They'd talked just over an hour before it had happened. She'd sounded so full of life and so happy that Bay was visiting her for the first time since that soul-searching trip. It just couldn't be possible.

Curling into a ball, Bay begins to sniffle. Adaline was her last true connection to Angelo. Regina has never talked about him much, no matter how hard she to tried to pry details out of her. Bay knew that they'd had a tumultuous relationship, but she didn't think that it was bad enough for Regina to keep things from her. Bay hated being left out of the loop. It was one of the reasons why, despite improving a little bit in the years since she found out about the switch, that she and Regina had a frosty relationship. Kathryn had never kept anything from Daphne, even telling her about the most difficult times that they'd all gone through. That was why their relationship was so good and why Bay was always jealous of Daphne. She had the one thing she wanted most- a close relationship with all of her parents. While Daphne had lost Angelo too, it just wasn't the same.

Two hours later, Bay hears Ty return. She can smell the pizza that he'd brought, but she can't make herself move. She thinks that she's still in a state of shock.

"Bay?" Ty says, poking his head through the doorway. "Everything alright?"

Shaking her head, Bay pulls herself into a tighter ball, feeling ever more vulnerable.

"What is it?"

Clearing her throat, she whispers, "Grandma Adaline died."

Dread floods Ty's features. "Oh no. You just talked to her! How is this possible?"

"Stroke," Bay whispers. "I always knew that it was possible because she was older, but..."

"It just came out of nowhere," Ty finishes. "Trust me when I say it's better than watching someone waste away. There's nothing worse than that."

"I guess... I'm just glad I had a chance to tell her I loved her. She was happy. Angelo and I weren't in a good place when he died."

Ty doesn't say anything as he sits on the bed and pulls Bay into his arms. She clings to him like a spider monkey and takes in his warmth and his solidity. It grounds her and keeps her sane, just like his touch always did, even when they were young.

0o0o0o0o0

Stepping out of the church with Ty and Callie by her side, Bay notices that her heart does not feel heavy. The ceremony was just a beautiful as her cousin Garielle had said it would be. It really was the most gorgeous church in all of France.

Waving goodbye to her distant relatives -Bay is pleased to note that she really does take after Angelo's side of the family with their pale skin and short legs and brown eyes- and makes her way to the train station with Ty and Callie. They'll head off for a couple of short jaunts around Paris before heading out to the family's rural property on the outskirts of Chartres for dinner, then followed by leaving for Amsterdam on the night train.

Smiling as Ty stares at the Eiffel tower with wide eyes, Bay takes in the hustle and bustle around her. Even Callie seems to be enjoying it and she's been grumpy since they landed in London on Wednesday. Neither her nor Ty have any idea why the girl was always so upset, but Bay knew it had to be more than puberty. Even she wasn't that bad and she was pretty snarly from eleven to fourteen.

After making their way through the Louvre and having a small sandwich while strolling along the Seine, they make their way to the ancient stone house in Chartres where everyone has gathered. While Bay had inherited the apartment in central Paris, her other cousins had received the old home and its extensive amounts of land. Angelo had never talked about his childhood and Bay had never had the impression that he was part of such wealth. His father had died fairly young in a construction accident and had left his pregnant wife with five young children to take care of and Bay had simply assumed that he'd been very poor as a result. She'd obviously been very wrong.

Listening as everyone around her jabbers about loudly, Bay belatedly wishes that she'd asked Abby if she'd wanted to come. They still held monthly conversations and Bay always felt bad that her half-sister would never get to know Angelo. She still had her Dad, but the adoption had been open between her and Angelo and the little girl still missed him terribly. Things had been difficult for Leo, having to raise his daughter all alone and with no other family members around. Bay had only reached out to him a few months ago, after her conversation with Ty about Callie's knowledge of her bio-parents. So far Abby had been happy and healthy, with hair that was even curlier than Bay's.

Shaking her head as one of her elderly Italian relatives guides her to the dining room table which is so heavily laden with food that she swears that it's groaning, Bay wonders just how long it'll take for people to argue. Kennish family dinners rarely make it more than an hour without a fight.

Exactly twenty-three minutes in, an argument breaks out. But it isn't between any of her hotheaded cousins like she'd expected. Instead it's between Callie and Garielle and Bay has no idea what sparked this fight.

"Shut up!" Callie suddenly howls. "You don't know nothing! You're just another fake, empty-headed bimbo!"

Garielle's ears turn pink. "Piccola cagna," she mutters under her breath, carving into her steak roughly.

"What did you just call her?" Ty hisses under his breath.

Garielle doesn't answer, only offering a sardonic smile.

One of Bay's uncle's clears his throat awkwardly before leaning towards Ty and whispering it in his ear. From the colour that Ty's face turns, Bay knows that whatever Garielle said was not kind.

"Hey! What the fuck did she call me!?" Callie shouts from her end of the table.

"Language!" Ty suddenly explodes. "I've had it with your potty mouth, young lady," he says spits out.

"Asshole," Callie hisses under her breath.

"You're lucky I don't have any soap," Ty says flatly, completely unaware of the silence surrounding him.

Bay drops her head into her hands in horror. Everyone is staring at her and Ty and Callie. She's never been so humiliated in her life. Sure, she knew that Garielle was hard to deal with and she also knew that Callie had had an attitude as of late, but she hadn't anticipated this and wishes that she knew what was going on with Callie. She was usually such a happy girl, but she hasn't been that way for months and it's really starting to scare her. A year ago and Callie would have made fast friends with Garielle.

She hears, but doesn't listen as Callie and Ty begin to argue more loudly and furiously and notices that they are soon joined by others. Bay isn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

Looking up once things have quieted down again, Bay notices that Ty has stepped away and is barking into the old rotary telephone and that Callie has left the room altogether.

Torn between going after Callie or finding out what Ty is doing, Bay feels stuck to her seat. The table soon returns to normal conversation and Ty disappears somewhere, presumably to look for Callie.

"Well now, sweet pea," her Uncle says, his eyes crinkling in amusement, "a little birdy told me that you were an artist."

Relaxing slightly, Bay nods enthusiastically. "It's my favourite thing in the world."

"Mine too," he replies with a wink. "I'm not... not very good, but I still love it."

"Passion and ambition is the most important part," Bay tells him. "I teach art and there are plenty of talented kids out there, but the ones who get the best marks are the ones who really... really put themselves into their art."

"Spoken like Michelangelo himself," he says while stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

Bay simply smiles. Just as she has started to dig into her dessert, Ty appears at her shoulder. "Can we talk?" he whispers in her ear.

Excusing herself, she follows Ty out onto the small terrace. "What's going on?" she questions immediately.

"We're going back tonight," he says flatly. Bay feels her face fall and Ty must see it too because he rushes to continue, "I want to go to Amsterdam, but with Callie acting the way she is..." he trails off and shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

Bay sighs deeply. "I guess... I guess it's for the best," she says lamely. "I just so wanted for you to see Amsterdam. Cal, too. She was really looking forward to the Anne Frank Huis."

"I know," he replies after a moment, "but I just feel like something bad has happened to her. We can't figure that out here."

"No," she says, "I suppose we can't. Where'd she storm off to, anyway?"

Ty frowns. "I don't know."

"You go back and eat something," she says firmly. "I'll go and look for her." After a moment, Ty gives in and heads back inside. Meanwhile, Bay makes her way down the steps and scours the land. Within a few minutes, her eyes land on a tall and sturdy tree. She has a gut feeling that Callie is somewhere over there.

Standing up at the base of the tree, Bay calls out, "Callie!?"

"Fuck off!" she hears the girl yell down. "Why can't you just leave me alone!? I want to be alone."

Rubbing her temples in frustration, Bay snaps and shouts, "Callie Jane Mendoza, get your ass down here this second. We're going home right now because of your misbehaviour."

The leaves rustle above her and she hears a scream. Bay then watches in horror as Callie plummets from the tree, landing in a sickening thud at her feet.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 13.**

**Please review!**

_Random note: Sorry for the delay everyone! This is a very reading heavy semester (which isn't atypical of a BA) and I've had a hard time finding energy to sit down and write. I didn't intend to end the chapter here, but I really wanted to get something published for you guys and I felt that things worked pretty well by ending with this cliffhanger. _

_Also, Garielle calls Callie a 'little bitch' in Italian (or at least that's what it means according to Google Translate)._

_I'm afraid that I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'd like to say that it will happen before the end of the month, but I'm unsure. I have three essays which are due in a couple of weeks (and unfortunately a group project as well) and I won't be able to get much writing done. It is entirely possible that nothing will be posted until after my last final on December 22nd. I really hope things don't take that long, but it's looking likely. Keep following the takeachancebt tumblr page for more frequent status updates. Thanks for sticking with me!_


	14. Chapter 14- Nurturing

**Chapter 14- Nurturing **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the views everyone. I'd really love to know what you think, so please review if you can. :)_

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

One heartbeat. Another. After taking in a deep breath, Bay lets out a scream. She hadn't... she couldn't... Things weren't making sense. Trembling, she kneels down to check on Callie. As dampness soaks into the knees of her pants, things slowly become clear. Callie is in a heap in front of her, her leg sticking out at an unnatural angle. It is then that Bay notices the dull gleam of white sticking out of Callie's thigh and the metallic scent of blood. Standing shakily, Bay manages to make several steps backwards before the world turns black and she collapses heavily onto the ground.

She is awoken by a great splash of cold water that immediately jolts her upward.

He Uncle gives her a concerned look before dropping the bucket and reaching forward to haul her to her feet.

"Wha- what happened?" Bay says, trembling with cold.

Ty gives her a wordless look. Bay is shocked by the fear in his eyes as he stands a few feet away from her. When Callie groans, Ty's distress increases tenfold. Instinctively compelled, Bay steps forward and pulls Ty into her arms as best she can manage. She holds him and drinks in his warmth as the faint sound of sirens grows steadily louder.

When the paramedics place a brace on Callie's neck and gingerly roll her onto a backboard, Bay feels Ty bury his face in her neck and let out a faint, keening moan. Straightening up, he pulls away and crawls into the ambulance with Callie, nodding vaguely as the young paramedic tries to sooth him.

Before Bay can even blink they're gone.

Shivering in the cool night air, Bay feels every sensation hit her at once- stinging in her palms, the prickling of goose bumps, the paralyzing fear, and the worst of all, the thick and heavy feeling of guilt resting on her heart.

"Come... I will take you to find them," her cousin says softly, more serious that Bay thought was ever possible from her.

Staring blankly, Bay allows herself to be guided into a tiny car. She doesn't even move as Garielle buckles her in and tosses a cardigan onto her lap. The drive takes twenty minutes and Bay stares out the window as they pass by other houses, each batch growing more closely together until they hit mainstream Chartres.

The red glow of the emergency lights shock her and Bay throws herself out of the car before it's even come to a full stop.

Peeling through the doors, Bay looks around wildly for Ty.

"_Madam_," an attendant asks her, "_are you quite alright_?"

Bay nods distractedly. "Ty!" she calls out the moment she finds him pacing in the waiting room.

"Bay," he breathes, pulling her into his arms. "She's in surgery... her leg..." he chokes, unable to continue.

Swallowing thickly, Bay softly says, "Can they save it?"

"I don't... they weren't..." he trails off, shaking his head.

"I'll go and ask. I know French," she says awkwardly. "Just sit."

Ty nods a slips into the most secluded chair possible.

"_Callie Jane Mendoza- I wish to know about her,_" Bay demands hotly.

The clerk barely blinks. "_Are you family?"_

_"Well..._"

"_Well is not an answer. We only talk to immediate family._"

Shaking her head, Bay swears under her breath.

Slipping in the seat next to Ty, all she can manage to say is, "She's in surgery. They don't know when it'll be done." She feels bad about lying to him, but Bay thinks that right now, it's the right thing to do.

Dozing lightly against the other's shoulder, both Bay and Ty are startled awake when the nurse shakes them.

"_Doctor will speak to you soon_," he tells Ty softly. Brow wrinkling, Ty opens his mouth before facing her.

"The doctor will be out to talk soon," Bay translates quietly.

"Oh," Ty says. "Ok. _Yes_."

Smiling faintly, the nurse leaves them once the doctor has entered the room. "Mr and Mrs. Mendoza?" she greets warmly in clear English.

"I'm not- we're not married," Bay interjects.

The smile falters slightly. "Ah, well then. Mr. Mendoza, young Miss. Mendoza will be ready to see you soon. " Turning away from them, she beckons for Ty to follow her. When Bay moves to stand with him, the doctor shakes her head. "Are you family?"

"Well..."

The doctor shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but only immediate family is allowed to visit at this time and to receive status updates."

Bay crumples. She's desperate to know how Callie is doing.

"It's ok with me," Ty interjects. "I consent to her knowing."

The doctor shakes her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Mendoza, but our hospital policy regarding the condition of our patients is unwavering, particularly when it comes to minors."

Ty huffs in frustration.

Sensing an outburst, Bay reaches out and squeezes his wrist. "It'll be fine. Just tell her that I love her."

Ty looks at her tenderly as he presses a quick kiss on her forehead. "Ok. I'll be back in a bit."

0o0o0o0

Sitting in a stiff chair, Bay gazes out the window at the sunrise. Has it really been hours? Ty had been at Callie's side since she left the operating room, only coming back to tell her that she was awake, but very drowsy and confused. Bay still didn't even know if Callie's leg had been saved or not. She'd give up her own right hand if it meant that Callie's leg would still be there. The girl loved surfing so much and Bay couldn't possible bear the guilt of being the person responsible for taking away that source of happiness.

Stretching out her sore back, Bay makes her way to the hospital garden that one of the kind nurses had shown her an hour ago. The fresh air would do her some good.

Smiling as the faint hints of the sun brush against her cheeks, Bay feels relaxed for the first time since the family dinner several hours ago.

Walking more deeply into the garden in search of a secluded bench, Bay longs for her sketchbook. The simplicity is so beautiful that it's begging to be captured on paper.

Bay frowns when she notices Ty sitting on the secluded bench. Rushing forward, she blurts out, "Is Callie ok?!"

Ty nods sullenly.

"What is it?" Bay ventures cautiously.

Sighing heavily, he says, "After she fell back asleep, the doctor told me that they don't think that she'll ever regain full mobility of her leg. No more surfing."

Guilt floods though her. Callie is not going to take this well when they tell her.

"I'm sorry!" Bay blurts out suddenly.

"Sorr-" Ty starts, but Bay quickly interrupts him.

"I was yelling at her and said all sorts of terrible things and I didn't listen and I should have tried to catch her or break her fall. I think I spooked her actually and that she fell out of the tree. I never should have yelled. I was so mean to her! I told her to get her ass down and that she'd ruined the vacation and was acting like a brat and that we were going home early because she was acting out. It's all my fault! She hates me and you should too, and I understand if you want to break up and never speak to me again." Bay finally stops to take a breath, not daring to even look up at Ty.

"Marry me," he says quietly.

Bay nearly swallows her tongue. "What?" she says slowly, afraid that he's lost his mind.

"Will you marry me?" he says more firmly.

"But... but... but, why?"

"I love you," he says quietly. "I've wanted to ask for a long time. And besides, it's Callie you should be saying those words to, not me. You can't do that if you're not officially a part of the family. She'll be here for weeks."

Bay stares at him. "Is that why you're asking me? she says slowly.

Ty pauses. "Not really," he admits. "But you should be able to see her. You should be able to see me if something ever happened and we should be able to see you if you ended up in hospital. That can't happen if we're not married."

Bay is speechless. Sensing tension, Ty continues on.

"Remember when I told you to be brave and leave your comfort zone and I pushed you out of it?"

Bay grimaces when she remembers spraining her ankle after freaking out when jumping off of the tower that Ty had pushed her to climb without informing her of what she had to do.

"I remember," she says flatly.

"Sorry," Ty whispers uncomfortably. "I don't remember if I ever apologized."

"It's fine," Bay says quietly. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't even come close to the worst thing you've ever done."

Ty flinches at the sharp reminder of the cheating lie. Bay feels bad for bringing it up and causing him pain, but it really was the worst thing he'd ever done to her.

Shaking his head, Ty says, "I've gotten you to leave your comfort zone for me, but I've never left it for you. You deserve someone like that."

Bay feels her heart sing. Before she can say anything, Ty awkwardly adds, "With what happened to Callie and Adaline..." He shakes his head slightly in order to clear his thoughts. "This last week has shown me... how beautiful and precious and short life is. I don't want to spend a minute more without you as my wife and me as your husband." Sliding gingerly to his knees, Ty says more confidently, "Will you marry me, Bay Madeline Kennish?"

Bay has no idea what's going on. Never in her life had she expected to be proposed to in a hospital garden in France due to an accident that she had caused. With Liam she'd imagined the cheesy restaurant proposal. With Ty the first time they dated, she'd imagined him quietly handing her a ring box at his ramshackle house. The second time she'd imagined it happening at Maui Kansas at the top of the Ferris wheel. Each time with Emmett had involved his motorcycle and the timeline he'd made for her. She'd never thought of proposals with her other boyfriends or flings; Noah and Tank and her Emmett-cheating rebound had never inspired those kinds of feelings. This time with Ty had generated dozens of scenarios- at dinner with her family, in bed after making love, at the beach on the Fourth of July. But never this. Never after hurting Callie. Taking in three deep, satisfying breathes, Bay focuses on all the love she feels for Ty and Callie and says, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Watching as Ty fumbles in his pocket, Bay marvels at all the words that he said. He was so reserved when they were anywhere but her apartment. He really did leave his comfort zone for her. Her heart glows with pride.

Bay gasps when she feels the cool metal ring being slid over her finger. It looked so familiar, but she can't quite place where it's from.

"Adaline gave it to me the last time we met," he says awkwardly. "I think she wanted me to propose at your graduation dinner. I'd thought about it, but it wasn't right to ask without you knowing about the whole Air Force thing."

Bay offers him a wan smile. Some things never changed. Ty's consideration of her was one of them.

Tugging on the ring -it's a touch too small- Bay turns to Ty and says, "When do you want to do this?"

"Now?" he offers. "They gave Callie some pain meds. Told me she should be asleep for a few hours. I think we can manage being away for that long."

Bay can't help but smile. This is so selfish of her and them but she doesn't care at the moment. "I'll call my Uncle. He can sit and watch her while we go to the embassy in Paris."

0o0o0o0

Lacing their fingers together, Bay and Ty make their way up the steps to the plain building. Pausing, they stand together as a kind stranger takes their picture.

"_Would you be our witness?" _Bay suddenly blurts out.

The dark haired man smiles. _"Of course. Your name?"_

"Bay," she replies. "And he's Ty," she says gesturing towards her fiancée.

"_I am Pierre,_ he answers in turn.

Bay barely manages to contain a gasp. She'd never met her Grandfather Pierre, but Grandma Adaline had always spoken fondly of him. This must have been a sign from her that what they were doing was the right thing to do.

0o0o0o0

"_I am so honoured to be you witness_," Pierre chatters excitedly as they sit together in the waiting room. "_My boyfriend and I are planning to marry next summer. Will you be having a full wedding at home?"_

Bay nods at him, smiling gratefully as they are called up to the front.

"You wish to marry and put forth adoption papers," the clerk says as she scans their forms.

"Yes," Bay and Ty answer at the same time.

"What is the age of the minor female being adopted?"

"Eleven. Her birthday is in the middle of December," Ty replies, squeezing Bay's hand tightly.

"We may need to discuss this with her then," the clerk says as she types rapidly on the computer. "But we can certainly make the initial requests without her. And the wedding can proceed forward immediately, so long as you have the licence form filled out and the required two witnesses present."

Bay pushes the licence form forward. "Our witness are over there," she says, pointing at Pierre and his boyfriend.

"Names?" the clerk prompts.

"Pierre James Boudreaux and Michel Rene Vimy," Ty answers quietly.

"Ah," the clerk says. "They both do many witness signings. They are two very kind fellows. Things will be much harder when they relocate to Normandy after they marry."

Shaking her head in amusement, the clerk continue to clatter away at her keyboard. Finally, after twenty long minutes, she declares, "Congratulations you two. We may now proceed."

Beckoning Bay and Ty and their witness forward, they make their way into a private room. In the corners are large stacks of candles. Bay wonders how many people end up getting married at the embassy in Paris. There seem to be enough unity candles for a small country.

Standing in front of a small table, the clerk begins to make the official governmental and policy remarks. Bay ignores them and drinks in the appearance of her gorgeous soon-to-be husband. He's never been more beautiful to her than in this very moment.

Clearing her throat, the clerk begins by facing Ty. "Mr. Tyler Salal Mendoza, do you take Ms. Bay Madeline Kennish to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her for better or worse, in richness or in poorness, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, as long as you both shall live?

"I do," Ty answers firmly, gazing deeply into Bay's eyes.

Shifting towards Bay, the clerk offers her a quick smile."Ms. Bay Madeline Kennish, do you take Mr. Tyler Salal Mendoza to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him for better or worse, in richness or in poorness, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, as long as you both shall live?

"I do," Bay replies, wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"Do you have the rings?" prompts the clerk.

Bay shoots Ty a look of panic. They don't have any. Just her engagement ring.

Shaking his head in amusement at her worried expression, Ty pulls out a tiny velvet pouch and fishes out two simple silver-coloured bands. Handing the thicker one to her, Ty runs his thumb over what will soon be her ring. Bay shivers when she sees him do it again.

Facing each other, Ty slides her ring onto her finger, which fits perfectly. Staring into Ty's eyes, the whole world recedes and it is just them; just Bay and Ty, facing the world together.

"Ms. Kennish," the clerk prompts. "It is time to place Mr. Mendoza's ring on his left hand."

Laughing awkwardly, Bay does just that, leaning forward to kiss Ty's hand before she lets it go.

"By the power invested in me by the United States of America government in France, and on behalf of Seattle, Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife as of May 9th, 2022. You may now kiss."

Leaping forward, Bay wraps her arms around Ty's neck and smashes her lips against his in the most passionate kiss that she can muster. Ignoring the laughs of Pierre and Michel in the background, Ty dips Bay with their lips still pressed firmly together. Seeing stars, Bay finally pulls away and takes in a deep breath. Pierre and Michel clap wildly, making her flush a deep red.

Gesturing for them to stand beside her at the front of the table, the clerk pulls out the forms, a strip of ribbon, a fountain pen, and three candles and set of matches. "Will you be taking your husband's name? she says, addressing Bay directly.

"Uh... umm," she stutters, not knowing what to reply.

"We'll be sharing both our last names," Ty interrupts. "We've shared everything up 'til now, so why is this any different?"

Heart swelling with feminist pride, Bay boldly signs her new name onto the contact, swaying slightly when she sees Ty's new name adorned next to hers. Pierre and Michel's signatures quickly join theirs on the thick paper. The clerk then presses a wax seal onto the paper and promptly rolls the scroll up, fastening it with an emerald green ribbon.

"Pierre, Michel, if you please," the clerk directs, nodding towards the candles. Facing their new friends, Bay watches as Pierre and Michel strike their matches and light the candles at the same time. Clutching the candle that Pierre hands her, Bay turns to face Ty and the fat white candle between them.

"Ready? he whispers.

"Ready," she replies firmly, their candles joining and lighting the larger one together.

Linking hands, Bay and Ty kiss over the candle before softly blowing it out.

"Many congratulations," the clerk says as she cleans up, placing their unity candle in small box alongside their marriage certificate. "You'll receive two photos to mark the day- one of just you two and one of the four of you together."

Smiling softly, Bay allows for Ty to lead her to the front steps. Cradled in his arms, the photographer captures the moment that they both look fondly into the other's eyes. That shot is quickly followed by a sillier photo, with Pierre and Michel mimicking her and Ty's first married kiss while they watch on amusedly. Before they know it, the photos have been printed off and placed into the box alongside their candle and certificate, they have bid farewell to Pierre and Michel, and have made their way to the hotel a kilometre away from the Louis Pasteur hospital in Chartres.

After a quick conversation with her Uncle about Callie's status (still asleep and unlikely to wake up for at least two more hours), Bay gives Ty a nervous glance. Married. It feels funny to think the word. Despite the fantasies, she'd never imagined this future for herself. The Kennish-Mendozas. Shaking her head, Bay wordlessly pulls her sundress off. Ty swallows visibly.

"You look beautiful," he whispers, slowly backing them towards the wall. "I can barely... contain myself."

"Then don't," Bay finds herself whispering back.

And so he doesn't.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_One Week Later_

Bay sits by Callie's side and watches as the girl clumsily eats with her left hand. The thumb on her right hand had been fractured in the fall and her arm was now wrapped up in a bright pink cast. When she had attempted to draw a picture on it, Callie had slapped her hand away and turned around so that Bay was facing her back. Every single time that she had attempted to open her mouth and talk to Callie, she had been met by a glare so powerful that it made Bay's own teenage murderous looks seem like a smile.

Sighing softly, Bay flicks on the t.v. and turns it to Callie's favourite show. A new episode was scheduled to air and Bay hoped that it would make the kid happy. Nothing she did seemed to do that, but then again, Callie's face always lit up when it was on. Today seemed to be no exception. Even as the French language dubbing covered the entire contents, Callie's face had softened. Every once in awhile she would even glance over at Bay.

"How are my beautiful girls?" Ty chimes as her enters the room.

Before they can answer, the doctor slips in behind him.

"Us beautiful girls are fine and dandy, Mr. Mendoza," the doctor answers back with a cheeky grin. "Miss Callie here is ready to be discharged after a quick shower and a dressing change."

"Really?" they all say at the same time.

"Really," the doctor confirms. "You're well enough to head home and receive outpatient care there."

"Good," Callie retorts crossly. "I can finally take of myself without her hovering over me."

Bay winces at the remarks directed towards her. Callie's been less than cooperative in the last week in Bay's attempts to help her shower, change, and use the toilet.

"Callie," Ty warns firmly.

"Whatever," the preteen says, rolling her eyes. "When can I surf? I've missed way too much of it. I should've been at least four times by now! It's May 16th!"

"Callie," the doctor says softly, stepping closer to the bed. "Haven't they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Callie, you'll be lucky if you can walk without a limp. I'm sorry to say that your surfing days are over. Your body simply won't have the strength to surf."

"What?!" the girl howls, her face turning red with fury.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor says calmly.

"You're lying! Dad, tell her she's lying! She's wrong. "

"Lovebug," Ty says gently, using her nickname from when she was a toddler, "it's true. Your leg was very badly hurt. Your femur and foot shattered and your ankle and knee were very badly sprained. You won't be able to stand on a surfboard while catching waves. It will be too painful and you'll hurt yourself more."

"Nooooo," the girl whines quietly, shoulder shaking with silent sobs. "It's my favourite thing. I don' wanna stop. It makes me happy."

Bay twists her fingers in her lap. They're so tightly twinned that they're bloodless and shaking. She's never felt so horrible in her life. She'd give up all the art in the world just so Callie could surf again and be happy.

0o0o0o0

Dropping the pink bag onto the hotel bed, Bay glances back at Callie. The girl hasn't said a single word in ten hours. It was completely unlike her.

Bay runs her thumb over her ring once again. It still hasn't hit her that she's married now. Married. Maybe that would cheer her up. Callie had been looking forward to the very day that she could be Bay's maid of honour. Catching Ty's eye, she taps on her ring. Immediately a smile blooms across his face and he nods at her.

Perched on the bed next to Bay, Ty reaches forward and clasps Callie's hands.

"Honey," he starts, "we have something very special to tell you."

"What?" the girl croaks out slowly.

"We've gotten married. We'll be having a super special ceremony in a few days, right here in France," Bay says with a smile.

Ever so slowly, a smile grows across Callie's face. She ducks her head in embarrassment and says, "Really?"

"Really," she and Ty both answer.

"Will... will you still be my maid of honour?" Bay ventures quietly.

Callie ponders for a minute. "So long as I get to pick your colours," she finally answers with a small smile. "No way am I gunna wear black."

Bay sends her a mock pout before giggling. "Well, what colours do you want then?"

"Pink," Callie answers immediately. "And orange," she adds as an afterthought.

Blegh. Bay hated both pink and orange. But she wants Callie to be happy and if garish pastel pinks and oranges makes her happy, then she'll do it.

"Sunset colours," Ty says thoughtfully. "Good choice, Munchkin."

Leaning back comfortably, Callie relaxes in her wheelchair and watches t.v. while Bay scrolls through several websites from nearby boutiques. Most of the dresses are either ugly, inappropriate, or too expensive. Finally after two hours and inspecting at least a hundred dresses, Bay finds the one she wants Callie, Daphne, Rose, and Maxi to wear. She was so glad that Ty had phoned her father and that he'd managed to get almost everyone except for Nikki to France for the wedding. Even Bradley and his sister were going to come.

Turning the computer towards Callie, Bay shows the girl the dress she's picked out.

"Wow," Callie says after a moment. "I like it. I thought you were supposed to hate bridesmaid dresses, like they always do in the movies."

Bay snorts softly. "Those movies are all terrible."

"I like them," Callie replies hotly. With a vicious glare, she twists herself and deliberately faces towards the television.

Sighing deeply, Bay wonders how long it will take for Callie to begin forgiving her and to let go of this anger.

0o0o0o0

_Five Days Later_

Dressed up in a simple long-sleeved white dress, Bay glances at her four bridesmaids and Ty's groomsmen. Bradley catches her stare and offers her a heart-melting grin before turning back towards Daphne. Bay can't help but feel the faintest twinges of jealousy when she recalls their storybook-like meeting. Daphne had fallen backwards on the stairs at the metro station and Bradley had caught her a split-second before she would have hit the ground. It had been completely random that they'd both been going to the exact same place at the exact same time. Even though they'd barely known each other for scarcely more than three days, they'd connected deeply. Bradley had even picked up the very basics of sign language so he could converse with her. Bay could tell from Daphne's loud giggles that he was making a lot of mistakes, possibly even deliberately making them in order to get her to physically correct him. One of Bay's favourite parts about new relationships had been that giddy feeling of anticipation and joy. It was obvious that both Daphne and Bradley were feeling it. She was glad that her sister was finally experiencing this for the first time in ten years. She hoped that she would eventually feel the comfort and knowledge that a long and stable relationship would bring. Despite the string of relationships and flings between Liam and her ex from three months ago, Bay hadn't seen this side of Daphne except for her relationship with Wilke. It was nice. Happy Daphne was one of her favourite people to be around.

"We're almost ready to go," her Mom says as she and Regina fuss over the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. "Places everyone."

Bay watches as Daphne and Bradley take their places at the front, followed by Toby and Rose, and then Maxi and Miguel. Bay's heart clenches when she sees Callie wheel next to Carter as they take their places as the maid of honour and best man. Callie looked so grown up in her long dress and flowery crown.

Pressing Adaline's old locket against her lips, Bay glances up at the ceiling of the tiny chapel in order to calm herself down. Pierre and Adaline had married here, not quite sixty years to the day. Bay feels closer to her than ever. She needs that today.

Bay startles when she feels her Dad take her arm. The nerves in the pit of her stomach explode and fill her whole body with fear.

"Baby baby Bay," he tease gently. "If you want to run, I can give you a ten minute head start, but I reckon Ty is faster than you." This coaxes a weak laugh out of Bay. She suddenly remembers the daydream that she'd had about Angelo being there for her wedding. Even though it's been eight years, the wound from losing him feels as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. He should have been here for this. He should have been here for her.

"Honey," her Dad whispers. "Angelo wouldn't want you to be sad." He pauses briefly before saying, "At one point we had both discussed how we would handle your wedding. We'd decided that we would both do it. Both share in the moment. But now that he's passed, you're Mom and Regina and I have come up with a different plan."

"What?" Bay startles. But before she can say anything else, the doors are thrown open and Daphne and Bradley march forward. As each pair enters the main room, Bay's trembling increases.

"I am so proud of you, Honey," her Dad says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. And with that, Bay begins to walk down the aisle with him. A third of the way down she sees Regina. John lets go of her arm and Regina loops hers through it. "I am so proud of you, Honey," she says after kissing her forehead. Bay smiles nervously. She walks another third of the way down before Regina stops and her Mom takes her place, kissing her forehead and whispering, "I'm so proud of you, Honey." Bay's heart glows with love at the nurturing gestures. She'd never expected this. Soon enough she reaches Ty, and the support of her parents push her closer to him. Happy tears rim Ty's eyes and for a moment, the whole world disappears except for him.

"Son," her Mom and Dad, and Regina all say at the same time, "we are not giving Bay away to you. We are instead welcoming you and your daughter into our family officially." Overwhelmed with emotion, Ty ducks his head.

"I love you," Bay gushes as she hugs each of her parents. "Thank you for everything."

Glancing back towards Callie, Bay bravely says, "I love you too...my daughter."

Callie's face flushes and her eyes water. Bay can tell that the girl is both embarrassed and pleased by the gesture.

Behind her, Bay hears Ty gasp. She hadn't told him that she'd thought of Callie in this way for a long, long time, well before she'd put forth any adoption papers. It felt completely natural to call Callie her daughter.

Standing in the tiny church where Adaline once married her beloved, Bay now truly understands what family means to her and she'll always treasure it.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_Three Days Later_

"The papers have been processed already," Bay says as she checks her emails while waiting for their suitcases. "It went through everywhere. We still need to wait on official name changes though," she adds with a frown. "And we need to book a meeting with the family court for the adoption."

"The Air Force knows too," Ty says quietly as he listens to one of his voicemail messages. "They've proposed to move us to a larger house cuz you're moving in officially. Only a kilometre further west. Closer to the bay."

Bay rolls her eyes at that. Ty was always so cheesy about her name. "When will that be?"

"Soon I reckon. I have a meeting in a few hours," he yawns. "I'll ask then."

Bay nods solemnly. "Call me when it's done?

Ty offers her a quick nod. "See you later, Wifey."

0o0o0o0

Pacing up and down the hall, Bay feels a growing pit of dread in her stomach. It has been hours and hours, and Ty still hasn't called. She's terrified that something has happened to Callie. Ty always calls when he says he will, unlike her. Time never escapes his notice.

"Sit down, Bay," Daphne grumbles as she comes out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of soup. "He'll call soon enough."

She shakes her head. "No. I'm fine."

Suddenly the phone rings. Bay leaps for it, knocking the receiver clear off the coffee table. "Hello?!" she shouts breathlessly.

"Well hello, Darlin'," greets Bradley. "How's it hanging?"

"Fine," she says slowly. "Back home already?"

"Yup," he answers. "Just sent my sister off to Perth. Now I'm sitting on the North Shore, wanting to talk to a certain lovely lady before catching some waves."

"Well I'm honoured," Bay replies cheekily.

Bradley's rich laugh echoes in her ears. "Well I was actually hoping to speak to the other lovely lady in the house."

"Bradley," Bay starts gently. "You are aware that you need to either Facetime or call through a video relay service, right? Daphne will never be able to hear you otherwise."

"Oh. Oops," he groans comically. "Let's just say that long flights make me a bit wonky."

Bay can't help but laugh and when she does, she feels the tension leave her bones. "I won't mention anything," she mock swears. "Guide's honour."

"Good," Bradley replies. "Tell Daph that I'll Facetime her in ten. Thanks Darlin', and before I forget, congratulations."

"Thanks," she replies with a laugh.

Daphne gives her a quizzical look when she hangs up.

"_It was Bradley,"_ Bay signs quickly. "_He'll be Facetiming in about ten minutes_." At this statement, Daphne's features light up. For some odd reason, Bay finds this strikingly beautiful.

Finally Bay feels the tell-tale sign of her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Hello," she answers, stepping into her room for privacy.

"Hey," Ty answers huskily. "Callie had a bit of an... incident when I said we'd be moving. Think she misunderstood. I finally explained it well and that calmed her down."

"Oh," Bay breaths. "Of course." She pauses for a moment. "Did they say when the new house would be ready?"

The silence between her and Ty drags on for several tense moments. "In a week," he answers slowly. "Two bedrooms. No more roommates either. Just the three of us."

Bay shivers. Just their little family in a little house. And when Ty is done with the Air Force, they'll move into a bigger house... maybe have a bigger family. She knows that she and Ty both want at least another child, but they've never spoken about when that would happen. Ty wasn't due to finish his enlistment in the Air Force until the end of June 2023. That was more than a year away. More than a year of waiting before they could even try. Bay simply didn't want another child growing up in such turmoil after seeing what it did to Callie. Even though she doesn't like it, Callie would be at least thirteen years older than her sibling. Bay had always imagined having her children all very close in age, with no more than a two or three year gap in between them.

"Bay?" Ty chimes softly. "You still there?"

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. I was daydreaming."

Ty chuckles. "About the art you'll put on the walls?"

Well she wasn't thinking about that, but she certainly is now. "Yupppp," she says, popping the p. "Will we have good light for painting?"

"Umm, I'm... I'm not sure," he replies. "I was shown around, but didn't really pay attention."

Bay stiffens. That was most unlike him. Ty had a knack for small details. Something was wrong. "Is something going on?" she ventures quietly.

After a moment and what sounds like a great deal of effort, Ty says, "Yes. But I can't talk about it now. There's nothing I can do."

Bay feels her stomach drop. He must've extended his contract. They must have offered him something that he couldn't refuse. He always did shit like that without talking to anyone. Bay knew that it was because Ty didn't like to cause pain, but she also knew that he ended up even causing more pain as a result.

"Are you sure?" she prods.

"One hundred percent. It's confidential."

Taking in several deep and steady breaths, Bay shoves downs the anger and hurt. "Ok," she replies quietly. "I won't ask about it again."

"Thank you," Ty breaths, relief clearly evident in his voice.

Bay just sincerely hopes that it's nothing major. She's not sure she could take another blow like that.

0o0o0o0

_One Week Later (Beginning of June)_

Glancing about the tiny house -bigger than the one in Japan but smaller than her old apartment- Bay grins and laughs giddily. This would the first house of the Kennish-Mendozas. Bay's adoption for Callie had just gone through and the girl had boldly added the Kennish name to her own without a second thought. The move had touched Bay and made her heart glow with love and pride.

"You won't be smiling come tomorrow morning," Ty says with a wicked grin as he deposits a box next to her. "The commute is murder. I'm lucky that Callie is a morning person, otherwise she'd have killed me by now."

Bay groans. It will take her upwards of ninety minutes to get to the school in time for morning prep. She'd be leaving long before the sun was up, a completely unnatural time to be awake. She was glad that she only had one year of this to deal with. After that, it would be straight into the heart of the city for them.

They spend the next hour comfortably unpacking. With Callie at school, Bay sets up the girl's room in just the way she likes it- surfboard in the corner, hockey net as her headboard, all her trophies and seashells on a shelf above her bed, a bright blue lava lamp on her nightstand, a fuzzy orange rug by her bed, and eye-wateringly pink walls and sheets. Callie's bright and bold taste sharply contrasted her own more muted and dark one, but Bay loved the room, particularly the bubble chair in the corner by the small window.

"All done," Ty calls out. "Just need to set up the art in your very specific and nitpicky way."

Bay sticks out her tongue at him. Honestly. Despite his love of art, Ty knew absolutely nothing about it. She still didn't understand his placement of black and white photos next to neutral coloured paintings. His old living room had been mind numbingly drab. Ty was lucky that this time, that wouldn't happen. Not with her around.

Dashing out to the car, Bay makes to grab her art. Before she can even open the trunk, Ty has scooped her up into his arms. "Not so fast, Wifey," he says with a grin at his favourite nickname. "I'm carrying you over the threshold first. This house is in desperate need of christening and I won't wait a moment longer." Bay shrieks and laughs as Ty gallantly makes his way into the house and up the stairs into their small, but very private bedroom.

Later, after hanging up all the art and spending time together in the kitchen and living room, Bay lays contentedly in Ty's arms on the old leather couch. Very rarely did they get an afternoon like this to themselves. They always made the most of them when they did. They had missed this for the last month, what with all the drama surrounding Callie and her accident. Callie. Accident. Every now and again, Bay had these moments of plasmatic guilt. She hadn't told Ty about these feelings... she hadn't had much of a chance to do so.

"What's on your mind," Ty asks simply.

"Callie," Bay responds lowly. "I'm just... I've said sorry at least fifty times and she almost never acknowledges it. And now with the adoption just being made official and her last name changing and the way things are changing so, so fast... I just... I don't know what to do."

Ty looks at her thoughtfully. "Forgiveness is a process. It takes more than just words. She needs to see that you're sorry too."

Bay nods. She'd gotten Callie a charm bracelet with several little charms already attached. One of them was the Eiffel tower with a little heart surrounding it. Another was a tiny surfboard resting on a wave. Bay hoped that Callie would see the meaning in them.

"You'll get used to the change, too," Ty adds once he notices that Bay's thoughts have calmed. "Even Callie will get used to it. If she can do it, then so can you."

Bay glances up at him. There had been something about the way that he'd spoken of change... something far more serious and heavy about it. "Ty..." she starts.

"They're sending me away," he interrupts. "I don't know where... It's some intense mission. They say I'm one their most skilled workers and now that I'm no longer officially a single-parent, they can send me out to where I'm needed." His voice is tinged with both pride and resignation. Bay just feels numb.

"Away..." she mouths. "When?"

"On the fourth," he answers hesitantly. "To Colorado for a week of prep. Then it's off to no man's land... for a year," he swallows thickly.

"But that's in two days," Bay squeaks. "And a year! You... we..."

"I'm sorry," Ty soothes. "I've wanted to tell you since I found out when we got back."

"The meeting... that's what this was about."

Ty grimaces and nods.

"Callie?" Bay questions lowly.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," Ty says softly. "She's been so stressed that it happening this way will cause less problems."

Bay's not so sure about that. "You'll tell her tonight," she directs firmly. "Then we'll take tomorrow off and go out as a family. To the zoo and dinner."

Ty studies her thoughtfully. "She'd like that," he finally says.

Slipping her dress back on, Bay gives Ty a grateful look. She's glad that he listened to her advice for once.

0o0o0o0

_One Week Later_

Bay stares at the flight radar page, not caring that Ty's flight isn't publically listed on it. It's the only thing that makes her feel close to him. Soon he'll be thousands of kilometres away, in a desolate corner of the earth so far away that she can't protect him.

Glancing down at her phone, Bay realizes that she still has at least an hour before she'll head to Forks to pick up Callie from Claire's new home. Bay glances at the copy of Eclipse on her nightstand. Despite her increasing workload due to the proximity of summer vacation, she had been bored enough to pick up the series, reading it ironically. Bay still remembers how crushed Callie had been when her best friend had moved to the Twilight town a few days ago. In order to feel more connected to her, the girl had immediately spent her allowance on the series and had read through them with Claire via Facetime. Claire's presence had comforted Callie's in light of Ty's deployment, something which Bay felt sick with guilt over. It had been all her fault- if Callie hadn't have been hurt, they wouldn't have needed to get married so hastily, and without the marriage, Ty couldn't have been sent away. Bay was honestly surprised that Callie hadn't argued with her over it. She suspected that the late night calls with Claire had helped and she wasn't planning on stopping them, even despite Callie's clear morning sleepiness.

Swiping mindlessly for her messages when her phone chimes, Bay accidently opens an app. Before she can close it, what's displayed on the screen catches her eye and makes her stomach swoop like she's fallen off a cliff.

Period Tracker:

Your Period is 19 Days Late.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 14.**

**Please review! **

_Random Note: Sorry for the super massive delay everyone! School (unfortunately) comes first and November and December are always horrendous months for me (likewise for March and April). But now that I'm on break, I've been able to finally get some casual writing done. Thanks for your patience!_

_I've taken some liberties with how things work marriage and adoption wise. But who knows, maybe I'm predicting the future. ;) _

_Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I'm planning on getting some more writing done, so that something can be posted next week. :) Thanks again for all your support! _


	15. Chapter 15- Observant

**Chapter 15- Observant **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the response guys! I've received a couple of questions about the speed of the proposal and Bay's ready acceptance of it, so I've posted my thought process about it on the takeachancebt tumblr page. _

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Nineteen days. The words weigh heavily on Bay's mind as she sits on a bed that is too big without Ty beside her. She feels the stress of the distance between them. Stress. That must be what it is... Stress has made her period late! There was no way that she was pregnant. None. Sure, she hadn't gone back on birth control since losing little Angelo Liam, but she and Ty were careful and had used condoms. Shaking her head at a niggling thought, Bay stretches and heads into the small garage. Glancing softly at Ty's old battered truck, Bay slips inside and makes the winding drive to Forks to pick up Callie from Claire's house.

Breathing in the fresh air, Bay honks and watches as Callie bounds joyfully out the door, pausing to wave goodbye to Claire behind her. "See you next week!" she calls out cheerfully.

"Next week?" Bay chimes as the girl climbs in and buckles up.

Callie bobs her head, long dark ponytail swaying as she does so. "Yeah. She's visiting her creepy Dad and I'm gunna stay over to keep her company."

"And he's agreed to this?" Bay says dubiously as she steers the truck along the highway that cuts through an ancient forest of towering pine trees.

Callie pauses."...No," she says hesitantly. "But Claire needs me there. Her Dad is a weirdo."

Bay's skin crawls uncomfortably. "How so?"

She shrugs. "Just is."

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Bay says, "How about we stop for some ice cream before heading back to the Fort."

Callie smiles widely, all traces of concern about Claire and her irritation with Bay gone. "Awesome."

"Let's get some snacks too," Bay says mindlessly as she pulls into a parking lot. "We can stop in the drug store over there." She makes no mention of her intentions to pick up a pregnancy test. She doesn't want to stress out the preteen any more than she already is. And besides, Bay knows that she isn't pregnant. Nope. Not a chance. That one unprotected time in France after they got married at the embassy wouldn't have been enough. It had taken J&amp;K years of trying to have Toby and there had been a miscarriage in between her and him as well. She shakes her head. J&amp;K's genetics didn't matter in this case, only Regina and Angelo's did. Bay certainly wasn't going to bring this up with her bio-mom. But still. She definitely isn't pregnant.

Letting Callie pick out an array of snacks, Bay shoos her to the ice cream shop next door. By the time she pays for all of this, Bay reckons that Callie will have sampled all the flavours in the shop. Watching as the girl slips out the door, Bay makes her way down the aisle where the pregnancy tests are. The amount of options before her are dizzying. Swallowing thickly, she picks out a digital version and a more traditional lines version. Grimacing at the cost of the four tests in her basket, Bay swipes her card. She'll barely have enough left over for her student loan payment. Looks like it will be ramen noodles for her for the foreseeable future. Her stomach gives a grumble. At the moment, the spicy chicken package actually sounds really good.

Stuffing the pregnancy tests into her purse, Bay makes the short walk to the ice cream shop where she sees Callie awaiting her eagerly, braced leg propped up on the chair next to her. Smiling softly, Bay slips into the seat across from Callie.

"So what do you want, Munchkin?"

"Double chocolate fudge with raspberry sauce!"

"Yum," Bay says, trying to fight back a wave of nausea. Chocolate does not sound appealing at the moment. "I'll be right back with it then."

"Mom!?" Bay hears a familiar voice call out. Shaking her head, she studies the flavours before her. Strawberry cheesecake seemed like a good choice...

"Mom!" The girl calls out again. "Mom!"

Bay glances over her shoulder, trying to find the poor girl who needs help.

"Mom!" Callie calls out again. Bay feels her heart lodge in her throat. The girl was Callie and she was calling out 'Mom' for her.

"Yes?" she replies back softly.

"Can it be in a waffle cone?"

"Of course," Bay replies back.

"Thanks, Mom," Callie says with a huge smile.

Ducking her head, Bay turns towards the counter in order to hide her flushed face from Callie. Ty would be pleased to hear this. Their weekly Facetime call was due tonight. This would be Ty's first night in his new location for the next year and Bay ached with the need to see him safe and healthy and happy. She knew that this news would make him elated.

Slowly consuming her ice cream, Bay feels a build up of heartburn. Banishing it as eating something cold, Bay guides Callie towards the truck, the weight of her purse feeling very heavy on her arm.

0o0o0o0

Bay peeks around the corner as Callie chatters happily with her Dad, telling him all about Claire and Forks. "... it's such a cool place Dad! I dunno why Claire hates it so much. It smells like the forest out there!"

"Well you're not Claire, honey," Ty says wisely. "She's a city girl, that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

Callie shrugs. "Well whatever. She's coming to Seattle next weekend, so I bet she'll be much happier then, even if her mean Dad is... is mean!"

Holding back a chuckle, Bay makes her presence known.

"Hi Wifey," Ty chimes fondly. "Enjoying the rain?"

"You know it," she responds, looking at the pale skin of her arm critically. "No sun means no sunburns."

Ty chuckles. "Callie hates it though."

"I do!" the girl exclaims. "I can't go to the beach when it's like this!"

Ty offers her a sympathetic glance. "Well Cal, you won't be going to the beach if that homework doesn't get completed."

She gives him a wordless look. "Fine," she says flatly. "Bye Dad."

"Bye honey," Ty calls back as Callie makes her way into her bedroom.

"How are things with her?" Ty questions now that they have some privacy.

"Really well actually." She pauses. Bay isn't quite sure how to put what happened at the ice cream shop into words.

Ty waits patiently for a minute, his dark eyes soft and full of understanding.

"She called me Mom today," Bay whispers plainly.

Ty's face breaks out into an infectious smile. "Wow. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Bay frowns. "Me neither... especially after... y'know."

Her husband looks at her softly. "Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign?"

Ty nods. "Of her forgiving you. Maybe if you apologize tonight, she'll accept it."

Bay looks at him critically. "Alright," she says slowly, "I'll do that."

"Mendoza!" Bay hears a voice call out after five minutes. "Time's up."

Ty's face falls slightly. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now," he says simply.

Bay offers him a stiff nod. She decided at the last moment to not tell him anything about being late. He doesn't need the anxiety of waiting for the results of a likely negative test. She doesn't want to get his hopes up either. She's certain that it's just stress that has messed her cycle up. "Love you," she whispers.

Ty glances around before quietly saying, "Love you too. Talk to you soon."

The Facetime call ends and Bay is left looking at the picture of her, Ty, and Callie standing with the Royal Guards in front of Buckingham Palace. She hopes that one day they'll get a do over of their European trip so that they can make some happy memories.

0o0o0o0

Waking up unusually early, Bay finds herself standing in the small three piece washroom, all four pregnancy test boxes lined up in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she opens two of them. She'd had four cups of tea last night -Callie had gotten her hooked on it- and now she desperately needed to go pee.

Positioning herself awkwardly, Bay takes both pregnancy tests, immediately placing them on a paper towel on the counter. Looking away, she does her usual morning prep of using her face washing kit, brushing her teeth, and putting some cream in her hair. The whole process takes a little over five minutes, just enough time for the tests to be ready with their clearly negative result.

Both are positive.

Bay stumbles backwards, suddenly feeling lightheaded. It can't be. No. The tests must be wrong. Sliding the door open a crack, she peers at Callie's door across the hall. There is no light coming from the room and all seems quiet, unusual for Callie's morning bird tendencies. She was probably just very tired. They'd talked late into the night. Callie had forgiven her for her harsh words right before she'd been injured. She'd also been overjoyed by the charm bracelet that Bay had gifted her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Bay tiptoes into the kitchen and makes herself a very large cup of coffee, quickly retreating to the washroom as soon as she poured it. Downing it in less than five minutes, Bay finds herself waiting in the washroom for an inordinately long time before she feels the urge to pee again. Pulling out the two other tests (all four were different brands), Bay again perches awkwardly on the toilet. With how far technology has come, she doesn't understand why a less awkward way of testing at home hasn't been invented. Sighing heavily, she places the tests on the paper towel and stares down at her hands. If these are positive too, she doesn't know what she'll do. Callie is too observant for her to be able to hide this for long. She banishes the thought. She'll have nothing to hide from Callie because these next tests will be negative. She's sure of it.

They are also both positive.

Pregnant. It's just not possible. She and Ty always used protection. Always. She frowns. Except for May 9th- the day they got married.

She hadn't thought it was possible to get pregnant so fast. Sure, she knew that it only took one time, but still. Once! It was just so hard to believe.

She shakes her head again. Turning sideways in front of the mirror, Bay lifts up her shirt. As far as she can tell, her stomach doesn't look any different; it's not sticking out further, it's not firmer, it's not rounded. Placing her palm on the spot below her belly button, Bay spreads her fingers. She can feel the scar on her left side. Pressing a little more firmly, she notices that her skin feels warmer than usual. Withdrawing her hand, she decides that the warmth was just from the way she was sitting. It's not a baby.

Stuffing the tests into one of the boxes and jamming everything into the garbage, Bay yanks out the trash bag, raps sharply on Callie's door and shouts, "Time to get up for school," and quickly steps outside, throwing the bag in the bin and picking up the mail on her way back in.

When she steps into the kitchen, Callie is already there, dressed up in a plaid shirt and jeans, pouring out two cups of tea. Steaming oatmeal already sits at the dining table. Stomach growling in pleasure, Bay plops down and immediately shovels in a mouthful. She has to hold back a sigh of pleasure at the taste of raspberry, maple syrup, and toasted coconut.

Callie raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn't comment as she sits down and takes a sip of her earl grey tea. Bay notices with pleasure that she's wearing the charm bracelet.

"Do you think we'll be closer to my school when Dad's done in a year?"

Bay shrugs. "It depends on where he works. My contract is up too, so that'll also be a factor."

"But we'll still be in Seattle?" she questions in a small voice.

Bay nods, and smiles when she sees the girl visibly relax. "100%. We'll be here."

After a moment, Callie says, "Good," and continues sipping her tea.

0o0o0o0

_8 Weeks Later (Early August)_

"Pink means pregnant," the voice echoes over and over. "You are pregnant Ms. Kennish-Mendoza." It's been six weeks since Bay went to the doctor and the words echo in her brain as if it had been only moments ago. She's starting to show already and she's not even due until the very end of January, nearly six months from now. And after that is a long four months before Ty's service is up.

She's only told Daphne. Not even Callie knows yet. Bay isn't sure that she's going to be able to hide it for long considering her size and the terrible morning sickness. She's just thankful that Callie has finally hit that puberty stage where she sleeps until at least ten in the morning. She's usually fine by then. Or at least as long as she doesn't smell certain kinds of food... like fish or chocolate or lunch meat or onions or popcorn or apples.

Peeling herself off of the floor, certain that she's finished her morning round of puking, Bay rinses out her mouth, flushes the toilet and slips outside, relishing in the scent of rain and lilacs. Chewing slowly on a saltine, Bay feels the last remnants of nausea leave her. Sighing in contentment, she heads back inside and snatches up a bag of chips, plopping down on her bed and flicking on Titanic, one of her favourite movies.

She doesn't even make it halfway through the movie before she starts sobbing. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she Facetime's Daphne.

"_What is it, Bay?" _she signs quickly, her face more freckled than normal from the hot Hawaiian sun.

"_Jack! He just save Rose's life!"_

Daphne gives a her a knowingly look. "_Hormones?"_

Bay nods in response. "_I want to name the baby Jack!"_

Daphne face splits into a wide grin. _"You've never called it a baby until now."_

Hot rage fills her belly. _"He's not an it!" _she signs sharply. "_His name is Jack!" _

Daphne raises her hands in mock surrender. "_Ok, ok. He's Jack. So you're sure he's a boy?"_

_"One hundred percent," _she replies back.

Her sister nods thoughtfully. "_Ok. As Auntie, I want to buy the first gift! I know just what to get too!"_

Bay feels her heart leap with excitement. This is what she missed the last. She never got a chance to be excited about anything.

"Will you be telling other people soon?" her sister voices, catching Bay's attention after she'd been lost to a daydream.

She pauses. "I don't know. I don't... I'm just. Yeah."

Daphne frowns. "_You want have much longer to hide it. Not with the way you're growing. Are you sure it's not twins?"_

Bay just glares at her. "_Yes. I'm very sure." _

Laughing, Daphne winks and says, "Bradley and I think it is. If we're right, you should name them after us."

"Hey!" Bay exclaims. "There's only one baby in here and his name will be Jack!"

"What!?" a voice from behind her shrieks.

Hastily saying goodbye to Daphne, Bay turns around to see that Callie is standing behind her, her features completely white with shock.

"Cal, honey," Bay starts to say, hoping to distract the girl, before she is interrupted.

"You're having a baby!?"

Damn. The kid was too intelligent and observant for her own good.

"Did you tell Dad yet?" Callie pipes up after a minute of awkward silence.

Bay shakes her head wordlessly.

"Oh," she whispers. "Am I first to know then?"

"Second. Auntie Daphne knows too." Bay doesn't mention that Daphne only knows because Bay puked on her shoes when they went to the movies and she'd smelt the scent of popcorn. It had been so humiliating. It hadn't taken Daphne long to figure out what was going on. A doctor was a doctor after all.

"You gotta tell Daddy! He's wanted a baby more than anything 'cause he's never had one."

Bay shakes her head. "You were his baby, honey. He's already had one."

"I mean like a real one," Callie insists.

"And what were you? An alien?" Bay teases.

"No," Callie says softly, "But I'm his sister... half-sister, and not his real bio-kid."

Bay sighs deeply. "That still bugs you?"

The girl shrugs her shoulders before quietly saying, "Yeah, it still does sometimes."

Bay wraps an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok to be confused and bugged by it, but don't think that you can't come to me or your Dad about this. You're just as much our daughter as this baby is our son. Don't you ever forget that, alright?"

Blushing deeply, but clearly looking very pleased, Callie leans against Bay. After a moment, her hand drifts to her stomach where Bay feels her palm gently smoothing over the small but firm protrusion. It's still too early to feel anything, but Bay swears that she can feel the slightest movement of her son kicking and punching to meet his sister's touch.

0o0o0o0

_10 Weeks Later (Middle of November) _

At exactly eighty-one days away from her January 30th due date, Bay honestly can't wait for the day to come. Not just because she's desperate to meet her child, but also because she hates being pregnant. Her morning sickness has stuck around and is accompanied by heartburn, back pain, acne worse than her early teen years, swollen feet, exhaustion, and the need to pee every twenty minutes. She loves feeling her baby kick but she's wet her pants twice when Jack unexpectedly kicked her in the bladder. The first time it had happened she'd been grocery shopping. Needless to say, the groceries didn't get bought and Bay had spent thirty minutes sobbing in her car from the humiliation.

Ty still doesn't know about the baby. Bay hates herself for not telling him about his son, but every time she tries to, the words fail her and before she can find them again their Facetime allotment for the week is up. The longer she waits, the more nervous she gets. But telling him now, right in the middle of what she now knows is a highly dangerous and stressful job somewhere far away, is even worse than keeping it from him. Jack will be born just a few months before Ty gets back home. She'll tell him as soon as he lands in Colorado. She'd never forgive herself if the shock of her pregnancy resulted in him becoming distracted and then hurt or killed as a result.

Ignoring the heavy guilt that rests in her heart, Bay adjusts the pillow between her knees and looks over at Daphne sleeping across from her. Things between her sister and Bradley were serious and Bay had never seen her so content or happy before. She's glad that they'll both be in Seattle for Jack's birth. She's already named them godparents of Jackson-Paul Bradley. Her favourite (and only) surf instructor had nearly fallen over when she'd told him the name. Even more precious was Daphne's small but joyful smile at Jack's second name that was so similar to her middle one.

Wincing at a pair of sharp kicks, Bay eases herself out of bed and pads into the tiny washroom that feels all the more small because of her huge belly. The jokes about twins still haven't ceased despite her insistence that at her ultrasound last week, the trainee technician had checked her twice after her fundal height measurements had pushed her at thirty-eight weeks pregnant instead of twenty-eight. There was only one baby in there. They'd warned her that Jack was likely to be a whopper. Regina and her mother had both visibly cringed when she'd told them that. Bay just tries not to think about it too much.

Sighing deeply and longing for a bathtub more than anything, Bay wedges herself into the shower and quickly washes her greasy hair. Her stretch marks were huge and red and just plain ugly. Daphne had told her that lot of people called them tiger stripes. Bay thinks of them as her Frida scars. Frida. She's so sure that her baby is a boy that she hadn't bothered checking the sex at her appointment last week. If on the off-chance that she's wrong and her son is actually a daughter, she'll name her Frida-Daphne Caroline after her favourite artist, sister, and song. But she won't have to because the baby will be a boy named Jackson-Paul Bradley.

Pulling on her sundress -she's boiling hot, even in the chilly November air- and plods to the fridge, pulling out leftover pizza and coke and a jar of pickles. Her cravings have been monstrous and unstoppable. She's simply given up the battle against them.

"Morning, darling," Bradley chimes behind her, his dark hair a mess.

"Bee," she responds in turn, earning a heart melting grin at her chosen nickname for him.

"Buzzzzz," he murmurs as he flicks on the coffee pot. After a moment of comfortable but heavy silence, Bradley quietly says, "Can I ask you something?"

Enviously eying his coffee, Bay nods slowly. "I guess so."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "It's actually two questions."

She laughs weakly, curious at where this is going.

"Are you sure it's not twins?" His tone is not cheeky like everyone else's is when they ask her about this.

"I'm sure," she replies tiredly.

"I'm only asking because my sister had a baby last year and she wasn't that big with eleven weeks before her due date. I'm just worried is all. Twins is a huge difference. I know it was for my Mum with my little brothers. She struggled so much..." His eyes then roam over her body, taking in her uncomfortably large belly and dark under eye circles.

Bay shrugs, irritated by his concern. "They say he's a big baby. I know my dates are right so it's not like that's wrong. And ultrasounds are so accurate now that it's impossible to miss twins."

Bradley nods at her, not entirely convinced.

"Well? What's next?" she prompts.

He bites his lip, looking uncertain. "Uh, well, umm..."

"Is everything alright?" Bay asks worriedly.

"I hope so," he swallows thickly. Rummaging around in his pocket, he procures a small velvet box and wordlessly hands it to Bay.

She turns the box over in her hands twice before slowly opening it and revealing a small sapphire ring, flanked by his and Daphne's birthstones- opal and amethyst. She looks at the engraving on the inside and smiles at the kind words. _To my darling listener and lover, always._ She wondered what the occasion was.

Closing the ring box and handing it back to Bradley, Bay studies him. His tanned cheeks are flushed and his dark eyes are directed at the ground. He was nervous and Bradley was almost never nervous. This was more than a gift... it was an engagement ring!

"When?" she whispers, too surprised to say more.

"I was thinking Christmas. When all of us... all of us minus Ty, will be at your Mum and Dad's house."

"Daphne never had many good Christmases growing up," Bay offers up suddenly.

To her surprise, Bradley nods. "She told me. And now I want to help her have the perfect Christmas."

Bay feels a small smile growing across her face. "I think that's awesome." Jack kicks again, this time so sharply that both she and Bradley could see the faint outline of a foot. "Looks like Jackson-Paul Bradley thinks so too," she says with a laugh.

"Well, if the little B-man likes it, then it sounds like a plan." His nervousness has abated and a cheeky grin fills out his face. Bay watches as he tucks the box back into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, leaving a barely noticeable lump.

Not a moment after Bradley has plated a generous breakfast of eggs and bacon, Daphne walks into the kitchen, briefly kissing her boyfriend on the lips before plopping down at the table.

Breakfast is a quiet affair and Bay watches Bradley and Daphne give each other fleeting affectionate looks. Her longing for Ty increases tenfold and she suddenly feels vulnerable without him here. Feeling another powerful kick from her son, she's not sure if she'll be able to do this without him.

0o0o0o0

_4 Weeks Later (Middle of December- Just before Christmas)_

Jack's birthday is a little more than a month away. Bay is so excited for her due date that she can't stand it. She desperately wants this baby out her right now. She's huge and uncomfortable, but what she really wants is to just meet her son. His tiny bedroom is decked out with blue, green, and dark wood pieces with Finding Nemo decorations, courtesy of Bradley. In the absence of Ty, he had become her rock, always there to offer advice or to listen to her cry, even at three in the morning. It was nice to have a friend. She'd never had many of those; not since the disaster with Simone.

Squeezing into the washroom, Bay runs a flatiron through her hair. By the time she's done, her feet are aching and swollen. Ty was worth it though. Tonight was his longest Facetime allotment of the tour on account of it being five days before Christmas. Callie had spent two hours picking out an outfit and was now perched in front of the computer on the coffee table, eagerly awaiting the call that won't come in for at least another hour. But Bay knows that she's equally just as excited and would be sitting right there if she'd been able to hide her bump. Instead she'll be sitting at the small dining table. She wishes she didn't have to keep it from Ty, but in order to protect him, she does. She's beginning to understand why Ty had lied about the underwear in his bed all those years ago. Sometimes love was worth causing others pain if it meant protecting them from something even worse. She tries to ignore the increasingly loud voice that tells her that what she is doing isn't right.

Munching on a handful of pistachios, her latest pregnancy craving, Bay watches as Callie becomes increasingly angsty, fidgeting with her baseball and glove. Just as she is about to snap and tell the girl to put her things away, the alerts tone chimes.

"Daddy!" Callie shouts exuberantly.

"Munchkin," Ty says back fondly but quietly. The exhaustion is plainly evident in his voice and Bay wishes she could take all that away from him. June 15th was his last full day and his discharge would be completely finalized ten days later. No more being apart, no more living on base, no more worrying about being put directly in the line of danger, even with the mandatory time in the reserves. It would be just them and their little family in a safe and happy home.

Bay only vaguely listens to Ty and Callie's conversation, making note of several awkward pauses in it. She feels even worse about making the girl lie to her father about the baby. At just turned twelve years old, Callie has been a huge help with housework and keeping Bay happy about the pregnancy. But despite her maturity, she is still too young to understand why she's keeping it from Ty. Bay's weak explanation of wanting it to be a surprise has barely managed to placate her.

Sighing deeply, Bay makes herself a cup of tea and has just sat down when Callie brings the laptop into the kitchen. "Here's Mom, Dad," she says as she places the computer near the edge of the small table.

"Thanks, honey," Bay replies. Callie smiles at her and snatches a bag of chips off of the counter and quickly heads back into the living room.

"You look beat," they both say at the same time." They laugh and then simply smile at each other.

"How are things?" Bay questions delicately.

Ty pauses before saying, "Alright. Busy, but in a good way."

Bay takes in his paler than normal skin and breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that he's been inside for most of his missions this month. It's much safer inside. His outside missions, while far and few between, were always really rough on him.

"Any snow?" Ty asks hopefully.

Bay shoots him a glare. "Yes. Callie and I are going tubing tomorrow before we hop on the train and head to KC."

"Train?" Ty says, his face puzzled. "Doesn't that take close to three days?"

Bay nods. They'll be arriving on Christmas eve. She doesn't tell him that a superliner bedroom is much easier for her to travel on than a plane. Besides, it was the only way she'd managed to convince her midwife to clear her to travel. She wouldn't have been allowed to go by plane. She can't tell Ty that though.

"It'll be an adventure," she finally manages to answer.

"That it will be," Ty replies with a chuckle. "I've always wanted to travel by train in one of those fancy cars. See the country and stuff."

"J and K just couldn't resist when I told them." Bay fails to add that that was mostly because they thought it would be safer for her because of the pregnancy, not because they wanted her to see the country. Ty doesn't need to know that though.

Ty looks at her softly. "I had the most amazing dream last night."

"Oh?"

His smile grows. "We doing one of those dorky family pictures. We were sitting on wooden crates facing each other and Callie was standing behind us. Then two beautiful little girls, they couldn't have been more than two, we standing on either side of us. Between us was your belly. You were pregnant and both our hands were resting on it. I can even remember the feel of the baby kicking. It was the most beautiful thing in the world."

Bay swallows thickly, almost unable to breathe.

"I can't wait to get back so we can start trying," he says softly. "I never knew how much I wanted something like that... a big, happy family, until we were apart."

"Four kids, eh?" Bay manages to choke out. Breathing deeply, she oddly finds herself thinking back to their best night together... the night that she thought she'd exploded with pleasure. She manages a suggestive smirk before saying, "I think we could handle making that many." She winks afterwards and can't help but laugh when she sees the crimson flush on his face and the darkness of his pupils. It's been far too long without her being able to make him feel that way.

Just as she sees Ty shift his chair back and start unfastening his belt, Callie bursts into the kitchen.

"Gangway!" she hollers, her arm outstretched as she tosses her baseball into the air, catching it just before it smashes into the computer, knocking into the table in the process. In slow motion, Bay sees their three thousand dollar computer start to fall off the edge. With far more grace and ability than she's expressed in months, Bay leaps from her chair and catches the computer a moment before it smashes on the ground. Placing it square on the table, Bay turns to face her daughter.

"What have I said about horseplay and baseball in the house?"

"That it's an illogical display of aggression and should be limited to the sportsing places where I cannot cause harm to life, limb, or property?"

"That's right," she replies firmly, her lips twitching in amusement from Callie's perfect recollection of her impassioned speech from a week ago. "If it happens again you'll be grounded for two weeks. That means no Claire, no baseball, and no technology. Got it?"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," Callie says, offering a mock salute. Before Bay can think anything of the odd gesture that Callie only ever makes at her Dad, the girl has scrambled away. A moment later and Bay hears her bedroom door shut, loud rock music blaring.

"Sorry about that," Bay says distractedly as she adjusts her skirt and top. "She's been so restless that I signed her up for softball. Thank god her PT cleared it after her last appointment went so well. She might even be able to surf again soon, but I haven't told her that yet. Look out for the firestorm of energy after that news!"

Sighing in relief, Bay eases herself back into her chair. Instead of seeing Ty's eyes sparkling with happiness and love, she sees two entirely different emotions- shock and betrayal.

"What on earth have you done, Bay!?" he shouts, layers of anger and pain filling his voice.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 15**

**Please review!**

_Random note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It's a bit shorter than usual, so let me know what you think of that change. If you like it, I may be able to post a little more frequently. Unfortunately, I am beginning to enter the part of my semester which is obscenely busy and as such, I cannot give you a timeline for the next update. I will try my best to get one out by the end of February, but I can't make any promises. _

If it's hard to imagine what Ty's dream family portrait looks like, I've reblogged a similar one (of another couple I ship) on the tumblr page. :)


	16. Chapter 16- Patient

**Chapter 16- Patient **

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! Shortest chapter I've posted in a long while, but I think it suits this point of the story due to the shortness of the time period that's passing by. Please review or send me a message through the tumblr page to let me know what you think!_

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

All Bay could do was hope that Ty hadn't seen what she thought he'd seen. "Well," she starts awkwardly, "I painted the kitchen green. I know it isn't your favourite-"

"You know what I meant," he grinds out spitefully, "or have you just let it go since I left?"

Bay flinches. She's always been self-conscious about her weight on account of being heavier than Daphne, Regina, and Kathryn despite being shorter than them all. "I deserve that," she says in a low voice, not really believing the words coming out of her mouth. "I've wanted to tell you..."

Ty snorts. "I doubt it. Did you really expect me to raise a kid that isn't mine? To stay with you when you cheated on me?! Which bastard did you sleep with? I'll kill him!"

"You," Bay answers flatly, feeling both exhausted and irritated with her husband.

"Right," Ty drawls. "Sure. You just happened to get knocked up while we used condoms. Sure. Totally believable."

"I'm back darling!" Bradley calls out as he steps inside the tiny house, blissfully unaware of the ongoing argument. "Daphne's off to get you some snacks for the train. And guess what? A sleeper car opened up right next to yours and we snapped it up faster than my sister grilling steaks on the barbie." Bradley stops suddenly when he sees Ty's angry face on the screen.

"The kid is yours, isn't it you asshole?!" Ty shouts. "I should've known! You've never been able to keep it in your pants."

"Hey!" Bradley replies, clearly affronted. "I'm due to be engaged. And I've never cheated on anyone or talked to a lady like you have. Bay's been trying to protect you. We all knew you'd freak out like this." Shaking his head, he steps closer to her, resting one large hand on her shoulder. "And besides, just because I've dated a lot doesn't mean that I've slept around. In fact, I'm waiting for marriage." Bay has to swallow back a gasp. She's only heard of a handful of people waiting for marriage, all of them women. No wonder Bradley was insulted. He'd made a tough choice and here was Ty throwing it in his face.

Ty snorts. Just as he opens his mouth to say something scathing, his expression changes minutely. Bay doesn't quite understand what's caused the change.

"I'm due in a month," Bay says suddenly, sensing an opening. Clinging to her chair, she feels vaguely light-headed. What she had to say next would be difficult to get out. Taking a deep breath, she calmly says, "If you want to see your son being born, be my guest. If not, then I'll be gone the day you get back. I deserve better than this. We deserve better... All I was trying to do was protect you. Just like you did when you lied about Carter and his ex and Aida."

"That's not the same thing! I did nothing wrong that day. I know that kid isn't mine! Go ahead and leave! See if I or my daughter care!"

"No!" Callie shouts from behind her and Bradley. "Mom! Dad! Stop it!"

Bay suddenly realizes that Callie had been standing there the whole time.

"Daddy," she pleads, "Mama just wanted my brother to be a surprise for you. Something happy. Why are you so angry?!"

Bay is immensely thankful for Callie's sweet innocence as she watches Ty begin to calm down. Had she been a year or two older, or had grown up with Ty alone, she's certain that the girl wouldn't have believed her fib.

Ty nods once, then runs his hand through his shorn hair and nods again. "Alright. Ok," he exhales. He looked tired as his eyes roam over Bay's features, relaxing slightly once Bradley leaves the kitchen with Callie trotting silently behind him.

"What's the due date?" he questions softly, only a trace of an edge left in his voice.

"January 30th," Bay replies lowly, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly. "They say he's going to be a big boy, too," she adds as an afterthought.

"A son?" Ty says, his expression brightening.

Bay smiles at that. "I know so. I don't need them to check."

Ty's rich laugh greets her ears. "And you're sure about that?"

She nods firmly. "Jackson-Paul Bradley Kennish-Mendoza is certainly a boy."

"That's quite the mouthful," he replies ruefully. "But I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ty answers heavily. "I really do, even the Bradley part."

Awkward silence washes over them. The months of secrecy and accusation of cheating rest heavily between them. Bay's still not sure if her choice was the wrong one. Ty had a one track mind and this would have distracted him. But the shock of it all would be even more distracting now... She'd die if anything happened to him because of her.

"Can I see?" he asks quietly, interrupting her train of thought.

Bay shifts nervously. Her belly was not a thing of beauty.

"Please?" Ty pleads.

Deciding that she's kept enough from him, she rises slowly and shakily pulls her shirt up. Shifting sideways, she keeps her head down and her arms at her side. After a minute, she braves a glance at Ty and startles at the hungry look she sees on his face.

"Does he move lots?"

Bay nods. "Watch." Stepping deeper into the kitchen, Bay pulls out her half frozen glass of water. Swallowing a mouthful as she stands bare-skinned in front of the computer, she shudders from the powerful kicks that immediately follow. The cold always made Jack kick. Ty's eyes sparkle with wonder as three more notable kicks occur as Bay drains her glass.

"I wish I could feel it," he says longingly.

Bay wrinkles her nose. "It's weird. Like giant butterflies trapped inside me. Besides, there'll be more babies. You'll feel them." The words fly out of her mouth and she lets out a nervous squeak afterwards, afraid for his reaction.

Ty looks at her for a long time after that, his expression unreadable. "I suppose there will be," he replies slowly, giving nothing away.

Not daring to hope, Bay just nods. "Will you be here... that day?" she asks, her voice small.

He sighs deeply. "I can put in a request for emergency leave, but I only have a week to take." As Bay strokes her belly, a look of fierce determination comes over Ty's features. "I'll be there even if I have to go AWOL."

"Please don't," she begs.

Ty offers her a cold smirk, the anger in his expression returning. "I think we've established that the neither of us care about what the other does." Standing up stiffly, he says, "see you next month." Then the screen goes blank. Bay's not entirely sure what set him off. Things had been going so well the last ten minutes. Pushing down her sense of foreboding, Bay shuts the computer off and goes to bed early, exhausted by everything and overwhelmed by hurt, regret, and guilt.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

(_1 Month Later- January 28th)_

Rubbing the bottom of her sore back, Bay waddles towards Ty as he emerges from the doors of the tiny private airport. Before she can even think, she's throwing her arms around him. He flinches and stiffens before relaxing into the hug. A few seconds later he pulls away and his hands ghost over her stomach. Jack shifts at the pressure, but doesn't kick. Bay knows that her poor boy must be feeling so cramped and confined. She can't wait to get him out to meet him. Not having to go pee every hour would also be a bonus. He sure seemed to love head-butting her bladder.

Ty still hasn't said one word to her, but his hands speak for themselves. The ring is still there and they move confidently over her stomach, touching her as boldly as they always do when he's feeling comfortable. Bay's never mentioned that to him and she's certain that he doesn't know that he does it. She knows that things aren't great right now, but she does know that they'll be ok. That very thought gives her peace. They'll work it out, like they always do. No matter what happened, they always came back to each other.

Bay had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Ty had knelt down in front of her and was now whispering to her belly. "Daddy loves you," she hears him breathe before he plants a kiss on her stomach.

Straightening up, he flashes her an embarrassed smile.

"Ready?"

He nods and hoists his small duffle over his shoulder. "Did you bring my truck?"

"Yeah. Engine was making a funny sound though."

He looks at her in horror. "I haven't even been gone a year and you've already killed my truck?!"

"I did not kill your truck," Bay contests hotly as they slowly make their way to the parkade. "It just doesn't love me the way it loves you."

Ty snorts. "With good reason."

Bay glances sidelong at him. She's not sure if he was joking or if was another one of those little barbs at her that have been a frequent occurrence since Ty found out about the pregnancy. He'd gotten good at using those. It was no wonder- Bay was a master at using them herself. Ty had learnt from the best.

As she sits in the truck while Ty pops the hood, humming softly, she decides that it was joke. He's in to good of a mood for it to have been a barb. The truck shifts as Ty slams the hood and slips inside with her. He wipes his grimy hands on his stiff, light grey air force pants and rubs her belly, clear determined to coax a kick out of his son. After a minute of prodding, Jack bats softly at his hand, enticing a smile out his Daddy. After a moment, Ty leans over and kisses her softly on the cheek. Before Bay can understand what it means, his lips press against hers firmly.

He pulls away quickly, before she can even kiss him back, and they're silent again for a long time. "I've missed that," he finally says heavily.

"Me too," Bay whispers as she stares at the car in front of them. _S-J-0-1-I-7-C..._

"Do you have ultrasound pictures?" Ty asks as he scans the parking pass.

"They're on the fridge," she replies. "My tech was a student, so I managed to sweet talk her into taking extras."

Ty grins. "I want to see if he looks more like you or me. Can you tell?"

"They say he's got a head full of hair."

He cringes. "At least short hair should be manageable."

Bay smiles. "That it should be."

0o0o0o0o0

_Stomach cramping miserably, Bay shakily makes her way to the bathroom, nearly passing out twice. Something wasn't right. Leaning over the sink, she heaves for several minutes, bringing up everything she ate yesterday in a disgusting mess of acid, food chunks, and green-coloured bile. The smell alone is making her dizzy and she collapses in a heap on the toilet. _

_Her bottoms feel wet as she shucks them off, wondering if she has wet herself again or if it's her waters breaking. _

_The most painful cramps she's ever felt come swiftly and without warning and she has to bite down on her hand to stop herself from screaming. She breaks through the skin of her palm and tastes the metallic tang of blood. She promptly vomits on the floor, disgusted by it. Her face is a mess of blood, snot, vomit, and tears. She's never getting pregnant again if this is what giving birth is like; she never wants to do it again._

_After one more monstrous cramp, she feels a rush of something chunky and heavy fall out of her. The air is thick with the coppery scent of blood and something much more foul. _

_After a few more minutes, the pain fades to a whisper. Bay stretches and pulls her still-damp flannels back on. She flushes the toilet, flinching at the strange sound it makes. Flicking on the light, the sight that greets her eyes makes her scream. There is blood everywhere and in the toilet is something dark and solid and awful. Cautiously reaching in, she pulls out the bloody mass. Dabbing at it with a wad of toilet tissue, she slowly reveals the unmistakable features of a baby. He's cold and limp and isn't breathing._

_"Jack!" she shouts, terrified. "Jack! Jack!" she chokes on a breath, tears streaming down her face. "Angelo?" _

_She drops the baby, her arms are shaking so badly. He doesn't move or cry. _

_"I'm sorry," Bay sobs. "I should have protected you." The scar on her stomach spasms. "I should have protected you both." The baby moves, opens its eyes, hisses "Mama", then falls still and silent again. Bay screams and screams and screams... _

0o0o0o0o0

"Bay!" she hears a voice calling out from far away. "Bay!" she curls in tighter on herself while screaming, her stomach still uncomfortably large. There wasn't a baby inside her anymore... "BAY!" Ty shouts, roughly nudging her shoulder, standing at the side of the bed. "What's going on? I could hear you from the couch."

"Jack!" she sobs, pulling the covers around her tighter. "Jack! I'm so sorry Ty, he's dead! It's all my fault."

"Hey, hey, hey," Ty soothes, slowly rubbing his hand in circles on her back. "He's fine. I can feel him kicking."

"I can't!" she wails.

"Shhhhh," Ty says softly. "It's because your heart is pounding too hard. You need to relax. This isn't good for either of you, with you being one day overdue and all."

Bay nods shakily. _Today is January 31st and the clock on the nightstand says 11:58PM. Jack was due January 30th. She'd seen the midwife yesterday. Everything was fine. Jack was healthy and still inside her. She felt the sharp stretch of her skin as her son extended his leg. She was ok. He was ok. _

"By my count, he's two days overdue now," Bay says with a weak smile.

Ty looked at the clock. It was now already past midnight. "Oh yeah," he breathes with a twinkle in his eye.

"Mmhhmm," Bay answers, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace, pulling him into a half kneeling position on the bed.

Ty's hands roam over her massive stomach. "Poor boy must be feeling so cramped in there."

"He's not ready to come out yet," she says with a yawn.

After lounging in bed, unable to fall asleep and unwilling to let Ty go, they marathon a series of documentaries about art on Netflix, including one on Frida Kahlo. Nudging a sleeping Ty awake, Bay pipes up, "I think we should name him Diego..." she pauses, thinking of a nagging feeling she's had lately. "If it's a girl, her name should be Frida."

Ty immediately shakes his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I can't stand the name Diego. He was one the worst in East Riverside. The shit he did to Daph..." he trails off, shaking his head.

"Ok," Bay replies, wondering what it is that he did to Daphne. "What about Frida?"

Her husband frowns in concentration. "I don't know... It's not really a name I like, at least not for our baby. I'm not sure why either," he says gently.

Bay blinks. "Right. I actually kind of agree," she replies, surprising herself.

They are quiet for several moments until Ty says," If she's a daughter, what about Adaline?"

Bay rubs her hand over her stomach, thinking of her grandmother. She missed her so much. _Adaline. Addy? Lin? _"I... I like it. On one condition though."

"Name it," Ty replies.

"We have to integrate Frida Kahlo somehow."

Ty ponders this for a minute. "What about Kahlo as the middle name? Last names as middle names are a thing. Mine is."

"Really?" Ty never talked about his family much; there was so much she simply didn't know.

"My great aunt's last name. Salal. Means squirrel in Cherokee."

"You never talk about her much," Bay whispers.

"I know," he says slowly, "but it's just too painful. She was great though. You would've loved each other."

Bay offers him a small smile. "Adaline Kahlo Kennish-Mendoza. I feel like it's missing something though."

"Adaline-Paulina?" Ty suggests.

Bay wrinkles her nose. "Absolutely not. And no Paulette, Paula, or Pauline either."

"Hmm." Ty pulls out his phone and begins flicking through it. "How about Petunia?"

"After Aunt Petunia?" Bay says flatly.

"Right, terrible idea," Ty answers quickly, ducking as Bay playfully attempts to swat him with one of the Harry Potter books from her nightstand. "Ok, well what about Pippa?"

Bay smiles a little. "I like that better. It doesn't have to be a 'P' you know. How about a 'D'?"

"Diana," Ty says quickly. "I've always loved that name."

"Adaline-Diana Kahlo Kennish-Mendoza."

"I love it," they say at the same time.

"Adaline-Diana Kahlo Kennish-Mendoza or Jackson-Paul Bradley Kennish-Mendoza," Bay says, shivering slightly.

"Perfect," Ty replies, equally as awed.

Bay shifts uncomfortably. Her back is aching something fierce. Without being asked, Ty begins to softly massage her back.

"When's Callie back from Girl Scout camp?"

"The fifth," Bay moans out as a rush of pain washes over her. "She got special permission to miss school. I'm glad that the leaders planned their winter camp for this week on account of most of the kids being from the other district which is off this week. Gives us alone time with the baby." She winces again as the sharp sensation of a hand squeezing at the bottom of her back makes another appearance.

"Are you ok?" Bay hears, rather than sees his concern.

"My back hurts," she admits slowly, easing back into his firm touch.

"Is it time?" he says after a few quiet minutes.

"No, no. I don't thi- arggg!" the sensation hits her again and she can't help but cry out. She's not ready for this.

Ty glances at the clock. "That's happened pretty quickly after the last time," he says slowly, his hands squeezing hers.

"It's still too early to go," Bay whimpers. "I wish we had a tub. I want to sit down and take a bath."

Ty looks at her softly. "I think I can fix that." Before she can ask what he means, Ty is gone.

Five minutes later, he returns with a beach chair borrowed from their neighbours. "You might not get a bath, but at least you can sit down in the shower."

She smiles at him gratefully, wincing as another sharp pain hits her. It was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0

It is exactly 9:27PM when Bay lets Ty call the midwife to let her know that they'll be headed to the birthing centre. Her waters haven't broken yet, but her contractions are regular and fierce. It'll only be a matter of time.

Before she knows it, Ty has helped her into the truck and they're speeding off for the birthing centre. Halfway there, Bay realizes they forgot her delivery bag, which had been all nicely packed with toiletries and the like more than a month ago. She also dismally realizes that they don't have a car seat, let alone an appropriate car for this baby. For the first time, Bay deeply wishes she'd told Ty about their son. He would have known that the truck wouldn't work and would've reminded her to get her car back from storage.

He shakes his head when she blathers about every little fear she's had building up inside her since she realized that she was late. As she goes on and on, Ty drives them to the birthing centre and gets her situated in the large and comfy room. At this moment, she's beyond glad for Ty's excellent military health insurance as this place is top notch and that by itself is helping her calm down.

"I'll be back in a bit," Ty says. He then kisses her cheek and leaves without another word, leaving a baffled Bay sitting on a bed, wearing only a thin spring dress and nothing else.

"Hello Ms. Kennish-Mendoza," greets her midwife, Nurse Barbara Gilbert. "All ready for the big show?"

She shakes her head mutely.

"Oh don't you despair," Nurse Gilbert says as she gently guides Bay back on the bed, her legs spread apart. "I'm sure everything will go splendidly. Now let's take a look at how baby's doing, alright?"

Bay just nods, incapable of speaking. Where had Ty gone? Why had he left her in such a hurry without so much as a second glance?

"Head is nicely engaged," Barbara says with a smile. "Baby feels very big, so I'm going to let Doctor Turner know, just so we're prepared in case we need extra assistance. And you're three centimetres dilated, so you're getting there."

Bay's eyes widen in fear at the word 'doctor'.

Barbara rubs her arm reassuringly. "We'll both try our very best to ensure that that doesn't happen, alright."

"Ok," she whispers back. "Can I get in the birthing pool yet? My back hurts."

"Not until you're four centimetres dilated I'm afraid. Now, a bit of walking around can help jump labour progress more. Where's that husband of yours? He can help you with that, while I get the room all prim and proper."

"I... I don't know. He said he'd be back in a bit."

Nurse Gilbert frowns. "Did he say where he was headed?"

Bay shakes her head. "No... he didn't." Before she can say anything else, she is hit with her strongest contraction yet and has to cling to Nurse Gilbert's hand for support.

"Breathe through it," she says softly. "There you go, nice deep breath."

Bay relaxes as the pain passes and she lets go of the nurse's hand.

"Now, where's that hospital bag of yours? Did you remember to pack hair ties?"

"Forgot it," Bay says through gritted teeth as another pain washes over her. "Hairs ties are in the front pocket."

"Well that must be where he's scampered off to then."

"Who?" Bay croaks out.

"Why that lovely husband of yours," Nurse Gilbert says cheerfully as she bends down to check the baby's heartbeat. "Now, how about we get you up and moving. It helps with the pain."

Bay nods and eases herself out of bed, barely managing to get standing before she feels another contraction coming. Clutching the sheets, she moves her hips back and forth, and some of the pressure eases. She sighs as the pains fades. She repeats this process another six times before Ty finally reappears, the hospital bag clutched in one hand and a thick paper in the other.

"I got the car, car seat, and your bag," he blurts out breathlessly, completely dishevelled.

Bay attempts a weak smile at him as another wave of pain washes over her. Ty is standing stock still, eyes wide with fear. "Are they all that bad?" he says incredulously as he steps forward and pulls Bay into his arms.

"That was an easy one," she says softly, rocking back and forth. She feels lulled to a state of sleepiness in Ty's arms and nearly manages to doze off for thirty seconds before she feels the most horrible pain she's ever felt. That's soon followed by the small gushing of warmth from between her legs. Bay feels humiliated tears dripping down her face at the thought that she's wet herself again.

"Well, well," Nurse Gilbert says, "let's take a look at you."

Ty helps her up onto the bed and turns away once he sees the nurse do an internal examination. "Waters have broken," she says softly with a look of concentration on her face, "and you are roughly five centimetres dilated. You can head straight into the birthing pool and stay in there as long as you'd like, even through the third stage."

"Third stage?" Ty says, clearly not understanding.

"The placenta," Nurse Barbara says simply. Ty makes a face, but stops short of saying anything when Bay glares at him.

After what feels like hours floating comfortably in the warm water, Bay feels the strangest, yet most natural sensation come over her. Letting go of Ty's forearms, she allows him to stand and straighten out his stiff back.

"I think... I think it's happening," Bay mumbles uncertainly. Her midwife smiles knowingly at her.

"Just let it take you naturally," she says. "Daddy, why don't you get back into the position you were in before?"

Ty complies, sinking back down to his knees and leaning over the edge of the birthing pool, allowing Bay to rest on her haunches and lean forward while clinging to his forearms.

The sensation returns just as Bay is comfortable and she pushes, grunting only slightly.

"Good, good," Nurse Gilbert reassures her, looking at the large clock on the wall.

Bay pushes several more times, barely noticing as the clock passes by midnight and extends into the early morning hours. All she knows is that she can feel and see when her baby's head is being born. It is the strangest thing in the world, or at least it is until the rest of the baby comes out. Bay stares for a brief moment before pulling her child up onto her chest.

"It's a girl!" Ty exclaims happily, stroking a shaking finger over the dark patch of hair on her head.

"Baby girl, born at 2:13am on February 2nd," Nurse Gilbert notes softly. "Well, well, Bay, looks like your hunch was incorrect. And baby looks smaller than we expected. Your fluid levels must have been higher than the ultrasound technician estimated."

On any other day, Bay would have responded with a snarky comment and a murderous glare. But today was not an ordinary day. Today was the day her daughter was born.

Barely a minute passes before she feels the urge to push again. She complies naturally, completely unaware of anything except for the soft wails of her daughter. Five more contractions follow, each mild and barely noticeable. She feels the need for one more enormous push and does so, not glancing down as what she assumes is an huge placenta falling out of her. It is not until she hears Ty's shouts that she realizes that it wasn't the placenta at all, it was another baby.

Frozen from the shock, Bay can do nothing but stare as Ty quickly scoops out their second child.

Bay feels as if she's watching a film, not realizing that it's her life in this very moment. She watches as Nurse Gilbert presses a button, speaking hurriedly into a microphone. She listens as Ty says that it's another girl, much smaller than her sister before her. She hears her midwife confirm the details, noting that baby girl b was born at 2:27am on February 2nd. She sees the woman in the pool push out a single placenta, both umbilical cords attached to it. She watches as two doctors rush in, cut the cords for the babies, and place both girls onto tiny stretchers, rushing out of the room less than minute after they arrived. The woman in the pool is then pulled out by another doctor and the midwife. She is placed onto the bed before the film cuts out and everything turns black.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 16**

**Please review!**

_Random note:_

_I've taken some liberties with pregnancy as surprise twins don't typically occur with access to modern medical equipment. The details of this will be explained fully in the next chapter. Also, as I've never been pregnant, Bay's experience was based off of what I've read online and are thus liable to some inaccuracies. If anything is out of place and you know from experience, please let me know so I can go back and adjust it. Thanks. :)_

_Next chapter likely won't be up until mid-April I'm afraid. I've got four paper to write in that time span, so I'll need to dedicate my efforts for those._

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	17. Chapter 17- Quiet

**Chapter 17- Quiet **

_Author's note: Thanks for the response everyone! This story has surpassed 10,000 views and is now my most read fic! Also, thanks for anonymous' comment on her aunt. That was really interesting- in the message boards I read, no one had heard of surprise twins happening in that last twenty years when ultrasounds were done. It's always interesting to hear of a different experience._

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Bay," someone says softly, "are you awake?"

She groans in response and swipes weakly at the voice, too tired and sore to do much more.

A rough laugh follows. "Damn. I always forget how much of a bear you are before noon."

Toby? Suddenly there was nothing in the world that she wanted more than for her brother to hug her and keep the bad things away, just like he did when they were little.

"Come on, you can't keep pretending to be asleep, sis," he says warmly, nudging her in the ribs. "I know that goofy face you make when you're pretending. You look like you're about to burst out laughing while wetting the bed."

She snorts and then slowly opens her eyes, squinting at the brightness. The room is bathed in golden sunlight and outside her window a naked tree sways gently in the breeze. She could tell by the shadows that it was nearly noon. She groans and tries to pull the covers over her head, only to be stopped by her chastising brother.

"Now, now," he says, "you'll need to get used to this. No more sleeping in for you."

She pouts, but can't find fault in his argument. TWO babies. It was hard to fathom. Speaking of which...

"Where are they?!" she shouts, bolting upright the moment she realizes they aren't there with her. She ignores the wave of dizziness and looks at her brother pleadingly.

Toby pats her on the shoulder reassuringly. "In the nursery and the NICU. Ty told me that they said that Baby A is six pounds even and perfectly healthy." He pauses, looking at the floor nervously.

"What?" Bay says, dread filling her features.

"Baby B is only four and a half pounds."

"But what does that mean? Why is my husband not here? What's happening? I want to see my babies!"

She attempts to fling herself out of bed, but is stopped by Toby's strong arms. "Ty is with Baby Girl A. She should be able to be with you in this room later in the afternoon. They sent her to the nursery an hour ago." He pauses again, clearly uncertain of how to proceed. "Baby Girl B is still in the NICU. Ty says they think she needs heart surgery. She'll be in hospital for a while. God, Bay, I saw her and she is so tiny. Beautiful, but tiny."

She's stuck on the word surgery. Her baby wasn't even a day old yet!

"I want Ty," she whispers, sniffling pathetically. "I want him and I want them and I don't want to be here!"

Toby throws up his hands. "Ok, ok. I'll get him, but only if you promise to stay in bed. You tore, whatever the heck that means -there are things a brother should never know- and you lost a lot of blood. They're worried that you'll pass out again."

"I promise," she replies.

Toby raises an eyebrow. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," she reiterates, linking her finger with his, failing not to smile a little.

Toby wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Bay," he says before striding out the door.

Less than five minutes later, Ty appears. He takes one look at her before crossing the room and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Bay cries at the sound of Ty's sniffles. "It's my fault!"

Ty shakes his head mutely.

"It is!" she wails. "I should have known! How did I not know that she existed? She was inside me for nine months and I should have known!"

"Shh," Ty soothes, rubbing her back. "It's fine. They're fine."

"But Toby says B needs surgery!"

Ty holds her a little tighter. "She'll be ok. The nurse said she was a little fighter. Besides, even if you had known, she still would have needed the heart surgery."

Bay nods into his chest, feeling a little better after his words of reassurance. "I need to see them."

"Ok. I can get Adaline-Diana Kahlo from the nursery and bring her to stay with you." Standing in the doorway, Ty says, "We need to name B as well."

Bay hums softly, feeling the gears in her head turning as thousands of names fly through her brain.

Twenty minutes later, with a solid name in her head and a pounding heart, Ty returns with their middle daughter. He gently lays her in Bay's arms before stepping back and looking down at them with so much love that she feels like she's floating in an ocean of it. The water had given her more than she could ever imagine.

"Hi, Addy," Bay says as she looks down at her tiny sleeping daughter. "I'm your Mummy. You've already met your Daddy and you shared a room with your little sister for nine months. You have a big sister too. Her name is Callie. She's going to be so excited to meet you."

"I called her after they stitched you up," Ty supplies. "She's so excited. I managed to convince her to stay at camp until it's over though."

Bay smiles, easily picturing Callie bouncing with excitement in her bunk. "I thought of a name."

"Oh?"

"Beatrix-Daphne Renee Kennish-Mendoza. Bee or Trix or Trixie for short."

Ty smiles. "It's perfect. Adaline-Diane Kahlo and Beatrix-Daphne Renee."

"I love names from the past," Bay says as she strokes her daughter's cheek. "They're different and so beautiful. No one else will have those names in class."

"I really like Renee," Ty says with a fond smile. "I reminds me of the first time we met and you insulted me using a painting by that guy with the same name."

"Rene Magritte and the Treachery of Images," Bay informs him smartly, a small smile softening her words. "That's what I was thinking of too. Might have to head back over to East Riverside in my Beamer again and see if anyone else thinks I'm a pretty rich white girl looking for drugs."

"Hey!" Ty exclaims in mock anger, "for all I know, that was your side mission."

She snorts in response. "I've smoked pot a grand total of two times. Once in KC with Daph and once in uni with Rosie. It gave me a headache and I've never tried it since."

Ty looks at her amusedly. "That's two times more than I ever did."

Bay rolls her eyes. "Army brat."

He flashes her a teasing grin and has just leaned forward to kiss her when a tired looking doctor appears in the room.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Mendoza," he trills dully.

"Actually it's Ms and Mr Kennish-Mendoza," Bay informs him firmly, deeply annoyed at the erasure of her name. "We both hyphenated."

The doctor gives her a withering look. "I see," he says evenly, scrolling through her chart. "It says here that you suffered a second degree tear."

Bay shifts and winces at the tenderness. She's not sure what those words mean, but they don't sound good.

Mumbling to himself, the doctor types something into his tablet, then pulls on a pair of gloves and pulls the sheets down. "Gown up and bottom at the edge of the bed," he says curtly.

Bay complies, glancing down at her sleeping daughter warily. She has to bite her lip when she feels a burning pressure as the doctor places his hand between her legs.

"Right," he says, pulling off his gloves and throwing them in the bin. "I recommend an OTC painkiller and a wrapped up icepack when you feel the need. Only take showers only for the next few weeks to avoid infection. Absolutely no sex for eight weeks whatsoever, please. That tear of yours is a tricky one and any undue actions could rip it wide open again. We'll check your blood counts again and if all is well, you'll be discharged in a few hours." He then leaves without another word, leaving Bay wondering what the heck a second degree tear even is.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_One Week Later_

Bay holds Addy closer, glancing down at her phone anxiously. Her Mom and Regina were staying with Bee at the hospital while she, Callie, her Dad, and Addy bid Ty goodbye until his return at the end of June. She knew they were fortunate that Ty's platoon leader had allowed him an extra week off in exchange for an extra week in the service centre in Colorado after his return from whatever hell he was stationed in for the next few months, but she wishes he wasn't leaving at all.

"Dad, I don't want you to go!" Callie wails, clinging to his grey jacket. Bay wishes she could do the same, but at the ripe old age of twenty-seven, she knew she needed to be an adult and hold it together.

"I'm sorry, honey," Ty says as he smoothes Callie's long hair back. "I wish I could stay, but these guys need to me to come and make sure their planes are working properly. You wouldn't want your friend Ray's Daddy to get hurt because I stayed, would you?"

"No," the girl whispers sullenly, fiddling with her charm bracelet. "I still hate it though!"

Ty chuckles. "I'll write that down and give it to my commanding officers so he knows."

"No!" Callie says, laughing as Ty tickles her ribs.

"You gunna be a good big sister for me then?"

Callie nods empathetically. "I promise! I've already changed three diapers!" She hold up her fingers for emphasis, making sure everyone sees.

Ty smiles. "That's my girl," he says, tapping her on the nose.

"I'll take care of them all, son," John says seriously, clapping Ty on the shoulder. "They're all my beautiful girls and nothing will ever happen to them with me around."

Bay takes in her father's greying hair and serious expression and internally groans at the brief flicker of irritation that she sees Ty shoot his way.

"Thank you, sir," he says diplomatically, stepping forward to shake his hand. "I can rest easy knowing that Bay and the girls have someone around when I can't be there."

John nods simply, unable or unwilling (Bay can't tell which) to say anything further. Instead he plucks Adaline from her arms and begins cooing to her with Callie stretched on her tiptoes and doing the same. They were both completely enamoured with the dark-haired baby and were lost to the rest of the world.

Finally granted some measure of privacy, Ty pulls Bay into his arms. She can feel his heart pounding and wishes for the umpteenth time that she could take all his pain and fear away.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," he says thickly with his face buried in her messy hair. "I won't be there for Trixie's surgery or Lin's first smile or Cal's first baseball game. God, I am so sorry that I enlisted in the air force."

"Shhh," she replies, rubbing his back. "I'm so proud of what you've done. And the experience you have now will help you get a better job in the future, so missing that stuff isn't happening in vain."

She can feel Ty's sigh as it wraps around her neck. "I'm proud of myself too," he admits," but I don't like it."

Bay's not sure if 'it' means that he doesn't like being proud of himself or if 'it' means that he doesn't like working in the forces and missing stuff. Probably a bit of both she muses as she feels his hand fist in her t-shirt.

After a brief kiss that leaves Bay wanting more, Ty has to leave. He holds Addy for as long as he can until he is called to the plane by his bunkmate, Marcus Holmes. Callie weeps on John's shoulder as Ty walks away, shooting them one more torturous glance as he rounds a corner and disappears from sight. Bay feels a leaden feeling in her still-misshapen stomach that this is the last time she will see her soulmate in person.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_One Month Later (March 9th)_

Bay shifts Addy in her arms, pensively looking in the incubator at her tiny little Bee. Beatrix was now nearly the size of her sister and according to the doctor she was doing better than almost any sub-five pounder she had ever taken care of.

She glances up at the clock. Five more minutes until surgery prep. She still can't believe that she's up at 6AM. Toby had been right- there would be no more sleeping in for her. Not with a hungry and screaming Adaline and a tiny and sick Beatrix to take care of.

As if on cue, Addy begins to wail softly. A moment later her little sister joins in. Bay shifts her shirt up and begins feeding her middle daughter while softly stroking the belly of her youngest. She then looks down at her oldest daughter who is asleep on the recliner in the corner. She had been more helpful than Bay had ever imagined a sister being. Callie had taken to being a big sister with the same practiced ease as she had with surfing.

Dr Jen Arnold enters the room quietly. "Now, how's my little bumble and her flower doing?"

Bay can't help but smile at the affectionate names. "Hungry," she says with a laugh.

"I'll bet- she's a growing little lady."

"Yeah," Bay says fondly. "They all are."

Dr Arnold looks over at Callie. At twelve years old, the girl was already almost as tall as Bay. She bets that within six months, the kid will eclipse her. She'd been hitting a growth spurt and seemingly hadn't stopped growing. Bay always had to hold back a laugh when she saw Callie and her best friend together. Claire was still as tiny as ever, barely reaching Cal's shoulders.

"Miss Bay," the doctor says softly. "Did you get that?"

She shakes her head. "No... sorry."

"It's alright. Now, I was saying that the surgery should be anywhere from four to eight hours long. Based on the ultrasound we did last night, I'd estimate that it will take five to six hours. Of course we can never truly know what her heart looks like until we physically see it."

Bay nods shakily. Her poor, poor baby girl...

"Did they tell you about her eyes and intestines?"

Bay's own eyes widen.

"I take that as a no. Bay, honey, with very small babies, they often have problems involving those organs. Little Miss Bee's intestines look to be in ok shape and she probably won't need abdominal surgery, only regular monitoring of her diet. She will certainly need eye surgery and glasses however. The oxygen she was on wasn't good for them..."

Bay feels her mind begin to wander as the doctor lists off several medical terms. All she knows is that he daughter will need more surgery.

The anesthesiologist enters the room, looking apologetic. "Ms Kennish-Mendoza, it is time for Beatrix's surgery. We need to take her down to the operating room now."

Shaking, Bay clutches Adaline tightly. "Ok," she whispers as she lovingly runs a finger over her daughter's cheek. "Callie," she calls out, "come say goodbye to Beatrix."

Callie bolts upright, hair wild and eyes fuzzy from sleep.

"You kick some butt, ok, Trix," Callie says softly. "We need to team up. I do my stuff with Linny, you do yours in there." With that said, she reaches out for Adaline and snatches the burp cloth off of Bay's shoulder. With her hand firmly on the baby's back, Callie turns toward her youngest sibling. "See?" she says proudly. Beatrix stirs lightly at Adaline's small burp which makes Callie beam with pride.

Bay curls up in Callie's old spot and can't watch as they whisk her baby away. A moment later her oldest child plops next to with her middle child in her arms. Bay drapes an arm over her and they all draw strength from each other.

0o0o0o0o0

Bay is gently nudged awake by Callie. "They said Trix is out. The doctor wants to talk to you."

Yawning, Bay nods and stretches. "Could you change her while I talk?" Callie grimaces but complies.

"How is she?" she says the moment she is alone in the hall with the doctor.

"There were fewer problems than anticipated," the doctor murmurs, "but she had an allergic reaction to both morphine and penicillin." At the look on her face, the doctor rushes forward and says, "They were both minor reactions. They're noted on her file now. May I ask about genetic connections?"

"I'm severely allergic to penicillin," Bay answers quietly. "My biological mother is allergic to morphine and penicillin, and Ty's late great aunt and Callie are allergic to morphine."

Dr Arnold nods, her blue eyes as soft and gentle as the rain pattering against the windows. "That makes sense then. Her records will be updated accordingly, as will Adaline's."

"When can I see her?" Bay pleads.

"In about an hour or so. We just need to monitor her for a bit more. Babies can't orally tell us how they feel, so we keep a close eye for longer than other patients."

Bay nods. She suddenly blurts out, "When can she come home?"

Dr Arnold closes her eyes in thought. "Oh, I'd say about six or seven weeks. We'll give her a solid five to six weeks to recover from the heart surgery before we work on her eyes. That surgery is much less invasive and requires only five or so days of recovery. If all goes well in the during that time, you'll be able to bring her home on or around April 23rd."

Bay smiles softly, trying to keep her excitement down. "I really hope so. I got their space ready for them both already."

"Pink explosion?" questions the doctor teasingly.

"Absolutely not," she answers firmly. "Blue, green, and dark wood are our colours. We did a Finding Nemo theme on account of my sister's fiancée. He's from Australia."

"Is his name Bruce?"

Bay laughs. "You know the movie?" At Dr Arnold's nod, Bay continues, "Nah, his name is Bradley. Beatrix is sorta named after him. They'll share the nickname Bee."

"That's nice," she replies kindly. "Well now, I must be off on my rounds. "I'll come back to collect you to see your Bee."

Bay steps back into the room, looking around wistfully. She wishes Ty was here. She needed him, Callie needed him, Adaline needed him, and Beatrix needed him most of all.

She looks down at the stack of medical papers, grateful that Daphne was there to help her understand everything. Bay's certain that she'd be completely lost without her sister. She doesn't understand any of the medical terms that all the doctors dump on her day after day. Ty probably wouldn't understand either, but at least he would be here to share the burden and hold her when she feels overwhelmed. A little less than four months and he would be back here. She cringes at the thought of having to move with two newborns, a preteen with an attitude and a distaste for change, and a husband who would be struggling with adjusting back to life outside the forces.

Stepping closer to the window, Bay looks outside at the rain and takes in a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs completely before letting it out slowly and gently. In her heart she knows that everything will be ok.

0o0o0o0o0

_7 Weeks Later (April 23rd)_

Bay grins at her beautiful identical twins sitting in their matching car seats in the back of her new used SUV. Today was the day that both her girls would be home. Callie was at Claire's for the long weekend and Bay was looking forward to her private time with her babies.

Twisting back to face the front, Bay drives out of the hospital parking lot, relishing in the fact that Ty would see her and their daughters all together for the first time since he'd pulled Beatrix out of the birthing pool. She'd told him that Bee was going to come home soon, but they hadn't talked since her eye surgery. The tiny little red and black glasses strapped onto Beatrix's head were the only way she could tell her girls apart now that Bee was up to Addy's size.

It's when she gets home that end of the honeymoon of having two babies hits her. With two diaper bags flung over her shoulders, hospital papers and prescriptions tucked under her arm, and two carriers in hand, she can't even open the door to get inside. Looking down at Adaline's sleeping face, Bay cautiously sets her down, breathing in relief when she doesn't stir. Just as she opens the door, she realizes that she thought that too soon as Adaline begins to wail in protest. She is soon joined by her sister, who Bay thinks is crying simply because her sister is. Gently rocking them back and forth, Bay tries desperately to soothe them to no avail. Sighing heavily, she pulls the blinds closed and shrugs her shirt off. Sitting there in her bra, Bay wonders how to feed them both at the same time. She finally decides to prop up four extra pillows around her small nursing one that strapped around her waist. She first scoops up Adaline, who's the more fussy feeder, and gets her situated. Beatrix latches on quickly, eagerly feeding.

Bay glances around her, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She's not sure where these sudden rush of feelings came from, but she doesn't like them. Sure, she never planned on having kids -wasn't even sure if she wanted any for a significant part of her teen years- but she never imagined feeling so unsettled after she had any. She muses that Ty's absence must be the reason for her unease. She needed him by her side, but he wouldn't be back until June 29th and then they'd spend most of the next couple of days packing and moving.

Stretching out her stiff shoulders, Bay leans back and closes her eyes as her twins still eagerly nurse. This was the weirdest yet most amazing thing in the world. Ty's body couldn't do this, but hers could. She frowns at the thought and wonders if Ty would ever want to experience something like this.

After burping them and changing their diapers, Bay gently sets the twins down in their cribs and curls up in the recliner in the living room, falling into a light doze. As exhausted as she is, she can't muster up the ability to actually fall asleep, but she knows she should at least try. Daphne was headed back to Hawaii with Bradley and Bay was now all alone in Seattle. She had no choice but to face things all by herself.

Soon enough her phone vibrates against her leg, signifying that her babies were starting to stir in their cribs. She's glad that there was an app on her phone that monitored their movements and breathing with a pad under their crib mattresses, vibrating when they stirred and blaring an alarm if they ever appeared to have breathing problems (which thankfully had not occurred). With being alone for the next few months, her father had declared a simple baby monitor insufficient and had bought her some super fancy system. Bay had never been one for technology, but even she had to admit that it was a super cool invention that made her life easier.

Scooping up Adaline, Bay realizes that Beatrix is still asleep. Her youngest child was not only a perfect eater, but a perfect sleeper as well. The thought makes her smile. She coos at her daughter, sighing in pleasure when Addy blinks heavily and gives her a sloppy toothless smile.

Soon enough, Beatrix starts to stir and Bay scoops her up too and begins feeding them again.

0o0o0

An indeterminate amount of time passes, filled with nothing but sleeping and feeding the girls and changing them and talking to Ty on Facetime while either feeding or changing the girls. Bay is desperately bored and lonely and longs for her husband to return so she can actually go out and do something without the babies. She hasn't had the energy to paint or go to Callie's baseball games, making the young athlete furious. The only good thing about the girl's anger is that it results in her spending every weekend with Claire, giving Bay some semblance of peace and alone time.

Just as she has gotten comfortable, the twins start to wail. Bay sits there, frozen and helpless. Just once she wishes that she didn't have to be the one to get up and deal with fussy newborns. She doesn't move for four or five minutes, guilt crushing her heart as they continue to cry helplessly. She just wants to curl up and sleep for the next week, not hearing another cry or changing another diaper.

She feeds them, burps them, and then changes them, nearly crying while doing so. They fall asleep instantly, warm, milk drunk, and content. Bay wishes that it was that easy for her. It has been weeks since they've come home and she's lucky if she's gotten more than four hours of sleep a day. The twins were constantly hungry or wet or uncomfortable, and they made sure that their mother and sister knew it. Bay knows that much of Callie's frustration is from the lack of sleep. She often makes it to their cradles in the living room long before Bay does. Their next home will have a proper bedroom for the twins, but for now they make do in the small dining area that branches off of the living room, where their cries echo through the whole tiny house.

Laying across the couch, Bay hears the phone ring, but doesn't move to pick it up, instead pressing the pillow against her ears to muffle the sound. Eventually the ringing stops and she resurfaces, her hair in a mess. After she'd given birth, a whole bunch of hair had fallen out. What was once her pride and joy, her thick dark curls were now reduced to thin and frizzy wisps. The OB had said it would grow back eventually, but that eventually seemed a long ways off for her. It was no wonder she never left the tiny air force base house- she felt gross and ugly with her thinning hair, misshapen midsection, huge thighs, dark under eye circles, and ghostly skin. She felt the stares and judgements on the rare occasions that she had to leave to buy diapers and groceries.

The phone rings again, startling Addy awake. Bay rushes to scoop her up, making sure that Bee remained deeply asleep. Cradling her daughter against her chest, Bay rubs her back and sways. The phone stops ringing and the answering machine picks up and a familiar heavy voice startles her into alertness. She plays the message over and over, trying to make sense of it but being unable to do so.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 17**

**Please review!**

_Random note: Sorry for the long wait! My schooling is now over (at least for the time being), so I have more time to write. _

_I hope that Bay's struggles were written decently. As a single person who hasn't really dated, let alone gotten pregnant or had children, I'm basing her experience off of what I've read on message boards. Hopefully it was done in a way that felt real instead of over-dramatic like it is in the films._

_I've made a reference to a particular painting in here by Frida Kahlo called "What the Water Gave Me". It's a neat painting and was such an easy way to insert an art reference into the fic that I actually know. _

_The cliffhanger is not what I think many of you expect it to be! ;) It was a sudden burst of inspiration and I hope it goes over well! _

_I'm hoping that the next update will be within a week or two! Thanks for being such awesome readers and helping keep Bay/Ty alive! :)_


	18. Chapter 18- Respectful

**Chapter 18- Respectful **

_Author's note: Thanks for reading. :) Sorry for the long wait. I really wasn't feeling this chapter and had a hard time getting it out. I also graduated from university (yay me!) and I've really been feeling the stress with unsuccessful job-hunting and a lot of school searching for the 2017/2018 school year. Plus Orange is the New Black had a new season release, so I was rather consumed for a few days. I won't spoil it, but it was amazing! If you don't watch it, check it out and if you do watch it, leave a comment of what you think! _

_I appreciate all the support I've received and couldn't do it without you. :) Thanks for being such awesome readers and reviewers. _

_To valentina: Thanks for the lovely review. :) I'm glad you like the names. I tried being creative and quirky as Bay is. The ABC thing is actually not intentional as I have another naming pattern that will become clear soon enough, but for now it's certainly a cute occurrence. And it's never, ever too farfetched to imagine a Bay/Ty endgame! Never! Thanks again. :)_

_Happy Canada Day everyone!_

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

The word "divorce" ran through Bay's head dozens of times. She was so distracted that she barely noticed the stirrings of her daughters. Shaking her head ruefully at their insatiable hunger, Bay gets herself comfortable and begins feeding her youngest children.

Divorce. It was a funny word and certainly not one she ever expected to hear from her Mom's mouth. She thought that her parents were happy together. Bay couldn't ever recall them ever being unhappy enough for it to resort to this. She and Toby had considered themselves lucky as many of their peers grew up in broken or miserable homes. It was different for them; John and Kathryn couldn't have been more in love. Bay frowns. Or so she though. Obviously something was wrong if they were going to finalize their divorce next week. A pang of guilt shoots through her and she wonders if her living so far from home caused stress in their marriage. With several Bay-based catastrophes happening in the last few years, the stress in their family has been at an all-time high.

Shaking her head, she burps her babies and looks deep into their wide, dark eyes. She could already tell that they were her, Angelo, and Grandma Adaline's eyes. She felt a spike of pleasure at the thought that their legacy would live on. "Grandpa Angelo and Great-Grandma Adaline would have loved you two," she whispers softly. Her girls blink up owlishly at her, not understanding one word.

Laughing softly to herself, Bay changes their diapers and sets them in their swings. They giggle and gurgle happily, always enthralled by the gentle back-and-forth motion of their Dory and Nemo swings. Adaline always got Dory and Beatrix always got Nemo. Bay had decided it was best to treat the identical twins as separately as possible. She never dressed them the same or did their hair the same way (not that there was much of it yet). Sure, it might have been cute, but the creepiness of treating them as one person rather than two outweighed it.

At a nearly four months old the girls were already more interesting. She could see personalities slowly forming and they stayed awake up to ninety minutes after their feedings which often allowed Bay to plunk them in whatever contraption she could squeeze in the washroom and take a relaxing shower, never having to worry how they were doing. They slept longer and ate less often too, which allowed for her to sleep more and to actually get things done. It was still no picnic though, and they were still loud and frequent criers.

Despite the increase in sleep and showering, the heavy fog that encompassed her was just as bad now as it was when she was in the hospital recovering from giving birth. She finds it hard to focus on anything. She'll get out the vacuum or begin sorting laundry, stopping almost as soon as she started. She still hated going out. She was horribly lonely and wishes her family was here. For the first time since she moved away from home, she wishes she was back in KC.

Bay looks at the calendar sadly. It was the middle of May and Ty wouldn't be home for another long month and a half. She was glad that he wouldn't miss most of the girls' milestones. She couldn't wait to tell him in a couple of days that sweet little Bee had held her head up during tummy time and that Addy had mirrored her a few minutes later.

What she wasn't looking forward to telling him was that Callie had surfed for the first time since the incident in France. She knows that despite being cleared by her physical therapist and their GP, he would blow a gasket at the news. He always stiffened up when Callie's tiny scars were visible. He was the opposite of John in that way; he didn't keep pushing his daughter to be physically active, content to let her swim casually and play softball as a pitcher in a non-competitive league. With Bay on the other hand... Ty always pushed her. She knew she needed it as she wasn't the most active person in the world and certainly didn't eat the best. She'd been an Alabama Al's addict since she was thirteen and she had been a Sal's Pizzeria addict even longer, having downed her first set of garlic knots at two years old according to a picture her Dad always proudly pulled out of his wallet to show people how "adorable his baby, baby, baby Bay was".

Bay sighs at the thought of her father. Divorced. Now that she's thinking about it, it was making more sense. Her parents had married very young and had children quickly into their marriage. Plus her Mom had been depressed on and off for the last few years and her father wasn't particularly supportive, not believing in the severity of mental illness. Her Mom wasn't good at standing up for herself and she was often railroaded by her husband. Being a baseball wife with a travelling husband who was a traditional father and having two very young children had forced her to give up her dreams and job and hopes for the future. Bay vows not to let that happen to her with Ty.

Her phone vibrated against her leg. Picking it up, Bay's heart stops when she sees that it's Callie's school calling.

"Hello?" she says out softly, feeling guilty as she leaves the twins in their swings and steps into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and washroom.

"Ms Kennish-Mendoza?" a sharp voice questions.

"Yes, she's speaking," Bay replies, freezing in place. If Callie was hurt again...

"It's Leanne Tully calling from Easton Lake Junior High School. Your step-daughter, Ms Callie Jane Kennish-Mendoza, is waiting for you to pick her up. The school day ended approximately three hours ago at 3:05PM."

"Shit, it's a school day?! I am so sorry! It's the babies! I've got mommy brain!" she wails, feeling like an utter failure as a parent.

"Ms Kennish-Mendoza, it's quite alright. Young Miss Callie here is sitting in the library, working on her homework." She pauses as Bay exhales in relief. Continuing on, the secretary says," We'd appreciate it if you'd come and collect your step-daughter posthaste."

Bay nods, forgetting that she can't be seen. "Right. Sure. I'll be there."

"Thank you," Leanne says simply. "See you soon."

Feeling tearful, Bay glances at her babies who have fallen asleep in their swings, heads lolling slightly. She feels another pain of guilt and failure. She'd promised herself that she'd never let them sleep in the swings, fearing that the crutch would set them up for failure later on in life.

Swearing under her breath, Bay wakes her babies, puts them in their car seats and marches out to the car, becoming ever increasingly irritated by their wails of protest.

0o0o0

Bay stares at the door of her oldest daughter longingly. Callie hadn't said much to her since Friday night when she had picked her up nearly four hours late. She had honestly thought it was Saturday and that the girl was over at Claire's like usual. It was an honest mistake, but her daughter clearly didn't see it that way.

"I'm not mad," Callie had said flatly two days ago when Bay had picked her up late. Those were the last words that she had uttered to her. Now she was holed up in her room, not even helping with her little sisters or calling Claire. Bay knew that Callie blamed them. She was clearly jealous of all the attention they got. Bay really wanted to spend some quality one-on-one time with the preteen, but had been unable to leave the babies. She felt even more like a failure when it came to mothering Callie.

Sighing again and not knowing how to make things right, Bay slinks off into the living room and flicks on the television, mindlessly watching some hockey game. Just as she is contemplating why a winter sport is being played in the beginning edge of summer, Callie makes an appearance, her hair damp and tousled from a recent shower. Bay must be really out of it as she never even heard the water turn on and flow through the ancient creaking pipes.

"Callie..." Bay trails off, unsure of what to say.

The girl scowls at her, but plops down on the sofa and relaxes back as a sudden torrent of rain fills the small home with refreshing coolness.

"Can we go somewhere, just you and me?" the preteen whispers suddenly. "We haven't done anything with just the two of us in ages."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. We can't leave the littles. There's no one to look after them except for you and me."

"But what about Piper! Or Alex! One of them could do it!"

Bay gives her a look at the mention of their neighbours that border them on both sides. There was no way she would leave her lovely little ladies with the cattiest women on base. They're the only women capable of caring for twins on account of having their kids in boarding school now, each sending their young children to the same prestigious school in Vermont. Bay would have to be desperate to place any child in their care, let alone her own kids. Besides, Bay didn't really get along with most of the people on this base. She was just so different from most of them. The only good thing was that they understood her situation with having young children and a husband far from home. Despite being on home soil, this was by far her least favourite place she had spent time at. People on all the other bases were much easier to get along with. For some reason, despite her warm relationship with a handful of mates from university, Bay just couldn't get along with people from Seattle and she had no clue why.

Callie sniffles and turns away. "S'not fair!" she cries, jolting Bay out of her thoughts. "They get everything!"

"Shh," Bay says as she moves to rubs Callie's back. "You know that's not true."

"Yes it is!" snaps the girl as she worms her way away from Bay. "Why'd you have to have babies when Dad wasn't here?! It's the stupidest fucking thing-"

"Callie Jane Mendoza, watch your language," Bay says sternly. "If you can't use the proper words and be respectful, you need to go and cool off before we talk."

She rolls her eyes, but complies. "Ugh! Fine." With that she marches into the combination dining room and nursery, picks up the dozing girls and frog marches outside, plopping in the small covered hammock on the deck and looking wistfully across the road at the communal pool.

Bay stares at the lapping water of the large pool and wonders if taking Callie swimming while seating the girls in their car seats on the deck nearby would be sufficient for the time they need together. Slipping into the washroom, Bay pulls out her old swimsuit and studies it. She thinks it will still fit...

After pausing for a moment in front of the patio doors, she strides outside and leans against the railing across from Callie.

The girl barely gives her any notice, only contemptuously glancing up from the game on her phone once.

"Cal, honey, how would you like to go to the pool?"

"Now?" she replies incredulously, looking at the steady drizzle with distaste.

"Why not?" Bay answers simply. "No one is there, so it'll just be us. I'll put the girls in their stroller and make sure that they're close enough to see and hear, but far enough that they'll be safe from falling in."

Her oldest baby seems to be seriously considering her words.

"Alright," she replies slowly, "I guess that's a good idea."

Bay smiles, slipping off her shift dress. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Callie giggles as she sees Bay in her too-small swimsuit, the only one she owned. It was a clear sign of how willing she was to spend time with her considering Bay's deep insecurities about her body that only got worse with age and pregnancy.

"I'll be right back!" she cries out happily. Just as she is about to dash into the house, she remembers that she has the babies in her arms.

"Here," Bay says. "I'll take Addy and you take Bee. They'll be ready twice as fast if we work together."

Callie bobs her head, grinning happily. "We shoulda thought of this before."

"The pool?" Bay says, fastening her daughter into her seat and attaching it to the stroller. "I agree. I honestly completely forgot that it was there. I know swimming isn't your favourite, but-"

"No. This," she interrupts, gesturing at the two of them with her hand.

"This?" Bay responds blandly, not understanding.

Callie gives her an annoyed look so familiar to her own when she was that age that Bay has to bite back a smile.

"This," she repeats more firmly. "Working together at the same time. It's usually us working together but not, like, at the same time."

As she goes to grab the rain cover for the stroller from the closet, Bay realizes that she's right. While they've taken care of the babies together -they couldn't manage them without it- they never helped out at the same time. If Callie changed diapers, she did both girls while Bay did her makeup or painted or just sat quietly. If Bay was bathing the girls, Cal was in her room doing school work or watching television. It really was easier if they both worked at the same time, each handling one baby. Well except for at night. Bay wouldn't have her daughter falling asleep in class on account of stepping up into Ty's role while he was gone and not sleeping at night.

Shaking her head and smiling softly, she says, "You're right. I'll try to work with you more so that we can spend time together."

Callie beams and dashes off to her room to change into her swimsuit. Still smiling widely, they trek through the rain to the lap pool where Callie promptly dives in while Bay situates the stroller. After pausing to braid her hair so it doesn't become an unmanageable mess, she eases herself in and joins her daughter. They spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and splashing, only leaving the pool when the hungry cries of the youngest members of their family are heard.

0o0o0

_Two Weeks Later (Middle of June)_

Bay stared in the mirror at her naked reflection. She'd never thought of her body as beautiful, but now she viewed it as grotesque. There was simply no denying it- pregnancy had been hard on her body. With skin nearly as pale as snow, her red stretch marks stood out like angry red slashes all over her stomach, hips, and thighs. It was still rounded and squishy, a stark change from her smooth and firmed features. Sighing heavily, Bay lets the towel that she's hung over the mirror since the girls were born to fall back, once again obscuring her features from view. She can't bear to look at the marks of failure anymore.

Stepping into the shower, Bay touches her body as little as possible, feeling ever the bit a stranger in her own skin. Everyone told her that she'd feel more herself by now, but that isn't the case for her. She has good moments, but the bad ones occur more often and more noticeably. There are some days she regrets ever having children. She'd never wish her daughters away, but life without them would certainly be easier.

After feeding, burping, changing, and playing with the girls, Bay falls back into bed, too exhausted to even lift her arm to drink her diet coke. She wishes her family were here. They'd only come out for a few days to coo over the girls before heading back home. John had stayed the longest. He was by far the parent most involved in her life now. She can't even remember the last time she and Regina had a proper conversation. She vows to never treat her daughters like Regina treats her.

Closing her eyes in a bid to fall asleep, Bay recalls the last thing that made her happy this week: Facetiming with Daphne as she picked out a wedding dress. She had finally settled on a light and flowy A-line gown that fell to the tops of her knees and had beautiful lace embellishments. It was perfect for the beach wedding that she and Bradley had scheduled for the end of August. After Ty's return home, it was the only thing she could look forward to until Christmas.

0o0o0

At 3:00am, Bay is awoken by a great scream. Stumbling out of bed, she grabs the Louisville slugger from under her bed and runs toward the noise, the bat brandished in front of her.

"Don't move a muscle," Bay hisses with menace into the dark washroom. "I'm armed... and dangerous!"

"Bay! Mom! Don't! It's me! I'm bleeding! I think I'm dying."

Bay sighs at the sound of Callie's voice. All was safe. She'd been paranoid on account of a string of break-ins in the neighbourhood recently. She leans the bat against the wall and flicks the light on. Squinting at the brightness, Bay takes in Callie, hunched over the toilet with her flannel hockey pyjama bottoms clutched in her hands.

"See," she says plaintively, "I am DYING!"

Carefully unfurling Callie's fists from her pants, Bay inspects the garment. She clucks at the two tell-tale small red spots, one on the crotch and the other on the seat. She starts to fill the sink with cold water and rubs baking soda onto the stains with practised ease. Once the sink is full, Bay submerges the pants and turns around to see Callie watching her with fearful eyes.

"Cal," she says softly, "honey, you know what this is."

"No! No! You're wrong," she cries.

"Shh, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means your body is ready to have babies."

"No! I fell and hurt myself between my legs! On a log. At the beach."

Bay frowns at her lies. "I know it's no fun, but it's something most of us ladies have to deal with."

"I don't want this," she whimpers. "It's gross and smelly and stupid!"

Rubbing at her eyes, Bay realizes that she's going to get nowhere with her oldest daughter tonight.

"Ok," she says simply. "We'll just have to take you to the doctor in the morning to make sure you're not dying. For the meantime, you're going to have to protect those fancy Frozen sheets of yours."

"I don't want to go to the doctor," Callie whispers.

"Oh? So you're not dying then?" Bay says wryly.

"No," Callie states miserably. "It's my... monthly thingy."

"It's a period, honey," Bay says, trying not to show just how uncomfortable she is.

Callie nods, looking as small as the five year old girl she had been when Bay had bought her those sheets for her birthday.

"How do I protect my sheets?" she questions miserably.

"With this," Bay says as she drops a pad in Callie's lap. "Peel off the packing, stick it in your underoos, and then fold the sticky wings down."

Staring at her briefly, Callie snatches up the pad and her underwear from hamper under the sink and complies with Bay's instructions. Bay bites back a smile when she notices that the girl stuck it too far forward. She'd figure it out in time, just like she did when she had gotten her period at the tender age of eleven.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Bay says as leads her to bed and tucks her in. "See you in the morning. I love you to the moon and back."

"Love you to Pluto and back," her daughter replies with a whispered sigh, snuggling deeper into the covers.

Just as Bay has laid down and gotten comfortable, the cries of her other daughters pull her out of bed for the umpteenth time.

"I can't wait until they're like Callie and learn the glories of sleep," she grumbles as she marches to their cribs, eyes red and blurry from lack of sleep.

0o0o0

The day after Callie's last day of class, Bay decides to celebrate by bringing her and the twins to the zoo, followed by dropping off the younger girls at Rose and Ally's place for a few hours, long enough for her and Callie to see a movie and have dinner.

She loads up the bottles of pumped milk, packs a picnic lunch, and loads up the kids in the car.

They wander the zoo together, Callie snapping photos with a small camera and the twins gurgling happily from their stroller.

For the first time, Bay feels comfortable and confident outside. Her daily swims in the pool with Callie have helped her body recover from the last remaining reminders of her pregnancy and have forced her to feel more comfortable with her stretchmarks that Callie tells her are like a tiger shark's. It made her feel good and helped her learn how to at least not hate her body anymore.

As she strolls through the zoo with her babies -all three of them-, Bay smiles proudly. Today was a really good day. The kind of good day that she hadn't had since before she knew she was pregnant. Perhaps even before Callie's accident in France. She finally felt like a competent mother, ready for any challenge that came her way. Like the one that unfurls before her as Callie's pop tips over into the stroller, soaking the twins and causing Callie to stumble forward and scrape her knee in an attempt to catch the drink. Bay quickly brings her children into the nearest washroom, not caring that there are five other people inside. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. She first tends to a crying Callie's knee, washing and bandaging it up, followed by a soothing kiss on her wound and a promise to replace her drink, stopping her tears. She then quickly changes the babies' wet clothes and diapers and feeds them outside in the rare Seattle sunshine, which causes them to fall blissfully asleep. Even a couple of weeks ago and Bay knew she wouldn't have been able to cope with the event. For some reason things had just started clicking in the last two weeks; she managed one-on-one time with Callie without compromising the needs of the twins, she'd finally really understood what the different cries and wails meant, and had gloriously managed to get the girls onto a schedule which they abided by fairly well. She's not even that upset about losing sleep, accepting that it came with the territory of being a mother. Even her relationship with Ty had blossomed and she'd finally managed to get used to the life of an army wife.

After a couple more hours of wandering around, Bay drops off the twins at Rose and Ally's apartment. She manages to keep her instructions short and only sheds a few tears. She still feels like she's leave half of her heart behind, but manages to stay strong. Not only does Callie need her strength to lean on, she realizes that she needs it too. It's her growth in strength that has made all the difference in these last few beautiful weeks.

0o0o0

Bay grins at the date. Ty was back on home soil today, having landed in Colorado just one short hour ago. Soon he would be able to call her and for once they'd be able to talk for more than six minutes of his once weekly twelve minute allotment. He now had a thirty minute daily allotment that Bay was certain would be used to its full capacity.

Callie tosses her rucksack on the ground the moment she enters the house, rosy cheeked from a day at the beach with her best friend Claire and Noah, her latest crush.

"Has he called yet?" she demands without so much as a hello.

"Sorry, bug, not yet."

The girl sighs and goes to pick up her bag, heading solemnly to her room.

Bay perches in front of the phone and waits. And waits and waits and waits and waits until her pounding head and tired eyes can no longer stand it and she has to go bed. She quietly checks on Callie to see that she is sleeping fitfully, the other cordless phone clutched to her chest. The image makes her smile slightly.

Sighing heavily, Bay wonders what could have taken Ty so long. It's when she checks the messages on her cell phone that she finds out why. The words that Ty said make her heart twist in pain as the revelation could very well tear their family apart for good.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

End of chapter 18

Please review!

**Random note: Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm honestly not feeling particularly motivated right now with the show not being on and the SAB fandom drying up as a result, plus the stress of looking for a job and trying to figure out what to do school wise. I think after the next chapter, I'm going to start condensing years together rather than weeks or months. This will probably take the story to 26 chapters, with roughly ten years eclipsing in each chapter starting with chapter 20. That will take Bay and Ty into old age and to the last fleeting moments of their lives, together or apart.**

**As always, if I've missed any mistakes, please point them out so I can go and adjust them accordingly. :)**


	19. Chapter 19- Safe

**Chapter 19- Safe**

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the support. Sorry about the huge delay in posting. Finishing this story and telling the story of the Kennish-Mendoza family is really important to me. _

_To address something mentioned in my reviews, I'd like to affirm that no cheating will ever take place in this story. I respect Bay and Ty as characters too much to take them in that direction. _

_To Valentina: Thanks for the very kind review! I'm glad that Bay is coming across as relatable as that's one of my top priorities when it comes to characterizing her. Canon Bay certainly doesn't come across as parental and I think I mentioned that a few times early on in the story. But as her relationship with Ty blossomed, I think she really grew into the responsible parent role as she dealt more and more with Callie. Bay's relationship with Daphne and her parents will be making a return in the next chapter! I've missed writing them, but I feel like I needed to focus on Bay and Ty for a little bit as they navigate the difficulties of family and military life. But yes, Daphne and John in particular will be making big returns in the next chapter. _

_Yup, Piper and Alex are the reference! Haha, absolutely, I can imagine them doing that in this story. _

~0o0o0o0o0~

_End of June_

Bay listens to the message twice before she understands what Ty was saying. Her body and mind relaxes. He wasn't _telling_ her, he was _asking_ her. He wanted to have a conversation about it rather than what he had done in the past: enlisting without talking about it with her. Glancing at the door and hoping that Callie's not awake, Bay presses play again.

"Bay," Ty starts, sighing roughly.

"I... I was offered another position. I was in a meeting so that's why I didn't call earlier. This literally just came up and I wanted to-"

The phone crackles and all Bay can make out is "I don't know how I'm going to tell Callie." It was this line that had first made her think that their family could be torn apart; Callie couldn't take another month of Ty being away and he knew it. If she knew that her Dad was considering another position that would uproot them from their Seattle home to another base... Well, Bay doesn't know what the preteen would do, but the thought of all the dangerous possibilities scares her deep inside her bones.

Bay had finally just figured out that Ty had meant that he didn't know how to talk about it with Callie. He'd meant it in a good way in that her contributions to the discussion were important to him and that he couldn't make a decision without her. He was simply afraid of bringing up the topic. He could be so confusing when it came to talking about serious stuff.

Bay's just glad that she didn't freak out and tell Callie what she'd thought she'd heard. Liam's old words of "It's just Bay and her drama" floated through her mind. What had happened to that promise she'd made to herself that she wouldn't jump to conclusions and wouldn't act like she was always a victim? She suddenly feels like that nineteen year old girl all over again. Her grandmother would be disappointed in her for reverting back to the old Bay; to the Bay that was dramatic and angry at the world, always seeing the worst in everything and constantly acting like a victim.

The message continues on,

"... I know I said I'd be done, but this is just so good and I'm good at it."

Bay pauses. Ty almost never talked about himself in that way. He never really seemed proud of his accomplishments. Daphne had told her that aside from her and Ty, only three other kids from their East Riverside neighbourhood total of seventy-two children had turned out alright.

"I love you," Ty says softly. "I hope we can talk about this tomorrow. I'll call at dinner time, ok? Bye."

Ty's words swirl around in her head. He sounded hopeful and happy about this new offer he received. Bay just wishes she knew what it was. If it didn't put him into combat, she would really consider agreeing to take on the challenge of being a military family. Bay simply assumed that Callie would be adamantly against it, regardless of whether or not it was a role that kept him safe at home. She was at such a difficult age. Combine that with her distaste of change and adjusting to a new role in the family as the oldest child and Bay knew a struggle was bound to happen. She just hopes that it doesn't hurt Ty or Callie.

Sighing deeply, Bay checks the monitor and sees her baby girls in a deep state of sleep. If only it were so easy for her. With that thought, Bay rolls onto her side and stares out the window at the dark rows of houses on base. While she was lonely without Ty or her family nearby, Bay thinks that this life isn't really all that bad. It was difficult, but not horrible. Things could be worse- she could still be stuck in KC, never having travelled and never branching away from her insular life with her family and Emmett. It would have been the safe choice, but not the happy one. With that thought, she closes her eyes and drifts off into an uneasy rest, always on guard for the needy cries of her children.

0o0o0

Bay is on edge all day, waiting for Ty to call them so they can discuss his offer. He sounded so happy and hopeful that she can't help but want to accept it. It's not just about her though; Callie needed to be considered if their family had any hopes of being a happy one.

She glances sidelong at a beaming Callie who is concentrating on practicing her pitches down in the yard. Just as she is about to go outside and attempt to help her daughter, the phone rings.

Scrambling to pick it up before her oldest daughter, Bay breathlessly says, "Hello?"

"Hi," Ty says simply.

Bay can hear the smile in his voice. She doesn't want to take that happiness away from him and vows to really listen to what he has to say.

"How is everything?" she asks him softly.

"Good, really good," he replies. "It's nice to be back home. Well, almost back home," he says with a chuckle. "You? The girls?"

"We're all good," Bay tells him. "The twins are in their swings and Callie is out practicing baseball in the muddy yard."

"Have her games gone well?" he questions with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"They have. She wants to go into the competitive league. I think she's good enough. Her physical therapist has said that she's fully recovered too," Bay adds, hoping that Ty will understand what she means.

"I take it she's back surfing," he says dryly.

Bay swallows, "Yeah... she's pretty happy about it too."

She can hear him swallow heavily.

"Bay..." he starts, trailing off with a rough sigh. "We need to talk."

Brushing off non-existent dust from her pants, she hums in agreement. How long had she been waiting for Ty to say those very words to her? She was proud that he was mature and responsible enough to consider opinions other than his own.

"Hold on, I'll get Callie. We ALL need to talk."

"That's what I meant," Ty says with a weak chuckle.

Barely suppressing a smile, Bay leans over the railing of the porch and yells down at a muddy Callie, "Dad's on the phone! We have a lot to talk about."

The girl smiles brightly and dashes inside, her shoes making wet squelches with every step.

Bay grimaces at the mess, but doesn't berate her eldest. After all, who could blame the kid for being excited to talk to her Dad?

"Hi Dad!" Callie exclaims joyfully.

"Hello, Munchkin," he replies back fondly. "How's the baseball going?"

"Gooooodddd," she says, "but Mom is terrible at it! I need you to help me throw stronger pitches."

Ty laughs, "Honey, I was never a big athlete. I might be better than your Mom, but I'm no Wayne Gretzky."

"Daddy, we're talking about baseball, not hockey!" the girl snaps back half irritably.

Exhaling audibly, Ty says, "I know. But you like more than just baseball, don't you?"

Callie ponder this for a moment. "You're right," she finally says, wrinkling up her nose. "But that doesn't mean that you can talk about Wayne Gretzky and baseball at the same time!"

Bay shakes her head. She would never understand the appeal of sport.

"Ahem," she says after a few more minutes of listening to Ty and Callie banter about sports.

"Right," Ty says, sighing heavily. "Callie, I have something important to talk to you about. You have to promise to listen to me first, then we can talk about it and you can say whatever you like, alright?"

Callie bites her lip nervously. After a moment of silence, she quietly says, "Alright."

Taking a deep breath and rustling some papers in the background, Ty says, "I've received an offer to extend my time in the air force, working as an advanced level mechanical instructor. The extension would be for five years and each contract would be a year long. There are no guarantees about where we'd be, but instructors are safe from ever being deployed. Callie, Bay, I'd really like to accept this offer. I think-"

Before Ty can say anything else, Callie has clamoured to her feet, face flushed red from anger. "Are you saying we'd be moving again?!" she howls.

"You promised! You both said Seattle was our forever home! I don't want to leave! I don't fucking care-"

"Callie Jane Mendoza," Ty says sternly. "If you keep acting like a child, we'll treat you like one. That means that we won't talk to about this anymore and you won't get a say in this."

Bay cringes as understanding blossoms across Callie's soft features. Ty had said the worst thing possible to the person who valued control more than all the other people she knew combined. Callie's opinion mattered to them both. If she was unhappy, then their whole family would be. She knew that a happy and loving family was the one thing that Ty wanted most in the world.

The preteen screams in frustration, before hurtling the phone against the wall and dashing outside into the steady downpour. Bay scrambles to keep up with her, ignoring Ty's muffled terrified pleas that emit in waves from the phone at her feet.

"Callie!" she calls out. "Wait! We can talk about this! Callie? Callie?!"

Wiping the water out of her eyes, Bay frantically glances around for her oldest child. She can't see her anywhere.

"Callie!" she yells loudly, to no avail as her cries are muffled by the rain and loud cracks of thunder.

"Oh god," she moans as she stumbles back inside. "Fuck! Fuck! How could I be so stupid," she yells at herself.

"Bay! Callie!" she hears Ty plead from the phone. "I'm so sorry!"

Bay picks up the phone and hollowly says, "She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?!"

"She ran off," Bay replies mechanically, her breathing coming in shallow bursts. Her mind has completely frozen and all she can see is the back of Callie's lime green jacket as she dashed outside into the gloom.

"Bay," Ty directs firmly, "I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

She doesn't say anything.

"Take a deep breath, ok?" he says worriedly. "Inhale, hold it... hold it, exhale."

Bay has to follow his directions two more times until her head clears enough for coherent thoughts to form. At this moment, she was beyond grateful for Ty's combat experience as it had taught him how to stay calm and focused. Old feelings of inadequacy rose up again and Bay felt like that young and sheltered girl sitting next to the powerful and glamorous Aida.

"Bay," Ty says patiently, "can you listen to me now?"

"Ye- yes," she replies, swallowing thickly.

"Check the tracker on her phone. If you can find her, leave the twins with a neighbour and drive out to get her."

Bay quickly opens her laptop, but to her dismay, Callie's phone is right here in their home, resting on the kitchen counter beside an open bag of chips.

"Her phone is here," Bay says with a whimper.

Bay can hear the shakiness in Ty's exhale.

"Alright," he says, "call the police. She's too young to be out on her own at nine at night." Ty pauses and chokes on a breath as the thirty second warning beep sounds.

"My time is running out. Call them now!"

Before Ty can say anything else, the phone beeps again and goes silent as the last of Ty's minutes for the day have been used up.

Looking down at the phone in trepidation, Bay presses the 9. Then she presses the 1. Just as she is about to press the 1 again, the front door bursts open, crashing loudly against the wall and startling the twins, who wail immediately. Bay doesn't care as she runs forward and envelops Callie in a hug.

The girl cries against her shoulder, soaked to the bone.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpers. "I can't believe I did something so stupid!"

"Shh," Bay soothes, tears dripping down her own face. "You're home safe, that's all that matters."

0o0o0

After Bay calls Ty's commander to inform her husband of Callie's whereabouts, she makes two steaming cups of hot chocolate and brings out a plate of comfort snacks.

The mugs and plate are set down on the table with a soft thud, breaking the stark silence in the room. The twins were thankfully sound asleep in their cribs while Callie was perched on the old couch, knees drawn up tight against her chest.

"Baby girl," Bay starts out softly, using Ty's old nickname for her, "are you ok?"

Callie gives her one short and shaky nod.

"Yeah," she croaks out.

"Where'd you end up going?"

Bay feels as if she's speaking to a wounded animal, which she guesses Callie isn't all that far from. It wasn't all that unfamiliar with dealing with an upset Daphne or Regina.

Her daughter blinks slowly, hands wrapped around her steaming mug.

"Just the school. I didn't even make it to the front gates."

Bay nods. That made sense- the security detail never let kids who were thirteen or younger leave base alone after seven at night. They would have called the house if Callie had tried. She can't believe that she forgot this detail.

"Baby girl, can I tell you why I think taking Dad's offer is a good thing? Are you ready to listen?"

After a long, tense moment, Callie says, "Yes."

"Ok," Bay breathes, "ok."

She spends a minute or two gathering her thoughts. Finally, she manages to say, "Do you want him to be happy?"

Callie seems taken aback by this question.

"Of course I do," she says incredulously.

"This," Bay says, gesturing her hands at the base house, "is what makes him happy. Do you know why?"

Callie frowns in concentration, shaking her head after a moment.

"It makes him feel safe. That's because it's organized. His life is regulated. Baby girl, he had a really rough time growing up. He didn't have the same chance at life that you will. The army saved him from a bad life."

Her daughter frowns in concentration.

"But he's a grown up now!" she says plainly, "and 'sides, he went to school! That's how he got into the air force as a mechanic."

Bay nods and says, "That's true, too. But sweetheart, remember, just because someone is an adult doesn't mean that things from their childhood don't impact their past."

"They don't? But everyone has choices! Dad can choose to work harder! Then we can stay here 'cause he'll be working hard finding a job here!"

"If only it were that easy, Callie, but it's not. I know you don't want to hear this, but you'll understand this better when you're older."

Callie looks at her, her expression puzzled.

"I think you're right," she says guardedly.

Bay nearly falls over in shock. Callie admitting that she was right? And about being too young to understand to boot!

"I'm very glad to hear that, sweetie. It's very mature of you to say that."

Callie beams and seems to grow a foot taller right there in front of her.

"So what do you think?" Bays asks, "Should we take the offer?"

Callie looks down at her hands. "Well... I guess if he's teaching, that means he's safe, right? And we'll see him every day no matter what?"

Bay nods.

"No matter what," she says firmly.

"Ok," her daughter sighs.

"Ok?" Bay questions.

"Ok, Dad can take the offer. I want him to be happy. This'll make him happy."

Bay cups her daughter's face in her hands and simply marvels at her.

"I am so proud of you," she tells Callie softly, her words suffused with adoration.

"Love you, Mom," her oldest child says, stepping forward into a hug.

"Love you too, bug," Bay replies back, squeezing her daughter tightly.

Bay relished the perfect moment for what seemed like ages. That is until she was brought back to reality by the needy cries of her twins. Some things never changed.

0o0o0

_One Week Later (Last day of June)_

Bay stands behind her double stroller, waiting anxiously for Ty a few feet from the silver luggage caracole that slowly circles, dozens of identical black bags lined along the shiny metal surface. Her husband still hadn't appeared from behind the set of double doors about a hundred metres away from where she stood. She had waited close to a year for this moment and could barely handle the last few minutes. They'd been apart for far too long.

Shifting a look down at her watch, Bay is alerted to Ty's entrance by Callie's joyful squeals, followed by the blaring of alarms as she dashes through the secured walkway to give him a hug.

"Such a brat," one surely man mutters behind her as he walks by, glaring at the scene.

Bay shoots him a stink eye, swearing under her breath. She hoped she wouldn't be that miserable when she got old. The alarms go silent as a security guard waves Callie and Ty out of the area.

"Honey," she can hear Ty say, "the signs say to keep back of the line. It's for safety reasons."

"I know," she replies, walking hand-in-hand with her Dad towards Bay and the girls, "but I was just so happy and excited to see you! You've gotta see Addy and Bee! They're so big now!"

Ty drops to his knees in front of the stroller the moment he arrives. Bay feels a pang. She'd longed for this sight for months.

"Hi Lin, hi Trixie," he says softly, gently running a finger down each of their cheeks. They gurgle happily in response, making Ty smile fondly.

"It's Daddy. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in person in such a long, long time. I was working hard to make sure that the world was safe for you and that you'll be my happy baby girls growing up. I missed you so much that it almost killed me.

"I hope that you didn't give your Mummy too much grief," he adds with a wry smile up at Bay.

She shakes her head, simply smiling back at him. He looks at her uncertainly until she opens up her arms. He falls into them, tucking her close and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I've missed you so much," he breathes, his arms tightening around her waist.

"I love you," Bay tells him, stressing each word.

"I love you, too," Ty replies, kissing her softly.

"We have lots to talk about," Bay informs him, her lips a little more than a hairbreadth apart from his.

"We do," her husband sighs.

After sending Callie to play with the girls on the tiny indoor playground, she and Ty plop down on a nearby bench, pressed close together for the first time since February.

"Callie said she wants you to take the offer," Bay says after a moment of silence.

"I do too," she adds. "I know that it would make you happy."

Ty's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Really?"

Really," she affirms.

Ty smiles so widely that Bay can see sunbursts emitting from his whole being.

"Then I have some really good news!"

Bay prods him in the ribs when he doesn't continue on.

After flashing her a teasing grin, he says, "There's a permanent five year instructional position that has just been created in the 27th Wing and 13th unit. A whole enlistment term! I didn't even know about this until this morning when I picked up my papers! They said that they'd just created this position and I was their first choice!"

"And? Where exactly is that?" Bay says impatiently, watching as Callie entertains the twins a couple of metres away.

"Honolulu, Hawaii," Ty responds, bursting with more energy and excitement than she has ever seen from him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" she says incredulously, not quite believing him. She swears she heard Hawaii, her and Callie's favourite place in the world.

"Hawaii, Bay!" Ty affirms happily, "We can go back to Hawaii! I have twenty-four hours to make up my mind about this offer or it will go to someone else, regardless of me being their top pick."

Bay throws herself into his arms.

"Oh Ty!" she says, blinking back tears of joy. "We'll be living near Daphne and Bradley, and my Dad! I couldn't be happier!"

She feels him smile.

"Let's tell Callie shall we?"

Bay laces her fingers through his (she forgot how nice it felt!) and nods.

"Callie?" Ty calls out, "can you come here?"

The girls are set carefully into their stroller and Callie wheels it over. Bay is momentarily struck by the sight. It was hard to imagine that she'd known her since she was a tiny toddler who threw tantrums at the slightest provocation. Now she'll be a teenager come this December.

"Yeah? she says, her smile stretching from ear-to-ear.

"Dad has some news for you," Bay says in a sing-songy voice.

"Go on, tell her," she says, giving her husband an encouraging nudge.

"Well, honey, I got an offer that lasts for five years," Ty starts.

"Really?" Callie responds. "Cool."

"That's not all," he emphasizes.

After letting the moment build, he lets the information drop.

"That five year offer is in Honolulu."

One beat passes. Then two.

"Oh my god, that is amazing!" Callie exclaims.

Without another word, she steps forward and pulls both of them into a hug.

Bay looked down at her three daughters and then at her husband. She didn't need a permanent house to make a home. Home was wherever her family was and she wouldn't have it any other way.

~0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 19**

**Please review!**

_Again, I am so, so sorry about this massive delay! I've honestly just been having a really rough time and I didn't feel any motivation to write. I feel a little more motivated right now, so I'm hoping that the next chapter will be posted in a couple of weeks._

_As mentioned at the end of the last chapter, the last seven chapters of the story will take place in ten year segments, with each chapter covering a decade of the Kennish-Mendoza families lives, staring with Bay and Ty's young family and finishing with them as they approach the end of their lives. _

_Thanks again for all of your amazing support and kind messages!_


	20. Chapter 20- Time

**Chapter 20- Time**

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. If you're reading, I'd love to hear what you think! We're entering the final stretch now._

~0o0o0o0o0~

_Late August 2023_

Bay heaves the last box off the truck and carries it into the cool house. Wiping the back of her hand across her brow, she signs the moving van paperwork and bids farewell to the young driver.

Sighing heavily, she steps back into the house and glances around. Boxes filled the small space and Bay wondered just where she was supposed to begin. The on-base house was nearly identical to the one Ty had lived in with Carter and Callie all those years ago, with the only difference being that the dining room was smaller and the kitchen was larger with a pantry attached to it.

Swallowing a mouthful of unpleasantly warm water, Bay sets to work on organizing the house without her husband or daughters who would be due to arrive in two days.

0o0o0

After working for ten hours each day, Bay has just finished hanging the last picture on the wall when Ty and Callie walk in, each cradling a vaguely green-looking twin in their arms.

"They got plane sick," Ty explains as she fusses over her youngest daughters, "followed by getting car sick on the drive here."

Bay frowns.

"I guess neither of them will be world travellers," she quips.

Ty snorts and says, "It's too early to know for sure, but I tend to agree. They cried for hours. I felt so bad for everyone around us."

Callie scowls darkly from beside them. Bay could see the impending blowout from miles away.

"Where's my freaking surfboard? Why isn't it by the door?" she snaps.

"And here," she says crossly, handing over Beatrix. "Stinky needs a diaper change."

Bay lifts Beatrix and sniffs. Callie was right. Deciding not to react at all, as her daughter really was understandably tired, she opens the door to the cupboard under the stairs and ungracefully pulls out a blue and green board.

Callie faintly smiles.

"Put it back there when you're back in two hours, alright."

Her daughter smiles and without a word, leaves the house and dashes down the street to the beach a few blocks away.

After changing two horrific diapers and giving Ty his fair share of grief over it, Bay climbs the stairs to their room and breastfeeds them in the soft leather recliner that her dad had gifted her after she'd moved back to Hawaii. She simply couldn't wait until later in the evening when he, Daphne, and Bradley came over for her first family dinner in their new home. She only wishes that her mom and Regina would come, but both had refused the invitations. Her Mom had some book thing to deal with, but Regina had failed to explain why, something that deeply hurt Bay. They'd drifted back apart in the last year or two and she no longer had the energy to try and keep a relationship with her bio-mom. Daphne didn't have the same struggles and Bay felt the old tendrils of jealousy and hatred rise up.

Shaking her head, she burps and changes her daughters again and lays them down in their cribs, quietly closing the door. Smiling at the fact that the girls finally had their own room, Bay tiptoes across the hall and sees her nearly-naked husband rummaging through the dresser. She wraps her arms around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

Ty shivers and turns around.

"You are so sexy right now," he breathes. "These last few days without you have been torture."

Bay smirks.

"I think I can rectify that," she says haughtily.

Her husband's eyes watch as her hands trace down his shoulders and arms, around his waist and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his briefs.

He inhales sharply as she unzips her blue lace dress and lets it fall to the floor.

Bay had a power over her husband and she was going to truly enjoy it for as long as possible today.

0o0o0

_Mid-December 2023_

Bay wrung her hands nervously as she sat in the waiting room. She had a feeling that she knew what this was, but she was in denial. It was too much, too soon. And, if she admitted it to herself, she was a little scared.

"Ms. Kennish-Mendoza?" a pleasant voice calls out.

Bay stands and steps toward the tall medical receptionist, handing him her papers.

"Dr. Hamilton will see you in room three," he tells her, directing her to the room at the end of the short hall.

"Thank you," she whispers as she nervously twists the rings on her finger.

He pats her gently on the arm. "If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me."

Bay offers him a weak smile as she walks past him and enters the room. On the desk sits the cup of urine that she'd given to the nurse twenty minutes ago. Next to it lay a booklet of test strips and behind the urine sample sat a small phial of her blood, which she had nearly passed out giving. She still didn't like blood and seeing it there on the table sent her rushing towards the paper-covered bench against the wall.

After she spends several minutes breathing deeply with her eyes closed, the doctor enters the room.

"Hello, Ms. Kennish-Mendoza," she says soothingly, "how are things?"

Bay shrugs. "Ok, I guess, but..."

"Go on," Dr. Hamilton probes, her tablet perched on her right knee.

"Well, I had identical twins ten months ago and I've been breastfeeding them on demand, but they suddenly stopped liking my milk and I'm not sure why," she says with a frown. "My diet hasn't changed and I'm more relaxed than ever."

"Are you sexually active?" her doctor questions frankly.

Bay blushes and nods, not understanding why this question was being asked. Or, the little voice in her head chimes, she is in denial about why it was being asked.

"Do you use protection?"

"I guess, yeah."

The doctor raises an eyebrow and Bay hastily continues on.

"Well, I mean, the breastfeeding is birth control. I was told that by my last doctor. As long as my periods aren't back, then I'm not, like, ovulating and that means that I'm protected from pregnancy."

"Hmm, well Bay, you've been misinformed."

"How?" she grumbles irritably.

"About breastfeeding being a suitable method of birth control. It's only effective for about six months, and that's without feeding them solid food, or having feeding breaks of more than six hours. When they start eating regular food, the effectiveness is gone as they don't nurse as much."

Bay shakes her head. "No," she whispers, "nonononono."

"I'm sorry Ms. Kennish-Mendoza, but it's the truth. Maybe this method of birth control would have worked two hundred years ago when food was scarce enough that you and your children wouldn't be eating enough, but that's not the case anymore. Not for you anyway."

She rests her face in her hands as Dr. Hamilton softly says, "I'm going to ask you again, Bay. Do you use protection against pregnancy?"

"No," Bay whispers numbly. Her children would be less than two years apart. She and Ty had planned on a more manageable gap of three or four years.

"Alright then, we'll do a urine test first to check for pregnancy." Dr. Hamilton tore a strip out of the booklet. Gesturing the piece of paper towards Bay, she says, "If this turns pink, you are pregnant. If it stays blue, you are not pregnant."

Bay swallows thickly and nods. She already knows what colour the paper will be. She didn't feel all that different this time compared to when she was carrying the twins, except for milder morning sickness which she'd tried to deny as the flu. Despite that, she keeps her eyes shut as the doctor unscrews the cap on the urine container. Her eyes are still closed as she hears the slight hiss of the paper hitting her pee. She listens as the doctor then places the strip onto a paper towel.

Taking a deep breath, Bay opens her eyes and sees the colour she hates most in the world: Pink.

0o0o0

After leaving the doctor's office with a thicker medical record, Bay sits in her car and stares out at the parkade in front of her. Her baby was due sometime in the middle of June, meaning she'd conceived at the end of September. She snorted at the thought. There was nothing special about the end of September, barring the mundane fact that it was the middle period between Ty's birthday and her own.

Running a hand over her belly, Bay relishes the slightly rounded smoothness and heat of it. She was around eleven or twelve weeks along. In all honesty she'd been in denial for a solid four or five of those weeks. She and Ty had agreed on four babies after the twins had been born. What she'd never anticipated was conceiving their fourth and final child so soon after the birth of the twins.

Bay weighed her options. The timing was off and it wasn't ideal health wise, but everything else was right. Callie was in a good place, her and Ty's relationship had gotten stronger, and they were financially comfortable on account of Ty's new job and John acting as a free babysitter for the twins while Bay did part-time work down at the community centre. Obviously she'd have to talk to Ty about this, but she wanted this baby and she knew he would want it too.

Turning the car on, Bay makes the short drive back to the house, baby names dancing in her head.

0o0o0o0o0

_Six months later (mid-June)_

Bay pulls her sticky dress away from her sweaty chest and groans miserably. 38 weeks pregnant in the middle of a heat wave was pure torture. She couldn't imagine dealing with this for another two weeks, provided she didn't go over her due date like her pregnancy with the twins. Medical miracle her eye. It was torture going overdue with twins.

Rising unsteadily to her feet, she pulls the dress off and slips into the comfortably cool water of their backyard pool. With Callie in class, Ty at work, and the twins with her Dad, Bay had the alone time she'd been craving for weeks. She'd painted, had a nice nap, and had read out in the sun. Now she was floating in the peace and tranquility of the early afternoon. While she was always a night owl, this time of the day held its own appeal.

With her due date edging ever closer, Bay had begun to feel the stirrings of anxiety rise up, but much less than when she was due with the twins. This time she had an overjoyed Ty at her side, who was convinced that they were going to have another daughter. Bay agreed with that- her Mom had told her that girls steal their mother's beauty while in the womb, and that was certainly the case with her. She was particularly glad though to be much smaller in size than with the twins. She smiles faintly when she remembers how she got the ultrasound technician to investigate a further four times to ensure it was only a singleton, and that had fortunately been the case. She doesn't know what she would have done if it had been twins again. It would be hard enough with three children under two.

She feels the squeeze of a Braxton Hicks contraction and winces. The pressure was incredibly painful, but nothing like the real contractions that she knew were coming in a couple of weeks.

Bay just can't wait to get her baby out so she can stop aching all the time. The sciatic nerve pain was nearly unbearable and nothing she tried has alleviated it. She nearly screamed when her Mom had told her that the only solution was to have her baby.

She's also curious what the child will look like. Callie, despite being Ty's half sister, looked like a female version of him. With her recent shoulder-length haircut, the girl actually reminds her of the Ty she met all those years ago. The twins took after her and Angelo more and more as time passed on. She was glad however that they had not inherited her curls, instead having been graced with more manageable waves.

A few minutes later and she feels another hard squeezing sensation, followed by a lot of pressure. Bay frowned. Was this the early signs of labour? She hopes so. She can't wait to meet her baby. She also can't wait to not be pregnant anymore.

0o0o0

Callie and Ty are seated together on loungers while Bay swings back lightly on their porch swing. They had been bantering about names for the last half hour and couldn't agree on anything. Callie liked Briar-Rose Starr for a girl and Ty liked Bridget-Emilia Marie. Bay liked only parts of the names- Briar, Rose, and Marie, but had no ideas herself aside from Carolyn.

"What about Carolyn, Carly for short?" Bay suggests lightly. "Carolyn-Briar Rosemarie."

Almost immediately, she can feel the turmoil around her, filling the air with charged lightning.

"No," Callie says sternly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why not? It combines names we all like. It's pretty and normal, too."

"Because," her teenage daughter huffs.

"Because why? That's not an answer. Ty, what do you think?"

He shifts uneasily.

"I like it, but-"

"Are you just trying to erase my sister or what?" Callie interrupts bitterly. "Just because she died in that car wreck doesn't mean I have to forget her."

"Sister?" Bay says confusedly. She thinks back to when Ty told her about the accident that had taken his family from him just as he was starting to make amends, but can't remember any mention of a sister.

"Yeah. Just as much my sister as the poop twins and the belly spawn," she spits.

"Callie Jane," Ty says sternly. "That's no way to talk about your family, even if you are upset. Use your mature words."

Callie takes a deep breath.

"Please," she says softly, "Don't name my new sister after my dead one. It feels like she's being replaced. I can barely remember her as it is."

"Ok," Bay answers quietly, swinging lightly in the breeze. "We'll come up with a name that goes with Briar and Rosemarie."

Later that evening, while Callie is in the shower and Ty is relaxing in the pool, Bay takes the empty laundry basket into her oldest daughter's room and begins stripping the bed. When she pulls off the pillowcase, a small photo falls out.

The picture is of Callie and another girl, almost identical to her except for her eyes. Blue eyes like the sky. Bay drops the picture and places the pillow over it, not wanting to disturb the image of Callie and her older sister Carly.

0o0o0

Bay looks down at her son in bewilderment. A boy, born on June 15th, 2024 at 5:23pm. She hadn't expected that.

She hadn't expected the c-section either, but her boy had parked himself sideways and refused to budge from the transverse lie he was in. He was stubborn like his family. At least she'd been able to get her tubes tied while she was on the table. There would be no more surprises for them.

She looks up at Ty and smiles, basking in his love for her and their family.

"What are we going to call him? We only discussed feminine names."

"Rowan? Douglas?" Ty offers up.

Bay looks down at their son and says, "I love those names, but I don't think that they suit him."

Ty's tan finger gently strokes down their son's soft cheek as he thinks quietly.

"What about Theodore?"

Bay looks down at the dozing baby in her arms. Little Theo... It suited him. She look up at Ty and smiled.

"I love it."

"Now what about middle names? Angelo?"

Bay shakes her head.

"We already had an Angelo, remember? Little Angelo Liam."

"Alright," he says, "how about Jude? We both love the song 'Hey Jude'."

She nods in agreement.

"Theodore-Douglas Jude," she says aloud. "Our little Theo-Dougie."

Ty simply smiles and kisses her.

"Our family is complete," he murmurs.

0o0o0o0o0

_Three Years Later (June 2027)_

Bay stares at sixteen year old Callie's blonde hair.

"And why did you do this again?" she inquires.

"I like it blonde," Callie replies snottily.

"Really?" Bay says dubiously. Her daughter was beautiful, but this look was unflattering to say the least. Callie had beautiful shiny black hair and had expressed so much love for it in the past.

"Yes," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, Katherine Fitzpatrick, Riley Johnson, and Bethany McKinnon are the best surfers in the world and they're all blonde."

"I thought your favourite surfers were Andrea Mendez and Emma Jefferson. Both of them have really dark hair."

"Don't you pay any attention to surfing, Mom? God, it's like, so obvious. They're almost all blonde. How am I supposed to be a proper surfer with dark hair? Jefferson and Mendez haven't won any competitions in years!"

Her nose wrinkles in disgust, but Bay can see the sadness deep down. It sucked to see her daughter hurt by the lack of diversity in the sport she loved. She remembers being that age and noticing the lack of people who looked like her in the media. It always strung and made her wish more than once that she'd inherited the Kennish strawberry blonde locks and blue eyes.

"Honey..." she starts slowly.

"Don't," Callie snaps, "I'm not changing my hair back and that's final."

All Bay can do is shake her head.

"If it makes you happy, then that's all that matters," she says diplomatically.

As she walks out of the bedroom, she pauses. Turning back to Callie she says, "I can't control how your father will react, but don't be surprised if he isn't at all happy about this."

Her daughter frowns, but says nothing, only silently tugging her hair into a long braid.

Bay closes the door and sighs, hoping that Callie would learn to love her dark hair sooner than later.

Tiptoeing across the hall, Bay peers in at her sleeping children. At four and three respectively, Bay ensured that her twin daughters and son still took long afternoon naps. Partially because it was good for their health and partially because it was the one thing that kept her sane on busy afternoons.

It wasn't that she hated being a stay-at-home mother, having given up the community centre job after her father's second heart attack last year, but it wasn't what she had planned. Her Mom had spent years recovering her identity after having thrown it into her children and husband. Bay hoped that she wouldn't end up like that; needing a divorce and a move to New York, the city she hated more than any other, to feel peace and comfort with who she was.

0o0o0o0o0

_Two Years Later (September 2028)_

Despite trying everything to prevent it, Bay's identical twin daughters enjoyed dressing up identically on a regular basis. She was sure that part of why they did it was to antagonize her, the thought of which made smile wryly. They were showing their personalities more and more each day.

Now that it was their first day of school, Bay watched as her young daughters pulled on identical Bluejays baseball-style t-shirts, red pants, and black converse. Bay hid a smile as Adaline carefully put on a pair of red glasses with plain glass in the frames, identical to Beatrix's prescription glasses. She had made a hard rule of Addy taking off the glasses for physical activity, something that had been met with much protest.

After a quick and chaotic breakfast, Bay drops off Callie at the high school, Theo at the rec centre where Ty would use his morning break to accompany his son at swimming lessons, and then the girls at school. She vows not to cry like her own mother did on her first day of school.

She manages to stay stoic until she has to blink back tears as her daughters grin, wave, and then march up the steps into their school hand-in-hand after the first bell echoes across the playground.

She walks up back to her car slowly, feeling a bit lost without having three young children hanging off of her. Shaking her head, Bay slips into the seat and drives off to the rec centre where she pulls her swimsuit on and hops into the pool where a happy Ty and Theo wade contently with the lesson having just finished.

She'll learn to adapt. Besides, she's looking forward to her children learning new things and excitedly telling her all about it. Who knows, maybe they'd teach her stuff.

0o0o0o0o0

_Four Months Later (December 2028)_

Callie's 18th birthday had snuck up on her quicker than she had anticipated. Bay swears that she was cuddling the rambunctious toddler a week ago. Now she was an adult, preparing to go off to university next autumn. It would be strange not to have the helpful teen around, but Bay knew that Callie was secretly glad to escape it all.

Shifting the groceries in her arms, she cautiously stands on the wet stoop, rain stinging her eyes. She had wanted to celebrate down at the beach, but a tropical storm had squashed those plans. In fact, Bay really shouldn't have even left the house with the risks that were ongoing. She probably wouldn't have left either if Ty had remembered to get the groceries last week like she had asked him... multiple times. As organized as he was, her husband had a terrible memory and that often left Bay carrying a heavy load and scrambling to keep up.

She steps into the house and kicks her shoes off haphazardly in the direction of the closet. Ty hated it when she left her shoes in mess, but her arms were aching from the heavy load of groceries.

When she enters the kitchen, her heart nearly stops. Callie's dark haired head, newly dyed back to her natural colour and curling from the extreme humidity in the house, was bent over the blueish glow of her laptop. Scattered across the counter were the pamphlets of what seemed to be for at least a dozen different universities. It reminds Bay of the time when she was hurriedly sending in her applications, dreaming of the big future in front of her. She can't believe that her first baby is nearly all grown up.

"Hey honey," she calls out as she deposits the groceries onto the counter, "how are applications going?"

"Alright, I guess," Callie replies skeptically.

Bay rubs her eldest's shoulder gently, knowing what's bothering her from her tone.

"I know you don't want to go far from home, and there's no shame in that," she tells her softly. "Just because your father and I both travelled lots and have lived in different places doesn't mean that you have to be like that."

Callie sighs. "I... I feel like I should. Everyone else is- you, Dad, my friends, and Carter. I'm scared of what will happen if I stay and they go. I just- I think I should be doing more. I got good grades, I surfed and played baseball, I even joined choir and volunteered at the animal shelter!"

"Oh honey," Bay sighs softly. "Some people like being close to home. You always did when you were little. I remember the tantrums you threw whenever we had to move," she says with a smile, tickling Callie's ribs.

Her daughter laughs. "So you and Dad would really be ok with me going to the University of Hawaii at Manoa? It's the closest to home, even if it is on the other part of the island."

"Of course, Callie," Bay replies, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm proud that you know what you want and you aren't afraid to go after it, even if it contrasts what everyone around you is doing."

Her daughter beams and with lightning quick fingers, types out the application and sends it in.

As Bay is putting away the last of her shopping, she sees Callie happily toss all but one of the pamphlets into the recycling bin, humming softly. Bay ducks behind her hair to hide her smile. She could not be prouder of her first daughter.

0o0o0o0o0

_Two Years Later (October 2030)_

Bay reaches out and pulls the very-pregnant Daphne into her arms. Her sister giggles and tries to hug her back.

_"I know, I know," _she simcoms, "_I'm enormous! Some birthday celebration this will be- I look like a whale!" _

Bay smiles and signs, _"I was bigger than you not that long ago. How's my nephew doing in there?"_

"_He's good," _Daphne replies.

_"They think he'll be a ten-pounder," _she adds with a wince.

Bay shudders. She hopes Daphne doesn't tear like she did with the twins.

"_Do you have a name for him yet?"_

Daphne shakes her head. _"Bradley and I agree on what names we hate, but not the ones we love. Both our Dads names are John, so we have that for a middle name, but nothing else._"

Bay pulls out the battered baby names book her Mom had sent her when she was pregnant with Theo-Dougie and waves it in Daphne's direction. The two sisters step outside and relax on the deck chairs by the pool.

"Has Regina suggested anything?" she says as she thumbs through the book.

Daphne frowns and shakes her head.

"We haven't talked much," she admits sadly. "She's too wrapped up with her boyfriend and her job. It feels like now that I'm an adult and married with a baby on the way, she thinks that I don't need her around."

Bay blinks back tears. "We've talked maybe six times since TD was born. I know the time difference sucks, but Mom still calls me even though she's all the way out in New York."

"I know," Daphne replies. "Kathryn calls me twice a week, too."

"She suggests all these trendy Midwest names like Hudson or Wyatt, and Bradley and I don't want that," she adds with a faint look of amusement.

"Do you have any idea what you want? Ty and I wanted names that were unique, but not trendy or juvenile."

"Well I'd like to honour medicine and I'm sure that Bradley would want to honour surfing in some way."

"Hmm," Bay says as she flips through the book which has the names of famous people listed beneath that origins and meanings of each name.

"What about Frederick?"

"After Banting? That sounds pretty nice. I think Brad said that his first surfing instructor growing up was a Ms. Frederick."

"Frederick Jonathan Hampstead-Vasquez," Daphne says aloud, smiling broadly.

"I like it," Bay replies, "but will Bradley?"

"But will Bradley but?" the handsome Australian says as he turns the barbeque on, a plate of raw burgers and hotdogs resting on the table behind him.

"The name for my beautiful nephew in there," Bay answers with a cheeky grin. "Bay Junior!"

Bradley clutches his chest in mock horror. "I think you've finally done it- you've killed me!"

Bay and Daphne laugh, falling back against the deck chairs.

With a smile, Daphne says, "Frederick Jonathan, Freddie for short, after Dr. Banting and your favourite surfing teacher."

Bradley mouths out the name a few times. "Freddie... Frederick, my son Fred... _I think I really like it_!"

Her sister claps her hands together happily while Bay lays back and lets the warm sunshine wash over her skin, contented in her ever growing family.

0o0o0o0o0

_Three Years Later (June 2033)_

Bay bounces her six-month old giggling nephew on her knee and scans the large crowd of gowned students, hoping to find her daughter so her other children will settle down.

"Mama! Mama! Mamaaaaaaa!" Theo whines, "I can't see her! Where's Cal!?"

Bay grimaces and continues looking. Finally, her daughter walks up the aisle and takes her seat, twisting around and waving at her family who sit in the very top section at the back.

"There she is," Bay says, holding Theo-Dougie by the waist and pointing her out. Her son smiles and settles back against the seat, clapping happily. Her was always so enthralled by his oldest sister, despite them not spending much time together.

Bay is struck by how much he looks like her conception of Angelo Liam. While Callie took after Ty and the twins after her, their son looked like the perfect mix of them both. She hates to admit it, but he is easily the best looking one in the family and he was only nine.

"Woohoo! Go Callie!" Beatrix yells out when she spots her sister.

Adaline flinches and curls more tightly into herself, her face directed sullenly at the floor. Bay would have to talk to her about her attitude again, something she wasn't looking forward to. Ty was the one who had bonded most with her, even more than her twin. He got her in a way that no one else did or was capable of.

As the ceremony drones on, Bay finally sees her husband take his seat beside Bradley. She breathes a sigh of relief and hopes that Callie hadn't noticed that her father had been late, knowing that if she did, their currently fragile relationship would take a hit.

Bay sighs quietly at the thought. This last two years had been difficult with Callie having gotten arrested (but thankfully not charged) for underage drinking and had nearly failed an entire semester, something that was completely unacceptable to her and Ty. The strain had been aggravated by Ty forcing her to move home and to stay there while she went to Leeward College and got her pilot's licence over the next three years.

While Bay ultimately knew that it was for the best, particularly for Callie's wellbeing, she did not agree with how Ty had handled it. Things have been slowly repairing between them though, and Bay was cautiously pushing to allow Callie to live in an apartment near the college, provided that she live with her friend Alison Abdullah, whom she trusted would keep Callie in line and clean.

Callie, much unlike her parents, had entered her rebellious stage late in life. Bay knew that it was because she had siblings so much younger than her and that once they became more independent, she lost a significant amount of attention and was crying out for someone to notice her and to need her.

She is startled from her thoughts when she hears "Callie Kennish-Mendoza- Bachelor of Arts, History Major with World Wars concentration," called out over the loudspeakers. She claps heartily and cheers, unable to help herself. She hears Ty's wolfwhistle and she can tell that Cal does as well, judging by the happy smile on her face. She waves to her siblings and cousins, then poses for her picture and makes her way back across the stage.

Addy doesn't smile or clap; she sits sullenly and Bay can hear her mutter, "You're supposed to wait until the end to do that."

Bay is certain that Ty didn't hear anything, as Addy's features drop and she curls evermore tightly into herself. She doesn't understand why this child decided to act like an attention-hogging sourpuss on today of all days. She should have been excited for her sister.

Deciding to ignore the bizarre grumpiness of her child (her parents had done that every time she acted like that knowing that she just wanted attention and Bay had quickly learnt to stop), she gathers the children and guides them out to where their sister or cousin is waiting, clutching her degree and smiling nervously at the people milling around her.

"I did it!" she squeals happily when Ty and Bay reach her.

Bay laughs and envelops her oldest.

"I am so, so, so proud of you," she croons.

Callie smiles and hugs her back tightly.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she replies cheerfully.

Stepping out of Bay's arms, she moves to ruffle Freddie and Theo-Dougie's hair, who beam up at her. Callie then presses a kiss to the top of Charlie's head, Daphne and Bradley's latest addition, before she hugs her aunt and uncle. She then drops to her knees and pulls her sisters into her arms, where Bay can hear Addy sigh in comfort.

Lastly, Ty steps forward and studies his oldest daughter.

"You look so grownup," he says, voice thick with emotion.

Callie ducks her head. "I haven't been acting like it though."

Ty brushes a stand of Callie's hair back behind her ear, observing her curiously.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did," she whispers.

"And I'm sorry I reacted so... badly," Ty fumbles in reply. "Your Mom and I have been talking about it and we agree that you can live in an apartment near the college, provided you live with Alison, do not drink, call every other day at a minimum, come home two weekends a month, and show us your grades."

Callie smiles widely, face brimming with happiness.

"Really?!" she exclaims. "I won't have to live at home and commute ninety minutes each way?"

Ty nods, his eyes sparkling with warmth. "Really," he replies. "But only if you follow those rules that we've set out. I know it sounds like a lot, but all we want is for you to be safe and happy."

Callie nods eagerly in agreement. "I promise."

Without saying another word, Callie hugs her parents, then drags them outside to take pictures before she has to return her gown and hood.

Later that night, Bay flicks through the photos she had taken. In every photo that she is in, Adaline is either frowning or is forcing a fake smile. Not understanding, Bay huffs irritably. She vows to bring this up to Ty in the morning. Maybe he knew why she was acting the way she was, because Bay certainly didn't.

~0o0o0o0o0~

**End of Chapter 20**

**Please review!**

_I am so sorry that this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait!_

_This chapter finishes up the first of 7 decade-long chapters, after which the story will be complete!_

_Next chapter will be focusing more on the twins, Adaline in particular. I have big, big plans for her. There will also be some character death(s), but be assured- Bay, Ty, and all the children will be safe. _

_The Carter that Callie mentions is not army-Carter, but someone from her school. I left the name ambiguous as I want you to come to your own conclusions as to who Carter is to Callie- be it a best friend, a boyfriend, or a girlfriend._

_Simcomming is simultaneous communication. That means that Daphne is signing and talking orally at the same time, something she seems to do a lot on the show when she is with hearing people._

_There are a couple Orange is the New Black references in here. Virtual salted-caramel brownies to anyone who can find them!_

_Full names and birthdays of the Kennish-Mendoza and Hampstead-Vasquez families will be posted on the TakeAChanceBT tumblr page in a week. _


End file.
